New Lives Galactic Guardians A
by AshK1980 and Emma Iveli
Summary: Episode 56 Posted! Fukufic! Sequel to New Lives Galactic Guardians. Multi-Fic XOver: New Lives Saga and Galactic Guardians Saga. Please R & R! Enjoy! Please Enjoy! Story Complete! New Lives Galactic Guardians S Coming Soon! Be on the Lookout!
1. 01: Return to the World of Chaos!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Tokyo MewMew: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku.**_

_**Dimension A (GG): Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga): Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians and New Lives Galactic Guardians A only).**_

_**Episode 01(NLGG Episode 121): Return to the World of Chaos**_

_**Episode Written By AshK**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own anything but the attacks that we made up as well as the Senshi names we made up. Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Zatch Bell, Naruto, One Piece and Tokyo Mew Mew are property of their respective owners, creators and writers. AshK owns the name Sukey and the Mew Mew Sukey. Emma owns her OC's as well as her Original Attacks. To see the full Disclaimers refer to New Lives Galactic Guardians for full Disclaimers. AshK owns his own OC's and the attacks he made up.**_

_**Emma and I are really proud to say that NLGG has reached 600 Reviews! Thank you so much everyone! We appreciate it!**_

* * *

_**Opening:**_

* * *

In this universe there are several dimensions. This story cover two for the most part with the occasional third one. The Dimsnsions are A, B, and C.

Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme plays, followed by the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Tokyo Mew Mew Theme, Latest Naruto Theme, One Piece Theme, Zatch Bell Theme and Ranma 1/2 Season VII Theme.

Several Senshi and MewMews appear along with 9 Shadows. The Senshi and Mew Mews appear on one side of the screen in their civilian forms while on the other side of the screen they appear in their Hero/Heroine forms as _**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_ appears on the top of the screen.

* * *

_**It was the next day in the World of Chaos HQ after an eventful outing in the World of Ninja...**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Fluorite and Azurite are your protectors and are currently under the control of Beryl?" Kasumi Tendo asked.

"That is correct." Kasumi Yawa said.

"That is weird." Kousagi said.

"So Akana is that the truth about Fluorite and Azurite?" Akane asked.

"That is the truth. We have to heal them to make sure Crystal Tokyo lives again." Akana said.

"That does sound interesting." Ranma said.

"Yeah we have to heal them or the Solar Kingdom will fall in this dimension." Ren said.

"Well let's get down to the Debriefing of the last mission." Satoshi said.

"So Jadeite, let's get this underway." Kasumi Yawa said.

"Okay so as you know, Azurite and Fluorite are now under the Dark Blue Alliance control." Jadeite said.

"So let's get this meeting underway." The Solaris Twins said.

So the meeting got underway as the debriefing continued.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance HQ(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes)...**_

* * *

"Let me guess, from time-to-time they play music of some sort when they enter the Villains HQ." Princess Prism says with her Pinky at the side of her mouth.

"That's right it got annoying after a while, so they stopped. They still do that from time-to-time." Sakaki said.

"Let's attack Random People in the World of Chaos. Also the crystal Point is St. Hebereke School for girls." Wiseman/Doom Phantom said after taking over Sakaki.

"We will both go." Diamond and Pearl said as they took a shard of Dark Crystal.

"Fluorite and I will go snatch energy." Azurite said.

"That works." Queen Beryl said.

It was decided that Mimete and Eugeal would go. Also Cerulean and Violet would also go. Orochimaru, Karin, and Arlong also accompanied them. As well as Musashi and Kojiro. Pai and Tart also went. The St. Rose Crusaders just stayed in the HQ and watched.

* * *

_**Back with the Heroes...**_

* * *

The Silver Moon Alliance decided to take it easy as much as they could because they knew that the peace wouldn't last very long.

Kasumi Tendo turned on the TV so the SMA could watch and checking the hidden camera in the Dojo noticed that no one was in the dojo so she ascended the Staircase, secured the trap door and headed back into the house to fix some Breakfast.

"Well anything good on TV Akane?" Akana asked.

"I'm looking. It doesn't look like anything is on right now." Akane said.

Satoshi comes rushing in. "Hey everyone, I found a Dojo in this underground base. There is even a den with several computers where we can surf the net! Kasumi come on let's go! Virgo, Orion, Umi, Yomi let me show you." Satoshi said as he grabbed his family. "Hey usa, you and your sisters can come too. The rest of you can come if you wish too." Satoshi said as he his future wife, and future daughters along with the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A headed into the den.

Ren and Akana went to check out the dojo as well. They were followed by the Ninja and Pirate Senshi. Akane and Ranma went to the dojo as well. They thought they should try to get some sparring in.

The emergency alarm went off as they all rushed back into the main room of the World of Chaos Base. They saw that the Dark Blue Alliance was making their move again.

"Well it looks like we have to transform." Satoshi said pulling out his broach.

"Right!" Everyone said pulling out their Pendants, Broaches and Wands.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Solar Crystal Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Crystal Power!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Rhea Cosmic Power!"

"Triton Cosmic Power!"

"Ganymede Cosmic Power!"

"Io Cosmic Power!"

"Titania Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Charon Cosmic Power!"

"Europa Cosmic Power!"

"Titan Cosmic Power!"

"Callisto Cosmic Power!"

"Oberon Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as the switched to their Senshi forms.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Sukey!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Metamorpho-Sis" The Mew Mews transformed into their Mew Mew forms.

Masaya just transformed into the Blue Knight.

With that the SMA were off to the Battle Ground.

* * *

_**At the Battlefield...**_

* * *

The Dark Blue Alliance was on a rampage. The Dark Crystal was planted in St. Hebereke as it started to build up Dark Energy.

"Go our Crystal Bright!" Cerulean and Violet said.

"Go our Chimera Army!" The Cyniclons said.

"Go our Remuli!" Kojiro and Musashi said.

"Go our Daimon Army!" Eugeal and Mimete said.

"Dark Energy at it's peak! Arise Droid Minotaur!" Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl said.

The rest of the Dark Blue Alliance stood by and watched. They would jump in when they need to.

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Double Terra Nunti Spear Blast!"

"Double Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Double Deimos Mallet Mash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Only a few monsters were left.

"Time to finish the Monsters off!" Solaris A said.

"Please Pegasus protect everyone's Dreams. Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris(A) the power to attack!

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Glowing Star!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Shining Ribbon Aqua Drops!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed and the Pure Heart Crystals and Dream Mirrors were returned. The Chimera Animas returned to normal as the Parasite things were swallowed up by Masha and and Ucha.

* * *

**_World of Chaos Base of Operations..._**

* * *

"Well it looks like we won another battle." Jadeite said appearing.

"We need to get Fluorite and Azurite back as soon as we can." Nephrite said.

"So we need to think of a way to get them back." Zoicite said.

"The best way is to use all of the Crystals to heal them. However, it will be a while before we can get all of the Crystals together to heal them." Kunzite said.

So with that another battle was won. What is in store for the SMA? Only Time Will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The SMA remains in the World of Chaos where a Mysterous new hero called Black Weasel appears... Hmmm... with a name like Black Wesel I wonder who it is. Will the Senshi trust him or will reveal a dark secret that will change one the senshi's lives? Fine out next time!

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 02(NLGG Episode 122): Enter: The Black Weasel!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the next Installment will be:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Sailor Quintet of Dimension A(5), Tokyo Mew Mew(8)(17).

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28).

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 45

* * *

**_Posted: 01/02/2009 Revised: 01/02/2009_**


	2. 02: Enter: The Black Weasel

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Tokyo MewMew: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey.**_

_**Dimension A (GG): Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga): Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians and New Lives Galactic Guardians A only).**_

**_Disclaimer: We do not own anything but this story and our own OC's. Koquilion and Darkmann are owned by Thomas Drovin. Karomi is owned by uncutetomboy._**

**_Episode 02: Enter: The Black Weasel_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

* * *

After a certain incident where a certain mass murder found out a certain Senshi's identity Sasuke's been slightly more Emo than usual. And that's why Cologne deicide dot have a training trip in the world of Chaos for her student… and drag around everyone that was decent fighters from the B Senshi (which was all the Ninja Senshi, Chaos Senshi and all the pirate Senshi but Nami), they didn't want to come… but Cologne has a certain way with people… Arashi also came for some reason too… Currently Sasuke was fighting Sanji, Naruto, Neji, Ranma and Ryoga… everyone else was taking a break.

"Okay… I don't' get the point of this training exercise." Said Luffy, "Watching the opponents feet?"

"It's the only way to fight Itachi safely… granted the only one I know who has prefect it is Guy…" said Kakashi.

"What does have to do with fighting Itachi?" asked Zoro.

"You see Itachi has an extremely strong Genjutsu called Tsukuyomi, if you look in his eyes you will be in a sense transported into another world where 72 hours passes in less than a second here." Said Kakashi, "There he can do anything to you… so it's very important to watch the opponents feet."

The other nodded…

"So do you think that Sasuke will go insane again?" asked Luffy.

"I don't think you should put it like that." Said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Dark Blue Alliance HQ…

"So no one had ideas?" asked Violet with a sigh.

"I have one!" said Aoi taking out a poorly drawn diagram (done with crayons of course), "We go attack the Sailor Senshi with monsters… then do something to Sailor Senshi with Crystals and take their crystals."

"That won't work…" said Sapphire.

"Anyone else have a better idea?" asked Aoi.

There was an award silence…

"I told you we should have gotten Kuro instead of Arlong…" muttered Violet.

"Yeah… yeah…" said Princess Prism.

Elsewhere a mysterious figure watched… how he got to the world or why he's there was a question that won't be answered… but one thing was known he was watching Sasuke train…

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja…

Tsunade was drinking Sake… lots and lots of Sake… She couldn't believe what she found… granted Setsuna helped her find it… but she couldn't believe what happened.

"I'm… I'm going to kill Danzo…" muttered Tsunade who hiccupped.

"Now Tsunade… that's not a good idea." Said Setsuna with a sweat drop.

"You're right… I'm going to kill those bags of bones too… They should have told me these things when I took this job! It's their fault Sasuke did what he did!" yelled Tsunade.

Setsuna sighed… at least Tsunade's behavior would be a deterrent of Sasuke's reaction when he find, after all this was something that shouldn't be kept from him.

Back in the World of Chaos… the computers beeped, as everyone was taking a break while Sanji cooking, both Sasuke and Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru.

"What happened?" asked Ranma.

"It just says they're going to attack us and that just it." Said Sasuke.

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard this.

"So other than that no plan what so ever?" asked Mousse.

The two shook their heads.

"Okay… that's weird…" said Naruto.

That's when a group from the Dark Blue Alliance: Kabuto, Darkman, Eugeal, Kuno, Emerald and of course Aoi showed up.

"Give us the Crystals now!" yelled Aoi.

"They're not here!" said Darkman.

"Oh! Then get them!" yelled Aoi.

While Aoi wasn't looking the other members of the Dark blue alliance did the crazy sign which the Sailor Senshi got.

"So it was her plan and they officially ran out of ideas…" said Shikamaru.

"You got that all from that… wow…" said Ryoga.

Shikamaru shrugged… since Naruto was the leader he took out his communicator and called the others. That's when the others took out their transformation items…

In the tree while he watched them transform, the mysterious figure took out a black Anbu cloak and a red Anbu like mask… obviously he was some sort of ninja.

With the others they were transformed and others had arrived.

"Because they have a stupid plan…" said Sailor Charon.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" yelled Aoi.

"Then what are you?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Insane!" yelled Aoi giving the V is for Victory.

That made everyone else sweat drop heavily.

"Go our monster army!" yelled the members of the Dark Blue alliance.

That's when a monster army appeared… also that's when Aoi took out a strange blue Crystal Ball, it began to glow… and all the Sailor Senshi and Mew Mews as well as Blue Knight found themselves paralyzed all of them fell to the ground.

"What the!" yelled Arashi.

"Just a little trick I came up with…" said Aoi with an evil smirk.

Everyone who was able to move stared at Aoi.

"Okay… I didn't come up with it… Violet did… there happy?" asked Aoi, "And the other way to stop it is to break it… and I don't see anyone… oh crap…"

Both Cologne and Arashi ran towards them and was about to the attack the Crystal Ball when two of them monster army stopped them…

"What the!" yelled Arashi.

"Why you…" said Cologne.

"Nothing can stop us now!" laughed Aoi.

"That's is until the two of them kill them monster easily." Pointed out Kabuto.

"You say something?" asked Aoi.

"she's not listening…" sighed Darkman.

That's when suddenly a Kunai flew in and destroyed the crystal ball! Allowing the Senshi move once again.

What the…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Who threw that?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

That's when the figure in the black Anbu robe jumped down.

"I am called Black Weasel and I am here to help." Said the mysterious helper known as black Weasel.

With the exception of Sailor Pluto all thought one thing… "Why is he helping us!"… by now the Mew Mews were informed of Sasuke's tragic past, plus the fact he was after another one of the Senshi didn't help either.

"You get rid of those monsters you know…" said Black Weasel.

"Gee… thanks for the tip." Said Sailor Pallas very sarcastically.

That's when all of them turned towards the monster and used their attacks!

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Love berry Check!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Blue Knight, Black Weasel, Arashi and Cologne all helped destroy monsters as well.

"Now it's time to finish them off!"

"Pegasus Please! We need your help!" called out Sailor Chibi Solaris, with that Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shinning Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

With that the remaining monsters were destroyed.

"Well that was fun!" said Aoi.

"That all very pointless!" yelled the other members of the Dark Blue Alliance.

The members of the Dark Blue alliance disappeared, and everyone turned to Black Weasel.

"What are you doing?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"What do you mean?" asked Black Weasel.

"Why are you trying to help us? Are you just protecting Naruto so that the Akatsuki can get him?" asked Sailor Pallas.

Black Weasel removed his mask and hood… revealing him to be Itachi, "All of you figured who was… didn't you?"

Everyone… including those who weren't the biggest bulbs in the bunch nodded.

"You shouldn't have chosen the name Weasel as a secret identity…" said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Pluto looked at Itachi… he had a look like he was going to something… He was going to let Sasuke kill him ...right then and there… and wouldn't put up a fight.

"How could you do that! Are you just trying to mess with us!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"Go ahead kill me…" said Itachi, he sighed, his younger brother/sister changed so much… maybe this was the way he should have died… his new friends after all can help him with both the Council and Madara, "I think best you kill me now… so I won't cause you any more trouble."

Sailor Pallas gritted her teeth, "IF this is a trick… someone please back me up!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Pallas raced to her older brother while taking out a Kunai. The Senshi knew they couldn't do anything, they watched in horror as Sailor Pallas was finally going to do the dirty deed.

"Stop!" yelled Sailor Pluto doing the unexpected… knocking both Sailor Pallas and Itachi out cold with the Garnet Rod, making everyone gape.

"Setsuna…" said Sailor Venus in shock.

"She just knocked out an S Ranked Missing Nin!" said Sailor Callisto.

"Scary…" said Sailor Charon.

"Well she should know how to handle them since she's Kakashi's girlfriend…" said Arashi.

"Sensei… please…" said Sailor Uranus with a sigh.

That's when a very angry Sailor Pluto turned to the other Senshi and began to give orders, "Everyone! Go someplace else so they can be alone! Kakashi… Arashi! Go talk to Tsunade now! There' something very important you need to know! Ash! Naruto! Satoshi! Usa! You three go along with them, as leaders as the Senshi and Sasuke's best friend you have to hear thus before the others!"

They nodded… after all it wasn't every day that Setsuna acted like this… But everyone knew… she was about to snap sooner or later.

The other Senshi all decided to go to the Snack Shack expect those who had to go see Tsunade. That's when the two brother's woke up.

"Setsuna! Why didn't you let me do it!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

Itachi looked at Sailor Pluto, "So you know the truth…" said Itachi looking at Sailor Pluto's face.

"The truth?" thought Sailor Pallas who then detransformed.

"Yes, as Guardian of Time… I know everything about the Sailor Senshi… including the truth about the Uchiha massacre." Said Sailor Pluto with a nod.

"What do they mean?" thought Sasuke.

"Okay… I'm going to meet up with those at the Hokage Tower… I want you to tell him the truth… And no killing him Sasuke… and no trying to him to kill you Itachi…" said Sailor Pluto who then disappeared into a time portal.

The two stared at each other in silence until Sasuke asked "What do you mean the truth?"

At the Hokage Tower… those that were informed about the truth of the Uchiha Massacred.

"Itachi was ordered to." Said Ash.

"Unfortunately yes, he had to because the clan was going to start a Coup, if that happened then the Village could have collapsed. He was ordered to kill Sasuke… but didn't have the heart to do so." Said Tsunade.

"That's why Itachi did all of things he did… so that Sasuke could get stronger." Said Setsuna entering the room.

"So that's why Itachi is helping us…" said Naruto.

"He also wants to die so that Sasuke could avenge the clan." Said Setsuna, "But now that's now out in the open, I'm not going to let Sasuke do that…"

Everyone remained silent…

Back in the forest Sasuke was crying… he just couldn't believe it…

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" said Itachi, "I under stand if you still want that revenge… but apparently Kakashi's girlfriend won't let that happen…"

"She won't…" said Sasuke.

"I have a way for you to get revenge…" said Itachi with a smirk, "You still have those pictures."

Sasuke stopped crying and realized what pictures he was talking about…

"I do." He answered.

The next day, a meeting at the Kazama Mansion…

"So you gave Sasuke the next few days off?" asked Nami.

"After what happened yesterday, I think he need it." Said Ash.

That's when Sasuke entered the room.

"Do your not going to take the days off." Said Ash wit ha sweat drop.

That's when they noticed Sasuke carrying a few large boxes, "Actually, I need Naruto's help with something."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I need you're help to distribute these." Said Sasuke handing Naruto a flier.

Naruto looked at it then laughed, "Is he really a…" said Naruto.

"Yes is he." Said Sasuke with a nod.

Naruto broke down laughing.

"What is it?" asked Kiyo.

Sasuke handed everyone in the room a flyer, it was had various pictures of Itachi, one of him crying with chocolate around his mouth, one of him tackling a girl for some sort of red box and one of him with a about 50 sticks of Pocky in his mouth… in the middle of these was a caption "Uchiha Itachi: Mass Murder, S Ranked Rouge Ninja… AND Pocky Addict!"

Everyone looked up at Sasuke, "It's true… this is my revenge against him… A none violent way for him to lose all credibility as a ninja." Said Sasuke.

Everyone looked at Sasuke…

"So… he's on our side?" asked May.

"Yes… he's on our side…" sighed Sasuke.

And so Sasuke learned the harsh truth about his entire clan's murder… now no longer an avenger he seeks a new path… Right now he doesn't' know what it is… but he hopes he will one day…

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Senshi duel it out in the World of Pokemon! What will happen? Find out next time!


	3. 03: Return To the World of Pokemon

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Tokyo MewMew: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey.**_

_**Dimension A (GG): Ranma/Ren x Akane, Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi, & Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki, Mamoru x Usagi, and Haruka Tenou x Michiru, Akira x Karomi(Formerly known as Aquaria my OC). Shigeru x Ayame(uncutetomboy's OC formerly known as Flare.) Takeshi x Erika, Chisame(my OC)x Naoko(Also my OC), Imite/Triton x Hiroshi.**_

_**Dimension B(New Lives Saga): Naruto/Naruko x Hinata (it's been that way since chapter 6 of New Lives), Kakashi x Trista, Minako x Kyubi (the world's most disturbing crossover pairing), Kiyo/Kiya x Megumi, Sanji x Beth (Emma's OC) x Brock Triangle, Tia x Zatch x Penny Triangle, Ryoga/Ryoko x Akari, Zoro/Zora x Tashegi, Horror x Robin, Eido/Kaede x Doll, Ritchie x Duplica, Ash/Ashley x Misty Later On, and Drew x May Later on(the Pairings of Ash/Ashley x Misty, and Drew x May later on are exclusive to New Lives: Galactic Guardians and New Lives Galactic Guardians A only).**_

**_Disclaimer: We do not own anything but this story and our own OC's. Koquilion and Darkmann are owned by Thomas Drovin. Karomi is owned by uncutetomboy._**

**_Episode 03(NLGG Episode 123): Return to the World of Pokemon_**

**_Episode Written By: AshK_**

* * *

Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B...

It was a debriefing of the most recent battle and the gaining of a new Ally.

"So let me get this straight, the SMA has just gained another member, or is Black Weasel just a ringer?" Satoshi asked.

"I do believe he is just a wringer that shows up randomly at battles." Trista says.

"Oh you mean like what Mamoru does?" Kasumi asked.

"Precisely what Mamoru does." Trista said.

"That's really weird." Yomi said.

"Tell me about it." Umi said.

The meeting was then underway. All of a sudden Tasuku's Stomach cramped up and he fell to the floor and shifted to female.

"Like what is wrong with me?" Sukey asked holding her stomach.

"Sukey-Chan I think that's your first Menstrual Cycle. I will help you through it hun. Let's go get you cleaned up." Berry said as she took Sukey by the hand and into the restroom.

Satoshi, Shuu, and Ranma Sabami's Stomachs started hurting as they shifted to Sayomi, Saika, and Ren. Ren had shifted to Ranma Sabami for a bit so he can see his male body again. He spends so much time in his female body to avoid confusion with the Ranma from Dimension B That he almost forgot he was born male, but he didn't.

"Um like I will so be right back. Come on girls we have to go. Ren-Chan do you have the Pail of Preservation?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes I do." Ren said.

"Why would you need that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well because she has to stay in her female body for a month to get used to it." Saika said.

"Oh okay." Ichigo said.

So with the Pail of Preservation handy, Sayomi, Ren and Saika went into the restroom after Sukey and Berry did. The first reason is to get cleaned up, the second reason is to help Sukey get used to her female body.

The three Senshi got cleaned up and doused Sukey with the Pail of Preservation.

"What was that?" Berry asked.

"It is the Pail of Preservation. It locks Jusenkyo Victims in their cursed forms until they are exposed to the Kettle of Restoration." Sayomi said.

"Why did you have to lock Sukey-Chan?" Berry asked.

"Because, she has to get used to her female body. In order to do that she has to be locked at least a month." Saika said.

"Oh okay. If that's what has to be done, that's what has to be done." Berry said.

"You are not mad at us?" Ren asked confused.

"Why would I be mad at you? I am in love with both her forms." Berry said with a blush.

"Oh okay. That's good." Sayomi said.

"Okay, he is going to be locked for a month as a she. Is that okay with you Berry-Chan?" Ren asked.

"Yes it is okay." Berry said.

All of a sudden, Ash, Ranma Sabami, Ranma Saotome, Kiyo, Zoro, Eido, Gary, Kakashi, Ace, Ritchie, Ryoga, Sasuke, Naruto, Luffy all felt pain and immediately shifted to their female forms and headed to the restroom to get cleaned up.

"Well, it like looks like we have to stay female for a while." Naruko said. "Not that I really mind it that much."

"This is going to fun! Painful, but fun." Lufia said.

"You are one strange girl Lufia." Zora said.

"You aren't much better Zora so shut up." Nami said.

"Well when it happens it happens." Ryoko said.

"That is so totally right!" Kaede said.

"Like, I think we should hit the mall!" Asuna said happily.

"I guess I could use more clothes." Gabby said.

"It's time to like go shopping!" Naruko exclaimed.

"We should go shopping in as many stores as we like can in the World of Pokemon." Sayomi said.

"Which region do you want to start shopping in?" Rachel asked.

"I think I will just go to try and find a place to train." Kazashi said.

"That sounds like so much fun! Right Akana?" Ren asked.

"Yes it does." Akana said.

"Well I guess I could use more female clothes." Ran said.

"I guess I could use some more clothes. But I won't go overboard on the purchases." Zora said.

"That's god since you still owe me a lot of money." Nami said.

"Thank goodness I don't have to go through that." Sanji said.

"For now!" AshK said appearing in the fic and disappearing.

"Depends on how evil we are feeling. Sanjina!" Emma said appearing and disappearing.

"What was that all about?" Kaede asked.

"I do not know. You know Emma and AshK." Rachel said.

After everyone is ready for the day, they all take out their Time Keys.

"Take us to Celadon City Department Store." The SMA says as they all vanish in flashes of light.

* * *

Dark Blue Alliance HQ...

"So what are we going to do now?" Princess Prism asked.

"Well let's target Erika and her Gym for everything we target for." Deep Blue said after he took over Shinji.

"Well I guess that makes sense. Fluorite, Azurite you will go!" Beryl said.

"As you wish our queen." Azurite and Fluorite said.

"Oh yeah, I wish to move to take over the Solar Kingdom. I will need you two to help me since you know it the most. At least the Dimension A Version. There currently is no efficient way to access this dimensions Solar Kingdom." Beryl said.

"As you wish." Fluorite and Azurite said as they saluted.

"I think we should go back to targeting Senshi for the Dream Mirrors. We have to get Pegasus, so I can become the true queen of the Moon. Kuno and Taro you are chosen" Nehelenia said as she cackled.

Kuno and Taro bowed.

"Rouge and Pumpkin you are chosen." Princess Prism said.

"As you wish!" They both said.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin, Zeno, Dufort were all chosen to go. Cyprine and Peterol were chosen from the Death Busters.

Galaxia and the Sailor Animamates decided to stay behind with the St. Rose Crusaders. Pai and Kish went with the Villains.

* * *

Celadon City...

The Senshi and Mew Mews landed with a thud in a big pile.

"Could like someone get off of me!" Sukey said.

"Someone better watch where they are putting their hands." Akana said.

"What are you worried about Akana we are mostly all girls at the moment." Ren said.

"I mean Drew, the male ninjas and the Male Pirates better watch where they put their hands before I whack them!" Akana said.

"They best do that!" Ren said.

"Or else I will hit them all!" Akane said.

"Can we all just calm down." Ran said.

"Get off!" Duplica said.

"Trista I thought you said you and Setsuna would fix the landings!" Casey said.

"So why do we still land like this?" May asked.

"This is no fun at all!" Dawn said.

"How very troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"That it is." Neji said.

"Could someone please just shut up so we can get out of this pile." The Solaris Twins said.

"Why are we still landing like this again?" Kiya asked.

"I have no idea." Kazashi said.

"Neither do I. Trista, when will the landings be fixed?" Macy asked.

"This is fun, I am not hurt at all!" Lufia said.

"SHUT UP RUBBER GIRL!" Nami exclaimed as she whacked Lufia on the head.

"OW!" Lufia said.

"Let's get out of this pile." Sayomi said.

"Trista! When will you fix the landing?" Yamanaka asked.

"This is so wrong!" Naruko said as she tried to get herself out of the pile.

Everyone manages to get free of the pile.

"We're trying to fix that. We're really trying to fix that." Trista said.

"TRY HARDER! BECAUSE OF YOU WE MISSED VALUABLE SHOPPING TIME!" All the currently locked female Senshi said. Actually they aren't locked. They just can't bare the pain during this time of month.

"Okay okay! Let's go." Trista said as she grabbed Kazashi's hand and went into the department store.

The Senshi and Mew Mews followed some of them went to the rooftop to train, others went to the arcade while most of the currently locked Senshi went shopping along with the ones that were born girls.

Rouge and Pumpkin saw the display.

"They are completely unaware that we are going to attack the Gym aren't they." Rouge said.

"It looks like it to me." Pumpkin said as the Dark Blue Alliance removed a lot of Pure Spirits and turned them into Chimera Animas. They also withdrew random mirrors and heart crystals. None of the mirrors were gold so they just had all the Remuli eat them. Tons of energy was drained. The Senshi's computers beep but they are too overcome with anger at the pile up and pleasure that comes with shopping at the same time. Shikamaru is the one that notices it as he is training on the rooftop. He contacts the others.

"Guys trouble is brewing in the main part of the City. The Gym is under attack." Shikamaru said.

"Right!" Came a chorus of voices as they transformed.

* * *

Celadon City Gym...

"Give us your pure spirits, pure hearts, energy, dreams." The Dark Blue Alliance said as they extracted the Pure Spirits

"Fusion!" Pie said as several Celadon Gym residence had their Spirits extracted and were turned into Chimera Animas.

"You won't get away with this!" Erika said as she took out a Pokeball.

"Oh yes I will your heroes are too busy training and shopping to care about you. You now work for the Cyniclons." Pie said as he extracted the Pure Spirit of Erika and merged it with a Jellyfish Parasite thing. Erika fell unconscious as her skin turned Blue as a Tangela-Shaped Chimera Anima emerged.

"Go destroy the Silver Moon Alliance." Pie said.

The Chimera Spirit Fusions nodded and attacked the city as several Dream Mirrors, none of which were gold, Pure Heart Crystals were floating. Energy was also drained.

"Now to freeze this place over!" Azurite said as she launched an Ice Beam to Freeze the place.

Sapphire and Rubeus planted the Dark Crystal as it started to suck the positive energy out.

"Master Wiseman will be so proud." Sapphire said.

"Well said Brother!" Rubeus said.

"Dark energy is at it's peak!" Arise Droid Shaymin! Destroy the town.

"As you wish." The Female Humanoid Sinnoh Legendary said as she did as was told.

* * *

Back in town...

"There are too many of them!" Team Solaris said.

"We are so doomed!" Team Terra said.

"Tell me about it!" The Solaris Twins said.

"This does not bode very well." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Tell me about it!" Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Let's just get this battle over with so we can go back to shopping." Venus said.

The battle then commenced. The Senshi started attacking them with hand-to-hand combat.

The Senshi that had weapons now called on them and started to destroy one monster after another. The Spirits that the Jellyfish Parasites were latched onto were separated from them as Ucha and Masha swallowed them up. Thank goodness the mewmes trained with Ren and Akana, otherwise they wouldn't be able to do anything with Martial Arts.

"I'm too little to do this. I will go over here with Orion Virgo and the other advisors to be safe." Cosmos Moon said.

The Solaris Quartet and the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A all sent out their Pokemon as well.

"Pikachu go! Volt Tackle!" Neo Sailor Moon Said.

"Azurill, go use Water Gun." Terra(B) said.

The rest of the Senshi that had Pokemon that were from Dimension B sent them out as the others resorted to Martial Arts Techniques and Mamodo attacks.

Some of the monsters were destroyed, but others just stood there.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" Ceres(B) said.

"Take this!" Jupiter says as she launches he Ki Attack.

Team Deimos pulls out their Mallets and starts hammering the foes. Most of them seem to be going down easily while others are a hassle.

"Rasengan!" Venus said.

"Ninja Art! Fireball!" Pallas(B) says as she attacks.

Black Weasel shows up and starts to help them out.

The Senshi that didn't have any physical Attacks Mamodo, or Pokemon to help them are using Magic attacks.

"Take this! Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Oberon Strikeout Storm!"

Europa used her hidden weapons abilities to attack.

"Zaker!"Mercury said as she read spells from her Mamodo Book.

"Jaker!" Vesta(B) said as she read spells from her Mamodo book.

"Glameow, I choose you!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Go Lopunny!" Mew Berry said.

"Go Altaria!" Mew Mint said.

"Go Dewgong!" Mew Lettuce said.

"Go Mightyena!" Mew Zakuro said.

"Go Furret!" Mew Sukey said.

"Pudding choose Ambipom!" Pudding said.

"Go Charizard!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Go Rhydon! I choose you!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Orion come on!" Solaris(A) said.

"Go Zippo!" Solaris(B) said as her Charizard made itself known.

"Hey! Your Charmeleon Evolved!" Neo Sailor Moon said as she sent out her Chimchar.

"Go Aerodactyl!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Go for it Sealeo!" Pallas(A) said.

"Go for it Arcanine!" Vesta(A) said.

"I choose you Ampharos!" Juno(A) said.

"Go for it Meganium!" Ceres(A) said.

"Come on Virgo! Let's wear them down first!" Terra(A) said.

"Go for it Scizor!" Blue Knight says sending out his Pokemon.

The rest of the dimension B Solaris Court sent out their Pokemon.

As soon as the Pokemon were sent out they all used their most powerful attacks.

"Go our Crystal Bright!" Rouge and Pumpkin said.

"Double Pink Suger Hearts Attack!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave."

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Blue Knight Slashed some monsters up. Black Weasel also jumped into help out.

With that only a few Monsters were left.

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Ribbon Shining Aqua Drops!"

"Please Pegasus protect everyone's dreams Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Glowing Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed and everything returned to normal. Ucha and Masha swallowed up the Jellyfish Mutagenic Parasites. The Pure spirits returned to those ones they were taken from. All the victims wound up in Celadon Hospital as all the Senshi and MewMews cleaned up the damage the Dream Mirrors and Pure Heart Crystals were all replaced into their appropriate bodies.

With that all the Senshi went back to the Solaris Space Station Colony.

"See ya next time Silver Moon Suckers!" The Dark Blue Alliance said as a giant phone booth encased all of them and disappeared.

* * *

Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B all the Senshi and MewMews Detransformed...

"Well we need to get back to the Cafe. We will be back." Ichigo said.

"If you ever have any problems with the Cyniclons just let us know and we will be there." Masaya said.

"You can count on that." Berry said.

"It was nice to battle along side you." Sukey said.

"We will be seeing you around." Mint said.

"Come visit the Cafe sometime. I will try to talk Keiichiro and Ryou into letting you Senshi eat free." Lettuce said.

"Yay!" Lufia and Naruko said as they bounced.

"Pudding knows we will meet again! Good luck! See you around!" Pudding said.

"Well take care now, bye bye then." Zakuro said.

The MewMews then entered the Transporter room and were transported back to Cafe Mew Mew where they took over for the Planetary Senshi and Mamoru.

The rest of the Galactic Guardians then appeared in the transporter.

"Hey guys! Long time no see." Saika said.

"It seems that Saika isn't the only one that is currently stuck female." Haruka said as she looked at Ren and Sayomi as well as the Dimension B Planetary Senshi and Rachel

"Please don't remind us." Rachel said.

"I hope we find a cure for this soon." Ashley said.

"I don't really want a cure." Lufia said.

"Neither do I. This way I can so totally go shopping without being looked at funny." Naruko said.

"I like guess these are the best forms to go shopping in." Asuna said.

"I would not be caught dead shopping in my male form." Zora said.

"Neither would I." Kazashi said not that she shops that much, but every now and then.

"I am so glad we have the ability to switch genders. It looks more normal for a girl to transform into a Sailor Senshi then a boy transforming into a Sailor Senshi. It is also good for shopping." Macy said.

"So where are we going next?" Nanako asked.

"I like believe it's the World of Ninja." Ryoko said.

"That works for me. They have great training grounds." Ran said.

"They sure do." Akane said.

"So I guess it's off to the World of Ninja now right?" Imite asked.

"Yes it is. Now are we going to go by Time Key or by Transporter?" Hikari asked hoping to go by Transporter.

"I would prefer to go by Transporter." Nabiki said.

"It's a lot safer than the Time Keys." Nami said.

"No pile ups! I like that idea." Ukyo said.

"That is a good thing." Gabby said.

"So do we have a big enough room to do that with?" Kiya asked.

"As a matter a fact we do." Trista said.

Azusa enters in a command as a huge wall panel opens revealing a huge transporter room big enough for all the Senshi.

"Is that big enough for you?" Azusa asked.

"Yes it is!" Yuka said.

"So what are we wating for!" Sanji said as he landed as her entered the room.

The rest of the Senshi entered the room as well as Catsy entered the coordinates. They were off to the World of Ninja.

* * *

World of Ninja Kazama Mansion...

49 Senshi in their Civilian forms arrived in the transporter room. Arashi was there to greet them.

"Well, it's nice of you to come back all 49 of you. Your rooms are ready." Arashi said.

"Thanks!" All the Senshi said as they went to their rooms.

The Solaris Quartet had their own room that had a King Size Bed for Kasumi and Sayomi. There was also a Twin Size bed for Yomi and Umi.

Ren and Akana had their own bedroom as did Saika and Haruka.

The rest of the Senshi all had their own rooms.

With that the Senshi settled down for the night. Only time would tell what the next day held for them.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance now? Only time would tell. Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** This time the Dark Blue Alliance Targets the World of Ninja. With Kazekage Tower being the Crystal Point. Who are the targets going to be if any. Will the Dead Moon Septet go back to targeting Senshi for Pegasus? What is the Dark Blue Alliance Planning now? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 04(NLGG Episode 124): Kazekage Tower Knockout!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the next Installment will be:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians of Dimension A(16) Sailor Quintet of Dimension A(5)(21)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28).

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 49


	4. 04: Kazekage Tower Knockout!

**_Episode 04(NLGG Episode 124): Kazekage Tower Knockout!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story the attacks. the Original Senshi we created, and the original Attacks._**

* * *

The currently trapped female Senshi were currently shopping while the poor male Senshi had to act as toadies…

"I really hate this…" said Shikamaru.

"Oh don't worry soon you will see things from our perspective." Sayomi said as she continued to shop.

"You don't mean? Oh no we have a heck of a month coming up ahead." Shikamaru said with a sweatdrop.

"That's so totally right!" Saika said.

"What you going to do?" asked Neji.

That's when an ANBU appeared…

"Shikamaru, Neji… um… tell your girlfriends that you four have a mission to do." Said the ANBU.

Shikamaru and Neji dumped both of the things and grabbed… both Naruko and Asuna by their collars and dragged them away.

"Hey!" yelled Naruko.

"Lady Tsunade and Arashi wants us for a mission…" said Shikamaru.

"Why didn't you just say that before!" yelled Naruko.

And so they headed to the Hokage Tower, where Naruko, Asuna, Shikamaru and Neji were standing in front of the two Hokages.

"You are to deliver a scroll to Lord Kazekage, it concerns certain information about the Akatsuki." Said Tsunade.

"Let me guess… it's about Itachi." Said Asuna.

"Apparently, he's been attacking other members of the Akatsuki over trivial reasons." Said Arashi trying not to laugh.

"Pocky?" asked Asuna with a sweat drop.

Arashi nodded…

"We're also sending you a guide." Said Tsunade.

That's when Temari entered the room, "You guys coming?" asked Temari.

The 4 nodded...

"So… Asuna… Naruko… you going to make fun of Kankuro if he makes fun of you?" asked Temari.

"Yeah…" said Naruko.

And so the 5 of them left for The Village Hidden in the Sand.

Several hours later (that involves walking though the desert), they finally arrived in the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"Finally…" sighed Naruko.

They arrived at the Kazekage tower where they met up with Kankuro.

"So it's that time of the month…" laughed Kankuro who had heard about it, "Stuck as girls for a while…"

"Funny I thought you were a girl." Said Naruko, "With all that make up and the fact you play with dolls."

"Why you!" yelled Kankuro.

"She's right you know." Said Temari with a laugh, "And you better not do that to her you know."

They arrived and delivered the scroll to Gaara, he began to read this.

"This is strange." Said Gaara, "Why is he attack other members of Akatsuki."

Asuna took out the flyer she made… about Itachi's addiction. Gaara snicker then looked at Asuna…

"What happened to you?" asked Gaara.

"What do you mean?" asked Asuna blinking.

"You seem different." Said Gaara.

"It's a long story… but that's way I got revenge on my brother." Said Asuna.

"I see…" said Gaara, "You should spend the night here."

"Yays! That long walk tired me out!" said Naruko happily.

* * *

That night at the Dark Blue Alliance HQ…

"So our targets will be the Kazekage and his siblings." Said Queen Beryl.

"Yes…" said everyone else… but Kabuto pointed out, "Didn't we already go after him?"

"Does anyone cares what he has to say?" asked Aoi.

"No!" yelled everyone else.

"Gaara will the energy target… but don't drain too much we don't want him passing out." Ordered Queen Beryl.

"Okay…" said Fluorite.

"Seriously we don't need a giant drunken raccoon sand Tanuki demon destroying everyone in sight!" yelled Pumpkin.

"No matter how awesome it is!" yelled Aoi.

"Should I…" said Arlong.

"No… you don't want to know…" said Violet.

"The dream target will be Kankuro." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"I'll go…" said Yamato.

"And the pure heart target will Temari." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"I'll go." Said Eugeal.

"I want to go." Said Aoi.

"No… you just want to go uncase Gaara passes out so you can film it…" said Violet, "Cloverfield parodies are so last year."

"Fine…" muttered Aoi.

"Violet, Cerulean, Rouge… you three are going with them." Ordered Princess Prism.

"Right…" said Violet and Rouge, Cerulean just blushed and nodded.

"You will strike as soon as you can." Said Princess Prism.

"Right!" said all of them Senshi.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kazekage Tower… Neji was still asleep as Naruko and Gaara drew on his face.

"You know he's going to be angry about that." Said Asuna.

"I kicked his ass in the Chunin exams and I can do it again!" yelled Naruko.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji waking up.

"Nothing…" said Naruko and Gaara hiding the pens behind their backs.

"Were you drawing on my face?" asked Neji.

"You are a guest here… and as Kazekage I am allowed to anything I want to my guests. If you react in a certain way this can be an act of war." Said Gaara, which made Naruko crack up so hard it was getting hard for her to breath.

"Naruko's a really bad influence on Gaara…" said Kankuro.

"Correction… Naruko and Arashi are a really bad influence on Gaara… I'm sure you heard the ways they came up with, right?" asked Temari.

"I'm not allowed to look at them." Said Kankuro with a big sweat drop.

That's when the two computers in the room beeped.

"Looks like we have to leave sooner than later." Said Naruko.

"Wrong… guess who's the targets." Said Shikamaru.

They all looked…

"Weren't we already targets?" asked Gaara.

"I think they forgot." Said Shikamaru with a sweat drop.

That's when there was a loud boom outside, they went to see what it was.

"So you took the bait." Said Rouge with a smirk.

"Why you…" growled Gaara.

That's when Temari's pure heart Crystal was taken and Kankuro's dream mirror was exposed it was pink and not gold like they hoped, Gaara's energy as drained… but not enough of was drained so that Gaara wouldn't pass out.

"All right! WE need help now!" yelled Naruko into her communicator.

"Don't yell! How many time do we have to tell you that!" yelled Misty on the other end.

"Sorry…" laughed Naruko.

"All right! Transform!" said Asuna.

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Callisto cosmic Power!

"Charon Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

That's when the other Senshi arrived…

"My spine…" came a muffled cry.

The 4 Senshi that were already there and Gaara helped them get untangled from the giant messy pile.

"Okay! Let's go!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling shuriken!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Hidden weapons slicing wind!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strike Out Strom!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

Gaara helped out by smashing the monsters with his sand, until only a few were left.

"All right time to finish them off!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Pegasus Please! Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

With that Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the power to fight!

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

With that all of the monster were destroyed.

Zatch and Hyde had managed to get the Heart Crystal and Dream Mirror back into the right bodies.

"We'll get you next time! So be prepared!" yelled Yamato.

The enemies disappeared and everyone turned to Sailor Callisto.

"What happened to your face Neji?" asked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Callisto (B) looked at Sailor Venus and Gaara who both had smug looks on their face.

"I don't' want to talk about it…" said Sailor Callisto.

"Why?" asked Sailor Callisto (A).

"Just drop it!" yelled Sailor Callisto (B) with her Byakugan activating in anger.

"Naruko… you're a really bad influence on Gaara…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Yeah, yeah…" said sailor Venus.

Hours later, the 4 Leaf Ninja along with Temari all were leaving for the village.

"Be careful…" said Gaara.

"Don't worry we will…" said Temari.

"So do really think that Itachi will be kicked out?" asked Kankuro.

"I have no idea…" said Naruko.

"He better not…" muttered Asuna.

* * *

Meanwhile… at an Akatsuki meeting…

"No from now on. No one is allowed to take Itachi's Pocky, taunt him with Pocky, give him a fake box or do anything involving Pocky and Itachi." Ordered Pein.

"Yes leader…" droned the members of the Akatsuki in a very bored tone.

"My precious…" said Itachi to his box of Pocky.

* * *

Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B...

"Beryl has got to go down. It's only going to be us, and the Solaris Court. The rest of you need to either stay here or go back to your villages. I am looking for Volunteers to help us put Beryl away once and for all." Sayomi said.

"Say Mist, is it alright if I like go with them?" Ashley asked.

"I say it's okay. Just come back to me okay?" Misty asked as she hugged Ashley.

"You know I will." Ashley said returning the hug.

"I would so like to help you defeat Beryl. It's probably going to take all of us to make it so Beryl can be defeated." Rachel said.

"Auntie Akane, Aunt Ran can I go with them? I'm sure Kasumi-Mama will be okay if it's to save a dimension. Or make our job easier." Kousagi asked and said cutely.

"I don't see a problem with it. Do you Ran?" Akane asked.

"No I don't see a problem at all. So who all is going to fight Beryl?" Ran asked.

"Well Kasumi-Mama, Sayomi-Papa, Umi and Me." Yomi said.

"Along with Saika-Oneechan, Imite-Oneechan, Nanako-Oneechan, Haruka-Oneechan, Hikari-Oneechan." Umi said.

"My protectors and I are also going to fight Beryl. To heal Fluorite and Azurite they will need at least one of each of the Crystals." Usa said.

"This is going to be great. Try not to get lost okay Ryoko-OneeChan." Chikako said.

"Ha ha very funny." Ryoko said she found herself in Turnback Cave of Dimension B.

"Where the hell am I now?" Ryoko said as she ended up back into the Solaris Dimension B Space Station Colony.

"Well we have to get going back to Dimension A. Those who are coming come on." Juria said as her and her sisters along with Usa entered the Transporter room.

"Right!" Everyone else said.

"Hold it! You are so not going to leave without me!" Ren said.

"Nor without me. We are meant to protect you along with your court." Akana said.

"I think you can go by Akane now once you return to Dimension A since I won't be there." Akane said.

"Right!" Akana said.

Rachel, Ashley, and Kousagi entered the transporter room with the others.

"Beam us up Catsy." They all said.

"Right!" Catsy said as she sent the Senshi that were going back to Dimension A.

The others just decided they would remain in the Space Station to observe the fight.

* * *

Dark Blue Alliance HQ...

"Koquilion, Darkmann, Fluorite, Azurite we have to go. It's time to destroy the Solaris Court and their four leaders once and for all. As well as the Neriman Senshi Commanders once and for all. Then we will return here." Beryl said.

"As you wish our Queen." The Four Generals said.

With that Beryl and her Four General Vanished from the HQ and went to the Northern Shore of Lake Acuity in Dimension A where her Dark Castle was once again active.

"They won't finish them will they?" Diamond asked.

"I do not think so my Dear Brother." Pearl said.

"This is going to be an interesting battle to watch." Nehellenia said.

"Yes it will." Galaxia agreed.

Mistress 9 woke up and took over Kodachi.

"So this will be the end of the Solaris Court, their four leaders as well as the two Dimension A Neriman Commanders. So they say." Mistress 9 said.

"Let us hope so my dear." Pharoah 90 said taking over Giovanni.

The Witches Five nodded in agreement.

"Interesting to watch." Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"I would like to see this too." Deep Blue said as he took over Shinji.

"Let's sit back, relax and see Beryl get Whipped." Princess Prism said.

Her Generals nodded in agreement and sat down to relax to watch the destruction.

* * *

Solar Kingdom Dimension A...

"This will like be our staging grounds." Sayomi said.

"We will operate from here. Birdy, Prisma, Avery are you ready?" Kasumi asked.

"Ready as we will ever be. I take it Catsy stayed back in Dimension B?" The sisters asked.

"That would be correct." The Solaris Twins Chorused.

"We have a battle to plan. Any idea where Beryl has set up shop?" Rachel asked.

"If I remember from what my mother told me, it is someplace cold." Ashley said referring to Neo Queen Serenity.

"Oh no, only one of us will face Beryl in the end. It will most definitely be Sayomi-Oneechan." Usa said.

"Metallia will return and power Beryl up." Momoko said.

"That is precisely what will happen." Hoshi said.

"We have a big battle to plan. So let's get to planning. We might need Karomi and Ayame's insight. I do believe Beryl's Palace was part of the Dark Alliance HQ. So yeah. We may need to contact Ayame and Karomi." Juria said.

"That will probably be our best bet. We will wait for a bit." Chikako said.

"Sounds like a plan." Saika said.

"That works for me." Imite said.

"I agree." Ren said.

"Well let's get to planning our attack. First we deal with the Generals then go after Beryl." Akana said(I am going to continue to refer to Akane(A) as Akana).

"I agree one hundred percent." Haruka said.

"So do I." Hikari said.

"How about you three?" Orion asked the group from Dimension B.

The three from Dimension B nodded.

"Well then it's settled then. This will be Beryl's last stand once and for all!" Virgo said.

The planning to take down Beryl had begun.

Will the Senshi succeed or fail in the defeat of Beryl? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** It has begun, the last stand of Queen Beryl. Will the Senshi succeed or fail? The Battle will commence in Dimension A. What is in store? Find out next time

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 05(NLGG Episode 125): Beryl's Final Call Act I!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you. Stay Tuned.

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the Next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Solaris Court(5), Sailor Quintet(5), Possibly Karomi and Ayame(2), Neriman Senshi Commanders(2)(18)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley, Ritchie/Rachel, Kousagi(3)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 21

Well what do you think? Please R & R.


	5. 05: Beryl's Final Call Act I!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Violence and Romance._**

**_Episode 05(NLGG Episode 125): Beryl's Final Call Act I!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story the attacks. the Original Senshi we created, and the original Attacks._**

* * *

**_Solar Kingdom Palace Dimension A Secret Meeting Room..._**

"I just thought of something Ashley." Sayomi said.

"What is that?" Ashley asked.

"We can't let you three take part in the Final Battle with the Beryl, however the battle with the Generals we can." Sayomi said.

"Huh why is that?" Rachel asked.

"Because if you are killed here, you will no longer exist in Dimension B. After the Generals are healed you can come back and watch the rest of the battle from here." Kasumi said.

"Why are you letting Umi, Yomi, and the Sailor Quintet take part in the battl with Beryl?" Kousagi asked a bit dejected.

"We aren't." said Akana. "If the twins and the Quintet are killed here, they won't exist in the future where they are originally from."

"That makes sense. So does that mean that we will have to go back to the future?" Usa asked.

"Yes, but you can come back after the battle with Beryl. You can help us out then." Ren said.

"I guess there is a good point to that." Momoko said.

"That sounds like a plan. Are you going to do what I think you will be doing?" Hoshi asked.

"If you mean using the Crystals to heal the Generals, well yeah. We will need as many as we have. So that means we have three Bronze Crystals, Two Golden Crystals, and Two Silver Crystals." Sayomi said.

"I have a feeling it will take all nine of them to heal those four generals." Kasumi said.

"So after the Generals are healed, we return to Crystal Tokyo, then after the final defeat of Beryl we come back here right?" Juria asked.

"That seems like a logical plan." Chikako said.

"I will probably do what your mother did after she defeated Beryl." Sayomi said.

"You mean wish that none of this ever happened? Won't that get rid of your memories?" Usa asked.

"Of being Senshi, yes, but my power isn't strong enough yet to make everyone forget everything. We will have to be reawakened though. The eleven of us, but we will remember our feelings for each other. That is in our hearts." Sayomi said clinging to Kasumi.

"But you won't remember us." The Solaris Twins said with eyes tearing up.

"I will still retain my Jusenkyo Curse and my ability to switch genders. I will just need a wake up call. Right Orion, Virgo?" Sayomi asked.

"That is correct." Orion said.

"It sure is." Virgo said.

* * *

**_Queen Beryl's Palace..._**

"Soon the world will be mine and no one will be able to stop me. I need all four of you to steal energy from citizens of Snowpoint City. It is the closest city to our Palace." Beryl said.

"As you wish Queen Beryl!" The four Generals said in unison.

"Do not fail me!" Beryl said.

"We shall not our queen." the four generals said as they each took a squad of Youma and they vanished in a Lightning Bolt, A Tornado, A Dark Flame, and a Blizzard.

* * *

**_Snowpoint City..._**

Tons of screams could be heard as energy was drained by Youma as well as Nega Marks on various objects. Fluorite managed to somehow get into the Snowpoint Gym and placed a Nega Mark on one of Candice's(Sorry, I can't remember the Japanese name for Candice at the moment.) Pokeballs.

"With this mark, whoever touches this object will become a servant of the Negaverse." Fluorite said as he smirked evilly and vanished.

In the Pokemon Center when no one was looking Azurite placed the negamark on Nurse Joi's Nurse's Cap.

"Whoever touches this object will become a servant of the Negaverse!" Azurite said as she too smirked evilly and vanished.

Meanwhile Koquilion and Darkmann are using Youma to drain the public of energy.

* * *

**_Solar Kingdom Palace Dimension A Secret meeting room..._**

Momoko's Computer beeps and so does Saika's.

"Where is Beryl attacking?" Sayomi asked concerned.

"It seems like Beryl's Generals are attacking Snowpoint City." Momoko said.

"How did I know that it would be someplace so totally cold?" Saika asked.

"Maybe because my Mom fought Beryl at the North Pole." Usa said matter-of-factly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ashley asked. "We so have to go to Snowpoint City."

"We better Transform first." Rachel said taking off her Broach.

"It's best we do transform first." Kousagi said.

"Right!" Everyone said taking out their wands and Broaches.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Solar Crystal Power!" Rachel said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Cosmos Moon Crystal Power!" Kousagi said.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Ashley said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akana said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed into their Senshi form.

All of a sudden two more voices joined them.

"Moonlight Medallion Power!" One Voice said.

"Cascade Medallion Power!" Another voice said.

"Ayame and Karomi, why are you here?" The Senshi asked.

"Well duh! We used to work for Beryl so we know her fortress like the back of our hands." Moonlight said.

"Also it seems that Beryl has found two Generals to take our places. Who are they by the way?" Cascade inquired.

"They are my most trusted Guardians next to the Solaris Court. They are Fluorite and Azurite. Beryl captured them and brainwashed them." Solaris(A) said with tears in her eyes.

"We will get them back don' worry. So what do you plan to do with them your majesty?" Moonlight asked her friend.

"Inquiring minds want to know." Cascade said.

"We are going to heal all four of them starting with Fluorite and Azurite." Solaris(A) said.

"Then we will go after Beryl." Terra said.

"So are you willing to help us?" Chibi-Solaris asked.

"We would really appreciate it." Chibi-Terra said.

"We won't take part in the final battle with Beryl. We need to get back to the future." Eternal Neo Moon said referring to herself, the Solaris Twins, and the Sailor Quartet.

"We need to get back to Dimension B and watch from there." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"It's to avoid vanishing from our dimension." Solaris(B) said.

"That's our best bet." Cosmos Moon said after introducing herself.

"So as soon as the Generals are healed you go back to the Future?" Moonlight asked the Solaris Twins and Sailor Quintet.

"And you like go back to Dimension B? So like where will the rest of you be?" Cascade asked.

"Oh we will be right there beside our Princess." Ren said.

"You better believe it!" Akana said.

"I will be right beside my love." Terra said as she embraced Solaris(A)

"We wll be protect them, all of us." Rhea said pointing to the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi Commanders.

"That's good. We will be there to support you too. However after we get you into Beryl's Castle we have to go." Moonlight said.

"We don't want to end up having to be reawakened again." Cascade said.

"That sounds fair." Solaris(A) said.

"Very." Terra stated. "...What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road! Prisma transport us to Snowpoint City."

"Right!" Prisma said as she did so.

* * *

**_Snowpoint City..._**

In the gym Candice was having a battle as her expression got meaner and meaner. She defeated the challenger easily. Fluorite Smirked.

"Energy at it's peak! Surrender yourself to the Negaverse!" Fluorite stated.

"Yes! My energy now belongs to Queen Beryl!" Candice said as she collapsed and a monster that looked like an ugly Candice appeared where her Pokeball used to be.

"Dark Ice Queen!" Dark Ice Queen said.

"Excellent!" Fluorite said doing the C. Montgomery Burns finger thing.

The Pokemon Center was not very Serene as Nurse Joi put on her nurses cap. Her energy has been Zapped from her.

"Energy at it's peak. surrender yourself to the Negaforce!" Azurite said.

"My energy now belongs to Queen Beryl!" Nurse Joi said before she collapsed as a Nurse Monster appeared underneath the Nurses Cap.

"Darkness Nurse Mistress!" Darkness Nurse Mistress said. She was brandishing a mean looking Syringe.

"Attack now!" Azurite said.

Darkmann and Koquilion are using Youma to attack Snowpoint as they are waiting for the Senshi to appear. Fluorite and Azurite are also waiting for the Senshi to appear.

In the Town Square, The 19 Senshi and two Raider Warriors appear and land Gracefully.

"So let's go save this town!" Solaris(A) and Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Right!" Everyone else said.

"Hey Azurite! I think you might want to rethink your loyalty. Solaris Solar Beam Blast! Solaris Plasma Blast! Solaris Solar Flare of Fate! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash! Solaris Cosmic Star Blast! Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast! Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!" Solaris(A) Said as she took out several minor Youma

"You don't stand a chance Fluorite! You are supposed to be loyal to the Solaris Royalty!" Terra said.

"Soon Queen Beryl will be the Solaris Royalty and there is nothing you Senshi or the rest of the Silver Moon Alliance can do about it!" Fluorite said.

"Cascade Devastating Downpour!" Cascade said.

"Moonlight Faint Attack Ambush!" Moonlight said.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash! Terra Sandstorm Smash! Terra Earthquake Elimination! Terra Giga Impact Ignition! Terra Nunti Spear Blast!" Terra said as she took out several monsters.

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

Several monsters continued to get destroyed. More kept on taking their place.

"What's wrong Sailor Senshi? Are we too much for you?" Azurite and Fluorite Cackled.

The Youma that were made from the energy of Candice and Nurse Joi continued to attack.

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!"

"Lunar Waterspout Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Deimos Hammerhead Strike! Deimos Flamehammer Strike!Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate! Deimos Mallet Mash! Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike! Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike! Phobos Firestorm Smash! Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate! Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

The Youma keep coming and the Senshi and Raider Warriors continue fighting.

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Double Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Double Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Double Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

There were now only a few monsters left including the two Youma that were made from the energy of Candice and the energy of Nurse Joi.

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Neo Moon Shining Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Glowing Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

With that only Azurite and Fluorite were left.

"So are you two ready to do what you were meant to do?" Solaris(A) asked as she pulled out her Broach along with Chibi-Solaris.

"We can help heal you, but only if you are tired of helping Beryl and want to be free of her influence." Solaris(B) said.

"We have to get your permission to do so." Eternal Neo Moon said pulling out her silver crystal.

"So what do you say?" Terra asked as she summoned her crystal. Chibi-Terra also summoned her Crystal.

"Well? Do you or don't you want to break free of Beryl?" Cosmos Moon asked pulling out her Silver Crystal.

"We are tired of being mistreated by Beryl. We haven't been given many missions. They all go to Koquilion and Darkmann! Heal us now please!" Fluorite said.

"We are starting to break free from Beryl. We need your help to complete it." Azurite said.

"Right okay! If that's what you want." The Crystal holders said.

"Moon Crystal Healing!" Eternal Neo Moon, Cosmos Moon, and Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Solar Crystal Healing!" Solaris(A), Solaris(B), and Chibi-Solaris started.

"Golden Crystal Healing!" Terra and Chibi-Terra said.

"Activation!" Everyone said as a Gold, Silver, and Bronze Light Bathed the two Generals healing them.

"Wh-what happened?" Fluorite asked.

"Someone please explain." Azurite said.

"You were under control of Beryl, and we healed you." Solaris(A) said.

"It's best you go back to the Solar Palace." Terra said.

"We have to stay here and fight the rest of this battle with Beryl." Chibi-Solaris said.

"This time she will be destroyed once and for all." Chibi-Terra said.

"Okay! We will see you back at the Palace." Azurite and Fluorite said as they teleported in a Blizzard and a red Flame respectively back to the Solar Palace. Candice and Nurse Joi started to stir as the Senshi took them to the Snowpoint Hospital, which was right next to Snowpoint Temple.

* * *

**_On the other side of the City closer to Lake Acuity near the Harbor..._**

Darkmann and Koquilion were using Youma to zap energy. They were trying to draw the Senshi.

"Um guys we have to get to the other side of town! Darkmann and Koquilion need to be stopped once and for all!" Solaris(A) said.

"Right!" Solaris(B) said.

The Solaris Twins and the other Senshi nodded in agreement.

The Senshi and Raider Warriors were off to the other side of the city to stop and heal the two remaining Negaverse Generals.

Will the Senshi succeed or fail in the defeat of Beryl? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins what is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Darkmann and Koquilion are the only remaining Generals. The Senshi are up against the two most powerful Generals of the Negaverse. Will the Senshi succeed or Fail in the defeat and healing of them? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to Find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 06(NLGG Episode 126): Beryl's Final Call Act II!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you. Stay Tuned.

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the Next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Solaris Court(5), Sailor Quintet(5), Karomi and Ayame(2), Neriman Senshi Commanders(2)(18)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley, Ritchie/Rachel, Kousagi(3)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 21

Well what do you think? Please R & R.


	6. 06: Beryl's Final Call Act II!

**_Episode 06(NLGG Episode 126): Beryl's Final Call, Act II_**

**_Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but this story. We aren't that rich._**

* * *

At the snack shack… the 4 Inner Senshi (of B) were eating and talking with the 3 Jewels.

"Wow… Kiya… you never com unless it's important." Said Aquamarine.

"Or you need more yellow tail for Zatch… you just some the other day so I double the supply has run our yet…" said Ruby.

"Ha, ha… very funny…" muttered Kiya

"You guys are worried about Ashley, aren't you?" asked Amber.

"A little." Said Naruko.

That earned her a whack in the head from a book Aquamarine was holding.

"That wasn't the answer we were looking for." Said Amber.

That's when Misty entered the snack shack as well.

"Hey Misty… let me guess here to drown yourself in free food too while worrying over if Ash is okay or not." Said Amber.

Misty glared at Amber… "No… that wasn't it…" said Misty.

"Liar!" yelled Amber.

"Just ignore her." said Aquamarine rolling her eyes.

"So you're worried about her too." Said Ran.

Misty didn't say anything just took a seat next to Lufia.

"You can't worry about them… they have the easy stuff… it's the A Senshi I'm worried about." Said Ruby.

"Don't worry Ash will be here sooner than you know it." Said Ruby.

"How do you know?" asked Misty.

"Like Ruby said, they have the easy stuff… their just making sure everything is okay for the final battle and their be back before they begin." Said Aquamarine.

The 5 Senshi nodded and then started eating… strike that.. Naruko and Lufia began to shovel food into their mouths… everyone else watched with sweat drops.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dimension A, the Senshi ran as fast towards the docks…

"So you think that they will return to normal on their own?" asked Sailor Solaris (B).

"No… they used to be part of Team Rocket… so I doubt it." Said Raider Cascade.

There was a silence…

"If they won't agree to be healed should I use desperate tactics?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"You mean crying… maybe if that will work." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"No… I mean beyond crying." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "What I'm planning is really desperate and underhanded."

"How much?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

"I can't say… only that if I have no choice your going to be shocked." Said Kousagi.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, "How desperate can it get?"

They arrived at the dock where Darkmann and Koquilion were draining the energy of anyone that came by.

"Ha! You showed up for our trap!" yelled Darkmann.

"We were coming anyways." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Um… well… that…" said Koquilion who weren't sure what to say.

"All right time to send out our monsters then!" yelled Darkman.

That's when a ton of Youma showed up.

"All right! Let's go!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Right!" said the others.

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Cascade Water Pulse Pummel!"

"Moonlight Night Slash Smash!"

Only a few monsters were left…

"Okay time to finish this off!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Chibi Solaris!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Pegasus Please! Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

And so Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

And with that all the monsters were destroyed.

Both Darkman and Koquilion began to laugh, "You really think you can heal us, you all know that we have to agree to it." Both of them said.

Sailor Cosmos Moon stepped forward and began to cry as well give them the puppy dog look, "Please! You should get healed! Do you really want to be their slaves forever?"

Both of them rolled their eyes.

"You really think your too cute little girl act would work?" asked Koquilion.

"You can't get us to change our minds with that." Laughed Darkmann.

She stopped crying and whipped away her tears. She looked up and them.

"Looks like I have to use desperate measures after all." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon in all to serious way.

"Oh desperate measures… what are they? Fight us?" asked Darkman with a laugh, "You're only a two year little girl."

"Not fight you…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon who then cross her arms and smirked evilly, "I'll just tell everyone you touched me…"

The entire area became deathly sleekest as everyone processed what Sailor Cosmos said.

"You're kidding…" whispered Darkmann.

Sailor Cosmos Moon began to cry once again, "Those two men touch me in bad areas… I can't bereave they did that! Why would they do that!"

"You wouldn't dare." Said Koquilion.

Said Cosmos Moon stopped crying and kept a strait face.

"It's your choice… you either get healed or marked as creepy child molesters for the rest of your life." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon who was very serious about it.

Everyone stared at Sailor Cosmos Moon, they couldn't believe what she was doing.

"That's pure evil…" muttered Darkmann.

"Right now is very stressful for me…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

The two looked at each other… and both of them realized one thing… they did not want that devious little two year old to say that about them.

"Fine we agree to be healed." Said Darkmann.

"Yippee!" cheered Sailor Cosmos Moon jumped into the air.

"As long as you're never around us again." Said Koquilion.

"Kousagi…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I'm sorry… it's just that, it was the only for me to think it was only to have them agree." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "And I did warn you…"

All the Senshi and Raider Warriors sweat dropped…. They remember she warn them that she would something that would shock them.

"All right!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Moon Crystal Healing!"

"Solar Crystal Healing!"

"Golden Crystal Healing!"

"Activation!"

The lights bathed the two in their light healing them.

With that Koquilion and Darkmann returned to being Bennett and Brady. Brady no longer had his mask, he was still seven feet tall though.

"If you ever need our help with anything don't be afraid to ask. We are in your debt Silver Moon Alliance for healing us." Bennett said.

"Are you willing to join us?" Solaris(A) said.

"We would be honored to. I think we could help you get into the castle too." Brady said.

"You better stay here with Fluorite and Azurite. Don't need you to be taken by Beryl again." Terra said.

"Especially since we now know that she wants to take the Solar Kingdom for her own." Chibi-Solaris said.

"We have to protect the Solar Kingdom if we want Crystal Tokyo to come into being." Chibi-Terra said.

"So we need you to help Fluorite and Azurite defend the Solar Palace." Rhea said.

"It's a shame it falls. We will rebuild it no matter what!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"We are counting on you just like we count on the other former genrals. Two of which happen to also be good friends." Io says as she gestures to Cascade and Moonlight.

"We will help the Senshi get into the Palace. You two need to help Fluorite and Azurite protect the Solar Kingdom." Cascade said.

"Beryl's Evil Magic can no longer influence us. There is a risk with you two." Moonlight said gesturing to Brady and Bennett.

The then all went to the edge of the docks.

"Oh and one more thing, you still have your powers, but they are no longer tainted by the evil magic of Beryl." Solaris(B) said.

"Now it's time for you to return to your time my little Daughters. You can come back after Beryl is gone." Solaris(A) said.

"Be careful Imoutochans." Terra said.

"Please Chronos..." Usa and the Sailor Quartet started.

"...Guardian of Safe Travel through time." The Solaris Twins said.

"Take us Home!" The Sailor Quintet and Solaris Twins said.

A light enveloped the 7 Senshi from the Future.

Neo Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Neo Moon all looked at the A Senshi who were going to into battle.

"Be careful." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Please Nee-Chan… be careful." Said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"Yeah Sayomi-Papa and Kasumi-Mama. Be careful." The Solaris Twins said.

"I will be… now you please be safe in your dimension and your time." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

With that the Seven Senshi from the future were gone and Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Solaris(B), and Sailor Cosmos Moon took out their time keys.

"Take us to the Snack Shack in Dimension B." Neo Sailor Moon said.

With a flash of light they were gone.

* * *

Solar Palace Dimension A...

The remaining Senshi were transported to the Solar Palace and landed gracefully. Fluorite, Azurite, Brady, and Bennett were already there along with the other four former generals and the Silver Moon Sisters(Catsy, Birdy, Prisma, and Avery). The Senshi then de-transformed.

"So where is Beryl's Base located?" Sayomi asked.

"According to the computer North of Acuity Cavern." Nabiki said looking at the screen.

"Where are your sisters and daughters?" Sayuri asked.

"They went back to their time. It's too dangerous for them here." Kasumi said.

"We can't have them die in this time, or they will never be born in Crystal Tokyo." Sayomi said.

"So why did Beryl choose some place so cold?" Ukyo asked.

"Because that's where she ended her last stand against the original Inners from this dimension." Kasumi said.

"I may be a Senshi of Ice, but even just looking at the Lake Acuity makes me cold." Azusa said as she shivered.

"Tell me about it." Yuka said.

"So can you get us in there Karomi and Ayame?" Saika asked.

"Well of course we can. We used to work for them remember?" Ayame said then asked.

"Like duh! That is why you called us right?" Karomi asked.

"That's the reason we called you yeah." Imite said.

"So shall we go kick some Beryl butt?" Nanako asked.

"Works for me!" Haruka said.

"Let's get going! Time to defeat Beryl once and for all!" Hikari said taking out her Henshin Wand.

"You five stay here!" Akana said.

"If things go wrong and we lose our memories of being Senshi, you are going to have to help us reawaken." Ren said.

"Why would that happen?" Nabiki asked.

"Because, that's how Usagi-Chan did it." Sayomi said.

"We have to follow the example of our leader." Kasumi said.

"These computer screens will let you keep an eye on the battle. Virgo and I are not going to be with you." Orion said.

"We too will be needed to reawaken you as Senshi. Karomi, Ayame; once you get us into Beryl's Palace you must leave as well. We can't afford to lose two Raider Warriors." Virgo said.

"Right!" Karomi and Ayame said.

"Transform now!" Sayomi exclaimed.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Cascade Medallion Power!"

"Moonlight Medallion Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi and the two Raider Warriors said as they transformed.

"Coordinates set. Be careful out there Princess Sayomi." Azurite siad.

"Will do!" Solaris said.

"Always will." Terra said.

With that the rest of the Senshi and the two Raider Warriors nodded and headed into the final battle with Beryl.

So the Sailor Quintet and the Solaris Twins returned to their time. Also the B Senshi that helped out returned to their dimension. Will the Solaris, Terra and the Solaris Court succeed or fail? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to Find Out!

Where one adventure ends, another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell Stay Tuned to find out as the final battle with Beryl Commences!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Final Battle with Beryl Concludes. Will the Senshi succeed or fail? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 07(NLGG Episode 127): Beryl's Final Call Act III!_**

**_The Senshi and Allies that will be featured in the next Episode are:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris and Terra(2), Phobos and Deimos(2), The Solaris Court(5), Karomi/Raider Cascade and Ayame/Raider Moonlight(2)(11), and the Solaris Twins and Sailor Quintet will be featured, but they will simply be watching from the Time Gates.

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All Dimension B Senshi(28), but they won't be battling they will be watching from their various bases.

**_Total SMA Members that are actually fighting:_** 11


	7. 07: Beryl's Final Call Act III!

**_Episode 07(NLGG Episode 127): Beryl's Final Call, Act III!_**

**_Fiction Rated: T_**

**_Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We Still don't own anything but this story. We aren't that rich._**

* * *

**_North of Acuity Cavern..._**

"That dark castle up ahead, that's Beryl's Castle we will lead you to the door, but be warned there are traps all over the outside." Cascade said.

"I figured that. This is not going to be an easy battle. It most definitely will not." Solaris said.

"Well let's get going then." Terra said.

"We have an evil Queen to De throne!" Phobos said.

"I thought Happosai was evil, but Beryl wanting to take over the Solar Kingdom when it's meant for you Princess, that's just completely wrong." Deimos said as she referred to Solaris.

"Well come on let's go!" Moonlight said as her and Cascade led the Senshi toward the castle.

* * *

**_Beryl's Throne Room..._**

"So the traitors return do they! I will deal with them later! I hereby summon the Doom and Gloom Girls!" Beryl said as four girls that looked like Flower Youma appeared in the throne room.

"What have you called us here for?" Doom and Gloom Girl one said.

"I want you to destroy the Senshi!" Beryl said.

"Didn't we already do that once?" Doom and Gloom Girl two asked.

"Those were the original Inners. They are the Solaris Court. They were recently awakened. They have always been around. It also looks like they are short several other Senshi. Go now!" Beryl said.

"Okay okay! We hear and obey. Say where are your Generals?" Doom and Gloom Girl three asked.

"They were healed and so were the other 6 I recruited. Those bothersome Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet did that. Along with three Senshi from Dimension B." Beryl said.

"Dimension B? There is more than one Dimension?" Doom and Gloom Girl four asked.

"Yes! Now get to work!" Beryl cackled.

"As you wish our queen." the Doom and Gloom Girls said.

* * *

**_Time Gates Dimension A near Crystal Tokyo..._**

"Oh, I knew Beryl would do that. I just hope they are all careful." Pluto(A) said.

"Don't were Plu, I'm sure my sisters and her Senshi will come out on top." Usa said from beside her.

"Yeah, be confident Pluto-San!" Umi said as she watched.

"Besides, Papa and Mama have to survive or we will never be born." Yomi said.

"Yeah Setsuna be confident." Momoko said.

"I am, that won't stop me from worrying though." Setsuna said.

"I'm worried too." Hoshi said.

"We all are! I know that Oniichan and Oneechan can beat that creep Beryl." Juria said.

"You said it!" Chikako said.

* * *

**_Azabu-Juban Dimension A..._**

All the Senshi from the Planets and the Starlights were hovered around a Big computer deep underneath the Crown Arcade. Ami and Taiki hooked their computers up to the screen so they could watch the final battle.

"This is going to be the biggest battle of their lives so far." Usagi said.

"I'm worried Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama." Hotaru said.

"We all are sweetie. They will pull through. I know they will!" Haruka Tenou said.

"We have to believe in them." Michiru said.

"Yeah come on! Be confident! We have to support them!" Makoto said.

"I support them!" Minako said.

"So do I!" Rei said.

"Beryl was defeated once she will be defeated again." Ami said.

"We must believe in my sister and her Soulmate as well as Phobos, Deimos, and the Solaris Court." Mamoru said.

"That's right!" Luna(A) said.

"So true!" Artemis(A) said.

"Let's support them!" Kaakyu said.

"I for one support them!" Seiya said.

"So do I!" Taiki said.

"We have to trust them!" Yaten said.

* * *

**_Nerima Command Center Dimension A underneath the Tendo Dojo..._**

"Let us hope they are alright." Aurora(Shampoo's Adviser form).

"I know they will be alright Aurora." Mousse said.

"That is good." Cologne said.

They continued to watch the Computer screen.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

"Come on Saotome and Akana you can do it!" Nabiki said.

"We all believe in you!" Sayuri said.

"Come back safe your majesties." Ukyo said.

"We will have a party for you when you return." Azusa said.

"Um what if they don't remember us. You do remember what Sayomi told us don't you? About what the Usagi did in her final battle with Beryl?" Yuka inquired.

"Yes, their memories were altered until they were needed again." Orion said.

"If that were to happen, they can be easily reawakened." Virgo said.

The other Raider Warriors that were in the Space Station nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Snack Shack Secret Meeting Room World of Chaos..._**

"So you mean to tell me that your mother rewrote all of the memories of her inners and they had to be reawakened?" Misty asked.

"That is what Diana told me." Ashley said.

"So does that mean that Sayomi will do the same thing?" Naruko asked.

"I guess it's possible." Kiya said.

"I mean if he wants to follow in the footsteps of her queen." Kazashi said.

"So how much longer are you girls stuck that way? Also will it happen to us?" Neji asked.

"More than likely it will. Some of you will gain a different Jusenkyo Curse or gain a Jusenkyo Nyannichuan Curse." Ran said as she looked toward Mousse for the first one and the rest of the Neriman Senshi for the other.

"Anything is better than the Duck." Mousse said.

"Tell me about it." Ryoko said.

"How would you know Ryoko?" Akane asked.

"N-nothing." Ryoko says.

"Wait we have a battle to watch!" Kiya said as he hooked up his computer to the Computer Screen in the meeting room.

"Oh yeah that is like so totally right!" Asuna said hooking up her computer.

"We should like be changing back soon." Kaede said.

"I hope so. Though I am more used to this form by now." Macy said.

"I don't want to change back!" Lufia said.

"Shut up Lufia we are changing back after this time is over." Zora said as she whacked Lufia on the head.

"Isn't that the truth!" Gabby said.

"So how will we know when that time comes?" Yamanaka asked.

"Trust me you will know." Ran said.

"Can we please be quiet and watch the battle?" Kousagi asked.

"Quiet now!" Nami said.

"We have a battle to watch!" Sanji said as he began to cook something.

"That is the best thing to do." Ruby said.

"I agree!" Aquamarine.

"Let's do this!" Amber said.

"Well Kaede are you ready to watch Sayomi and he crew win?" Doll asked as she snuggled Kaede.

"Yes I am." Kaede said.

"I agree." Specs said as he appeared.

"Don't let the watching start without me." Sea said as she finally made it. she had to put out the Closed sign and lock up the store.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

Eight former Dark Generals are hovered around the computer screen watching.

"I just hope that Beryl is defeated once and for all." Jadeite said.

"I was surprised when she came back and captured us." Nephrite said.

"We weren't captured, we were brought back by Namora or someone." Zoicite said.

Just then Namba's face comes on the View Screen in the corner.

"IT'S NAMBA! NOT NAMOR OR WHATEVER YOU SAID!" Namba said as his face disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"That was weird." Kunzite said.

"Tell me about it." Brady said.

"I saw that one coming form a mile away." Bennett said.

"Well shall we watch the battle?" Fluorite asked as he put an arm around Azurite.

"Let's." Azurite said as she put her arm around Fluorite and layed her head on his shoulder.

Zoicite did the same thing with Kunzite.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

"Let's see Beryl win for once!" Princess Prism said.

"I agree!" Aoi said.

"I'm ready!" Cerulean said.

"Bring on the battle already!" Olive said.

"This is like going to be so much total fun!" Pumpkin said.

"I agree!" Rouge said.

"Well quiet down already!" Violet said.

"Let's just watch the destruction of one set of Senshi." Goldie said.

"Well someone turn on the viewing screen already!" Mistress 9 said still in control of Kodachi.

"I wish to see the chaos that Beryl is causing." Galaxia said.

"We all do." Deep Blue said as he took over Shinji.

"I wonder what those purty girls are going to do." Happosai asked.

"Hopefully nothing!" Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"Well we will just have to wait and see." Pharoah 90 said as he took over Giovanni.

"This is going to be one interesting fight." Nehellenia said.

"I agree!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"The Senshi will be gone once and for all!" Eugeal said.

"The Silence will come again!" Kaorinite said.

"This time it won't be broken!" Mimete said.

"Pharoah 90 will reign surpeme!" Telulu said.

"We will actually win this time!" Beirut said.

"Shut up!" Cyprine said as she split into herself and Peterol.

"I agree! Shut up and watch!" Peterol said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Turn the computer screen on!" Orochimaru said.

"Yes do it now!" Kabudo said.

"Time for us to win one for a change!" Karin said.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew in the basement..._**

All the MewMews were hovered around the Super Computer as Keiichi and Ryou came downstairs after temporarily closing shop so they could watch the final battle.

"What's going on here?" Ryou asked.

"It looks like it's some sort of battle." Keiichiro said.

"Pudding is worried about Sayomi and her Senshi." Pudding said.

"They can handle it. They handled it long before we came along." Ichigo said.

"So you have to believe in them Pudding." Lettuce said.

"They will succeed!" Mint said.

"I know they will." Zakuro said.

"That will be one less Criminal Queen we will have to deal with." Berry said.

"This is so much fun!" Sukey said cuddling Berry.

"It sure is!" Masaya said as he cuddled Ichigo.

The MewMews continued to watch the Battle on the computer it was pretty boring right now.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi and Raider Warriors that were in battle..._**

The Doom and Gloom Girls appeared with a squad of Youma and started attacking the Senshi and Raider Warriors.

"How did I know that they would appear." Solaris said.

"Because they did for Usagi's final battle." Terra said as she shrugged.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

'Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Terra Nunti Spear Blaster!"

"Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Deimos Mallet Mash!"

The youma were taken down quite easily,but they kept on coming.

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Cascade Water Pulse Pummel!"

"Moonlight Night Slash Smash!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallupl"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

All the monsters ended up destroyed and it was only the Doom and Gloom Girls.

One-by-One the attacked the Solaris Court and took them down one at a time. They went down and didn't get up.

Their spirits showed up in the sky before vanishing.

"Don't worry Princess you can do this!" Ren said.

"We are counting on you to win!" Akana said.

"We know you can do this!" Saika said.

"Believe in yourself like we do!" Imite said.

"We will always be in your heart no matter what!" Nanako said.

"Hey! No need to worry! You'll get through this and we will be back together before you know it." Hikari said.

"Once you defeat the Doom and Gloom Girls your path will be clear!" Ayame said.

"Good luck Terra and Solaris!" Karomi said.

With that their spirits vanished with the exception of Ayame and Karomi before they were finished off they teleported back to the Solaris Space Station to watch.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

Karomi and Ayame appeared next to their Boyfriends Akira and Shigeru also known as Raider Cyclone and Raider Icicle.

"I'm glad you two got out of there. The others weren't so lucky were they." Shigeru said.

"No they weren't. Only Terra and Solaris are left." Ayame said with tears in her eyes.

"This is playing out like it was meant to. Solaris will be taking on Beryl Alone." Karomi said also with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, they will all be back! I know they will! Sayomi and her friends don't die that easily. Trust me I know!" Akira said comforting Karomi.

With that the Raider Warriors and Senehi in the station watched the final events unfold.

* * *

**_Back with Solaris and Terra after the other Senshi Spirits Vanished..._**

"Well it's just you and me love." Terra said.

"We will get through this together! I miss Yomi. I can't use my ultimate finishing attack without her." Solaris said.

"Do not worry we will make it through with what we got! Terra Sand Spiral Smash! Terra Sandstorm Smash! Terra Earthquake Elimination! Terra Giga Impact Ignition! Terra Nunti Spear Blaster!" Terra said finishing off two of the Doom and Gloom Girls.

"I know! Solaris Solar Beam Blast! Solaris Plasma Blast! Solaris Solar Flare of Fate! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash! Solaris Aiku Blade Slash! Solaris Cosmic Star Blast! Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!" Solaris said launching all of the attacks she could do without Chibi-Solaris.

There was only one Doom and Gloom Girl left. Terra took off.

"Kasumi no!" Solaris said pleading.

"Sayomi, I think you have to fight Beryl yourself. That is the way our Princess did it. So you must do the same thing. I have to go! I believe in you Satoshi Tanaka!" Terra said as she wrapped her arms around Solaris and passionately kissed her.

Solaris returned the kiss with tears in her eyes.

"Kasumi, I do not want to lose you again." Solaris said as she clung onto Terra for dear life.

"I will always be in your heart. Also no matter what you choose to do with that crystal of yours, I will always remember that I love you. I always will love you." Terra said passionately kissing her again.

"I know you will. I just saw seven great friends die today. I don't want to lose an eighth one." Solaris said.

"Well at least Karomi and Ayame made it out okay. This dimension needs the Raider Warriors. We still don't know who Marsh and Thunder are." Terra said as she released her grip on Solaris.

"Be Strong my Dense Sweet Satoshi-Kun/Sayomi-Chan. I believe in you!" Terra said as she took off toward the final Doom and Gloom Girl.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"You honestly think you can defeat me! Say goodbye to your soulmate Sailor Solaris!" The final Doom and Gloom Girl said as she wrapped Terra up in her vines and strangled her causing her to lose her Transformation, die and be a Hologram in the sky.

"Kasu-chan!" Solaris said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey remember what I told you my Dense Soulmate! I will be back and so will the rest of your Senshi." Kasumi said as she winked, blew a kiss and vanished dead.

"So how does it feel to be all alone. Pretty bad when your protectors abandoned you isn't it!" Doom and Gloom Girl 4 said.

"My friends are not dead they are in my heart. I will not let them die in vain. They died to protect me. So I will kill you now! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!" Solaris said as the final Doom and Gloom Girl was fried and was Solar Dusted! The path to the castle opened up so Solaris to proceed.

_"Kasumi, Ren, Akana, Saika, Imite, Nanako, Haruka, Hikari; I will not let your sacrifice be in vain. I will fix things. I will always have you in my heard. Karomi and Ayame I know you can read my mind, I am saying thank you for helping us. I'm glad you took our advice and left before you suffered the same fate as Kasumi, Ren, Akana, and my court."_ Solaris thought to herself as she entered the castle.

_"You are very welcome Princess of the Solar Kingdom. Good luck against Beryl!"_ Karomi and Ayame thought as they sent a telepathic message back to Solaris.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the various locations, dimensions and times..._**

Several parts of the screen pop up and show the entire Silver Moon Alliance that is still surviving cheering Solaris on.

"You can do it Princess of the Solar Kingdom! We know you can!" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

"Excellent we will win this battle!" Princess Prism said.

Her Seven Generals agreed so did everyone else in the DBA.

* * *

**_Back to Sailor Solaris..._**

"I have got to beat Beryl in order for my kids and sisters to come back. I will not let my Soulmate and the other Senshi's sacrifice be in vain! Beryl will fall once and for all!" Solaris said as she rushed through the castle halls destroying any stray Youma that might be around.

Beryl is watching the progress of Solaris in her Crystal Ball.

"So the Solar Princess is all alone. She should be easy to destroy and then we will unleash the Negaforce Queen Mettallia." Beryl said to the glowing wall.

"Don't fail me Beryl. The Negaforce needs to be released to get rid of all the Goody-Good Energy that this planet wreaks of." Metallia said.

"As you wish my queen. Before they were healed all my generals gathered enough energy to release it. NowSolaris is all that stands in my way." Beryl cackled.

"What about the others?" Metallia asked.

"They will be useless once Solaris is destroyed along with her court that was also destroyed already." Beryl said as she left her throne room and entered the grand hall to wait for Solaris.

* * *

**_Somewhere Beyond Time and Space in front of Time gates Dimension A..._**

"Will Papa be alright Setsuna?" Umi asked concerned.

"I am really worried about him/her." Yomi said hugging her sister.

"She/He will be fine my Small one." Pegasus said appearing in front of Yomi and Umi he was talking to Yomi though.

"I chose you because you had the next purest Dream filled with sunlight. umi, you are the heir to your mother's Powers as Sailor Terra. That is why when I left Usa, I chose your sister. Though Yomi might be strong she is not as strong as Solaris is. She will be the heir to Sailor Solaris in this dimension." Pegasus said.

"Pegasus, are you sure Oniichan will be alright?" Usa asked.

"We don't want to lose him or our sister Sayomi." Momoko said.

"Don't you worry about Solaris. Solaris and Terra sent you back here for safety. They didn't want to lose any of you. That's how important you are to them." Pegasus said as he returned to inside of Yomi.

"Listen to the Flying Unicorn. Solaris will be just fine." Pluto said.

The 7 Future Senshi nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Back to Beryl's Palace..._**

"Well if it isn't the Solar Princess? Where did your court go, did they abandoned you just like the Inners did to Moon?" Beryl said from the shadows with a taunt.

"You took them from me you evil witch! I will not let my friends Sacrifice be in vain. Especially not Terra's" Solaris said staring Beryl down.

"That's another thing, I should have been given the powers of the Senshi of Terra then Endymion would have been mine!" Beryl said.

"Um no because Princess Kasumi and Prince Endymion are Twins. Terra's Powers are more powerful than Tuxedo Kamen's ." Solaris said.

"Fine! You will pay for freeing my 10 Generals! Die Solar Princess!" Beryl said as she shot a beam at Solaris.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast! Solaris Plasma Blast! Solaris Solar Flare of Fate! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash! Solaris Cosmic Star Blast, Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast! Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!" Solaris said.

The attacks barely phased her. She was weakening but not enough to finish her off.

"Why are you doing this Beryl. You failed once, yet you think you can succeed this time?" Solaris said as she launched her attacks.

"Please. You are not as strong as Moon was. You will be easy to kill! Especially now that I have enough power to merge with Metallia!" Beryl says as she does so. Her skin turns blue and her hair lengthens.

"Now you will die Solar Princess! You are all alone your friends can't help you now." Beryl-Metallia said.

"She's right I am all alone. Go ahead kill me let me be with my subjrects." Solaris said she was about to give in when she remembered what all her friends said.

_'That's right, my friends and Soulmate will always be with me. I must survive for the sake of Crystal Tokyo and the entire universe! Solar Princess Crystal Crisis Power!'_ As Solaris thought that she was clad in the royal gown of Solaris. Purple outlined in yellow. She was now Princess Sayomi as her scepter changed again with Suns on either end and the Symbol of the sun in the middle. Her symbol was blazing with glory on her forehead.

"I'm stronger now, but I am not strong enough to take her down." Solaris said.

The holograms then came up behind her.

"We will help you by giving us our power!" Rhea said.

"We are here to protect you no matter what!" Phobos said.

"We believe in you. Do you believe in us?" Deimos said.

"No need to worry we said we would always be with you." Titania said.

"For the sake of Crystal Tokyo we will give you our power!" Ganymede said.

"We are here to help you! We are your friends." Io said.

"We give you our power your majesty." Triton said.

"W-where is Kasumi. I need her help too." Solaris asked concerned.

"Satoshi Tanaka you are so dense even as Sayomi Tanaka. I told you I would always be with you in your heart my Dense Soulmate!" Terra said as she appeared.

"Let's give her our power! Terra Crystal Power!" Terra said.

"Right! Phobos Crystal Power!" Phobos said.

"okay! Deimos Crystal Power!" Deimos said.

"Gotcha! Rhea Crystal Power!" Rhea said.

"Come on! Triton Crystal Power!" Triton said.

"Alright! Ganymede Crystal Power!" Ganymede said.

"Got it! Io Crystal Power!" Io said.

"No need to worry! Titania Crystal Power!" Titania said.

As they all said this they each placed their hands on top of Solaris.

"What no! Not this again! How is it possible? It can't be!" Beryl Metallia said.

"My friends are always with me just like all the inners and Tuxedo Kamen were with our Princess, my Senshi are always with me! Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!" Say goodbye Beryl! You are about to be Solar Dusted!" Solaris said firing her new attack which is pretty much a mixture of all of her Scepter Attacks as well as her Talisman Attack.

"No Impossible! I cannot be defeated no!" Beryl Metallia said as she was Solar Dusted.

The castle started coming apart as Solaris realized that her Soulmate and Friends were gone again.

The Crystal glowed a beautiful Bronze Color.

"I wish for everything to go back to normal. I mean as normal a life as a Transgender Pokemon Trainer can have. I wish the Solaris Court , myself, Kasumi, Ren/Ranma and Akana can have normal lives again." Solaris said as the Bronze light engulfed her and the Senshi bodies.

* * *

**_Split Screen at the Various Bases times and Dimensions..._**

"Yay! They did it! Beryl is gone once and for all!" Everyone said as the current Senshi that were stuck returned to their birth forms. They still had the curses, but they could shift back and forth now without pain.

* * *

**_One Week Later The Solaris Court, Ren, Akana, Kasumi, and Satoshi are happily living normal lives..._**

_Petalburg City, Hoenn Dimension A..._

"Mother, Father, I am going to meet some friends to go to a movie with in Tojho City." Haruka said.

"Okay!" Masato and her parents said.

_LaRousse City, Hoenn Dimension A..._

"I will be back later. I have to meet Haruka and some of our other friends for a movie in Tojho City." Shuu said.

"Okay have fun!" Shuu's parents said.

_New Bark Town, Johto Dimension A..._

"I am going to meet some friends at Tojho City for a movie." Nanako said.

"Have fun! Call us!" Her parents said.

_Nerima Ward, Tokyo Japan Dimension A..._

"Kasumi-Oneechan, Nabiki-Oneechan, Ren and I are going to meet in Tojho City for a movie with some friends and possibly stay the night." Akana said.

"Okay be safe!" Kasumi Tendo said.

_Sunnytown, Kanto Dimension A..._

"I will be back later. I have to meet some friends in Tojho City for a movie. I will call you if I stay the night." Imite said.

"Okay be safe hun and have fun!" Imite's mother said.

_Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Dimension A..._

"Mother I am going to meet some friends for a movie in Tojho City, I may be spending the night so don't wait up for me." Hikari said.

"Okay, have fun hun!" Hikari's Mother said.

_Pallet City, Kanto Gym Dimension A..._

Kasumi and Satoshi were up in their apartment above the Gym and looked into the two empty rooms that once held their Twin Future Daughters and Adopted Sisters respectively.

"Something just doesn't feel right Satoshi. I feel like something is missing in this Apartment." Kasumi Yawa said.

"Yo're right it seems that something is missing. We will figure it out. Say have you seen Pikachu and Azumarril?" Satoshi asked.

"I haven't seen them in a while. They are probably out getting some berries and will be back shortly. So Satoshi-Kun do you think we should go meet our friends at Tojho City 28?" Kasumi asked.

"That will be a good idea. They are probably already there. I have already booked several hotel rooms for some reason. I don't know. Let's go." Satoshi said as he grabbed his car keys.

Kasumi followed as they got in their car and headed off to Tojho Falls.

_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._

Pikachu, Azumarril manifest their Crescent Moon Marks and are meeting with Nabiki and the Neriman Senshi.

"So Kasumi and Satoshi don't remember anything about being Senshi?" Nabiki asked.

"That is correct." Orion said.

"Why is that?" Sayuri asked.

"Because Satoshi as the Solar Princess made the same wish that Usagi did a couple of years ago. He/She wished for his/her Senshi that helped him/her out to have normal lives." Virgo said.

"So that means that Ren and the others..." Ukyo said.

"Don't remember a thing about being Senshi, but they do remember their friends." Catsy said.

"Is there a way to bring them back? Because you know the Dark Alliance will target them." Azusa said.

"That would be a smart thing for the DBA to do since they don't remember being Senshi." Yuka said.

The Seven future Senshi showed up. They were still the same age.

"So how did the battle go. The time Gates were closed before Sayomi-Papa finished Beryl off." Yomi said.

"So did Sayomi-Papa win or lose?" Umi asked.

"They won, but..." Orion and Virgo were cut off by Usa and her protectors.

"Those 9 don't remember being Senshi. Are we right?" The Sailor Quintet asked.

"You are correct, so I wouldn't return to Pallet Gym just yet. Satoshi and Kasumi are going to have to be reawakened along with Ren, Akana and the Solaris Court." Virgo said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._

"So they won, but those 9 don't remember a thing do they?" Kousagi asked.

"As far as Senshi Powers go they don't, but they do remember their friends." Trista said.

"So how are we going to jog their memory? Who's memory will we jog first?" Ash asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Drew said.

"Enlighten us please." Ritchie said.

"Yes please." Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru all asked.

"We need to know!" Sanji, Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Ace wondered.

"Well Orion and Virgo have to use their mind meld technique." Trista said.

"I guess that makes sense." Ranma said.

"So they have to be reawakened I take it?" Akane asked.

"That is what we just said." Gary said.

"So that will be our first post-Beryl Mission. I bet you the Dark Blue Alliance is going to have a field day." Kiyo said.

"They probably will." Ryoga said.

"Well we have to prepare for it." Eido said.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

Beryl's Chair vanished from the table. No point in it still being there.

"I have figured out what we are going to do next." Princess Prism said.

"What?" Nehellenia and Galaxia asked.

"I know! We are going to target Terra A, Solaris A, Phobos A, Deimos A, as well as the Solaris Court of Dimension A. We will start with Solaris A and Terra A and work from there." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"That is a great idea. They won't know what hit them." Deep Blue Cackled after taking over Shinji.

The rest of the DBA nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Tojho City Dimension A..._**

The Senshi that were currently living normal lives arrived at the Tojho City 28 to watch a movie.

"Oh hey guys!" Satoshi said.

"So how are you all doing?" Kasumi asked.

"Ren, why are you still in your female form? Nanako asked.

"I just felt I should be for some reason." Ren said.

"It's kind of weird that we decided to all go to the same theatre and see the same movie." Akana said.

The others nodded as everyone bought their tickets and went into the theatre with their drinks and popcorn in their hands. Ren switched over To Ranma so he could snuggle with Akana better.

With that they watched the movie during the previews they made small talk.

"So is it just me, or do all of you seem familiar in some other way besides being good friends. It's as if we fought some great evil together a while ago. Do you all have the same feeling we do?" Kasumi asked as she gestured to herself and Satoshi as well as the others.

"You know what, we have that same feeling." Akana and Ranma said.

The rest of them nodded. They then quieted down and watched the movie.

When the movie was over they all went to the hotel. Kasumi and Satoshi got a Suite and so did the others. Kasumi and Satoshi were out on the Balcony cuddling.

"Satoshi-Kun why do have a bad feeling about tomorrow?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know. I have the same bad feeling as you do. It may have something to do with our past or something." Satoshi said as he looked at the stars with his Soulmate and Fiancee.

Kasumi just nodded and laid her head on Satoshi's shoulder.

The other former Senshi had the same bad feeling as those two about what tomorrow brings, but not as bad as Satoshi and Kasumi.

Soon everyone retired to their beds for the night.

Beryl is finished once and for all, but what is the Dark Blue Alliance Planning for Satoshi and Kasumi? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends, another begins what is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** With Satoshi/Sayomi, Kasumi, Ranma/Ren, Akana and the Solaris Court not remembering anything about being Senshi; the Dark Blue Alliance decides to take adantage of that by trying to take out Satoshi and Kasumi while they are weak, followed by the others. What will happen? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to Find Out!

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 08(NLGG Episode 128): Return of A's Solaris and Terra!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

**_The Senshi and Allies that will be featured in the next Episode are:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris and Terra(2), The Neriman Senshi(5), Solaris Twins(2), Sailor Quintet of Dimension A(5)(14)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All Dimension B Senshi(28).

**_Total SMA Members that are actually fighting:_** 42


	8. 08: Return of A's Solaris and Terra!

**_Episode 08(NLGG Episode 128): Return of A's Solaris and Terra_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We still don't own anything but this story and original ideas created by us._**

**_

* * *

_**

In Dimension B, Kousagi, Akane and Ranma were about to leave when they entered the living room…

"We're going to out for a…" said Ranma.

All of them gasped at what going on the table… Akane instinctively shut Kousagi's eyes.

"That's pointless you know." Whispered Ranma.

"I know…" sighed Akane.

Sometime later they arrived at a meeting stop at Toho falls…

"What took you so long?" asked Misty.

"Sorry we're late… we saw something on the table… then Nabiki made me explain what Kousagi saw." Explained Ranma.

"Luna's in heat." Stated Kousagi quickly.

That made everyone sweat drop.

"Well… at least you beat Kakashi." Said Naruto.

3 Hours later…

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"Your late!" yelled everyone else.

"Sorry, I discovered my little hamster was having big adventures." Said Kakashi.

Everyone stared at him.

"Were you watching Hamtaro?" asked Duplica.

This made Kakashi sweat drop.

"So what's the plan?" asked Kakashi.

"We're going to figure out how to talk to them." Said Misty.

"Anyone have ideas…" said Ash.

There was an awkward silence, meaning no one had one.

"I have one! But you're not going to like it…" said Kousagi, "We need Usa, Momoko, Juria, Hoshi, Chikako, Myself…"

"That's not so bad." Said Kiyo.

"I wasn't finished with the list… Luffy and Naruto…" finished Kousagi.

"Why them?" asked Nami.

"You have to admit that their personalities are very similar to Usagi's." said Kousagi.

"Okay… I give them that." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

"So it might jog their memory…" said Kousagi.

"Why cant' we go?" asked Yomi.

"IT might be confusing to meet you right now…" said Kousagi.

"Okay we understand." Said Umi.

"I just hope we'll be able to get their memories back." Said Yomi.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Naruto.

That's when Naruto and Luffy ran off in some random direction.

"Wait up!" yelled Momoko.

"See… I told you we should have put leashes on them." muttered Sasuke.

"Do you want to be the one to put them on?" asked Zoro.

"Never mind…" muttered Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile Satoshi and Kasumi were looking up at the sky.

"There is something missing… I'm sure of it." Said Satoshi.

"I know… I can feel it too…" said Kasumi.

That's when they heard a shout.

"No Luffy… you can't have the hot dog now… save it for later!" shouted the same voice.

"But I'm hungry!" yelled a different voice.

"But Luffy… you're always hungry!" said yet a different voice.

"Do you have any money on you?" asked another voice.

"No… Nami has it all…" whined the 2nd voice.

They looked to see a pink haired girl and a blonde boy drag away a black haired teenager away from a hot dog cart, while four other girls the same age as the girl dragging the boy away along with a two year old watching. They dragged the boy to a near by bench.

"Oh but I'm hungry…" whined the teenager.

"Why did I drag you along too." Said the blonde boy who's stomach then rumbled.

"Naruto, Luffy… we're not going to get something to eat… we have a job to do." Said the pink haired girl.

The blonde boy named Naruto whined, "Please… can you get us something to eat."

"We'll pay you back." Said black haired boy named Luffy.

"Wouldn't you just be sinking deeper into debt?" asked another of the girls, with green hair.

Luffy hung his head low.

"I have an idea how to make you pay for our meal…" said Naruto, "With a Jutsu Opal invented…"

"Oh no… you're not going to use that Yaoi Jutsu… or whatever it's called…" muttered the pink haired girl.

"Oh… your no fun Usa." whined the two boys.

Satoshi and Kasumi watched them.

"They seem familiar don't they?" asked Satoshi.

"They do… I can't seem put my finger on it." Said Kasumi.

Satoshi got up and called out, "Excuse me, do I know you?"

The group turned towards them.

"I don't know… maybe we do…" said Naruto with a sneaky smile.

Kasumi and Satoshi looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm Usa." Said Usa.

"My name is Momoko."

"Juria."

"I'm Chikako!"

"Hoshi."

"My name is Kousagi!"

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki Kazama!"

"My is Monkey D. Luffy!"

"And I'm going to be the…" said both Naruto and Luffy.

But before they could finish, "Please don't do that speech… they won't know what you're talking about." Said Juria.

Both boys sweat dropped.

"Okay…" both said.

"If you want to eat, we can pay for your lunch." Said Satoshi who suddenly felt like the sentence he just uttered was a very bad thing.

"Why does it feel like you just said a very bad thing?" asked Kasumi.

"I don't know…" said Satoshi.

"Yay!" cheered both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dark Blue Alliance HQ…

"And that's why you must take a goat to a monkey house…" finished Aoi.

Everyone stared at Aoi.

"Okay… what the hell was that?" asked Shinji.

"I have No idea…" said Aoi.

"She's getting bored… we haven't done anything in a week… if we don't something soon… she's probably going to sing the Doom Song." Said Goldie.

"The "Doom Song"?" asked everyone else.

"Good idea Goldie!" yelled Aoi but before she could sing the word "Doom" repeatedly, she was tackled but Goldie and Rouge.

"We should go after Terra and Solaris now…" said Dr. Tomoe.

"And take Aoi with you… who's ever going." Said Queen Nehellenia.

* * *

Back at where the other Senshi where. The Computer's beeped...

"So are the targets who we think it is?" asked May.

"Yeah… it's them." Said Shikamaru.

"Hopefully their with them by now." Said Ash.

Meanwhile at a local ramen stand, Luffy and Naruto were eating as much as they could.

"So… you guys are just friends or…" said Satoshi.

"Well the 5 of us are sisters." Said Chikako.

"Luffy and Naruto are very good friends… and we're all babysitting Kousagi today." Said Usa.

"Although she doesn't need it." Said Momoko who's memory of Kousagi's black mail was still fresh in her mind.

That's when Kousagi's communicator rang and she answered it discreetly.

"We're already with them? Are they the targets?" asked Kousagi.

"They are…" said Kiyo n the other end, "Stick with them."

"Will do." Said Kousagi with a nod.

Kousagi hung up her communicator.

"Hey Satoshi... I don't know who eats more… you or them." Said Kasumi.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" asked Satoshi.

* * *

Outside… the ones who were chosen for the mission, Beirut, Taro, Aoi (of course), Kabuto and Arlong… were waiting.

"So you have the bombs all set up?" asked Aoi.

Kabuto nodded and perform a hand sign, which caused a paper bomb to go off.

At the ramen stand they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" asked Juria.

"It a paper bomb!" yelled Naruto feeling the small charka surge.

"That can't be good!" yelled Luffy.

"Paper bomb?" asked Kasumi.

"It's something from my home town." Said Naruto covering his trail.

They left… and saw members of the Dark Blue Alliance.

"Kabuto!" yelled Naruto.

"Arlong!" yelled Luffy.

"Um… shouldn't we focus on the others?" asked Chikako.

"You're right!" yelled Aoi, "Even if you are protecting them… they're still doomed… in fact I'm going to sing the doom song!"

But before she could sing the doom song, Taro knocked her out with his pool cue.

"I don't think anyone wanted to hear her sing that…" said Taro.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Good!" said Taro, who then shot his colliding ball at Kasumi... revealing a pink mirror, not gold.

"Kasumi!" shouted Satoshi… that's when he had his heard crystal stolen.

"All right! Let's take them down!" yelled Bruit.

But before they could anything to the Heart Crystal or Dream Mirror, Chibi Solaris and Chibi Terra came in and replaced them.

"Already? That as fast." Said Kabuto adjusting his glasses.

"You will never mess us with us!" yelled Sailor Chibi Solaris who turned to the others, "Please guys… transform."

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

"Mars Cosmic Power!" said Luffy.

"Venus Cosmic Power!" said Naruto

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!" said Kousagi

"Pallas Crystal Power!" said Momoko

"Juno Crystal Power!" said Juria.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" said Hoshi

"Ceres Crystal Power!" said Chikako.

"Moon Eternal!" said Usa.

"Make-up!" said all of them.

That's when the other Senshi arrived.

"You really think you can beat us! You're doomed! Doom!" yelled Aoi who suddenly woke up.

"What is it with you and doomed today?" asked Taro.

"Correction… what is it with me and Invader Zim today!" said Aoi who then took out a piggy plushy who she began to cuddle with… causing everyone to sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Satoshi… well more like Satoshi's mind, he began to remember… remember everything…

"That's right… I know now… and the other need my help…" he thought.

Not only that but Kasumi was going though the same memories as well.

* * *

Back on the outside the Senshi were fighting their hearts out.

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!

"Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strike-out Storm!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

The members of the Deep Blue Alliance laughed.

"That was more pathetic that usual." Laughed Arlong.

"You're numbers are down since last time… you really think you can win?" asked Bruit.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

Everyone turned around and saw that Sailor Solaris and Sailor Terra were there transformed.

"So looks like that attack gave them back their memories." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Guess who's back!" said Sailor Solaris.

"Oh… and Luffy… Naruto…" said Sailor Terra, "Never take advantage on the fact that we don't remember you… again…"

"Okay…" sighed the two with bottom less stomachs.

Both Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus sighed… and hung their heads low.

"All time to finish this off!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"A new attack came to me." Said Sailor Solaris, she then turned to her future daughter and nodded.

"She no longer needs Pegasus…" thought Chibi Sailor Solaris.

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!" A huge storm of Flames Erupted from her new scepter which became more like a Firestorm. After the attack was finished Solaris(A) went down to her knees.

"What is wrong with me?" Solaris(A) asked.

"Solaris-Papa what's wrong?!" Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra said as they went over to their future Father/Second Mother.

"I-I don't know. It is not working right. The same thing happened when I first gained my Super Form from the 2nd Holy Grail.

"Are you okay hun?" Terra(A) asked worried as she ran over to her fiancee.

"I do not know. Why isn't it working. I thought it would." Solaris(A) said as she struggled to get up.

"Calm down hun. I have no idea why it's not working." Terra(A) said.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

All of the monsters were destroyed by now or so they thought as more appeared.

"It looks like we will win this time you are too weak Sailor Solaris from Dimension A." yelled Aoi as she sent out another Crystal Bright.

"You are doomed! Doomed Doomed!" Aoi continued until she was abruptly cut off.

That's when Taro knocked her out again… and the rest of the Dark Blue alliance cackled.

Orion and Virgo showed up.

"I think I know why it's not working right Satoshi." Orion said making sure the coast was clear of any bystanders. Which it was.

"Why? Virgo do you know?" Terra(A) asked.

"It's because the rest of the Solaris Court as well as Phobos and Deimos are still living normal lives. The only reason you got that new attack against Beryl is because the rest of the Solaris Court as well as Phobos and Deimos were there with you in spirit. According to our memories the only way your new attack works without weakening you is when all the Senshi from Phobos and Deimos to Terra and the Solaris Court are either there with you in spirit or with you in person. That attack draws it's power from the combined support of Terra, all the Solaris Court as well as Phobos and Deimos." Virgo says.

"So does that mean?" Chibi-Solaris said with a shed of hope in her.

"Solaris of Dimension A still needs Pegasus." Orion says.

"Well I guess, my dear Daughter we are a team again." Solaris(A) said.

"Satoshi-Papa we will always be a team as long as I am in this time." Chibi-Solaris said as she hugged her currently female future father.

"That's right! And you and I will always be a team too Chibi-Terra." Terra(A) said hugging her future daughter.

"Ahem! You guys still have to fight us." The Dark Blue Alliance said.

"Oh yeah! Well my dear Daughter are you ready?" Solaris(A) said as she nodded to her future daughter.

"I sure am Solaris Papa!" Chibi-Solaris says as she drops down to one knee and assumes a prayer position.

"Please Pegasus Protector of dreams. We need your help. Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and then gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

Now all the monsters were destroyed.

Taro slung Aoi over his shoulder and went back to the rest of the Dark Blue Alliance.

"So long Silver Moon Suckers!"

With that a huge Phone Booth appeared and took the Dark Blue Alliance away.

Everyone turned to Sailor Solaris (A) and Sailor Terra (A). The two went to hug their future parents.

"Well it looks like things are back to normal…" Sailor Venus.

"Almost… my sister and Ranma still don't remember." Said Sailor Charon (A).

"Not mention our counterparts" said Sailor Rhea.

"All right! Next time! The rest will remember!" yelled Sailor Solaris (A).

"At least we hope so." Sailor Terra(A) said.

"We will just have to see." Orion said.

"That would be right." Virgo said.

Everyone went into an Alley and De-Transformed.

"Hey guys, thanks for jogging our memories. Before we transformed we rushed off and got Hotel Rooms for all of you. They are all suites." Satoshi said.

"Oh and Luffy, Naruto..." Kasumi said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell me, we have to pay for everything you bought for us right?" Luffy asked.

"That's right. I think about 2,000,000 Yen should cover it." Satoshi said.

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well you could clean are Gym." Kasumi said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Luffy said.

"For the next Several months or so." Satoshi said.

Naruto and Luffy Sweatdropped and Anime Fell.

Satoshi, Kasumi and the other Senshi dragged Naruto and Luffy to the Hotel.

Everyone nodded in agreement… hopping that soon they would be able to get the others to remember it… Hopefully it won't be that hard, right?

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for our heroes next? Only Time Will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Senshi are still at Tojho City. Ranma and Akana are targeted for who knows what. Will Ranma and Akana regain their memories in time? Or will the Dark Blue Alliance triumph? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to Find Out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 09(NLGG Episode 129): Return of Phobos and Deimos of Dimension A!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

**_The Senshi and Allies to be Featured in the Next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Sailor Quintet(5), Phobos and Deimos(2), Neriman Senshi(5)(16)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Dimension B Senshi(28).

**_Total Number of SMA Members that are fighting:_** 44


	9. 09: Return of A's Phobos and Deimos!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Pairings: (See Episode 01: Return to the World of Chaos)**_

_**Episode 09(NLGG Episode 129)Return of Phobos and Deimos of Dimension A!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story and our own ideas.**_

_**Episode Written by: AshK**_

* * *

_**Opening:**_

* * *

In this universe there are several dimensions. This story cover two for the most part with the occasional third one. The Dimensions are A, B, and C.

Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme plays, followed by the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Tokyo Mew Mew Theme, Latest Naruto Theme, One Piece Theme, Zatch Bell Theme and Ranma 1/2 Season VII Theme.

Several Senshi and MewMews appear along with 9 Shadows. The Senshi and Mew Mews appear on one side of the screen in their civilian forms while on the other side of the screen they appear in their Hero/Heroine forms as _**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_ appears on the top of the screen.

* * *

_**Tohjo City Hotel the next day…**_

Ranma (A) and Akana were watching the stars.

"Hey Akana, it seems that there is something missing in our lives." Ranma said.

"I know how you feel. I have the same feeling you do." Akana said.

"We may have to find something interesting to do." Ranma said.

"Any specific ideas?" Akana asked.

"Well I guess we could try and find Satoshi and Kasumi." Ranma suggested.

* * *

**_Satoshi and Kasumi's Suite..._**

"Well it's good to have our memories back. I am just wondering who we plan on bringing back first of my Senshi." Satoshi wondered.

"Maybe Phobos and Deimos so the Neriman Senshi of our Dimension can have their leaders back." Kasumi suggested.

"Well something will have to jog their memories. It took us being attacked to bring our memories back." Satoshi said.

"I am really glad for that too!" Yomi said as she hugged her future Father.

"We all are." Umi said as she hugged her mother.

"So Satoshi-Oniichan have you thought of the reason why you became so weak when you used your newest attack? asked a concerned Usa.

"I agree with him. The only reason I was able to use it against Beryl is because all of them were with me in spirit. So until we reawaken the entire Solaris Court, I am going to have to use it sparingly." Satoshi said.

"That's true!" Kasumi said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Inners and Asteroids were all in Ash's Suite along with the Galactic Guardians of Dimension B..._**

"So you mean to tell me that Phobos and Deimos of this dimension don't remember a thing about being Senshi?" Ash asked.

"That is right." Kousagi said.

"So we have to awaken them again." Artemis said.

Orion and Virgo entered the Suite with Crescent Moons blazing.

"Yes we do. All of the Senshi are in this hotel. They all have suites. The couples have their own." Orion said.

"Solaris and Terra of this Dimension were reawakened after the DBA attacked them." Virgo said.

"So what your saying, is that it will take being attacked to awaken them again?" Naruto asked.

"That's what they just said Dobe!" Sasuke said as he whacked Naruto.

"Will you all calm down!" Ranma(B) said.

"Yeah we don't need fights breaking out." Akane said.

The meeting then continued.

* * *

**_Satoshi and Kasumi's Suite..._**

"So our plan is to wait until Ranma(A) and Akana are attacked?" Nabiki asked.

"That seems to be the only way to awaken them." Satoshi said.

"It worked on us." Kasumi said.

"So what do we do just wait until they are attacked?" Usa asked.

"That is the only thing we can do." Orion said.

"So we just have to wait." Virgo said.

The rest of the Dimension A Senshi nodded.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

"So who are the targets going to be this time?" Nehellenia asked.

"They will be Phobos and Deimos of Dimension A. They don't remember a thing about being Senshi." Wiseman Cackled as he took over Sakaki.

"Okay so Goldie and Pumpkin you will go." Princess Prism said.

"I choose Diamond and Pearl to go as well." Wiseman/Doom Phantom said.

"Kuno you have been chosen to go after the Dream of Sailor Phobos from Dimension A." Zirconia said.

"Right is that what my beautiful queen wishes?" Kuno asked.

"Yes that is correct." Nehelennia said.

"Eugeal you have been chosen to go after the Pure Heart of Sailor Deimos of Dimension A." Pharoah 90 said taking over Giovanni.

"As you wish my lord." Eugeal said.

"Where is the Crystal Point?" Diamond asked.

"In the Center of Tojho City. The Shopping Mall!" Wiseman/Doom Phantom said.

"I will go!" Arlong said.

"I better go to." Zeno said.

"Okay then go everybody!" Giovanni and Sakaki said after they regained control.

* * *

**_Ranma(A) and Akana's Suite..._**

"Those people we went to the movie with seem so familiar somehow." Ranma(A) said.

"That is right. I wonder why that is." Akana said.

"I don't know, why don't we just overlook the town from our Balcony." Ranma(A) suggested.

"I think that is a good idea." Akana said.

With that they overlooked the town from their balcony.

* * *

**_Tojho City Streets..._**

Ranma(A) and Akana are just taking a walk.

"So why do you think those people seem so familiar?" Ranma(A) asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Akana said.

Akana and Ranma(A) are walking Hand-In-Hand throughout the town.

All of a sudden Ranma is hit with a colliding ball.

"Ranma! No! Are you okay?" Akana asks.

"You're next girly." Eugeal says a she takes out the Heart Extractor gun and fires.

"Oh no! This seems do familiar." Akana said as she fell unconscious.

"Come our crystal brights!" Pumpkin and Goldie said.

* * *

**_Hotel Plaza Room, the Senshi from both dimensions were having a meeting...(Obviously the doors to the room were closed and locked tight..._**

"Okay so the next order of business is to awaken Phobos and Deimos of this dimension?" Nami asked.

"That is the plan." Akane said.

"How are we going to do that?" Ranma(B) asked.

"Well the attack is what brought our memories back. But how do we know where they are?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know." Kasumi said.

Sasuke and Momoko took out their computers. Nabiki and Shikamaru followed suit.

"Oh how troublesome. They are being attacked in the center of town." Shikamaru said.

"I will agree with you on that Shikamaru." Nabiki said.

"I think our computers have found them. They seem to still have their communicators on. Even though to them they are just fancy watches." Kiyo said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Momoko asked.

"Let's go!" Sasuke said.

"Transform everyone!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

Moon Prism Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Solar Crystal Power!"

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Cosmic Power!"

"Deimos Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Charon Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Europa Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Titan Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Callisto Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Cosmic Power!"

"Rhea Cosmic Power!"

"Io Cosmic Power!"

"Triton Cosmic Power!"

"Ganymede Cosmic Power!"

"Titania Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed.

* * *

**_Center of Town..._**

"Oh no we are too late!" the Solaris Twins said.

"You really don't think you can win do you?" Kuno asked.

"You Senshi are useless without the rest of your friends." Eugeal Cackled.

"Go our Daimon Army and Remuli!" Kuno and Eugeal Chorused.

"Dark energy it at it's peak! Arise Droid Rapidash!" Diamond and Pearl said.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Triton Waterspout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Callisto 8 Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Oberon Strikeout Storm!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

Just when they thought the bulk of the monsters were destroyed, more showed up.

"Um guys, I wouldn't get ready for the final assault yet. It looks like more are coming." Orion said pointing to the horde of monsters.

"So keep on fighting! It's not time to finish them off yet." Virgo said.

The Solaris Twins broke away from the group and returned the mirror and the Heart Crystal back to their rightful owners as their planetary symbols appeared brightly on their foreheads. The Twins went back to join the battle after they returned the items.

"I-I remember everything. We have to help Akana!" Ranma(A) said after he shifted to Ren and pulled out her Henshin Wand.

"Yes we must do so. Our Princess is counting on us to help protect her Princess." Akana said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" Akana and Ren said as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

"Say good bye Silver Moon Alliance!" The Dark Blue Alliance said as they sent more monsters out.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

With that Deimos and Phobos of Dimension A joined in the fray.

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Double Terra Nunti Spear Blaster!"

"Double Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Double Deimos Mallet Mash!"

With that only a few monsters were left.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

Solaris of Dimension A fell to her knees again.

"Oh man! I hope we awaken the rest of them soon. Will someone please help me up?"

"Sure thing Solaris." Chibi-Solaris said as she helped her currently female future Father to a standing position.

"Thanks sweetie. Are you ready to do what we do best?" Solaris(A) said as she looked toward her future daughter.

"Right! Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus then appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that the last of the monsters were destroyed.

"You are lucky that those two awakened. You won't be so lucky with the other five." Kuno said as he and the Dark Blue Alliance disappeared in a Giant Phone Booth.

"Well now we have to hope the other five will awaken soon." Solaris(A) said.

"Don't I know it." Terra(A) said.

"Well for right now, let's just head back to the hotel. We can figure out what to do with the other five tomorrow." Phobos(A) said.

"I agree with you there Ren." Deimos(A) said after looking around to make sure the coast was clear which it was.

With that the Senshi returned to the Hotel. They then all went to their separate Suites.

* * *

**_Tanaka Family Suite..._**

"So Momoko who will be the next two to awaken?" Satoshi asked.

"That is an excellent question Satoshi-Oniichan. It seems that Rhea and Io are next up on the Awakening list." Momoko said.

"Well everyone get their rest. We are going to need it for tomorrow." Kasumi said.

With that Satoshi and Kasumi went to their area of the suite while everyone else went to their Futons. They were ready for a good night's sleep after a tough battle.

With that Phobos and Deimos of Dimension A were reawakened. What will happen now? Stay tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance next? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Still in Tojho City for a vacation, Shuu and Haruka seem to be bored. So they decide to take a stroll to the Tojho City Mall. However the Dark Blue Alliance Targets them. Shuu for his Dream Mirror and Haruka for her Pure Heart. What is the deal with that? Stay Tuned.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 10(NLGG Episode 130): Return of A's Rhea and Io!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned to find out!

**_The Senshi and Allies to be featured in the Next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Sailor Quintet(5), Phobos and Deimos(2), Rhea and Io(2), Neriman Senshi(5) (18)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All of the Senshi(28)

**_Total Senshi and Allies Fighting:_** 46


	10. 10: Return of A's Rhea and Io!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence._**

**_Episode 10(NLGG Episode 130): Return of A's Rhea and Io!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Pairings: See Episodes 01 and 02_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story and our original ideas._**

* * *

_**Opening:**_

* * *

In this universe there are several dimensions. This story cover two for the most part with the occasional third one. The Dimensions are A, B, and C.

Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme plays, followed by the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Tokyo Mew Mew Theme, Latest Naruto Theme, One Piece Theme, Zatch Bell Theme and Ranma 1/2 Season VII Theme.

Several Senshi and MewMews appear along with 9 Shadows. The Senshi and Mew Mews appear on one side of the screen in their civilian forms while on the other side of the screen they appear in their Hero/Heroine forms as _**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_ appears on the top of the screen.

* * *

Shuu and Haruka were walking down the street.

"IT feels like there's something missing. Doesn't it?" asked Shuu.

"It does." Agreed Haruka.

That's when they noticed Satoshi and Kasumi with Umi and Yomi.

"That's strange." Said Haruka.

"Who are they?" asked Shuu.

"I have no idea." Said Haruka.

That's when suddenly Ranma and Ryoga came thought the town fighting about something… it wasn't said but they were fighting a lot.

"That was weird." Said Shuu.

"I know." Said Haruka with a sweat drop.

They turned back to find that Satoshi and Kasumi were gone… more than likely to chase after Ranma and Ryoga to get them to stop fighting.

"That's weird." Said Haruka.

Later that day in the suite, Akane was yelling at Ryoga and Ranma.

"You can't just run though the streets like this… we're not at home!" yelled Akane.

The two of them hung their heads low like children.

"Sorry…" said Ranma and Ryoga.

That's when there was a knock on the door. It was Satoshi, Kasumi, Yomi and Umi, Nami was the one that opened it.

""What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"We just need you to baby-sit Yomi and Umi… Haruka and Shuu wants to talk to us today." Said Satoshi who then sweat dropped.

"No you can't charge them!" came Ash's voice from inside.

"Damn it!" yelled Nami, "Fine…" she said.

Nabiki had a smirk on her face as well.

"You can't charge them either Nabiki!" Came Misty's Voice from inside as well

"Drat!" Nabiki said as she snapped her fingers.

"What's going on?" asked Kousagi joining them.

"Haruka and Shuu want to talk to us about something." Said Satoshi.

* * *

**_Sometime later, Satoshi and Kasumi were talking with Haruka and Shuu..._**

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Satoshi.

"Well we saw you with two pink haired girls that looked like you and we were wondering who they were." Said Haruka.

"Well… they were…" said Satoshi.

"Our cousins." Said Kasumi.

"Really your cousins?" asked Haruka.

"Yes, our cousins." Said Satoshi and Kasumi.

Both of them sweat drops and knew they lying but didn't know why.

"So is there something deeper going on?" asked Shuu.

Both Kasumi and Satoshi sweat dropped.

"Um… it's a long story." Said Satoshi.

"Really?" asked Haruka.

"Well… um…" said Satoshi.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

Aoi was signing that really annoying song "Blue" and wouldn't shut up.

"Just ignore her." said Rouge.

"Is it normal to have nightmares about her?" asked Dr. Tomoe.

"Yes… sadly yes it is…" sighed Goldie.

"Okay the targets will be Haruka and Shuu." said Dr. Tomoe, "Mimete, you will go after Haruka."

"I will…" said Mimete.

"Kojiro… you will take Shuu's dream." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"Okay…" said Kojiro.

Karin, Cerulean, Goldie and Violet accompanied them on the mission as well.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Suite, the B Senshi just got the alert..._**

"Looks like it's begging the targeting." Said Sasuke who then got a chill.

"It's Karin again, isn't?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"What did you do to her?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke Sharingan glared at Naruto, which caused Naruto to hide behind Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Satoshi and Kasumi are with them." Said Ash who then took out the communicator.

* * *

**_Back with Satoshi and Kasumi, Satoshi was still stalling and couldn't come up with anything causing Shuu and Haruka to sweat drop… that's when there was a small explosion… followed by the communicator ringing. Satoshi picked it up..._**

"Solaris Here…" said Satoshi discreetly.

"They're going to attack Shuu and Haruka." Said Ash over the communicator.

"I know… they're here right now… I think" Said Satoshi.

"Oh okay… we'll be right there." Said Ash over the communicator who then hung it up.

Satoshi looked up and saw that the dust cleared showing the members of the Dark Blue alliance.

"Well, well isn't it them" said Kojiro.

"Let's just target them!" said Mimete.

Kojiro shot his colliding ball at Shuu revealing the dream mirror, which was indeed pink, while Mimete shot Haruka revealing her Pure heart. As both of them were attack, both of them remembered… they remembered everything. Fortunately thanks to the quick thinking of Satoshi and Kasumi, the items were back in their rightful place.

"You think that will stop us?" asked Karin with an evil smirk.

We're going to stop you!" said Satoshi.

"Solar Crisis!" said Satoshi.

"Terra Crystal Power!" said Satoshi.

"Make-up!" said both of them.

That's when the other Senshi arrived for the fight.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Gartner Rod Wave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Strike-out Storm!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

All but a few monster were destroyed… that's when two surprising attacks hit!

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

They looked to see that during the fight Io and Rhea of A remembered everything.

More monsters kept coming. So the rain of Attacks Continued.

"You guys remember! That's great!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"You're not a good actor." Said Sailor Io (A) with a sweat drop.

Sailor Solaris (A) sighed and hung her head low, "Yeah… I know!"

"What is with all of a sudden more monsters appearing when we keep destroying some?" Rhea(A) asked.

"I have no idea." Sailors Solaris(A) and Terra(A) chorused.

It was down to a few monsters when several Chimera Anima appeared.

That's when Mews Sukey and Berry appeared.

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

The Chimera Animas were destroyed and Mews Sukey and Berry vanished back to the Cafe.

"All right! Let's finish them off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said the others.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmic Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

Once again Sailor Solaris fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"I hope I can do this soon." She said.

"Don't worry! There's only one monster left! We can do it!" said Chibi Sailor Solaris.

"Right!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Please Pegasus! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave it's power to Sailor Solaris(A).

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

The last monster was destroyed…

"You haven't seen the last of us…" said Cerulean quietly.

"Sorry… what was that? We couldn't hear you!" yelled Sailor Rhea (B).

Cerulean sweat dropped and blushed.

"Don't worry… we'll see each other again Sasuke-Kun!"

Sailor Pallas (B) hid behind her counterpart while the members of the Dark Blue alliance disappeared.

"Seriously Sasuke… what did she do?" asked sailor Venus.

Once again, Sailor Pallas Sharingan glared at Sailor Venus who hid behind Sailor Mars.

That's night, Satoshi watched the sun set from his balcony.

"Just 3 more." He thought, "Then we will be reunited."

"Thinking about the last three?" asked Kasumi joining him.

"Yes… I am…" said Satoshi.

"I hope they remember too." Said Kasumi.

"I haven't seen Hikari since we all went to watch the movie. Are you sure she will be awakened with Imite and Nanako?" Satoshi asked.

"Well if the pattern stands true she will. Lately with each battle two have been awakened. So it will have to be changed up some. Since there are only three left." Kasumi said.

Nozomi was watching from a distance. She followed Hikari all around staying in the shadows. So she knows all about Hikari being Sailor Titania and is currently without the memory thanks to the big battle with Beryl, at least she thought it was Beryl. Also she was having several dreams of fighting in an obscenely short Sailor Fuku that was made for girls.

"I wish I knew why I was having all these weird dreams." Nozomi said to herself she also heard there was going to be a Pokemon contest in Tojho City.

(Nozomi is now 14 and has long Mid-Back Length hair and is better proportioned now than she is on the Anime. She has been following the Senshi all along ever since Hikari became a Senshi. So she knows all about the Galactic Guardians. She has dreams that she was fighting with them in an identical outfit. She can't figure out why she has the dreams though.)

With Haruka and Shuu remembering, only time will tell when the last three remember. Hopefully it will be soon…

* * *

**_Back in the Tanaka Family Suite Yomi was taken to her Dreamscape..._**

"Pegasus, what are you here for? I didn't call you." Yomi said.

"My dear young one. Just like I did to Usa, I will make it so you can talk to me anytime." Pegasus said.

"What about sis? She shares the same room with me." Yomi said.

"I guess Umi can talk to me too. You are twins after all. However due to your future Father/Mother being the leader only she can use my power. That's what it was like with Usa and Usagi. Oh yeah you can't let your Mother and Father/second Mother know about this." Pegasus said.

"Oh I see. Thanks Pegasus." Yomi said as she hugged the Winged unicorn.

Umi appeared in the dreamscape as well.

"Who are you talking to Yomi?" Umi asked.

"I'm talking to Pegasus." Yomi said.

Umi hugged the winged unicorn as well.

"We won't let anyone know about you Pegasus." Umi said.

"Thank you girls. I must go now. Here you go Yomi." Pegasus said as he disappeared. The same ball like item that Usa had when she was the carrier of Pegasus appeared between the Twins and was closed.

* * *

**_Back to the real world..._**

Satoshi and Kasumi heard their future daughters talking to someone. They entered the room.

"Who are you girls talking to?" Satoshi asked.

"No one Satoshi-Papa." Umi said.

"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes Kasumi-Mama, we are sure." Yomi said.

"Okay. We were just wondering." Satoshi said as him and Kasumi left the room.

"Pegasus, why can't we tell them? They are all energized with your power." Yomi said.

"It's because the time is not right. There is an additional Senshi besides the remaining three to awaken. She will get power ups consecutively." Pegasus said.

"I thought there seemed to be one missing from this time. Who is it?" Umi asked.

"She is Sailor Eris. In this Era she is known as Nozomi Naga.

"What!? That's Aunt Hikari's Rival. At least one of them." The twins said with shock on their faces.

"Yes that is true. Eris is beyond Pluto. There may be others out there. I am not sure yet." Pegasus said.

With that Pegasus went back inside his globe.

* * *

**_Back with Kasumi, Satoshi, and the Sailor Quintet..._**

"Have you got the feeling we are being watched?" Usa asked.

"By who Imoutochan?" Satoshi asked.

"Someone that has the Star Seed of Eris." Momoko said.

"What's Eris?" Kasumi asked.

"A planet Beyond Pluto. The Avatar was late to join just like Titania and Oberon." Hoshi said.

"Oh wow! Another Senshi? I thought they were all claimed." Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

"Well you thought wrong. Eris is a friend and rival of Titania." Juria said.

"Who is it?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm sorry, but that info is classified. You will just have to wait and see. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day." Chikako suggested.

"Right." Kasumi said.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Everyone then retired to their rooms for another good nights rest.

Well who is this Eris that the Quintet was talking about? Only time will tell.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The final three members of the Solaris Court are awakened. But what is that fourth shadow that attacks from the Darkness about? Who is it. Could it be another Senshi or not? Nanako, Imite, and Hikari are targeted. Will the memories of those three be awakened in time? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 11(NLGG Episode 131): Return of Three, Enter a Fourth!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Senshi and Allies Featured in the Next Episode Include:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Neriman Senshi Commanders and the Neriman Senshi(7), Rhea, Io, Triton, Ganymede, Titania(5), Sailor Quintet(5)(21)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Senshi(28)

**_New Senshi or Ally:_** Sailor Eris(1)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 50


	11. 11: Return of Three, Enter a Fourth!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence._**

**_Episode 11(NLGG Episode 131): Return of Three, Enter a Fourth!_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Pairings: See Episodes 01 and 02_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story and our original ideas._**

* * *

_**Opening:**_

* * *

In this universe there are several dimensions. This story cover two for the most part with the occasional third one and then a Fourth one later. The Dimensions are A, B, C and D.

Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme plays, followed by the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Tokyo Mew Mew Theme, Latest Naruto Theme, One Piece Theme, Zatch Bell Theme and Ranma 1/2 Season VII Theme.

Several Senshi and MewMews appear along with 9 Shadows. The Senshi and Mew Mews appear on one side of the screen in their civilian forms while on the other side of the screen they appear in their Hero/Heroine forms as _**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_ appears on the top of the screen.

* * *

**_The Next Day Hikari decided to take a walk along with Imite and Nanako..._**

"Is it just me or is something missing?" Hikari asked.

"It does seem that something is missing. I can't seem to put my finger on it though." Imite said.

"Like we were part of some sort of big battle. I tell you those Senshi that have been appearing around here. They seem to be familiar to me. How about you two?" Nanako said then asked.

Hikari and Imite nodded as they continued to explore the town.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Shadows..._**

A girl that looked to be about Hikari's Age was trailing them. This girl was Nozomi her hair had also grown and become more red than orange in fact she was now a true redhead.

"Drat. I have to get Ri-Ri alone. Although, I do know that Imite and Nanako are Triton and Ganymede. They must also not remember." Nozomi whispered. Her Glameow then appeared out of her Pokeball as a Crescent Moon Appeared on her forhead.

"There you are Lady Eris. The other advisors and me were wondering when you would show up. By the way with the mark on my forehead I am called Gemini." The newly named Gemini said.

"Did my Glameow just talk to me?" Nozomi said as she fainted.

"This is going to take some explaining." Gemini said as she stood over her charge.

Gemini got tired of waiting for Nozomi to wake up and rubbed against her trainer/charge purring.

"Huh like what? Oh hi there Glameow. I had the strangest dream that you had a Crescent Moon Mark on your forehead and could talk and told me I was Lady Eris." Nozomi says as she pets her Pokemon. The Crescent Moon Appears on her forhead.

"It wasn't a dream. I am known as the Advisor Gemini when I have the Crescent Moon Mark and you are Sailor Eris." Gemini said.

"Is that why I have been having those weird Dreams ever since I started following the others. Do I have a Princess to Protect as well?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes you do actually you have two. One is Satoshi/Sayomi also known as Sailor Solaris and the other is Usagi Tsukino/Eternal Sailor Moon." Gemini said.

"I guess that makes sense. Wait a minute what do you mean by Satoshi being a Princess? He is a guy?" Nozomi said.

"Satoshi picked up a curse in China a while back and eventually learned to control his forms by will rather than water. Satoshi is the Blond Haired Senshi that fell to her knees after doing her attack." Gemini said.

"Oh she must've just learned it then. If I remember correctly from my life in the Silver Millennium, I think that's where those memories are coming from, it would take Solaris a while to adjust to a new attack. Is this true?" Nozomi said then asked.

Gemini nods.

* * *

**_Back with Haruka and Shuu Kasumi, Satoshi and her sisters came in..._**

"What are you doing here Satoshi? Why Umi and Yomi with you?" Haruka asked.

"We need you and Shuu to watch them while we go talk to Hikari and the others." Satoshi said.

"That will cost..." Nami and Nabiki were cut off by Shuu.

"No you can't charge them. Gather all of the others and head down to the meeting room we were using earlier. We have to have a meeting. You two seem to deal in the money aspect so I will leave that part up to you to pay for the room again. Sure Satoshi we will watch them. Go on go talk to Hikari and the others.

"Usa you and your sisters stay here. They don't remember you so it will be easier if you five just stayed and helped the others watch the twins." Satoshi said.

"Sure thing Oniichan." Usa and the other four said.

"Well let's go Kasu-Chan." Satoshi said grabbing Kasumi's hand. They were off.

"We have to break the news to those three slowly." Kasumi said.

"I know." Satoshi said.

A few minutes later they ran into Hikari, Imite, and Nanako.

* * *

**_Hikari, Imite and Nanako are still walking around town..._**

"Hey guys we need to talk to all three of you." Satoshi said.

"We are wondering how are you liking this vacation." Kasumi said.

"It's going well. Why do you seem so familiar to me?" Hikari asked.

"Because we are friends and we traveled together for a while." Satoshi said.

"No not that, like we have seen you two in some sort of dream. Or a past life or something." Imite said.

"Why would you think something like that?" Kasumi asked with a sweatdrop.

"We saw you with two Pink-Haired Girls that looked like you. What do they have to do with you?" Nanako asked.

"They are cousins yeah that's right they are cousins." Satoshi said also with a sweatdrop.

"Oh okay. Cousins." Hikari said knowing that they were lying for some reson, but couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

**_Back with Haruka and the others..._**

Delcatty came out of the Pokeball with her Crescent Moon Blazing.

"Do you even remember my Advisor name Lady Io?" Crescent Delcatty asked.

"I know it started with an L." Haruka said.

"So did I, but I can't put my finger on it." Shuu said.

"Lady Rhea and Lady Io, my advisor name is Libra." The Newly Named Libra said.

"That's right it is." Haruka and Shuu Chorused.

"Hey what do you mean Lady Rhea? I'm a guy." Shuu said.

"When you fight you are a girl until you learn to constantly Manifest your Male Senshi form." Libra said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Shuu said as he hung his head low.

"Don't worry Shuu-Kun someday you will be able to do that. Not even Satoshi can do that yet and he's our leader." Haruka said comforting her Boyfriend.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

Aoi was singing the country song Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks. She obviously can't sing.

"So who are the targets this time?" Deep Blue asked taking over Shinji.

The remaining three galactic guardians and the new one about to be awakened." Nehellenia said as she used one of the mirrors to show an older Nozomi talking to a cat Pokemon.

"Hey that's the twerp that is a friend and rival of Titania. Let's target her and Titania for their dreams. What do you say Kojiro?" Musashi asked.

"That's a good idea." Kojiro said.

"Then that leaves Triton and Ganymede for Pure Hearts." Tomoe said.

"I will go!" Cyprine said as she split into herself and Peterol.

"Good! Who else is going." Princess Prism asked.

"All of us are going!" said Pumpkin, Olive, Goldie. Violet, Rouge, and Cerulean. They had to get away from Aoi.

"We're coming too!" Orochimaru, Karin and Kabuto said.

"All five of us will go!" said Diamond, Pearl, Rubeus, Sapphire and Emerald they had to get away from Aoi as well.

So they were off.

* * *

**_Back with Hikari and the others..._**

Satoshi's Communicator rang.

"Um excuse me for a minute Hikari I have to take this call." Satoshi said as he left Kasumi with Hikari and the others.

"Solaris of Dimension A here." Satoshi said.

"Did you know that Delcatty is my advisor. Her advisor name is Libra." Haruka said.

"Yes Io I knew that. How could you and Rhea not know." Sayomi said from a bathroom stall in the Girls Room she went their after she shifted from Satoshi.

"I have no idea. Anyway no time for pleasentries Hikari, Imite, Nanako and Nozomi are the targets." Haruka said.

"I'm with the Hikari, Imite, and Nanako, but I don't know where Nozomi is. Why woud the DBA Target her?" Sayomi said.

"I don't know. It's just weird. We will be there as soon as we wrap up your twin daughters and sisters. They seem to have gone off on their own. Don't worry, we made sure Nabiki and Nami don't charge you by threatening to charge them." Haruka said.

"Okay I read you loud and clear Io, Solaris of Dimension A out." Sayomi said turning off the communicator and exiting the restroom.

Sayomi returns and gives Kasumi a passionate kiss.

"Um Satoshi, wait a minute you are not Satoshi. Who are you?" Hikari asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Hikari, you know it's me. I've had this curse long enough for you to know it's me." Sayomi said.

"Oh yeah that's right! Sorry about that." Hikari said with a sweatdrop.

"Well why are you in that form Sayomi?" Nanako asked.

"I thought we could all go shopping at the mall." Sayomi said.

"That sounds like a plan." Imite said.

"I think you might need a new Contest Outfit Hikari. your other one is kind of small on you." Kasumi said.

"Yeah you are right. So let's go!" Hikari said.

With that they were off. Nozomi saw this recalled Gemini and followed.

"I guess I could use a new Contest Outfit myself." Nozomi said.

"Hey Ri-Ri! What's happening?" Nozomi said walking up to Hikari.

"Don't call me that who are you, I don't wait a minute? Nozomi is that you?" Hikari asked in shock.

"Yep it's me. Nice to see you again Ri-Ri." Nozomi said with a giggle.

"Don't call me that in front of Kasumi, Sayomi, Imite, and Nanako! Nozy Wozy!" Hikari said with a giggle as she hugged her friend..

"You got me there. Hey Sayomi, you wouldn't happen to be Satoshi in female form would you?" Nozomi asked curiously as she hugged Hikari back.

"Yep that's right, this is my Fiancee Kasumi." Sayomi said introducing Kasumi.

"Nice to meet you Kasumi." Nozomi says.

"Nice to meet you seem familiar to me somehow. Have we met before?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't think so at least not in this lifetime." Nozomi said.

"Oh okay, well come on let's go shopping!" Kasumi said.

With that they went shopping when they were stopped by the Dark Blue Alliance. A whole Plethora of them.

"Oh that's just great. What do you want?" Sayomi asked.

"We are trying to go shopping here." Kasumi said.

"To bad Twoip! Musashi, Kojiro the one int the Black and Pink Dress and the one with the Darker Red hair. Get them now!" Nyasu said.

"Right!" Musashi and Kojiro said as they shot their colliding balls at Hikari and Nozomi revealing their mirrors which were Pink and not gold.

"Now for you two!" Cyprine and Peterol said as they extracted the heart Crystals of Imite and Nanako.

That's when their symbols glowed. Nozomi's Symbol was unfamiliar. It looked like Pluto's Symbol, but it was an E and an R together with the R attached to the bottom leg of the E. They then remembered everything.

"Go our Remuli Army! Go our Daimon Army! Come our Crystal Brights! Destroy them all."

"Dark Energy at it's peak arise Droids Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Mesprit and Cresselia! Destroy the Silver Moon Alliance!" The Dark Moon Family cackled.

They looked like Hybrid Girls of all of them.

"As you wish our Commanders." they said.

"Transform now!" Sayomi said.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

Terra and Solaris of Dimension A were now in Kasumi and Sayomi's places.

"We outnumber you!" The Dark Blue Alliance said.

"Prepare to die Twoips!" Nyasu said.

Solaris A hit the All Call button.

"Um guys a little help." Solaris A said.

"Right!" Came a chorus of voices.

Orion, Libra, Virgo and Gemini put the items back in their rightful places.

Gemini does a flip as an Aqua Wand comes out.

"Nozomi take this and say the first thing that comes to your mind." Gemini said.

"Right! Eris Planet Power Make up!" Nozomi said as an Aqua light surrounded her.

When the Transformation was done, Nozomi was wearing a White Leotard, her skirt and Sailor Collar were Aqua, she had Dangly Earrings and High-Heeled Boots Her Ribbon and Bow were tan and her choker was Aqua with no star on it. A Tiara Grazed her Forehead that had an Aqua Gem in the center of it. Her Gloves were Elbow Length with Aqua Piping her boots were Aqua outlined in Tan. She was now Sailor Eris of Dimension A.

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard wind Wallup!"

"Callisto Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Oberon Strike Out Storm!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"It's my turn now! Eris Petal Spiral Smash!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

All the monsters that were hit with the attacks were weakened, but the monsters that Eris attacked were barely phased.

"Oh no, my attack didn't do anything!" Eris said in shock.

"Take this then." Gemini said giving Eris a Star Transformation Wand.

Eris De-Transformed and took the Star Wand.

"Eris Star Power Make Up!"

"Eris Rose Storm Smash!"

It did a bit more damage, but it still didn't Phase the monsters very much it was more effectiv though.

"Oh man still not enough! How am I supposed to protect my Princess when none of my attacks work very well?"

That's when both Gemini and Eris were engulfed in a bright white light and taken to a Dreamscape of some sort with the Solaris Twins in it.

* * *

**_Dreamscape of Elysian..._**

"Greeting Lady Eris and Gemini. My name is Pegasus. Eris, your attacks are strong but not strong enough." Pegasus said.

"What is this about?" Princess Nozomi asked.

"Princess Nozomi I am going to give you my power just like I did with the rest of the Galactic Guardians to help out." Pegasus said as he shot a beam at Nozomi's Transformation Wand and turned it into the Crystal Transformation Wand that will turn her into Super Sailor Eris.

"Just take this and say Eris Crystal Power Make Up and you will ascend to your Super form. That is all the farther you can be powered upto right now." Just say what first comes to your mind. And good luck Lady Eris, Princess Nozomi.

"Thanks Pegasus!" Princess Nozomi said as she took her new wand.

With that they were sent back.

* * *

**_Back to the Battle Scene..._**

"Eris Crystal Power Make Up!" Nozomi said as she transformed into Super Sailor Eris. Her outfit was just like the other Galactic Guardians of Dimension A with the Star on her choker and everything that goes with the Super Sailor Senshi.

"Eris Frenzy Quake Elimination!" This time it was even more powerful but didn't get the job done.

Eris glowed Aqua as a new attack came to her.

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Igniton!"

This time the monsters were destroyed. There were still too many left for finishing moves. All of a sudden three surprising voices said:

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"You three remembered! And we got a new Teammate!" Solaris(A) said.

"Yeah we did, and you two suck and making up cover stories." Titania(A) said pointing to Solaris(A) and Terra(A).

Ganymede(A) and Triton(A) agreed.

"We know." Solaris(A) and Terra(A) said as they hung their heads.

Only a few monsters were left, but still more kept coming.

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!" Even with the help of all the Solaris Court Solaris(A) Fell to her knees in weakness.

"I thought having all of you back would help me out. I guess I have a lot of growing to do before I can use it a lot."

Chibi-Solaris helped her Female Father up.

"Hey don't worry. You will get it someday." Chibi-Solaris said.

"I know." Solaris(A) said.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Let's do this Daddy! Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams. We need your help. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

With that Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed.

"Drat! This isn't over Silver Moon Alliance! We will get you next time! Next time! Ha hahahahhahaha!" The Dark Blue Alliance said as they vanished.

* * *

**_Back at the meeting room in the Hotel with the doors closed they De-Transformed..._**

The Senshi decided to go there before going back to the mall to look for new clothes for Hikari and Nozomi for the upcoming Contest.

Setsuna appears and stands next to Trista as she hands Nozomi a communicator and a Time Key. She also gives new Time Keys to the rest of them with a Button marked D on it.

"Don't tell me there is a Dimension D as well." Sayomi said with a sweatdrop.

"Yep there is and just like this Dimension it is all one world. Also if you all would look at your Communicators you notice I have added Eris' Symbol to the Call Buttons. It is unknown at this time whether or not more will be discovered. Only Time will tell with that. Welcome to the Solaris Court Nozomi Princess of Eris." Setsuna said.

"Did I just get into a war of some sort between good and evil?" Nozomi asked.

"That is correct." Setsuna said.

"This will be a test of not only Solaris and the Solaris Court, but everyone else as well. Neriman Senshi, I think you better go back to Nerima. Ren and Akana you will stay here. Nerima needs you five Neriman Senshi. Nabiki, Sayuri, Ukyo, Azusa, and Yuka thanks for helping us revive the others. Good luck Trista, everyone. I will be watching.

With that Setsuna vanished.

"Well we better get going." Nabiki said to her Senshi.

"That would be the best idea. Call us when you need us." Sayuri said.

"We will be there for you. See you later." Ukyo said.

"Well Aurora are you coming?" Azusa said turning to Aurora.

"I am ready. Great Grandmother must be worried about me by now." Aurora said as she shifted to Shampoo.

"We will see all of you later." Yuka said taking out her Communicator.

"Beam us up Nephrite." Yuka said.

"As you wish Lady Oberon." Nephrite said through the communicator.

The Neriman Senshi were beamed up back to the Tendo Dojo Senshi Base in Dimension A.

The meeting was then adjourned.

"So can we go shopping now?" Sayomi asked.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Saika said after she shifted to Saika.

"Great idea!" Ren said.

"I guess we could go." Ash said.

"But we are all staying Male." Sasuke said.

"Right!" All the other Dimension B Senshi said that could switch Genders.

"It seems a bit Troublesome, but I guess we can survive." Shikamaru said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Umi and Yomi said.

All the Female Senshi and the currently Female Senshi that were born Male gave the other Male Senshi an evil look.

"Oh no. You aren't suggesting we carry your things." Neji said.

"Yep that's right." Nanako said as she winked at Sanji.

"Oh wow! I would love to carry your things Princess of Ganymede!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

Ritchie and Ash Sweatdrop as they know what their Girlfriends are going to do to them. Drew as well.

With that they all headed off to the Tojho City Mall minus the Neriman Senshi of Dimension A.

So with the last three Dimension A Members of the Dimension A Solaris Court revived and the Awakening of Eris of Dimension A. What is in store? Only time will tell. STay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** It's contest time once again. This time it's in Tojho City. However, the Dark Blue Alliance wishes to derail the contest as Musashi decides to enter it to see if she still has the ability to compete in them. Kojiro and Nyasu join her, but not as part of the contest competitors as Spectators. What is the Dark Blue Alliance Planning? Oh yeah and the MC's from Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are there as well. So Haruka and Shuu also want to compete. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Only Time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 12(NLGG Episode 132): Tojho City Contest Combat!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Senshi and Allies Featured in the Next Episode Include:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Solaris Court including Eris(6), Sailor Quintet(5)(17)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Senshi(28)

**_New Senshi or Ally:_**

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 45

* * *

**_Revised: 01/31/2009_**

* * *

**_Any Episodes that take place in the World of Pirates or the World of Mamodo Battle will be Written by Emma since she knows more about One Piece and ZatchBell than I do._**


	12. 12: Tojho City Contest Combat!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence._**

**_Episode 12(NLGG Episode 132): Tojho City Contest Combat_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story and our original ideas._**

* * *

_**Opening:**_

* * *

In this universe there are several dimensions. This story will cover Four of them eventually. The Dimensions are A, B, C and D.

In Dimension B, After the Fall of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity sent all the Senshi foward to be reborn as Male in different Worlds.

In Dimension A it is one world and there were originally 15 more Senshi besides the Original Planetary and Starlights.

One day Seven Senshi came from the future to help out to ensure the birth of Crystal Tokyo. The Seven Senshi from the Future of Dimension A are Umi and Sato/Yomi Tanaka. The Twin Daughters of Sailors Solaris and Terra of Dimension A. The other five also from the future are known as the Sailor Quintet and are the adopted Sisters of Satoshi Tanaka and soon to be Kasumi Tanaka(Currently Yawa)

The Senshi from Dimension B wish to recreate Crystal Tokyo. Dimension B is made up of Nine Total Worlds: The World of Pokemon, The World of Ninja, The World of Chaos, The World of Pirates, The World of Mamodo Battle, The Mamodo World which until recently was inaccessible. The seventh World in Dimension B is known as the Ruins of Crystal Tokyo. There is also a Solaris Space Station Colony which functions as World 8 and the Solar Kingdom, currently inaccessible is the 9th World.

In Dimension A it was discovered that there was still a Solar Kingdom Located in the many Sunspots of the Sun. The Biggest One is the main kingdom. In Dimensions A and B there are Orbiting Space Colonies called the Solaris Colonies. From Dimension A are a total of 22 Senshi in addition to the Planetaries, Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen, and the Starlights. 15 of the 22 Senshi from Dimension A are known as the Galactic Guardians. The Sailor Quintet and the Solaris Twins are from the Future and came to help out in the past. Only time will tell if more Senshi will be found in Dimension A. The Planetary Senshi and the Starlights still remain on Earth in Dimension A in the Juban District of Tokyo, Japan. Little is known about Dimensions C and D. The only known info of C and D is just like Dimension B, Dimension C is made up of multiple Worlds. Dimension D like Dimension A is made up of one world. That is all the information that is known about Dimensions C and D at this time. Only time will tell when more info will be released.

Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme plays, followed by the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Tokyo Mew Mew Theme, Latest Naruto Theme, One Piece Theme, Zatch Bell Theme and Ranma 1/2 Season VII Theme.

Several Senshi and MewMews appear along with 9 Shadows. The Senshi and Mew Mews appear on one side of the screen in their civilian forms while on the other side of the screen they appear in their Hero/Heroine forms as _**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_ appears on the top of the screen.

* * *

**_In the Dark Blue alliance..._**

Musashi was talking to Queen Nehellenia about something.

"So you want a day off…" said Queen Nehellenia, "Well with Aoi around I guess I understand."

That's when Aoi ran passed them… in her birthday suit, causing the two to sweat drop.

"If you want, I'll give Kojiro and Nyasu the day off as well…" said Queen Nehellenia.

"Thank you." Said Musashi.

Aoi ran passed them again, when suddenly there was a gun shot and they noticed a tranquilizer was stuck in her butt… she slowly passed out.

"I'm guessing you're not surprised by this." Said the person who was holding the gun, who turned out to be Olive.

The two shook their heads no.

"Okay… then." Said Olive who began to drag away the unconscious crazy girl.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Tojho City…_**

Haruka and Shuu just delivered interesting news.

"Good News everyone!" said Haruka.

"Something's really bad is going to happen?" asked Luffy.

"No… stop watching Futurama. That phrase doesn't mean that something bad is going to happen." Said Haruka with a sweat drop.

"there's a contest going, I heard that Vivian, Lillian and Marian will be there." Explained Shuu.

"Oh wow…" said Hikari.

"But I don't think I'm going to do this contest." Said Nozomi.

"Me neither." Said Hikari.

"I guess we're going to enter just ourselves then." Said Haruka.

"And we'll cheer you on!" said Satoshi.

With most of the other Senshi nodding agreement.

Somewhere not too far away… Musashi, Kojiro and Nyasu… discussing the contest.

"So you're going to enter it?" asked Kojiro with a sigh.

"Yes, and I have the perfect disguise." Said Musashi she then was dressed in a light blue sailor fuku (that look very similar to the ones from Haruhi Suzumiya), glasses (of course) and her hair in long pig tails.

"No offense, but you like a deranged member of the S.O.S. Brigade." Said Nyasu.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Musashi.

"What he means to say is that you look cute." Said Kojiro.

"So how did you get us to have the day off too?" asked Nyasu.

"I saw things… strange things." Said Musashi going pale.

"Does it have to do with why I saw Olive dragging Aoi in a bed sheet?" asked Kojiro.

Musashi could only nod.

"Okay… that makes sense." Said Kojiro with a big sweat drop.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at a meet at the Dark Blue Alliance..._**

"There is a contest going on at Tojho City… I say that we will attack them." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"I don't know if that's a good idea… I mean what if hypothetically… someone shoots the messenger if you know what I mean." Said Princess Prism.

Everyone stared at Princess Prism and shrugged.

"I'll explain it through a puppet show later." Said Violet.

"Okay…" said Princess Prism.

"The three MCs will be the targets." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"Wait… who will target the third." Said Olive.

"We'll use her." said Kish.

And so, Lillian would be the pure heart target, Vivian would be the Dream Target and Marian will be the Sprit target, Kish, Kuno, Telulu and Kabuto were the ones going, Princess Prism refused to send any of her minions as "The messengers will be shot." Which were once again ignored.

* * *

**_And so it was time for the contest…_**

"Welcome to the Tojho contest!" said Marian.

"This is a very special unofficial contest that will bring about Coordinators." Said Vivian.

"And now let's begin." Said Marian.

"So this is a contest." Said Neji.

"Seems like something Ino would do." Said Shikamaru.

"This is the first time I've never been to one." Said Yamanaka.

_That's when the computers beeped…_

In the waiting room, Shuu muttered under his breath.

"Not now…"muttered Shuu.

Haruka and Shuu looked at the targets.

"It's them." Whispered Haruka.

That's when the communicator rang.

"Hey it's Naruto." Said Naruto on the other end.

"You guys got the message, right?" asked Shuu.

"Should I ready some decoys or not." Said Naruto on the other end.

"Decoys?" asked Haruka.

Kakashi and Ash joined in.

"It's when Naruto creates a shadow clone disguised as a Sailor Senshi or their civilian identity and switches with them." explained Kakashi.

"I use them all the time." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Okay… that sounds like a good idea, prepare them." Said Shuu.

"Okay." Said Naruto.

Nearby Musashi heard this and gritted her teeth.

"Why those… I'm going to get whoever's going to attack." She muttered.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Blue Alliance base…_**

The Rainbow Brigade were explaining why it was a bad idea to attack that day.

"Anime Puppet Theater Presents a Very Special episode!" explained Pumpkin, "Why you don't attack certain things during certain days."

It consisted of a Musashi puppet brutally assaulting Kish, Kabuto, Telulu and Kuno puppets.

"So wait you're saying that Musashi is practicing the contest?" asked Queen Nehellenia who began to nurse a headache.

"That's right." Said Princess Prism with a nod.

"I have a Question… why is it called anime puppet time theater?" asked Dr. Tomoe.

Emma Iveli jumped into the fic, "So someone reading will watch my YouTube series… please watch anime puppet time theatre! Please! And comment too!"

She then disappeared with everyone confused.

"Well hopefully they will beat the Sailor Senshi." Said Queen Nehellenia.

There was an awkward silence… in the room.

At the Contest Hall… many entrants performed… including both Musashi and Haruka.

"Now it's time for Shuu! Come on out Shuu!" said Lillian.

Shuu walked out… just when the stadium was being attacked.

"What's going on?" asked Marian.

The members of the Dark blue alliance appeared…

"Um… which one is which?" asked Kish.

"I don't know…" said Telulu blinking.

"I know which one is which." Said Kabuto with a sweat drop.

Lillian's pure heart was then stolen, Vivian's dream mirror was exposed and Marian's sprit was taken and merged to become some sort of monster.

The Senshi watching in the stands as the contest hall began to evacuate.

"Naruto!" said Ash.

"I know!" said Naruto with a nod.

Shuu watched from the stage not knowing what was going on, when suddenly there was a giant smoke screen on stage, Shuu noticed something touching his shoulder, it was himself…

"Naruto's clone, right?" asked Shuu.

"That's right!" said the Naruto's clone disgusted as Shuu using Naruto's trademark smile.

"Please don't smile like that in my body, it's creepy." Said Shuu.

"Fine…" muttered the Naruto clone becoming serious.

"Rhea crystal Power! Make-up!" said Shuu who transformed into Sailor Rhea.

When the smoke cleared the Sailor Senshi stood.

"So I can tell that was Naruto's idea." Said Kabuto.

"Of course it was, who else would do something like that?" asked Sailor Venus blinking.

Kabuto sweat dropped.

"Go our monster army!" said the other members of the Dark Blue alliance.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said the others.

"Double Pink Sugar heart attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Eight Trigram Freezing Palms!"

"Titan Supreme Steel Kick!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Oberon Strike-Out Storm!"

Then more monsters kept on coming and the Senshi kept on attacking. They had no idea where they all came from. They just kept coming.

With that most of the monsters were destroyed, even the one containing Marian's sprit. They managed to returned the Heart Crystal, the Spirit and Dream Mirror back into their respective owners.

"Time to finish them off!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

That last one caused Sailor Solaris (A) to fall to her knees.

"You're still not used to it, are you?" asked Chibi Sailor Solaris.

Sailor Solaris shook her head no and pat her Chibi Self on the head.

"But there's something I can do." She said.

Sailor Chibi Solaris nodded, "Please Pegasus! Protect everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the Power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

The final monster was gone.

"We'll get you next time!" yelled Telulu.

That's when all four of them got a strange kill… like a really pissed off woman was going to try to kill them.

"Does anyone else have that feeling?" asked Kish.

The others nodded… they did have that feeling.

Then they disappeared.

Shortly after the battle everyone was once again let in, Shuu and Haruka switched with their decoys. And they began everything again with everyone doing their appeal… that's when they announced the finalists. Among them were Shuu and Haruka… but no Musashi.

"Oh man… she's going to take this out on us." Muttered Kojiro.

"No she's not…" said a voice.

Both Kojiro and Nyasu saw Olive and Violet who were watching apiary too (after the puppet show).

"What do you mean?" asked Nyasu.

"She's going to take it out on the ones that attacked today." Said Violet.

"The only one who might… and I mean might escape the beating is Kabuto… but that's only because he's a ninja." Said Olive trying not to laugh.

The two nodded and realized it was indeed true, should would take it out on those guys.

Haruka and Shuu managed to get into the final round of the Contest where the two decided to share the prize…

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Blue Alliance HQ…_**

Musashi had an aura of pure evil surrounding her as she loomed over her 4 victims, only three of them were scared about their fates.

"What… aren't you scared?" asked Telulu.

"I'm Orochimaru's personal doctor… I fear few things." Said Kabuto which earned many sweat drops.

And so Musashi beat them up, which prompted the Dark Blue Alliance to start making sure the plans of their members are when they take days off so there's no conflict should an attack happen when their members are trying to have fun.

* * *

**_Back at the Hotel..._**

The Senshi were once again in the room that they use for their meetings. Nami paid for it once again.

"Well I think I better head back to New Bark Town. I promised I would help Pofessor Elm with some research." Nanako said.

"I better head back to the Imite house. People are wondering when I will do another show." Imite said.

"Shuu, what do you want to do? I think Satoshi and Kasumi are going to search for some more Pokemon to capture. Do you want to go with them?" Haruka asked.

"I think it would be fun to capture more Pokemon. So I guess we will stick around." Shuu said.

"Nozomi what are you going to do?" Hikari asked.

"I like being in the action. I think I will stick around for a bit. I guess I could probably help out with the Pallet Gym when we get back there." Nozomi said.

"I guess I could do that too. I want to catch more Pokemon as well." Hikari said.

"Well I would like to catch some more Pokemon. I think I will stick around a bit." Nozomi said.

"So will I. I want to test out some of my Flying Pokemon. Do you have any flying Pokemon Nozomi?" Hikari asked.

"Why yes I do. I have A Fearow, a Swellow, a Pidgeot, and a Staraptor." Nozomi said.

"Who are your two main Pokemon though?" Hikari asked.

"Oh they are still Glameow and Gastrodon." Nozomi said.

"Mine are Empoleon Lopunny and Pachirisu. I have three Flying Pokemon as well. They are Fearow, Pidgeot, and Staraptor." Hikari said.

"Wow Hikari. I take it you have a lot more at Rowan's Lab don't you?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes I do." Hikari said.

"So it's settled then the Six of us will travel around and get more Pokemon. Ren, Akana what are you going to do?" Satoshi asked.

"I think we will stick with you for a while. We could use some tips on our Pokemon skills." Ren said.

"That's a good idea." Akana said.

"So there will be eight of us traveling together then. That's cool." Satoshi said.

"Oh yeah, you mean 15 of us traveling together right?" The Solaris Twins said.

"Yeah come on Oniichan and Oneechan." Usa said.

Kasumi and Satoshi agreed.

So they went to travel the area. Maybe they could check in on the Planetaries and the Starlights as well.

With that, Imite and Nanako went back to their homes. The rest of the Senshi from Dimension A were about to leave when they were stopped by Ritchie.

"I think the Solaris Court and myself are going to go back to Dimension B. We will be seeing you around." Ritchie said as she took the Solaris Court of Dimension B back to Dimension B.

"So are the rest of you staying?" Nozomi asked.

"I guess I will. It's nice to get away from Dimension B once in a while." Ash said.

"I am staying as well." Misty said.

"We are staying as well." Ranma said.

"I guess all of us Planetary Senshi will stay." Trista said.

"That sounds like a plan. So can we see your Gym Satoshi?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think we have been there." Luffy said.

"I guess we could train." Sasuke said.

"Yay! More Fun!" Kousagi cheered.

"Well I guess we are staying for a while." Nami said.

"Well I guess we could show you our Gym." Satoshi said.

Everyone took out their Time Keys and headed to Pallet City Gym.

* * *

**_Less than a Minute Later the Senshi landed with a thud in the Pallet Gym meeting room..._**

"Trista!" All the Senshi yelled.

"I know I know fix it!" Trista said.

A couple of minutes later the Senshi untangled themselves.

The Senshi decided to stay in the Pallet City Base underneath the Gym there was plenty of room and a bedroom for everyone. Which also happened to have a Full Bath in each of them. There was only one kitchen.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance now? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Senshi are given a tour of the Gym as well as Pallet City. The Dark Blue Alliance has plans to attack Pallet city once again. Who will win the battle this time and who are the targets? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 13(NLGG133): Pallet City Combat Tour!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the Next Episode will be:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Sailor Quintet(5), Shuu/Saika/Rhea, Haruka/Io, Nozomi/Eris, Hikari/Titania, Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akana/Deimos(6)(15)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Planetary Senshi(8), Kousagi(1), The Neriman Senshi of Dimension B(5), Sailor Quartet of Dimension B(4)(16)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 31


	13. 13: Pallet City Combat Tour!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence._**

**_Episode 13(NLGG Episode 133): Pallet City Combat Tour!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story and our original ideas._**

* * *

_**Opening:**_

* * *

In this universe there are several dimensions. This story will cover Four of them eventually. The Dimensions are A, B, C and D.

In Dimension B, After the Fall of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity sent all the Senshi foward to be reborn as Male in different Worlds.

In Dimension A it is one world and there were originally 15 more Senshi besides the Original Planetary and Starlights.

One day Seven Senshi came from the future to help out to ensure the birth of Crystal Tokyo. The Seven Senshi from the Future of Dimension A are Umi and Sato/Yomi Tanaka. The Twin Daughters of Sailors Solaris and Terra of Dimension A. The other five also from the future are known as the Sailor Quintet and are the adopted Sisters of Satoshi Tanaka and soon to be Kasumi Tanaka(Currently Yawa)

The Senshi from Dimension B wish to recreate Crystal Tokyo. Dimension B is made up of Nine Total Worlds: The World of Pokemon, The World of Ninja, The World of Chaos, The World of Pirates, The World of Mamodo Battle, The Mamodo World which until recently was inaccessible. The seventh World in Dimension B is known as the Ruins of Crystal Tokyo. There is also a Solaris Space Station Colony which functions as World 8 and the Solar Kingdom, currently inaccessible is the 9th World.

In Dimension A it was discovered that there was still a Solar Kingdom Located in the many Sunspots of the Sun. The Biggest One is the main kingdom. In Dimensions A and B there are Orbiting Space Colonies called the Solaris Colonies. From Dimension A are a total of 22 Senshi in addition to the Planetaries, Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen, and the Starlights. 15 of the 22 Senshi from Dimension A are known as the Galactic Guardians. The Sailor Quintet and the Solaris Twins are from the Future and came to help out in the past. Only time will tell if more Senshi will be found in Dimension A. The Planetary Senshi and the Starlights still remain on Earth in Dimension A in the Juban District of Tokyo, Japan. Little is known about Dimensions C and D. The only known info of C and D is just like Dimension B, Dimension C is made up of multiple Worlds. Dimension D like Dimension A is made up of one world. That is all the information that is known about Dimensions C and D at this time. Only time will tell when more info will be released.

Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme plays, followed by the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Tokyo Mew Mew Theme, Latest Naruto Theme, One Piece Theme, Zatch Bell Theme and Ranma 1/2 Season VII Theme.

Several Senshi and MewMews appear along with 9 Shadows. The Senshi and Mew Mews appear on one side of the screen in their civilian forms while on the other side of the screen they appear in their Hero/Heroine forms as _**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_ appears on the top of the screen.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym HQ..._**

"So this is your Gym huh?" Ash asked.

"No actually this is our Headquarters underneath the Gym. We are going to eat dinner then we will tour the Gym and the apartment above the Arena. We are staying down here because it's not big enough to fit all thirty-one of us." Satoshi said.

"Does this Gym have a water floor?" Misty asked.

"Actually it is made up of three floors. Since I help run this Gym with Satoshi, I have a floor of my own to use my Water/Flying Type Pokemon. I can even use my normal Water Pokemon as well as my Starmie. The rules for Gym Trainers or second in command of the Gym are not as strict as they are in your dimension. However the Gym Leader has to specialize in one type. Satoshi specializes in Flying type, which is why the badge from here is called the Cyclone Badge. They still only need eight to get into the Pokemon League here though. so after you get the required Six which is Boulder Through Volcano, then trainers get to choose whether to get the Earth Badge, Icicle Badge, it may have to be changed to Snow due to Candice's Badge in Sinnoh, or she might have to change hers. Mysterio Badge, Moonlight Badge, or the Cyclone Badge. Satoshi defends the Cyclone Badge. I've heard trainers say that Satoshi's Cyclone Badge is the hardest to get." Kasumi said.

"Actually it is Papa. Back home, I had seven badges and went to challenge you for my eighth and lost in one shot." Yomi said.

"The same thing happened to me Daddy." Umi said.

"Of course this happened before we were sent back to help along with our adoptive Aunts." The Twins said looking at Usa and her protectors.

"That is really cool. Could I help you out in your Gym Satoshi?" Ash asked.

"I wouldn't mind helping you out Kasumi." Misty said.

"Sure why not. Anyway, Mom is fixing everyone dinner for us back at Satoshi's old house. Do you all want to come?" Kasumi asked.

"Wherever there is free food I am there!" Naruto squealed like a Schoolgirl, I mean literally she did for Naruto had shifted to Naruko just briefly and back again.

"Free food! I'm all for it!" Luffy said with a smile.

Just then there was a knock on the Base door. Satoshi went over to it.

"Who is it?" Satoshi asked.

"It's me honey. I have decided to come here to fix dinner." Hanako said after she made sure the Gym was clear because it would appear as though she was talking to a wall, which indeed she was. Luckily the Gym was closed for the time being.

Satoshi checks the computer screen next to the wall panel and confirms that it is his mom so he opens the hidden door.

"Hi there Mom! These are most of the Dimension B Senshi the other five went back to Dimension B." Satoshi said pointing behind him while letting his mom pass as he closed the door to the HQ.

"Hi sweetie! Hi everybody." Hanako says waving.

The Dimension B Senshi wave and say hi back.

"Mother you better watch out for the Blond one and the one with the hat. They have come to be known as the Blackhole Duo. They eat even more than Satoshi-Oniichan." Usa said with a giggle.

After shifting to Sayomi, she gives Usa the Big Sister angry glare the way only a Big Sister could.

"What is that exactly supposed to mean Usa-Imoutochan. You eat as much as Usagi does if not more." Sayomi said.

"Oh, yeah that's right sorry Oneechan." Usa said with a sweatdrop.

Sayomi shifts back to Satoshi.

"Good. I thought you would see things in my light." Satoshi said.

"Go ahead and set the stuff up in the kitchen Mom. Kasumi, Yomi, Umi, as well as Usa, Chikako, Hoshi, Juria and Momoko will be in their shortly to help." Satoshi said as he is nudged by Kasumi who then points to Nozomi.

"Oh yeah sorry. Mom, this is another friend of ours. Her name is Nozomi. She is well, I will let her show you. Go for it Nozomi." Satoshi said as he turned the floor over to Nozomi.

"Oh right. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Tanaka. Let me show you what Satoshi is talking about." Nozomi says as she materializes her Aqua Crystal Henshin Wand.

"Eris Crystal Power Make Up!" Nozomi said as she transformed into Sailor Eris(For transformation Info refer to **_Episode 11(NLGG Episode 131): Return of Three, Enter a Fourth_**).

"Oh so she is Sailor Eris. I figured there was a reason you let her in. I knew she had to be a Senshi, but I wasn't sure which one. Oh and dear since you are a friend and Ally and protector of my Son/Daughter, you can call me Auntie Hanako or just Hanako. Or even just Auntie." Hanako said with a smile.

"Thank you Auntie Hanako." Eris said as she became Nozomi once again.

"I will go and start dinner. You kids have fun now." Hanako said as she headed into the kitchen.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

"So have you figured out a plan yet? Who are we going to target this time?" Princess Prism asked.

Aoi was once again in her birthday suit running around singing **_All Summer Long_** by Kid Rock.

"Enough of this! Go Seviper use Poison Tail on Aoi!" Musashi said as she released her Pokemon.

"Seviper!" Seviper said as it hit Aoi with it's poison tail knocking her out.

"Thank you Musashi." Goldie said as she dragged Aoi back to her room in a Blanket.

"Hey no problem. She can't sing at all." Musashi said.

"So where were we?" Princess Prism says.

"Well we were trying to figure out where we are going to target next." Sakaki said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Okido-Hakases lab will be the crystal point." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"I will go master wiseman." Emerald said.

"I think we need to make more Random Phages. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon you are up." Galaxia said.

"As you wish my Lady." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said.

"Random Pure Heart Targets." Tomoe said.

"I will go!" Telulu said.

"Random Dream Mirror Targets." Nehellenia said.

"I will go." Kosaburo said.

"I know I will use Solaris' Mother as the Pure Spirit Target." Deep Blue said after taking over Shinji.

"I will go." Kish said.

This time Pumpkin and Rouge were chosen to go.

Orochimaru, Arlong, Karin, Kabuto and Zeno went along.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym HQ..._**

"I just realized I forgot to get some stuff from the store." Hanako said as she left to go to the store.

"So shall we give you guys a Tour of Pallet?" Satoshi asked.

The B Senshi nodded. They've been here before, but never got to see everything in Pallet.

The Silver Moon Alliance went on their tour.

_Sometime later during the tour Momoko's Computer Beeped and so did Neji's also Shuu's Computer beeped as well..._

"Momoko-Imoutochan who are the targets this time." Satoshi asked.

"Okido-Hakase is the target for a Sailor Animamate? It looks like Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon is going to do that deed." Momoko said.

"It looks like they are targetting Random People for Heart Crystals and Dream Mirrors." Shuu said.

"Oh no you aren't going to like this Satoshi." Kiyo said.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked.

"Your mom is the target of the Cyniclon's. The MewMews are busy. We can't summon them." Neji said as he looked at his computer.

"That just figures." Kasumi said as she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't look like they have attacked yet, but also according to my computer, Okido-Hakase's Lab is the Crystal Point." Shuu said looking at the Rhea Computer.

"That's just what we need an attack from the DBA during our tour." Naruto said.

"Well we are supposed to be heroes aren't we. This could be fun." Luffy said.

"Luffy, you know that we are going to have to break up our little tour don't you? We can't tour when there is an attack. We have to fight the attackers." Nami said as she glared at Luffy.

"S-Sorry Nami." Luffy said.

"Okay we will split up into two teams." Satoshi said.

"The Fifteen of us will go one way." Kasumi says referring to the Solaris Quartet, Ren, Akana, The Sailor Quintet, Haruka, Shuu/Saika, Hikari, and Nozomi.

"The 22 of us will go the other way." Ash said.

"So the Dimension A Senshi go one way, and the Dimension B Senshi go the other way." Orion said.

*Virgo, Libra, and Gemini nodded in agreement with their charges.*

So with that the two Senshi Groups from different Dimensions went their separate ways.

* * *

**_In Pallet City Square..._**

The Dark Blue Alliance appears and spreads out.

* * *

**_With the Dimension A Senshi..._**

The Dark Blue Alliance appears, Kish takes Hanako's Spirit.

"Okido-Hakase show me your Star Seed!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said.

Okido-Hakase's Star Seed comes out and turns black as his skin turns the same color as the shirt he wears under his Lab Coat he still has his Lab Coat.

"Sailor Researcher!" Sailor Researcher says.

"Thanks for the Spirit miss! Fu-sion!" Kish says as he turns the Pure Spirit of Hanako into a Chimera Anima. Hanako's Skin Turns Blue and she falls to the ground.

"Dark Energy is at it's peak! Arise Droid Meganium!" Emerald says as a Female Humanoid Meganium appears and goes on a rampage.

_The dimension A Senshi find an Alley and transform..._

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" They are now in their Senshi forms.

With that they go on the Offensive.

* * *

**_With the Dimension B Senshi..._**

Random People are hit with Kosaburo's Colliding Ball and shot with Telulus heart Extraction Gun.

"Go our Crystal Brights!" Rouge and Pumpkin said as they sent out their Crystal Brights.

_In an alley..._

The Dimension B Senshi all transform into their Senshi forms.

"Let's get this done!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing kiss!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Steel Supreme Kick!"

"Callisto Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Oberon Strike-Out Storm!"

The B Senshi were driving all the monsters to the center of the town.

* * *

**_Other Side of the City with the A Senshi..._**

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination! Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash! Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Fireshower Smash! Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel! Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash! Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash! Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Quake Elimination! Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup! Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flare Wall! Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination! Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Blast! Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

The A Senshi were driving all the monsters to the Center of the City in Pallet City Square. As some were destroyed more would appear. Those would be taken out as well.

* * *

**_Pallet City Town Square..._**

Both teams of Senshi eventually sent all the Monsters and what not to the Town Square. Only a few were left as each of the Senshi took the time to weaken Sailor Researcher a bit.

"Oh great, we can't attack him because he is a human. Also Moon is not here to heal him." Solaris said with a worry.

"I know what you mean we have to come up with something to heal him." Eris said.

"We will heal him later! Right now we have to finish off these monsters!" Team Terra said.

"Right!" Eris and Solaris said.

Only a few monsters were left.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

Solaris then fell to her knees in weakness.

"Still aren't used to your new attack are you Daddy?" Chibi-Solaris asked helping her currently Female Father up.

"I wish I knew the reason why I can't do that." Solaris said standing.

"Don't worry, let's finish off this monster together." Chibi-Solaris said summoning her bell.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams. Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus then appeared and gave Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation."

With that the last monster was Solar Dusted. Eris and Solaris then remembered that they still had to heal Okido-Hakase.

_'Come on! I need a healing move come on Focus Focus Focus!'_ Eris and Solaris thought to themselves in unison.

With that they each gained a new Scepter. Solaris' Scepter was the same size as her other Scepters. It had a Sun at the top with it's symbol engraved on the Sun. Words came to her but she wanted to wait to see if Eris had a new one as well.

A Scepter then appeared in Eris' Hand. It was Aqua with what looked like a Smaller Version of the Shell Bell on the top of it It was the same size as Solaris' was. on the bell the Symbol of Eris was Engraved on it.

Words came to both of them. They were trying a double team.

Solaris started a Dance of Sorts as her new Scepter glowed yellow and Bronze The Crystal was embedded in the handle of the Scepter itself..

"Solaris... Bronze... Crystal... Healing... Wave... Activation!" Solaris said finishing her ritual, it was annoying yes, but as far as she knows she only has to do it once.

Eris then had a Dance come to her mind as her new Scepter Glowed Aqua.

"Eris... Shell... Bell... Healing... Song... Surround!" Eris said after finishing her ritual.

A Bronze and Aqua light came Solaris' and Eris' new Scepters respectively as the double healing wave encased Sailor Researcher and glowed around him.

"Wonderful." Sailor Researcher said as he once again became Okido-Hakase and passed out.

"Why can't you Silver Moon Alliance let us win once in a while? Kosaburo asked.

"Because you're all evil." All the Pokemon Advisors said as they were readying their most powerful attacks. A Giant Phone Booth then encased the Dark Blue Alliance and vanished.

The Senshi quickly returned everything that belonged to the victims. The took Okido-Hakase to his lab and took Hanako back to the Med Bay in the Underground Senshi Headquarters.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym Underground Headquarters..._**

"Well it looks like we got healing attacks Nozomi. I think we should pitch in and help prepare dinner." Satoshi said.

"That's a good idea." Nozomi said.

Shuu and Haruka got up and went over to Satoshi.

"We are returning to our Hometowns tomorrow. We have stuff to do, but we will stay and help you prepare dinner and we will eat it with you. Then we have to head home." Shuu said.

"Oh okay. If you must, you must." Satoshi said as him Kasumi and his adopted Sisters and future daughters entered the kitchen and started to prepare the meal.

With that another adventure had come to an end. Hanako was fed Dinner in Bed as all the Senshi hung around for a bit and eventually went to sleep in their rooms that they now stay in inside the HQ. Wondering over all what tomorrow will bring. With Haruka and Shuu planning on Returning to their respective Towns in the morning they all retire to their beds. The can tour the Apartment on the very top floor of the gym some other time.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance now? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Dark Blue Alliance realizes there's a Straw Hat that they have yet to attack... However a certain question is raised: Can you abstract something from a living skeleton? Meanwhile Luffy finally gets comfortable enough to introduce the A Senshi to Brook... It's not going to end well.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 14(NLGG134): Enter: Brook the Pervert Skeleton!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the Next Episode will be:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Sailor Quintet(5), Nozomi/Eris, Hikari/Titania, Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akana/Deimos(4)(13)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** All the Sensh (28), Black Weasel (1)(29)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 42

* * *

**_Any Episode that will take place in the World of Pirates, the World of Mamodo Battle, and the Mamodo World will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows more about One Piece and Zatch Bell than I do._**


	14. 14: Enter: Brook, the Perverted Skeleton

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Pairings: (See Episode 01)_**

**_Episode 14(NLGG Episode 134): Enter: Brook, the Perverted Skeleton_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli._**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We still don't own anything but this story and our own ideas._**

* * *

_**Opening:**_

* * *

In this universe there are several dimensions. This story will cover Four of them eventually. The Dimensions are A, B, C and D.

In Dimension B, After the Fall of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity sent all the Senshi foward to be reborn as Male in different Worlds.

In Dimension A it is one world and there were originally 15 more Senshi besides the Original Planetary and Starlights.

One day Seven Senshi came from the future to help out to ensure the birth of Crystal Tokyo. The Seven Senshi from the Future of Dimension A are Umi and Sato/Yomi Tanaka. The Twin Daughters of Sailors Solaris and Terra of Dimension A. The other five also from the future are known as the Sailor Quintet and are the adopted Sisters of Satoshi Tanaka and soon to be Kasumi Tanaka(Currently Yawa)

The Senshi from Dimension B wish to recreate Crystal Tokyo. Dimension B is made up of Nine Total Worlds: The World of Pokemon, The World of Ninja, The World of Chaos, The World of Pirates, The World of Mamodo Battle, The Mamodo World which until recently was inaccessible. The seventh World in Dimension B is known as the Ruins of Crystal Tokyo. There is also a Solaris Space Station Colony which functions as World 8 and the Solar Kingdom, currently inaccessible is the 9th World.

In Dimension A it was discovered that there was still a Solar Kingdom Located in the many Sunspots of the Sun. The Biggest One is the main kingdom. In Dimensions A and B there are Orbiting Space Colonies called the Solaris Colonies. From Dimension A are a total of 22 Senshi in addition to the Planetaries, Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen, and the Starlights. 15 of the 22 Senshi from Dimension A are known as the Galactic Guardians. The Sailor Quintet and the Solaris Twins are from the Future and came to help out in the past. Only time will tell if more Senshi will be found in Dimension A. The Planetary Senshi and the Starlights still remain on Earth in Dimension A in the Juban District of Tokyo, Japan. Little is known about Dimensions C and D. The only known info of C and D is just like Dimension B, Dimension C is made up of multiple Worlds. Dimension D like Dimension A is made up of one world. That is all the information that is known about Dimensions C and D at this time. Only time will tell when more info will be released.

Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme plays, followed by the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Tokyo Mew Mew Theme, Latest Naruto Theme, One Piece Theme, Zatch Bell Theme and Ranma 1/2 Season VII Theme.

Several Senshi and MewMews appear along with 29 Shadows. The Senshi and Mew Mews appear on one side of the screen in their civilian forms while on the other side of the screen they appear in their Hero/Heroine forms as _**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_ appears on the top of the screen.

* * *

**_The Next Day on the Thousand Sunny..._**

Nami sighed, Luffy was finally ready to introduce them to Brook… He had been a member of the crew for a while, but no one had met them… strike that all the male B Senshi had met him… and Kousagi for some reason. It was Nami's job to make sure all hell doesn't brake loose.

"What if we do snap at the greeting?" asked Hikari.

"I asked Shikamaru to come over that day, so if you do attack, him and Robin will make sure you don't kill him." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Why is there such a precaution in projecting Brook?" asked Akana.

Nami sighed, "Do you know how long Luffy wanted a Musician?" asked Nami.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Since we've been a crew… He put getting a musician above getting a cook and doctor… If Brook dies he's going to be very upset." Said Nami with a seat drop.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Okay… let go." Said Nami.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny… Luffy was sitting on the Lion's head happy.

"So their finally going to meet I'm so existed." Said Luffy.

"Don't get you're hopes up it's not going to end well… Nami asked me to be here for a reason." Said Shikamaru watching the clouds within Luffy's earshot.

"I was wonder why you were here… then why is Itachi here?" asked Luffy.

They turned to misunderstood missing-nin… who was there some reason.

"I'm here because I'm meeting my brother here… we still have to get used him not hating me." Said Itachi.

The two of them sweat dropped and nodded… it was getting weird having him there.

That's when a large time portal appears and all of the female Dimension B Senshi and those that wanted to go that day were there in a pile.

"Ow…" said Nozomi.

"I'm so glad that Satoshi doesn't have that time going on right now. As Sayomi shes as quick to throw a temper tantrum as all of us girls are." Kasumi said.

"I agree with that. Ash does the same thing as Ashley." Misty said.

"I am not sure if Ritchie would do that as Rachel or not." Duplica said.

"Tell me about it." Casey said.

"I know that feeling." Dawn said.

"I'm just glad we already met him." May said.

"Is he really that bad?" Nozomi asked still recovering from the landing.

"Yes he is." Nami said.

"Ranma is just as bad as me when he is Ren." Akana said.

"Trista really needs to fix it." Muttered Akane.

The others nodded…

That's when Brook… who should be pointed out to be a walking skeleton earring a tattered Tuxedo, had a giant afro, stood over 7 feet tall… had Nami nod showed them a picture of him they would have freaked.

"So you must the be Sailor Senshi I have yet to meet." Said Brook.

They nodded…

"I have a question I need to ask you…" said Brook, "May I see your panties?"

After a few seconds of Awkward silence… that's when everything exploded.

"Robin… Shikamaru… we need you're help right now!" yelled Nami.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Blue Alliance HQ…_**

"Okay… so it's agreed… Aoi is never allowed to sing any more." Said Princess Prism.

"Okay on to Business… I have a new dream target, it's the Straw Hat's musician, Brook." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"I have a question… can we attack him?" asked Olive.

"Why do you ask?" asked Queen Nehellenia.

"because he's a walking, talking, singing skeleton." Said Violet.

"I think it might work on him…" said Queen Nehellenia.

"I'd also advise you to send one of your men, as Musashi or Yamato would probably end up trying to bash his head in with a pool cue." Said Aoi.

Everyone realized that he was perverted.

"I will send Kuno…" said queen Nehellenia.

"Princess Vivi will make an excellent Pure Heart Target." Said Dr. Tomoe, "Beiruit will go."

"The Star Seed Target will be Usopp." Said Sailor Galaxia, "Okay… Sailor Lead Crow you will go."

"I'm going with you!" yelled Aoi.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Fine, you can go." Said Princess Prism massaging a headache.

"Yays!" cheered Aoi.

It was also decided that Rouge, Goldie, Olive and Kabuto would go.

* * *

**_Back at the Thousand Sunny…_**

The girl were either being held by several hands or their shadows were possessed by Shikamaru.

"Looks like he's safe for now." Said Robin with a smirk.

"They were going to beat me to a bloody pulp… but I have no blood" said Brook who then began to do his usual laugh and making everyone sweat drop at the same time.

That's when the computers beeped… Shikamaru, while (while making those who his shadow attached mimic his movements) checked the stats.

"Look like the targets are chosen." Said Shikamaru, "And their all members of the crew, including the Skeleton guy here."

"Who's the other two." Said Nami.

"Vivi and Usopp." Answered Shikamaru.

Nami nodded…

"Let's hold a meeting…" said Nami.

Who then looked at the A Senshi and B Senshi currently held hostage.

"We just have to get them to promise that they won't kill Brook." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Where's Ranma and Satoshi?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know." Said Kasumi with a shrug.

* * *

**_Meanwhile Satoshi and Ranma who decided to ignore the walking, talking, signing skeleton went to see what else was going on the ship… to see that Luffy was watching Sasuke and Itachi stare at each other… not sure what to say._**

"So… is it true you attacked the other members of the Akatsuki?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah… they keep making fun of my love for Pocky." Said Itachi with a nod.

"I'm going to help treat your Pocky Addiction." Said Sasuke taking out a box of Pocky.

"Now stay!" said Sasuke.

Itachi stared at the Pocky almost in trance.

Ace joined and stared at the sight.

"Okay… this is really weird." Said Ace.

That's when Sasuke got the message too about the targets.

"Looks like we should go help make sure they don't try to kill Brook…" sighed Sasuke who decided now wasn't the time help with his brother's strange addiction, he tossed the Pocky.

After making sure no one would kill the living Skeleton.

After getting the them to swear not to kill Brook… they decided that ,the remaining non-Senshi Straw Hats would not help and would only fight if the bodies of the victims were in danger … which was a few seconds after deciding it, getting the other Sailor Senshi to come, Itachi to change into his Black Weasel costume and do an off screen transformation.

"I hate doing that!" yelled Emma Iveli jumping into the fic.

"Yes, yes… we know…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

Emma Iveli quickly left.

_That's when the members of the Dark Blue Alliance appeared._

"All right! We're here to fight you!" yelled Aoi pointing at them.

"She does not represent us in any way." Said Olive.

"All right time to get the Skeleton." Said Beiruit, "And do it as fast you can!"

"Okay, fair one." Said Kuno who then launched the Colliding ball at the living Skeleton revealing a pink mirror and not gold.

"Knew it…" said Rouge rolling her eyes.

That's when Beiruit took out Vivi's pure heart and Sailor Lead Crow manged to expose Usopp's Star Seed, turning him into a Phage known as Sailor Sniper.

"All right guys time to fight!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"And make sure no kills Usopp!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"We know!" yelled everyone else.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Charon Shadow Striker!"

"Eight Trigrams Freezing Palms!"

"Europa Hidden Weapons Slicing Wind!"

"Titan Steel Kick Supreme!"

"Oberon Strike-out Storm!"

Black Weasel managed to impale a few with Kunai… only a few of them were left.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmic Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

All but two of the monster were left… one of the unknown nameless ones and Sailor Sniper.

Sailor Solaris regained her breath and turned to Chibi Sailor Solaris.

"All right!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Pegasus! Please! Protect everyone's dreams. Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris(A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

The last monster was left, once again it was Sailor Sniper.

"All right time to heal him." Said both Sailor Solaris and Sailor Eris.

The two looked at each other… but before they could fight. Sailor Mars suggested, "Play rock, paper, scissors."

"How did you know we were going to fight?" asked Sailor Eris.

Sailor Mars shrugged.

"Let's do it like that then." Said Sailor Solaris(A).

"Okay." Said Sailor Eris.

The two of them played Rock, paper, scissors… and Sailor Eris won.

"So I get to do it right." Said Sailor Eris.

Sailor Solaris(A) nodded.

"All right!" said Sailor Eris.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Wonderful!" shouted Sailor Sniper who changed back into Usopp.

That when they noticed that Robin had managed to replace both the Heart Crystal Dream Mirror.

"Why does she have so many hands?" asked Sailor Lead Crow with a sweat drop.

"Why is it so many of the Villains here don't pay attention to the enemy?" asked Rouge.

"I have no idea" said Kabuto with a shrug.

That's when all of the members of the Dark Blue Alliance left in the Phone Booth.

The all Female Senshi looked at Brook and began to get ideas.

"Since he's unconscious can we do something to him?" asked Sailor Deimos (B).

They all looked at Sailor Mars… who sighed, "Fine… but please don't kill him… he made a promise to a friend a long time ago that they would meet again!"

"If that's the case… we won't hurt him…" said Sailor Terra (A).

"This isn't going to end well…" said Sailor Charon, causing all the Male Senshi and Black Weasel to nod in agreement.

It was best left unsaid what happened to Brook… only that no organ damage wasn't done… because he doesn't have any organs (insert Brook laugh).

* * *

**_Deck of the Thousand Sunny..._**

"So have any of you started to wonder what Dimension A's Johto is like. It is very similar to this Johto in this dimension, but at the same time it's different." Satoshi suggested.

"Well we could tour the Dimension A Version later. Let's stick in this Dimension for a bit." Ash suggested.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt." Kasumi said.

"good it's settled then!" Misty said.

"So we will travel the World of Pokemon's Johto Region. That's cool!" The Solaris Twins said.

"Is this Johto in any way shape or form parallel to our Johto?" Nozomi asked.

"I don't know, I have never been to Johto." Dawn said.

"I'm guessing it is." Misty said.

"Let me see a map of your Johto Misty." Kasumi said.

"Okay here you go." Misty said as she handed the map to Kasumi.

"It is exactly like our Johto. The locations, the Cities and everything." Kasumi said.

"So let's get going." Satoshi said taking out his time key.

"I guess there is no getting around it. We don't have any bases here in Dimension B do we?" Nozomi asked.

"Actually the only one's we have are the Solaris Space Station Colony and Mt. Silver of our Dimension." Ash said.

"That's cool." Nozomi said as she took out her time key.

"I think I will go back." Ritchie said.. I've been through Johto before.

"I am staying simply because I am from Johto." Casey said.

"I will go back to. I want to be with Ritchie." Duplica said.

"Most of us are going back to our worlds." Zoro said as he sat down against the pole.

"We will see you next time you come around here." Sanji said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Nami?" Akana asked.

"No I will stay here." Nami said.

"Well Ranma and I are going to go with you." Akane said remembering she was Deimos of Dimension B.

"I think I better go to." Kousagi said.

"Well most of us are going to return to our worlds." Ryoga said.

"Yeah. We will be seeing you around." Eido said.

"Well since Hikari is going, I will go. I like how we can attack together." Dawn said.

"That's cool Dawn!" Hikari Squealed as she hugged her counterpart.

"I guess we should go back." Trista said.

"Not so fast my dear counterpart." Sailor Pluto of Dimension A said as she appeared and transformed back into Setsuna.

"What? Setsuna what are you doing here?" Trista asked.

"We have to give Itachi a time key and a comlink since he is going to be traveling with us." Setsuna said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Itachi, catch these." Trista said tossing a Time Key and a Comlink to Itachi.

"Thank you very much." Itachi said.

"No problem, well my dear Kakashi we should return to our home worlds." Trista said.

"I will be seeing you around." Setsuna said as she vanished after becoming A's Pluto.

All the Senshi of Dimension B with the Exception of Akane, Ranma, Kousagi, Sasuke, Dawn, Casey, Ash and Misty went back to their own homes. The rest of them took out time keys.

"Take us to Mt. Silver, Johto, World of Pokemon Dimension B!" Everyone said as a time portal opened up. They were sucked in and deposited unceremoniusly on the floor of the Cave. Jadeite and Catsy appeared.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Johto HQ Dimension B..._**

"You know you could have just called us." Jadeite said.

"We would have been able to transport you here." Catsy said.

"No, you wouldn't have been able to get a lock on us. We were in the World of Pirates on the Thousand Sunny." The Solaris Twins said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Catsy and Jadeite said with a sweatdrop forgetting that little detail.

"Your rooms are ready." Gemini, Orion and Virgo said.

"Thanks!" Everyone said as they went off to their rooms.

Satoshi, Kasumi, and Nozomi stayed in the main room along with Hikari. Ren and Akana were there as well as the Solaris Twins.

"So I see you brought Itachi with you." Catsy said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Jadeite asked.

"Of course it's a good idea. Itachi is Sasuke/Asuna's Older Brother." Momoko said.

"They are okay." Usa said.

"Yeah don't be such a worry wart. Also Naruto is not with us so Sasuke/Asuna and Naruto/Naruko will not be fighting." Chikako said.

"That's right." Juria said.

"Please calm down." Hoshi said.

"So where do you plan to take the B Senshi that came with you tomorrow?" Catsy asked.

"New Bark Town. Casey wants to show Ash the Pokemon she caught She also wants to show Ash how well the Beedrill that he gave her is doing." Kasumi said.

"Very well then. This is not our Dimension, but we will run this command center as long as all of you are in Johto of this dimension." Jadeite said.

The A Senshi nodded and went to their rooms.

"Well this is going to be and interesting Arc within an arc." Jadeite said.

"That's right. I wonder what they are planning." Catsy wondered.

AshK and Emma Iveli appeared and did the Xellos Thing from Slayers. They closed one eye and waved their left index finger.

"That is a secret." AshK and Emma said as they disappeared as fast as they appeared.

Well what adventures await the Senshi and Itachi in Johto of Dimension B? Only Time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends, another begins what is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Only Time Will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Silver Moon Alliance decides to stay in Johto of Dimension B for a while. What will happen. Will the Dark Blue Alliance ever learn? My guess is they won't. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance throughout Johto? Only Time Will Tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 15(NLGG Episode 135): New Bark Town Blue Annoyance!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site Near You.

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the Next Episode Will be:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Sailor Quintet(5), Hikari/Titania, Nozomi/Eris, Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akana/Deimos(4)(13)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Ranma/Ran/Jupiter, Akane/Deimos, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Sasuke/Asuna/Pallas, Itachi/Black Weasel, Dawn/Titania, Casey/Ganymede(9)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 22

* * *

**_Any episode that will take place in the World of Pirates, World of Mamodo Battle, and Mamodo World will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows more about One Piece and Zatch Bell than I do._**


	15. 15: New Bark Town Blue Annoyance!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Pairings: (See Episode 01)_**

**_Episode 15(NLGG Episode 135): New Bark Town Blue Annoyance!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We still don't own anything but this story and our own ideas._**

* * *

_**Opening:**_

* * *

In this universe there are several dimensions. This story will cover Four of them eventually. The Dimensions are A, B, C and D.

In Dimension B, After the Fall of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity sent all the Senshi foward to be reborn as Male in different Worlds.

In Dimension A it is one world and there were originally 15 more Senshi besides the Original Planetary and Starlights.

One day Seven Senshi came from the future to help out to ensure the birth of Crystal Tokyo. The Seven Senshi from the Future of Dimension A are Umi and Sato/Yomi Tanaka. The Twin Daughters of Sailors Solaris and Terra of Dimension A. The other five also from the future are known as the Sailor Quintet and are the adopted Sisters of Satoshi Tanaka and soon to be Kasumi Tanaka(Currently Yawa)

The Senshi from Dimension B wish to recreate Crystal Tokyo. Dimension B is made up of Nine Total Worlds: The World of Pokemon, The World of Ninja, The World of Chaos, The World of Pirates, The World of Mamodo Battle, The Mamodo World which until recently was inaccessible. The seventh World in Dimension B is known as the Ruins of Crystal Tokyo. There is also a Solaris Space Station Colony which functions as World 8 and the Solar Kingdom, currently inaccessible is the 9th World.

In Dimension A it was discovered that there was still a Solar Kingdom Located in the many Sunspots of the Sun. The Biggest One is the main kingdom. In Dimensions A and B there are Orbiting Space Colonies called the Solaris Colonies. From Dimension A are a total of 22 Senshi in addition to the Planetaries, Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen, and the Starlights. 15 of the 22 Senshi from Dimension A are known as the Galactic Guardians. The Sailor Quintet and the Solaris Twins are from the Future and came to help out in the past. Only time will tell if more Senshi will be found in Dimension A. The Planetary Senshi and the Starlights still remain on Earth in Dimension A in the Juban District of Tokyo, Japan. Little is known about Dimensions C and D. The only known info of C and D is just like Dimension B, Dimension C is made up of multiple Worlds. Dimension D like Dimension A is made up of one world. That is all the information that is known about Dimensions C and D at this time. Only time will tell when more info will be released.

Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme plays, followed by the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Tokyo Mew Mew Theme, Latest Naruto Theme, One Piece Theme, Zatch Bell Theme and Ranma 1/2 Season VII Theme.

Several Senshi and MewMews appear along with 29 Shadows. The Senshi and Mew Mews appear on one side of the screen in their civilian forms while on the other side of the screen they appear in their Hero/Heroine forms as _**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_ appears on the top of the screen.

* * *

**_The Next Day in the Mt. Silver Headquarters of Dimension B Battle Arena..._**

Nozomi and Hikari were having a practice battle. Also Casey and Dawn decided they better battle to train their Pokemon a bit.

"Go for it Glameow. No fair using you Lunar Powers either." Nozomi said sending out her Glameow.

"Go Empoleon, I choose you." Hikari said.

"Beedrill I choose you." Casey said.

"I choose you Piplup." Dawn said.

"Hey look Ash, isn't that the Beedrill you gave to Casey in the Bug Catching Contest?" Misty asked.

"Yes that's right it is." Ash said.

"So you gave your Beedrill to Casey while I gave my Beedrill to Nanako." Satoshi mentioned.

"It was at the end of the Bug Catching Contest to." Kasumi said.

They watched the two battles that were occuring simultaneously.

"Wow Satoshi-Oniichan. It looks like Ash did the same thing you did with your Beedrill." Usa said.

"That is cool." Momoko said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, obviously bored with watching the Pokemon Battle.

"This looks pretty interesting." Itachi said.

"Wow those two battles are awesome!" Kousagi said.

"They sure are. Don't you agree Ranma?" Akane asked.

"I still think a Martial Arts Sparring Match is more exciting." Ranma said.

"You do have a point Ranma." Ren said.

"Ren, don't be so rude. We have had Pokemon battles as well." Akana said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Ren said.

The two Pokemon Battles went on and ended in a draw. That is when Catsy came in with Breakfast for everybody.

"Breakfast is served." Catsy said.

"Please enjoy." Jadeite said.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

"We are going to attack New Bark Town. The Crystal Point is Professor Elm's Lab." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl volunteered.

"We must go after Professor Elm's Starseed." Galaxia said.

"Sailor Alluminum Siren reporting for duty Lady Galaxia." Sailor Alluminum Siren said.

"Very good." Galaxia said.

"I think we will target the aids of Professor Elm." Tomoe and Nehelenia said.

"I will go." Taro said.

"I too will go." Eugeal said.

It was also decided that Pumpkin and Goldie would go along with Orochimaru, Aqua Administrator Shelley, Magma Administrator Tabitha, and Kabuto.

* * *

**_Back in the Mt. Silver Headquarters of Dimension B's Kitchen..._**

The Senshi and Itachi continue to eat breakfast.

"So where are we going to go today Casey?" Satoshi asked.

"New Bark Town. I want to show everyone the Pokemon I caught." Casey said.

"That sounds like a plan. You sure have taken good care of Beedrill Casey." Ash said.

"I know I have. You do know that my goal is to have a collection of Yellow and Black Striped Pokemon." Casey said as she started to sing the Electabuzz Fight Song.

Misty and Ash are covering their ears as are Kousagi, Ranma, Akane, Sasuke, and Itachi as well. Dawn isn't too happy with her voice either as she covers her ears as well.

"Why aren't you covering your ears?" Kousagi asked curiously.

"Well after hanging out with Nanako, we are used to it. Anyway, don't worry, her voice does get better. Trust me we know. Nanako was the same way." Satoshi said.

"Was Auntie Nanako really that bad at singing? She sings pretty well in our time." Umi and Yomi said.

"Yes she was really bad." Orion says.

Breakfast continues on without a hitch.

* * *

**_New Bark Town Dimension B..._**

Monsters and Crystal Brights are running Rampant in the streets as Pokemon Trainers try to fight them off with their Pokemon. Even they get targeted for Dream Mirrors and Pure Hearts as well. Trainers also get targeted as well.

"It looks like we will win this one!" Pumpkin cheered.

"It looks that way. The Senshi are nowhere in sight." Goldie cackled.

Sailor Alluminum Siren went into the lab.

"Professor Elm of New Bark Town give me your Starseed!" Sailor Alluminum Siren said putting her bracelets together.

"Sailor Pokemon Professor!" Sailor Pokemon Professor said.

"Sailor Pokemon Professor destroy this town." Sailor Alluminum Siren said.

"This is the perfect place for the Dark Crystal." Prince Diamond said planting it.

Two of Professor Elms aides were targeted for a Dream Mirror and Pure Heart.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Dimension B..._**

Sasuke and Momokos Computers Beeped.

"They are attacking New Bark Town. Professor Elm is the Starseed Target." Momoko said.

"It looks like two of his aides, I think that's what they are called are the targets for the other two things.

"Oh no! I have more bad news." Catsy said.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked.

"They are targeting Random Pokemon and Random Trainers for Pure Hearts and Dream Mirrors. You all have to get their now!" Jadeite said.

"You all need to transform." Orion, Virgo, and Gemini said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Deimos Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Titania Cosmic Power!"

"Ganymede Cosmic Power!"

"Terra Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

Itachi went off screen and transformed into Black Weasel.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

* * *

**_New Bark Town, Johto..._**

Landing with a thud on a Nearby roof Eternal Sailor Moon Surveys her Senshi's work with the Dimension B Senshi. She notices an aqua clad Senshi she is not famliar with,

"Usako what are you doing?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"That Aqua Skirted Senshi. I don't remember her from the Silver Millennium do you Momo-Chan?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"That's Sailor Eris. Times must be dark indeed if they need to call her. If I remember right there is one other Galactic Guardian that has yet to awaken in Dimension A. Oh look my sister is about to make a speech. I don't think Misty will though." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"You know that the Dimension B Senshi don't make speeches." Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I REPRESENT THE SUN IN ALL OF ITS GLORY! I AM A BEAUTIFUL WARRIOR IN A SAILOR SUIT! I AM SAILOR SOLARIS!

"I TOO REPRESENT THE SUN IN ALL IT'S GLORY! I AM A BEAUTIRAUL WARRIOR APPRENTICE IN A SAILOR SUIT! I AM SAILOR CHIBI-SOLARIS!

"IN THE NAME OF THE SUN! WE SHALL PUNISH YOU! SOLAR FLARE OF FATE!" Solaris and Chibi-Solaris said in unison as the Two third level attacks connected with some minor monsters.

"A Blue Beauty Floating in Space. Covered in wonderful Water and Land. No matter what dimension it is in, I represent Dimension A's Earth in all it's glory along with my Brother. I am a beautiful warrior in a Sailor Suit. I am Sailor Terra." Terra said.

"I too represent Earth in all it's glory, only the future Earth. I am a beautiful Warrior Apprentice in a Sailor Suit. I am Sailor Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Terra said.

"And in the name of the Earth... we shall punish you. Earthquake Elimination!" the two Earth Senshi said as they unleashed a third level attack.

"Uranus. A beautiful Blue-Green Planet knocked on it's side. I represent one of the Moons that orbit it. I am a beautiful Soldier in a Sailor Suit! I Am Sailor Titania! In the name of Titania I shall punish you! Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!" Titania said.

"The Tenth Planet. On the outskirts of the Galaxy. Silently revolving around our beautiful Sun. I represent it in all it's glory. I am Sailor Eris! I shall punish you in the name of Eris! Eris Frenzy Quake Elimination!" Eris said destroying some Remuli.

Phobos and Deimos shrug, might as well join the party.

"Orbiting Mars. The red Planet." Phobos said.

"In the Vastness of Space." Deimos said.

"You are causing great harm to this lovely town. Towns are not for that! They are for people to live work and research in. Not for Villains like you. I am a beautiful Warrior in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Deimos!" Deimos said.

"We are here to set things right. We will not accept you causing harm to an innocent town Dark Blue Alliance! I am a Beautiful Warrior in a Sailor Suit! Fighting for Love and Justice! I am Sailor Phobos." Phobos said.

"And in the name of..." Phobos and Deimos said.

"Phobos and Deimos we shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" Phobos and Deimos said.

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!" Phobos said.

"Deimos Fireshower Smash!" Deimos said.

"Like what the heck was that?" Goldie asked.

"Ooh that was like totally awesome! Come my Crystal Bright!" Pumpkin said.

"Come on out my Crystal bright! Destroy the Speech Spewing girls!" Goldie said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"I will not let you hurt my fellow Senshi just because they do a speech. Where we come from Speeches are required. I am the Heir to the Moon kingdom! My Mother is the Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo! I represent the Future Moon in all of it's glory. I am Eternal Sailor Neo Moon! In the name of the Future Moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"I am aligned with Mercury, the Icy planet. I represent the Asteroid Pallas in all it's beauty! I am Sailor Pallas of Dimension A!" Pallas(A) said.

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!" Pallas(B) said.

"She is my counterpart in Dimension B! You are so totally going down!" Pallas(A) said as she launched another attack.

"I am aligned with Mars! The Planet Graced in red. I will Burn you to a crisp! I am Sailor Vesta!"

"Lightning is a dangerous thing especially when it involves striking an opponent. I am aligned with Jupiter! The Largest Planet in our Solar System. I am Sailor Juno!"

"I am aligned with Venus, the Planet of Love! I represent all things beautiful. I am Sailor Ceres!"

"Together all five of us make up the..."

"Sailor Quintet of Dimension A!" Eternal Neo Moon and her sisters said.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Tuxedo Smoke Bomb Barrage!"

"I stand for Love and Justice! As well as Peace and Pleasentness. I am Eternal Sailor Moon! The Leader of all the Sailor Senshi.

"I also represent Earth! Take this!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he launched a Barrage of Roses.

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

With that only a few monsters remained.

"Dark Energy is At it's peak! Arise Droid MewTwo!" Diamond and Pearl said.

This Mewtwo was a Humanoid Female.

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

Black Weasel used several Kunai to destroy monsters.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy kiss!"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

Once again Sailor Solaris fell to her knees after finishing off the Droid.

There was a couple monsters left and Sailor Pokemon Professor.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining star!

"Chibi-Solaris you know what to do." Solaris said after recovering.

"Of course Solaris Papa. Please Pegasus Protect everyone's Dreams Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the Power to Attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation."

With that the last remaining monster was destroyed. Now only Sailor Pokemon Professor remained.

Eris and Solaris played Rock Paper Scissors. This time Solaris won.

"Okay here we go!" Solaris says materializing her fifth Scepter buyt then was stopped by Eternal Sailor Moon

"Your Majesty what are you doing here?" Solaris asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I got so bored in Juban. There haven't been any attacks there in a long time. So I thought I would join you. I wish to play Rock Paper Scissors with you too." Eternal Sailor Moon said with her puppy dog face.

"AS you wish your majesty so I take it you and Terra's Twin Brother are going to be traveling with us for a while?" Solaris asked.

"Yep that's right! You do know what that means don't you?" Eternal Moon asked glaring at the Princess of the Solar Kingdom.

"We have to do those speeches don't we?" Solaris asked with a sweatdrop.

Eternal Moon only nodded.

They then went back into Rock Paper Scissors. Solaris won.

"Okay now let's do this!" Solaris said materializing her fifth Scepter.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" Solaris said as the Bronze Light Surrounded Professor Pokemon Professor. Which in turn returned to Professor Elm. All the Pure Hearts and Dream Mirrors that were extracted were automatically returned.

The Dark Blue Alliance didn't bother to say anything and just left in a Phone Booth.

Everyone was then transported to the Mt. Silver Headquarters.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B..._**

Jadeite and Catsy bowed to their queen.

"So what brings you two here your majesties?" Jadeite asked.

"Ask Usako." Mamoru said.

"Well it was really boring in Juban. No attacks. I missed the action of being in the battle scene so I decided to join you for a bit." Usagi said.

"That's okay! The more the merrier!" The Solaris Twins said.

That's when Luffy, Kakashi, Kiyo, Trista, Gary, and Naruto appeared in the main chamber.

"More adventure?" Naruto asked.

"I like the sound of that!" Luffy said.

"Trista you do know what you and Setsuna have to do don't you?" Kakashi asked.

"I know, I know Fix the freakin' landings." Trista said.

"I knew you would get the point." Kiyo said.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully as Nozomi introduced herself to The Future King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

They then all went to their respective rooms and bedded down. The Engaged Couples each had their own room and the Solaris Twins slep with Satoshi and Kasumi obviously. All the Senshi and Itachi all fell asleep.

Where one adventure ends, another begins what is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Only Time Will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Silver Moon Alliance continues to stay in Johto of Dimension B for a while. What will happen when The Dark Blue Alliance Attacks Olivine City? Who will the targets be? Only Time Will Tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 16(NLGG Episode 136): Olivine City Combat!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site Near You.

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the Next Episode Will be:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Sailor Quintet(5), Hikari/Titania, Nozomi/Eris, Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akana/Deimos, Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon, Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen.(6)(15)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Ranma/Ran/Jupiter, Akane/Deimos, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Gary/Gabby/Saturn, Naruto/Naruko/Venus, Luffy/Lufia/Mars, Kiyo/Kiya/Mercury, Sasuke/Asuna/Pallas, Itachi/Black Weasel, Dawn/Titania, Casey/Ganymede, Trista/Pluto, Kakashi/Kazashi/Uranus(15)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 30

* * *

**_Any episode that will take place in the World of Pirates, World of Mamodo Battle, and Mamodo World will be written by Emma Iveli since she knows more about One Piece and Zatch Bell than I do._**


	16. 16: Olivine City Combat!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Category: MegaXOver_**

**_Pairings: See Episode 01(NLGG Episode 121)_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence._**

**_Episode 16(NLGG Episode 136): Olivine City Combat!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own anything but this story and our original ideas._**

**_Orion and Virgo: Start the Opening!_**

**_Libra and Gemini: What opening?_**

**_Special Author's Note: For the opening currently in use refer to Episode 15(NLGG Episode 135) I will not post the opening in every chapter unless it changes somehow._**

* * *

**_The group arrived in Olivine City…_**

Ash was about to begin the tour when he noticed… half of them weren't paying attention.

"Okay… Itachi. As I said before, I'm going to aid you in you in you Pocky addiction, I'm going to created a mild of Gouts of a Poky box that walks… and you're going to have to remind yourself it's a Genjutsu." Said Sasuke.

"Oh come Sasuke! It's not o bad having a certain type of food addiction." Said Luffy.

"I mean if he likes the food what's the problem?" asked Naruto.

That's when both of them saw a meat on legs and a bowl of ramen on legs. The two of them began to chase their respective foods, Shouting for the foods to come back to them.

"You know now that I think about it… eventually people won't care any more." Said Itachi as he watched the two.

"I guess if you no longer want the rehab." Said Sasuke.

"You know…" said Kakashi joining them, "They're going to beat you up when they realized what happened."

"I know…" sighed Sasuke.

"Hey! Ash!" called out a voice.

They turned around and saw Jasmine running towards them.

"Oh Jasmine!" said Ash happily.

That's when Brock showed up.

"It's been such a long time Jasmine… way too long perhaps this reunion we could…" but before Brock could finish his speech of love, Croagunk came in and poisoned jabbed him.

"Ash I didn't know you were in town." Said Jasmine.

"Yeah, I'm giving my friends a tour of the area." Said Ash.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Jasmine who then noticed Luffy and Naruto still chasing the Genjutsu meat and ramen… which Jasmine couldn't see, "What are they doing."

"Chasing invisible meat and ramen." Explained Kiyo, "Don't ask."

"Okay…" said Jasmine slowly.

"Jasmine what's going on?" asked Janina walking up the group then she noticed Ash, "Oh hey Ash!"

"Hey." Said Ash.

"Ash is giving a tour to his friends who haven't been here before." Said Jasmine.

"Oh, wow!" said Janina then Naruto and Luffy ran passed them, "Oh no… their going right off the pier!"

Which was indeed true, the two under a Genjutsu went right off a pier and fell into the water.

"Oh man…" said Sasuke.

"Will they be okay?" asked Janina.

"Luffy can't swim… but I know for a fact Naruto will help him." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

The two of them managed to get out of the water… well Naruto mange to fish out Luffy. The two of them glared at Sasuke.

"Your going to get it!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke tried to escape to find he as paralyzed.

"Foolish little brother… did you seriously think you were going to get away with it?" asked Itachi.

And so both Naruto and Luffy began to beat up Sasuke.

"Just ignore it." Said Kasumi.

"It will end soon." Said Trista.

"Okay…" said Jasmine and Janina with sweat drops.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile with the Dark Blue Alliance..._**

"We have chosen the targets." Said Dr. Tomoe, "Jasmine will be the pure heart target."

"And her apprentice Janina will be the Dream Target." Explained Queen Nehellenia.

"Also, I have found another Crystal point, inside the Glitter light house." Said Wiseman taking over Sakaki.

"I will go." Said Sapphire.

"I will go." Said Yamato.

"And I will go." Said Eugeal.

"Cerulean… you need some battle experience, so you're going." Said Princess Prism.

"Okay…" said Cerulean meekly.

It was also decided that Orochimaru, Violet and Goldie would go.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Jasmine decided to help them give the tour, and decided to show them the glitter light house.

"Oh! Wow!" said Hikari looking at the view.

"We will take you to see the lighthouse in our dimension sometime Hikari." Satoshi said.

"I would like that." Hikari said.

"I guess I would like to see that one as well. It is a beautiful view." Nozomi said.

"That's good. So how do you like hanging out with us so far?" Kasumi asked.

"It's a lot more fun than traveling by myself that's for sure." Nozomi said.

"Hey there Sparkle." Said Ash petting the Ampharos.

"So this Pokemon is the one that lights this place, correct?" asked Itachi.

"That's right." Said Jasmine with a nod.

"Sparkle has been guiding the light house for a very long time." Said Janina.

"Oh wow." Said Naruto.

That's when the computer's beeped. Sasuke and Momoko checked their computers.

"What is it?" asked Jasmine.

"It's nothing really." Said Sasuke putting it away.

"We just got some e-mail." Answered Momoko.

Ash and Satoshi looked at the two who nodded.

"So this is the light house." Said a voice.

The turned to see the members of the Dark Blue Alliance there.

"Well, well… if it isn't Itachi." Said Orochimaru, "I haven't seen you since you cut off my hand."

"You cut off his hand?" asked Sasuke blinking.

Itachi nodded… "I knew he wouldn't tell you for obvious reasons."

Sasuke sweat dropped… to say he was very embarrassed would be an understatement.

"All right time for our targets." Said Eugeal.

Eugeal shot Jasmine revealing her pure heart and the colliding ball revealed Janina's dream mirror, which was of course pink, not gold.

"The energy has reached it's peak! Arise! Droid Ampharos!" called out Sapphire as a Ampharos themed Droid appeared.

"As you wish Master." The Droid said.

"All right time to transform!" yelled Ash.

"Right!" said the others.

"This is going to be a pain." Said Emma Iveli popping into the story then disappearing.

"Hey I know how you feel." AshK says as he pops in and out of the story as well.

"Moon Prism Power!" said Ash.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!" said Kiyo.

"Mars Comic Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" said Ranma.

"Venus Cosmic Power!" said Naruto.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" said Gary.

"Uranus Cosmic Power!" said Kakashi.

"Pluto Cosmic Power!" said Trista.

"Pallas Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said both Sasuke and Momoko.

"Juno Crystal Power!" said Juria.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" said Hoshi.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako.

"Solar Crisis!" said both Satoshi and Yomi

"Terra Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Misty, Kasumi and Umi.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Ren.

"Deimos Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said both Akane and Akana.

"Titania Cosmic/Crystal Power!" said Dawn and Hikari.

"Ganymede Cosmic Power!" said Casey.

"Eris Crystal Power!" said Nozomi.

"Moon Eternal!" said Usagi and Usa.

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Make-up!" said all of them.

Both Itachi and Mamoru "transformed" in Tuxedo Kamen and Black Weasel.

"How dare you attack the Gym leader and her apprentice here! That is unforgivable! In the name of the moon! I shall punish you!"

Before anyone else could do their speeches, Neo Sailor Moon interrupted.

"You know… in this dimension you don't have to do the speeches if you don't want to." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh come on! Their my Senshi… not yours…" said Eternal Sailor Moon, "Don't you agree with me Cosmos Moon."

"Actually the only Senshi that were originally created to protect you in addition to your court and the Outers are myself, Kasumi, Nozomi, and one other who you dubbed a healer also. So your healers that can also attack are Saturn, Eris, and one other. The name escapes me at the moment. Eris is also part of my court in addition to your court your Majesty." Solaris said as she curtsied.

"I see." Eternal Sailor Moon Blinked.

"You see the Sailor Quartet from our Dimension are Usa's Senshi also Titania is part of Satoshi's court." Terra(A) said.

"I guess you could say that we are from this Dimensions Past and our Dimensions Future." The Solaris Twins said.

"I guess that makes sense." Eternal Moon said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

**_In Nerima Dimension A..._**

Kasumi Tendo sneezes.

"That's weird. I have also had some strange dreams lately." Kasumi Tendo said as she checked the computer screen in Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, Dimension A.

"And that sneeze was weird too. I wonder if someone was talking about me." Kasumi Tendo says as she continues to observe any more than the everyday unusual activity in Nerima.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi and Allies that are fighting..._**

"Um… um… I don't know…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon with a sweat drop after hearing what Eternal Moon said.

"Fine you don't have to do the speeches if you don't want to." Said Eternal Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"I have to say… what's the point of taunting us?" asked Orochimaru.

"When dealing with Orochimaru… it's never a good thing to taunt him." Said Black Weasel.

"Says the guy who chopped off my arm." Said Orochimaru.

Everyone sweat dropped as a strange wind passed.

"Um… okay… is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Garnet Rod Wave…"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Star Light Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Tuxedo Mask threw roses while Black Weasel threw kunai.

And so all but a few monsters were destroyed, as Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars managed place the Heart Crystal Dream mirror in the proper place.

"Time to finish them off!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

Sailor Solaris fell to her knees, she took a breath and nodded to Chibi Sailor Solaris.

"Pegasus Please! We need you help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that all of the monsters were destroyed.

"We'll get you next time! Next time you hear!" yelled Goldie.

And so the rest disappeared in a phone booth.

Sometime after everyone detransformed, Jasmine and Janina woke up.

"What happened?" asked Janina.

""You two somehow passed out." Said Satoshi.

"Funny, I had the strangest dream that some we weird snake guy said Itachi chopped off his hand." Said Janina.

"Me too…" said Jasmine.

"It was of course a dream." Said Itachi with a smile and a sweat drop.

Sometime after leaving and parting ways with the Gym Leader and her apprentice… Sasuke asked the question that has been bugging him.

"You really chopped of his arm?" asked Sasuke.

"It was when he tried to take over my body." Said Itachi, "As you can tell… he failed."

"Wow… Sasuke you're lucky… not only didn't you not learn anything you were training under someone who had his hand cut off by the guy you trying to beat… That's kind of pathetic." Said Naruto.

That's when Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut, causing the fox boy to collapse into the ground.

"Will he be okay?" asked Usagi.

"He's fine… he'll be okay in a few minutes." explained Itachi.

"Makes sense." Said Mamoru.

And so another city was down on the Johto Tour… now it was back to the Mt. Silver HQ.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ Dimension B..._**

"Um your majesties, we have something to show you. I guess you can come along too Itachi." Satoshi said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Well you've heard of Sunspots right? I mean besides Satoshi and Ritchies attacks in senshi form." Kasumi said.

"They are cooler spots on the surface of the sun right?" Itachi asked.

"That is correct." Orion said.

"In our Dimension there is one of two Sole Surviving things from the Silver Millennium the neither you nor the Future King have seen." Virgo said referring to Usagi and Mamory.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked.

"I thought everything from the Silver Millennium was destroyed except for the Solaris Space Station Colony." Mamoru said.

"How wrong you are Daddy Dearest." Usa said.

"Yeah, the Solar Kingdom is also still intact." Momoko said.

"They never were destroyed." Hoshi said.

"Neither the Solar Kingdom nor the Orbiting Space Station were destroyed." Chikako said.

"We know about the Solaris Space Station. But how could there be a kingdom on the sun?" Usagi asked.

"I am wondering the same thing." Mamoru said.

"The Sunspots, just like Satoshi-Oniichan said." Juria stated.

"We would like to take all of you to see it. Even those of you that have been there before." Hikari said.

"Is there shopping there?" Nozomi asked.

Satoshi, Naruto, Sasuke, Gary and Ash all shift to their female forms.

"Are you kidding they have everything from cool clothes to Pokemon Coordinator, Breeder, and Trainer Items. Brock you can come too if you wish." Sayomi said with a sparkle to her eyes.

"Yeah it is soooo much fun!" Naruko said.

"It so totally is!" Asuna said.

"I guess I could use some more clothes." Gabby says.

"You and me both Gabby, you and me both." Ashley said.

The rest of the Senshi that could shift forms remained male.

"I guess we could go. Do you wish to come with us Kousagi?" Trista asked.

"I do very much so." Kousagi said as she clung onto the legs of her Uncle Ranma and Aunt Usagi.

"Well Jadeite, you know where to send us." Sayomi said.

"As you wish Princess of the Solar Kingdom." Jadeite said entering the coordinates.

"Hey wait a minute, won't we fry?" Usagi asked concerned.

"That's what I am thinking." Mamoru said.

"Um did you forget about the part about a cooler part of the Surface of the sun?" Casey asked.

"The Sunspots on the sun are just like the climate on Earth. That is the reason why it has survived for so long. Fluorite and Azurite would be glad to see you again Endymion." Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah, we also defeated Beryl. Just like you Usagi, Sayomi-Oneechan finished her off once and for all. She won't be coming back." Usa said.

"That's good." Usagi said.

"Do you want to go with us Casey?" Akana asked.

"I would, but, I won't have anyone to talk to." Casey said.

"Oh we won't be good enough for you?" Haruka and Nanako said as they were transported in.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Shuu said, he then saw that Sayomi was in her female form so he shifted to Saika.

"So are we like going to go shopping?" Saika asked.

Drew and May appeared as well, scratch that Duplica also appeared along with Ritchie.

"I had a premonition and is it true are we going to go shopping?" Imite said transporting in from a time portal since she was the only one she landed gracefully.

"That's righ!" Ren said.

"It will be fun!" Akana said.

Of course with Haruka, Libra exits her Pokeball.

Ritchie also appears from a time portal and lands gracefully. He then shifts to Rachel.

"So I take it we are like going shopping somewhere?" Rachel asked.

"Hi there everyone. What's up Gemini?" Libra asked.

"Not much here, just waiting to see if anyone else is coming before we go shopping at the mall in the Solar Kingdom." Gemini said.

Luffy switches to Lufia. "I guess this is going to be a lot of fun!" Lufia says.

With that Jadeite transported everyone to the Solar Palace.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Taking a break from their Dimension B Johto Tour, the Silver Moon Alliance returns to the Solar Kingdom in Dimension A and decide to give a tour of it. Will the Dark Blue Alliance leave them alone this time? My guess is they won't. Only Time will tell so Stay Tuned to Find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A: Episode17(NLGG Episode 137): Return to the Solar Kingdom!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you.

**_The Silver Moon Alliance Members Featured in the Next Episode Will be:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Sailor Quintet(5), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akana/Deimos, Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon, Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen.(4), Solaris Court(6)(19)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra(2), Planetaries(8), Akane/Deimos, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon , Sasuke/Asuna/Pallas, Itachi/Black Weasel, Brock(15), Solaris Court(6)(21)

**_Total Silver Moon Alliance Members:_** 40

* * *

**_Any chapter that takes place in the World of Mamodo Battle, the World of Mamodo and the World of Pirates will be handled by Emma Iveli since she knows more about OnePiece and ZatchBell than I do. A lot more._**


	17. 17: Return to the Solar Kingdom!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Category: MegaXOver**_

_**Pairings: See Episode 01(NLGG Episode 121)**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence.**_

_**Episode 17(NLGG Episode 137): Olivine City Combat!**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own anything but this story and our original ideas.**_

_**Orion and Virgo: Start the Opening!**_

_**Libra and Gemini: What opening?**_

_**Special Author's Note: For the opening currently in use refer to Episode 15(NLGG Episode 135) I will not post the opening in every chapter unless it changes somehow.**_

* * *

_**Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B…**_

The Senshi were then transported to the Solar Kingdom in the Transporter room. Azurite and Fluorite were there to greet them.

* * *

**_Solar Kingdom Palace Dimension A..._**

"Greetings Princess Sayomi. I assume that these are the friends you brought." Fluorite and Azurite said they then spotted Usagi and Mamoru, and bowed to them.

"Your Majesties, what brings you here to our Kingdom?" Fluorite asked.

"Sayomi and her friends wanted to give us a tour. So this all survived the fall of the Silver Millennium didn't?" Usagi asked.

"That it did your majesty." Azurite said.

"That's good." Mamoru said.

"How is Juban?" Fluorite asked.

"It's been very boring since our enemies have stopped attacking us." Usagi said.

"Well they have been focussing on us Usagi." Kasumi said.

"Because we have been fighting them." Sayomi said.

"So like when can we go shopping?" Asuna, Naruko, and Ren asked in unison.

"Well we will go shopping after we show them around this castle." Orion said.

"So what are we waiting for let's go!" Virgo said.

"Come on your majesties. This place is almost as big as the Lunar Palace was." Libra said.

"It sure is!" Gemini said.

"Well let's go!" Nozomi said.

"I am right behind you." Hikari said.

"So Brock, what do you think of this place?" Haruka asked.

"This really is Satoshi/Sayomi's Kingdom?" Brock asked.

"Yes it is." Saika said.

"Kind of neat isn't it?" Drew asked.

"It sure is." Brock said looking around in awe.

"Well like come on, weren't we going to do some shopping here?" Naruko asked.

"Like why are we in these forms if we aren't going to be doing any shopping?" Asuna asked.

"Well like duh, first we have to give the Moon Princess and her Fiance a tour." Ashley said.

"Okay, so then we can go shopping right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes!" Orion, Virgo, Libra, and Gemini all said in unison.

"Follow us your majesties." Sayomi said as she led the way.

So the tour commenced. Brock would run into many many girls and start drooling over them, but Croagunk brought him back down to earth with it's Poison Jab.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

"Okay have you decided on the targets? It looks like they are in the Solar Kingdom." Princess Prism said.

"So who are we going to target?" Nehelenia asked.

Just then Lawrence III and Zero showed up.

"We want revenge on Satoshi Tanaka!" Zero said.

"We have been chasing him and his friends for several years!" Lawrence III said.

"I will take your Star Seeds you will get revenge working for me!" Sailor Galaxia said as she stole the Star Seeds, and their Arms were covered in Golden Bracelets, they turned female just like the other Animamates.

"I am Sailor Collectress. How may Serve you my queen?" Sailor Collectress formerly known as Lawrence III said as she bowed. She was wearing her normal outfit that she wore in the Orange Archipelago but it was tailored to hug every curve of her new female form the only jewelry that adorned her was a single Tiara that was colored in the colors of the Four Beasts of the land. Red for Moltres, Ice Blue for Articuno, Yellow for Zapdos and Gray for Lugia. She also had a mini skirt colored in the Rainbow Colors of Ho-Oh.

"I am Sailor Empress. I will do all I can to get my Reverse world all to myself my queen." Sailor Empress said as she curtsied. Her normal outfit as Zero was replaced by a Solid Black Sailor Fuku and a Black Tiara with Black Earrings.

"Sailor Alluminum Siren, take our new Recruits with you and teach them everything there is to know about stealing Star Seeds. The Star Seed Target is Brock." Galaxia said.

Alluminum Siren and the two new recruits complied.

"The Crystal Point is the Solar Palace." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"I will go!" Emerald said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Fluorite." Tomoe said.

"The Dream Mirror Target is Azurite." Nehelenia said.

"I shall go my queen." Kuno said as he bowed.

"I shall go Dr." Mimete said.

"Pumpkin and Olive you go!" Princess Prism said.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Arlong, and Zeno went as well.

* * *

**_Back at the Solar Palace..._**

As the tour Continued, all the computers beeped.

"Oh great just what we need." Saika said looking at her computer.

"They have chosen the targets." Asuna said.

"Pure Heart Target is Fluorite." Momoko said.

"Dream Mirror Target is Azurite." Saika said.

"Star Seed Target is Brock." Kiyo said.

"Crystal Point is this Palace. Sound the Alarm!" Asuna said.

"Evacuate, Evacuate! The Solar Palace is under attack. must evacuate at once!" The computer said.

"Brady, Benett make sure everyone gets out!" Sayomi said.

"We have to protect this Palace. We can't let it fall into Darkness!" Kousagi said.

"We will do our best! Let's go Brady!" Bennet said.

"Right!" Brady said.

With that Brady and Benett evacuated the entire Palace leaving the Senshi and the two targets Brock was still with them as well.

The Dark Blue Alliance then appeared. Sailor Alluminum Siren had two new Animamates with her.

"Who are those to with you Alluminum Siren?" Sayomi said.

"Oh these are a couple of old friends of Satoshi Tanaka. Galaxia took their StarSeeds and rather than turn them into Phages, she turned them into Sailor Animamates. Say hello to Sailor Collectress Formerly known as Lawrence III. Also say hello to Sailor Empress Formerly known as Zero!"

"Go Magnezone!" Sailor Empress said.

"Go for it Ariados!" Sailor Collectress said.

"Now Brock Harrison of Pewter City let me see your Star Seed!" Alluminum Siren said.

The Star Seed was taken and Brock became known as...

"Sailor Breeder!" Sailor Breeder said as he threw Berry Bombs at the Senshi and they dodged.

"Here I go Again!" AshK said as he appeared and disappeared.

"Solar Crisis!" Yomi and Sayomi said.

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Misty, Kasumi and Umi said.

"Solar Prism Power!" Rachel said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa and Usagi said.

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!" Kousagi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Akana and Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Drew and Saika said.

"Io Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Haruka and May said.

"Triton Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Imite and Duplica said.

"Ganymede Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Nanako and Casey said.

"Titania Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hikari and Dawn said.

"Eris Crystal Power!" Nozomi said.

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Momoko and Asuna said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!" Kiyo says.

"Mars Cosmic Power!" Lufia says.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" Ranma said.

"Venus Cosmic Power!" Naruko said.

"Uranus Cosmic Power!" Kakashi said.

"Neptune Cosmic Power!" Ace says.

"Pluto Cosmic Power!" Trista says.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" Gabby said.

"Make Up!" They all transformed into their Senshi Forms.

Mamoru and Itachi transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and Black Weasel.

"Eat your Berries! They are good for you!" Sailor Breeder said as he encased the advisors in his Berry Bombs.

"Eat your Berries!" Sailor Breeder says as he fires his Berry Bombs at the Senshi which they have no problem Dodging.

"Freezing Flare!" Azurite says as she fires her attack.

"Diamond Dust!" Fluorite says as he throws very Toxic Diamond Shards at Sailor Breeder.

"Oh, you think you are all that Fluorite! Your Heart Crystal is mine!" Mimete said as she shot the Crystal Extraction gun.

"Let me see your Dream my wonderous Azurite Angel!" Kuno said as he fired his Colliding Ball revealing the mirror to be Pink and not gold.

"Drat! Come my Remulus Samurai Scarlett!" Kuno said as he hit his Boken to the ground and a vaguely Female Remulus Appeared and Swallowed up Azurites dream.

"Dark Energy at it's peak! Arise Droid Registeel!" Emerald said as she brought forth a Vaguely Humanoid Female figure known as Droid Registeel.

"Come our Crystal Bright!" Olive and Pumpkin said.

So the battle was on.

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Moon Tiara Action! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

Black Weasel threw Several Kunai.

Tuxedo Kamen threw his Roses.

"Eat your Berries! Be Healthy!" Sailor Breeder said as he encased all of the Senshi but the Healing and Finishing Senshi in his Berry Bombs.

"Those are Special Berries. Once they cover your entire body, you will only obey either me, Sailor Empress, or Sailor Collectress or Sailor Breeder! Ha hahahahahahaha!" Sailor Alluminum Siren said.

Soon the berries encased all of the non- Finishing and non-healing Senshi and Allies, as well as the advisors. and made them slaves. They even had the Golden Bracelets and each had a Blank Look in their eyes. Their Star Seeds were gone.

"Get those Star Seeds!" Alluminum Siren said.

They did as they were told.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon said as she healed the Senshi, Black Weasel, Tuxedo Kamen and Advisors, unfortunately they were unconscious so they couldn't help much. Their Star Seeds were returned though.

"No! This can't be happening do it again Sailor Breeder!" Alluminum Siren said.

"Eat your Berries!" Sailor Breeder said as he completely encased the Solaris Quartet in his Berries. They appeared with Golden Bracelets and a Blank Look in their eyes. Then the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A Suffered the Same Fate. The afflicted Senshi started shooting the Golden Balls to the remaining ones.

"Eris! Neo Sailor Moon, Eternal Moon, and I will keep the Solaris Quartet and the Sailor Quintet at bay. You just focus on Sailor Breeder. Solaris you know what to do with the Crystal Brights. Heart Gem Surprise!" Cosmos Moon said as she attacked the Quartet and the Quintet.

"Right! Solaris Burning Star!" Solaris(B) said as she took care of the Crystal Brights, Remuli, Droid, and Daimon with one shot. She was then captured by the Berry Bomb and turned against Cosmos Moon And Neo Sailor Moon trying to take her Star Seed.

Solaris(B) was now attacking the Senshi trying to take their Star Seeds.

"Eat your Berries!" Sailor Breeder said as he kept on firing his Berry Bombs. The remaining Senshi are gracefully dodging them.

"Eris Petal Spiral Smash!, Eris Rose Storm Smash!, Eris Frenzy Quake Elimination!, Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition." Eris said.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The Afflicted Senshi continued to attack for Star Seeds.

"Eris! Hurry up and heal Brock so they can return to normal!" Cosmos Moon said as she continued to Dodge the Golden blasts.

Neo Sailor Moon also continued to dodge. As did Eternal Sailor Moon Surprisingly. She is not as clumsy as she used to be.

"Here is my Healing Attack Your Majesty! Eris... Shell... Bell... Healing... Song... Surround!" Eris said as she sent the healing wave at Sailor Breeder.

"Wonderful!" Sailor Breeder said as he returned to Brock and all the Afflicted Senshi returned to normal as the Golden Bracelets Vanished.

Also the last of the monsters were destroyed and everything was returned to their rightful places.

"We will get you next time Sailor Senshi! Next time!" The Dark Blue Alliance said as they all vanished in a Phone Booth.

The Senshi that were afflicted De-Transformed and fell to the ground unconscious. Unfortunately, when Saika and Sayomi woke up they were still in Female Form.

"Whoa like what happened?! Why are we in our Female Form?!" Saika, Sayomi and Ren said as they tried to switch back but couldn't. Rachel returned to Ritchie as did the other Dimension B Senshi that were female.

"Why can't we change back?!" They wondered.

The other Senshi de-transformed.

"Well you three were in your female form when you were overtaken with the Berry from the Phage. I guess my healing Attack temporarily locked you three. It must have some weird Effects on Senshi that go from one Gender to the other. And since I am from Dimension A, that means only the Dimension A Senshi were affected." Nozomi said.

"Oh well. We have been locked before, we can be locked again. Hopefully it will last a shorter time than the last time we were locked shortly after we all awakened." Sayomi said.

"Oh well. So can we go shopping now?" Saika asked.

"Yeah so let's head to the Solar Mall!" Ren said.

"I think I will remain male for this." Naruto said.

"Me too." Sasuke said.

"I will remain male also." Ash said.

The other Dimension B Senshi that were actually male decided to stay male also. I think they may regret it.

* * *

**_ Back at the Solar Palace after their shopping Spree..._**

All the Male Senshi were carrying the bags for the female Senshi as well as the three currently locked Senshi as well.

Sayomi, Saika and Ren still can't change back.

"I never realized my healing power had that big of an effect." Nozomi said.

"Well you learn something new everyday. I'm sorry I attacked you Nozomi." Hikari said.

"Don't worry it's not your fault. Also the rest of you that were under control of Sailor Breeder and went after our Star Seeds, it wasn't your fault either.

"You know what there was something familiar about Sailor Empress's Magnezone. Do you think she is Zero?" Sayomi asked.

"I don't know, but Sailor Collectress had a familiar Demeanor too. One that we haven't seen since the Birds and Lugia fought int he Orange Islands." Kasumi said.

"Sailor Collectress has got to be Lawrence III and Sailor Empress has got to be Zero." Orion said.

"That would make sense." Virgo said.

"So does that mean we have two more to heal?" Libra asked.

"That is true." Gemini said.

The clothes and stuff that everyone purchased was sent to their respective homes and some of the bases via Transporter.

"So where are we going next on the Johto of Dimension B tour Ash?" Nozomi asked.

"Ecruteak City." Ash said.

"Oh boy! Wow wee Wow wow! I get to see those lovely Kimono Sisters again! Hooray!" Brock said as he was about to go into love-struck mode.

Croagunk had other plans though as it attacked him with Poison Jab.

"Do'h! Croagunk must have other plans!" Brock said as he fell unconscious from Poison Jab.

"Croa Croa Croa!" Croagunk says as he drags Brock away.

"I guess we could see Morty again!" Misty said she wanted to see if there was anything new happening in Ecruteak.

"Well let's go! Fluorite, Azurite are you going to be okay to run this base? We could send Jadeite or one of the others." Orion said.

"No we will be fine." Azurite said.

"Besides we got Brady and Benett to help us out." Fluorite said.

"Yep. We will help out if needed." Brady said.

"We know our way around the Dark Blue Alliance Base." Bennett said.

"Good! Well we will be seeing you." Virgo said as she got on the Transporter Platform with The other Pokemon Advisors, the Senshi and the Allies.

"Beam us up Fluorite!" They all said.

With that they were transported to Dimension B's Mt. Silver Base. They then took the Ecruteak Express to Ecruteak City and they arrived their in a matter of Three Hours.

* * *

**_Ecruteak City Train Station Dimension B..._**

The Senshi and Itachi as well as the advisors arrived at Ecruteak City. They explored a little bit and then found some rooms at the Pokemon Center. The Engaged couples got a room to themselves, while the rest was split between Boys and Girls.

The rest of the night was uneventful as they all soon fell asleep after a long hard battle.

Where one Adventure Ends Another Begins. What is in store for our heroes? Only Time Will Tell! Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Dimension B Johto Tour Continues as the Silver Moon Alliance tours Ecruteak City in Dimension B. The Dark Blue Alliance Attacks as always. Will the DBA succeed or fail? Will the SMA succeed or Fail in stopping the DBA? Who are the Targets? All these answers and more in the next exciting Episode! Stay tuned!

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 18(NLGG Episode 138): Ecruteak City Combat!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site Near You! Stay Tuned!

**_The Silver Moon Alliance Members Featured in the Next Episode Will be:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Sailor Quintet(5), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akana/Deimos, Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon, Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen.(4), Solaris Court(6)(19)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra(2), Planetaries(8), Akane/Deimos, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon , Sasuke/Asuna/Pallas, Itachi/Black Weasel, Brock(15), Solaris Court(6)(21)

**_Total Silver Moon Alliance Members:_** 40

* * *

**_Any chapter that takes place in the World of Mamodo Battle, the World of Mamodo and the World of Pirates will be handled by Emma Iveli since she knows more about OnePiece and ZatchBell than I do. A lot more._**


	18. 18: Ecruteak City Combat!

**_Episode 18: Ecruteak City Combat!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We still don't own anything but this story and our ideas._**

**_Special Author's Note: To see all of our Pre-Chapter Rant and Opening read the other chapters._**

* * *

**_The Senshi was touring Ecruteak City when they noticed someone was missing._**

"Where's Brock?" asked Ash with a sweat drop.

"I have a theory." Said Misty.

They headed to the tea house, that's when they got there, they noticed that Croagunk was now dragging Brock out the place causing everyone to sweat drop.

That's when the Kimono Sisters showed up.

"Hey!" said Ash.

"I thought you might be around…" said Satsuki.

"Or he decided to come alone for some reason." Said Tamao.

"I'm sure if he tried something like that… he would go to my gym too." Said Misty with a sigh.

"Our ceremony just needed… so after we cat changed would you like us to show you around?" asked Koume.

"Of course!" said everyone else.

"It would be an honor if you four accompany me." Said Brock… that's when Croagunk hit him in the butt and began to drag him away.

"That's going to happen all day… isn't it?" asked Sayomi.

"I think so…" said Ash with a very large sweat drop.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with in the Dark Blue Alliance..._**

"The Pure Heart Targets will be Sumomo and Satsuki of the Kimono Sisters." Said Dr. Tomoe, "You will go Mimete."

"Um… which ones are they?" asked Mimete.

"The one with the green hair and Vaporeon is Sumomo and the one with blue hair and Jolteon is Satsuki." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"Okay got it." Said Mimete.

"Okay Taro… the dream Targets are Morty the Gym Leader and Koume." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"Which one is Koume?" asked Taro.

"The red head with the Flareon." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"Okay." Said Taro.

"Now the Star Seed Target will be Tamao." Said Sailor Galaxia, "Sailor Empress and Sailor Collectress you will go."

She was expecting for one of them to say something.

"We know who she is, the one with purple hair and Umbreon." Said Sailor Empress.

"Okay… good." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"The Crystal Point will be the current tin tower." Said Wiseman, "You will go Emerald"

"Very well." Said Emerald.

It was also decided that Olive, Aoi, Cerulean, Violet and Kabuto would go.

* * *

**_Meanwhile the group waited for the Kimono Sisters to show them around..._**

This time they arrived in their street clothes.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Sumomo.

"Of course I'm ready to go" said Brock bowing before them.

That's when Croagunk once again jabbed him and dragged him away.

"You know eventually he's going to be resistant against it." Said Itachi watching at Croagunk drag him away.

_That's when there was a noise… it sounded like Bells Ringing._

"What's that?" asked Dawn.

"It's the tin Tower." Said Ash.

They all looked at the Tin Tower and could tell the noise was coming from it.

"Is everyone else getting a bad feeling." Said Ash.

The others nodded… That's also when the computers beeped. Sasuke as the one that checked it.

"Who's the targets?" asked Ash he saw that all 4 Kimono Sister (that were there… Sakura being on her journey was not counted) and Morty.

"So that's who the targets are." Whispered Ash.

_That's when Morty ran passed them., he doubled back when he noticed Ash._

"I should have known that you would be here, maybe you should help me." Said Morty.

Ash nodded… and his friends followed.

"So you think that it has to do with Ho-oh?" asked Ash.

"I don't know." Said Morty.

"I think it might have to with an ominous premonition… something bad is going to happen to the Tower and these bells knows it." Said Itachi.

Morty Sweat Dropped… "Who is he?" he asked.

"That's Itachi… he's a little weird." answered Ash.

"I see…" said Morty.

* * *

**_They got the tower and reached the top level to find not only the Crystal Bells weren't ringing… Not only that but the members of the Dark Blue Alliance were there._**

"We've been waiting for you." Said Sailor Collectress.

"Before we fight I need to know! Are you Zero and Lawrence III." Said Ash.

"That's right… we joined to get revenge on you." Said Sailor Empress.

"Are you sure you didn't want to get revenge on Hikari, Kasumi and me?" Sayomi asked.

"You are from Dimension A aren't you?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes we are." Sailor Collectress said.

"Why would we want revenge on you Blondie we don't even know you." Sailor Empress said.

"You mean your leaders didn't tell you who I really am?" Sayomi asked.

"They told us you were Sailor Solaris of Dimension A. Other than that we don't know you." Sailor Collectress said.

"You know you have issues if you do something like that just to get revenge." Said Sasuke.

The room became silent.

"Sasuke… never tell that to anyone… ever again." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Now it's time." Said Taro.

He launched his colliding ball at Morty and Koume… revealing pink Dream Mirrors not gold like they had hopped.

That's when Mimete shot Sumomo and Satsuki with the pure heart gun… taking out their pure hearts.

And Sailor Collectress removed Tamao's star seed turning her into the Phage called

"Sailor Kimono!"

"All right Sailor Senshi… are you going to transform or what." Said Olive.

"Hey! Look over there!" yelled Naruto pointing in some random direction.

They looked over there for a minute or so then turned back to see that the Senshi had transformed.

"Hey! We've been had!" yelled Aoi.

"Sorry… I really hate writing all of those transformation phrases." Said Emma Iveli popping into the story while shrugging.

"So do I Emma, so do I. Yes it makes the chapter longer in word count, but it's a pain in the rear." AshK said appearing in the story next to Emma.

"Okay…" whispered Cerulean.

With that AshK and Emma Iveli disappeared.

"Let's just send out our monster army!" sighed Olive.

The monster army appeared.

"Arise Droid Ho-oh!" said Emerald.

That's when an evil looking Ho-Oh Droid appeared.

"Let do it!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Sugar Pink Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"PlutoGarnet Rod Wave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

That's when all but a few monsters were remaining.

"Time finish them off…" said Sailor Solaris(A).

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

Sailor Solaris(A) fell to her knees.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Chibi Solaris.

"I'm fine." Said Sailor Solaris(A) with a nod.

"Pegasus Please! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

All but Sailor Kimono was defeated.

"Okay… time for rock paper scissors!" said Sailor Solaris.

Sailor Solaris was the one that won.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

And Sailor Kimono went back to Tamao.

"We'll get you next time… that's for sure!" said Olive.

All of them went into a phone booth and disappeared.

"So is everyone okay?" asked Sailor Solaris(A).

"Their heart Crystals and Dream Mirrors are all okay!" said Sailor Venus.

"That's great!" said Sailor Solaris(B).

And so the 5 Targets began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Morty.

"As I said before: I think it might have to with an ominous promotion… something bad is going to happen to the Tower and these bells knows it." Explained Itachi.

Everyone stared at Itachi with a sweat drops.

"I don't think he should explain what's going on anymore." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

The other nodded in agreement.

The Dark Blue Alliance once again attacked… but the Senshi stopped them… Only time will tell what happens next time…

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance HQ...**_

"Please tell me that you didn't tell Ash and Dawn that you wanted revenge on them." Galaxia said with a sweatdrop.

"We did." Sailor Collectress said.

"However there was this Blond that wondered if we wanted revenge on her, Kasumi, and Hikari whoever they are." Sailor Empress said.

"Did this Blond that you talked to have a Pikachu on her shoulder?" Galaxia asked.

"Yes. She is the one that thought we wanted revenge on her." Sailor Collectress said.

"You are still an idiot aren't you Zero and Lawrence?" Galaxia asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" They both asked.

"That long-haired Blond with the Pikachu on her shoulder is Sailor Solaris of Dimension A and also Satoshi Tanaka." Galaxia said.

"Impossible." Sailor Collectress and Sailor Empress said.

The villain leaders rolled their eyes. They then told the story about Jusenkyo in Dimension A and how Solaris of Dimension A was awakened.

"Oops." Collectress and Empress said.

Kuno knocked them out with his Boken. Normally he wouldn't hit Women, but Collectress and Empress used to be male and didn't know anything about Satoshi/Sayomi's Jusenkyo curse and unique ability. They were then dragged to their rooms.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B...**_

"So Ash, where are we heading next?" Satoshi asked after being able to change back after 15 hours of being locked.

"I think we should go to, Goldenrod City. I hear the Shopping is Great!" Kasumi said.

"I think we will stay male." Satoshi and Ranma Sabami said.

"I will stay male too." Shuu said.

Kasumi and Haruka had an evil look in their eyes.

Misty and May had an evil look in their eyes.

Duplica and Akana had an evil look in their eyes.

They immediately knew what that meant, as all the Female Senshi gave all the Male Senshi evil looks.

"We are going to carry everything aren't we?" Mamoru said with a sweatdrop.

The female Senshi just nodded.

With that the Female Senshi tied up the male Senshi and threw them on the transporter platform as they joined them. Itachi and Sasuke were also tied up with them. Mamoru was also tied up as well.

They were off to Goldenrod City.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**

* * *

**

**Next Time:** The Dimension B Johto Tour continues. This time moving to Goldenrod City. Everything goes well for the true Female Senshi. The Senshi that are male get stuck with the job of carrying all the girls bags from the Goldenrod Galleria. Maybe it would have been better for Ren, Saika, and Sayomi to remain female. Not only that, but the DBA is upto it's Hijinks again. Will they ever give up? Our guess is they won't. What is in store for the SMA? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to Find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 19(NLGG Episode 139): Goldenrod Galleria Gamble!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

**_The Silver Moon Alliance Members Featured in the Next Episode Will be:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Sailor Quintet(5), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akana/Deimos, Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon, Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen.(4), Solaris Court(6)(19)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra(2), Planetaries(8), Akane/Deimos, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon , Sasuke/Asuna/Pallas, Itachi/Black Weasel, Brock(15), Solaris Court(6)(21)

**_Total Silver Moon Alliance Members:_** 40

* * *

**_Any chapter that takes place in the World of Mamodo Battle, the World of Mamodo and the World of Pirates will be handled by Emma Iveli since she knows more about OnePiece and ZatchBell than I do. A lot more._**


	19. 19: Goldenrod Galleria Gamble!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode 19(NLGG Episode 139): Goldenrod Galleria Gamble!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We still don't own anything but this story and our ideas._**

**_Special Author's Note: To see all of our Pre-Chapter Rant and Opening read the other chapters._**

* * *

**_Goldenrod City, Johto, Dimension B..._**

The Senshi arrived at the Goldenrod City Pokemon Center.

"Could you heal our Pokemon?" Satoshi asked

"Sure thing Ash welcome back to Goldenrod City." Nurse Joy said.

"Um Nurse Joy, I'm Ash, that's my cousin from far away. His name is Satoshi." Ash said.

"And the girl holding onto his arm is my cousin from far away. Her name is Kasumi." Misty said.

"Hi there nurse Joy. My name is Usagi Tsukino could you heal my Pokemon please?" Usagi asked.

"I'm Mamoru. Could you heal mine as well?" Mamoru asked.

"Sure I will heal everyone's Pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

The Senshi put their Pokemon up on the healing tray.

"Nurse Joy, I have to say that I would wish for you and I to go somewhere on a date. Would you wish to join M--- Brock is cut off by Croagunk Poison Jabbing him and dragging him away. All the Senshi of both dimensions Sweatdrop as they head to a table.

"Does that always happen?" Hikari asks.

"It seems that Brock's Croagunk does what Takeshi's always did when we were traveling together Hikari." Satoshi says.

"Well Takeshi and Brock are Cousins after all." Nozomi said.

The Senshi then checked into the Pokemon Center.

"Wait a minute, weren't we going to go shopping." Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Come on Boys!" Haruka said.

"Oh great, we should have just stayed Female." Satoshi says.

"I agree." Shuu said.

"Me too!" Ranma Sabami said.

"Oh don't worry it will be fun!" Everyone said as they dragged the boys off to the Goldenrod Galleria.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

"So they are in Goldenrod City. I have spotted the Crystal Point. It is the Goldenrod Gym." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"I will go!" Diamond and Pearl said in unison.

"Good." Wiseman said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Nurse Joy." Pharoah 90 said taking over Giovanni.

"I will go!" Kaorinite said.

"Good." Pharoah 90 said.

"The Dream target will be Officer Jenny." Nehelenia said.

"I will be honored to go my queen." Kuno said.

"As you wish." Nehelenia said.

"The Star seed Target will be the Gym Leader of Goldenrod. Whitney. Sailor Alluminum Siren you have been chosen." Galaxia said.

"As you wish Lady Galaxia." Alluminum Siren said.

"Aoi, Cerulean you two are double teaming this time." Princess Prism said.

"As you wish." They both said.

Orochimaru and Arlong decided to go as well.

They were all off to Goldenrod City.

* * *

**_Goldenrod Galleria..._**

The true Female Senshi were dragging the boys all over the place.

Usa and her sisters just realized something.

"Um guys we have to go back. We have to go to school." Usa said as her and her sisters stowed their items in Subspace.

"Avery come in this is Momoko. We need you to transport us home. We have to get ready for school." Momoko said.

"Okay, energize." Avery said as she transported the Sailor Quintet back to Pallet City.

"Ha hahahaha! Twist Time!" AshK said as he appeared into and disappeared from the Fic.

The Neriman Senshi then appeared in the Galleria because they wanted to go shopping. Ukyo looks around as she feels like she is being followed.

"Hey Nabiki, do you feel as if someone is following us?" Ukyo said.

"I do. There is more than one presence too. It seems like Aurora is somewhere in the shadows." Nabiki said.

Konatsu appears in a ninja Poof along with Aurora.

"So are you really Shampoo?" Konatsu asked the Lavender and White Cat.

"Yes I am. This is my advisor form. You say you have had some dreams of wearing a really short school uniform and fighting in it? By the way, when I am in this form call me Aurora." Aurora said.

"Oh okay." Konatsu said as he kept an eye on his Ukyo-Sama.

"I think we are being followed." Azusa said.

"I know, but by whom?" Sayuri wondered.

"I have no idea." Yuka said.

"Well let's get some shopping done." Nabiki says as she and the Neriman Senshi follow the others closely.

Orion, Virgo, Libra, and Gemini notice the Neriman Senshi are now with them instead of the Sailor Quintet.

"Oh hi guys." Orion says.

"Hello there yourself. Well come on let's go shopping." Nabiki says.

"So little brother is your name really Asuna in your female form?" Itachi asks.

"Yes it is what's it to you?" Sasuke asked as he shifted to Asuna.

"Oh nothing I was just curious that's all. Why don't we go to the Arcade." Itachi suggested.

Asuna shifts back to Sasuke.

"That is a good idea, before I turn into full Girly Mode with all of this stuff around." Sasuke says as him and Itachi head to the Arcade.

Ash, Satoshi, and the other Male Senshi are stuck being carriers for the girls.

All of a sudden Konatsu is attacked by a Ladel Lady, as he becomes a real female with everything a female has.

"Okay was it really necessary to curse me Aurora?" Konatsu-Chan asks.

"Yes it was. It's the only way you can come into your destiny." Aurora said.

"My destiny? What is that?" Konatsu-chan asked.

Aurora does a flip and a Light Red Transformation wand appears on the ground in the Shadows. it looks like the original transformation want only it has the symbol of Eris surrounded by an Ellipsis with a circle attached to the Ellipsis. The symbol of Dysnomia.

Konatsu-Chan picks it up, it feels really natural to her. Like it was meant for her.

"Lady Dysnomia, welcome back." Aurora said.

Somehow Konatsu-Chan stows her wand in subspace for use later.

So the trip continues.

* * *

**_Goldenrod City Gym..._**

The Dark Blue Alliance appears and a Dark Crystal is Planted in the center of the Gym.

"What is the meaning of this! You have no right! Who are you anyway?" Whitney asked.

"We are the Dark Blue Alliance, and you now work for us. Give me your Star Seed!" Alluminum Siren says as she fires an energy beam at Whitney revealing a Blank Starseed.

"Arise Sailor Attractive. You now serve the Dark Blue Alliance!" Alluminum Siren said.

"As you wish!" Sailor Attractive said as she went on a rampage.

* * *

**_Pokemon Center..._**

"Give me your Pure Heart Nurse Joy!" Kaorinite says as she extracts the Pure Heart.

* * *

**_Goldenrod City Square..._**

"My Beauty I must see your dream." Kuno says as he extracts Officer Jenny's Dream Mirror revealing it to be pink and not gold.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi..._**

The computers went off and the Senshi transformed.

"Um I want to help out too! How do I work this thing Aurora?" Konatsu-chan asks.

"Say Dysnomia Lunar Power Make Up." Aurora said.

"Okay here I go. Dysnomia Lunar Power Make Up!" Konatsu-Chan said as a Light Red Light Engulfed her.

When all was said and done, Konatsu-Chan was wearing a White Leotard with Light Red Skirt and Sailor Collar, a Light Red Choker, a Golden Tiara with a Light Red Gem in the center. Her Bow on her chest was Pink, her Ribbon on the Small of her back was Purple as Light Red Earrings that dangled appeared on her ears. Her gloves were Elbow Length with Light Red Piping. Her shoes were Light Red High-healed Ballerina type shoes with Light Red laces going to just above her ankles. Where Konatsu-Chan once was Sailor Dysnomia took her place.

"Dysnomia Poison Sting Smash!" Dysnomia said as she executed an attack.

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Tuxedo Kamen threw roses while Black Weasel threw some Kunai.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

All the attacks hit. Dysnomia decides to attack again.

"Dysnomia Poison Sting Smash!"

This time it didn't do much of anything as a random monster grabbed Dysnomia and started choking her. She lost her transformation.

"Take this and Say Dysnomia Star Power Make Up!" Aurora said as she produced a Star Henshin Wand.

"Dysnomia Star Power Make Up!" Konatsu-Chan said as she once again became Dysnomia.

"Dysnomia Twin Needle Knockout!" Dysnomia said taking out several monsters as she shot needles from her finger tips.

As Dysnomia continues to attack she is brought into a dream world.

* * *

**_Elysian Pegasus appears to Konatsu-Chan who is currently in her Civilian form in this world and spaced out in the real world..._**

"I only usually do this in times of great need, but I am giving you access to my power before it's too late." Pegasus says as he takes Konatsu's Transformation wand and upgrades it to Crystal.

"You should have two new attacks now. Just say Dysnomia Crystal Power Make up." Pegasus said as he returned Konatsu/Dysnomia to the real world.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi..._**

Dysnomia De-Transforms into Konatsu-Chan and takes out her new transformation wand.

"Dysnomia Crystal Power Make up!" She says as she transforms into Dysnomia this time with the Star Earrings and the Star on her choker.

"Dysnomia Cross Poison Concussion!" Dysnomia says as she crosses her arms and a big X hits several monsters destroying them instantly

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!" She says as she thrusts her arms foward and a Beam of Purple Light hit's several monsters destroying them.

"Arise Droid Miltank! Destroy!" Diamond and Pearl said as they vanished.

Now only Droid Miltank, several Crystal Brights and Sailor Attractive remained.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!" Solaris said. After she executed the attack she fell to her knees.

"You have to learn to be able to do that Solaris Papa." Chibi-Solaris said helping her currently female future Father to her feet.

She then nods to Chibi-Solaris who nods back.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris says.

Pegasus appears and give Solaris the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation." With that The Last monster was destroyed and Sailor Attractive was weakened.

Eris and Solaris played Rock Paper Scissors as did moon. Eris won.

"Alright my turn!" Eris said summoning her scepter.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Wonderful!" Sailor Attractive said as she became Whitney again.

The Dream Mirror and Pure Heart were returned to their rightful place as the victims were rushed to the Goldenrod Hospital. The Senshi found an Alley and De-Transformed.

* * *

**_Later that day at the Hospital..._**

"Three People were admitted here. We are friends of theirs." Satoshi said.

"May we please see them?" Ash asked.

"Sure go on ahead. They are in recovery. They are awake." The Nurse says as she points them toward recovery.

Konatsu-Chan has since gotten Hot Water and returned to his Masculine form. He then goes up Ukyo.

"Ukyo-Sama what are you doing here?" Konatsu asked acting like he didn't know.

"Konatsu-Chan we need to talk." Ukyo said as she waved to the other and took Konatsu somewhere.

"What are you doing here?" Ukyo asked.

"Keeping an eye on you." Konatsu said.

"Following me is dangerous what were you thinking." Ukyo said.

"Ukyo-Sama I know you are Sailor Titan." Konatsu whispers into her ears.

"Does that mean you know the others as well. Why are you here?" Ukyo asked worried.

"He is here because of me." Aurora said.

"Don't tell me Konatsu is a Senshi." Ukyo said to Aurora.

"Yes he is he is Sailor Dysnomia."Aurora said.

"How is that possible all senshi are..." Ukyo trails off and realizes that her princess is also her prince. Satoshi, Shuu, Ranchan, all the Dimension B Senshi accept for Trista and Kousagi are all male.

"Okay never mind. Are you like the Dimension B Senshi or do you have a curse like Satoshi, Ranchan, and Shuu?" Ukyo asks.

Aurora shifts to a Fully Clothed Shampoo and hands Konatsu a cup of cold water with a kettle of Hot water standing by.

"Watch Ukyo-Sama." Konatsu says as he pours the cold water on himself becoming Konatsu-Chan, except for the real breasts he really didn't look that much different. Ukyo squeezed Konatsu-Chan's chest to be sure they were real.

"Yep they are real as mine." Ukyo says, "Are you really Sailor Dysnomia, the Senshi of Poison?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes I am." Konatsu-Chan said producing her light red transformation wand with Dysnomia's symbol on it.

"Oh okay, by the way you don't have to call me Ukyo Sama you can call me Uuchan or Ukyo-San or just plain old Ukyo." Ukyo said hugging Konatsu-Chan.

"You also have to learn to control your curse by will like the others have." Shampoo says.

"I will do that." Konatsu-Chan said as she poured the Tea Kettle over her head becoming her male self.

"Well we should go to the others." Ukyo said.

"Just a minute." Shampoo says as she becomes Aurora again.

They then head off to recovery.

The victims are waking up.

"Hey what happened?" Whitney asks.

"You were attacked by an evil force. The Sailor Senshi came to the rescue and saved all three of you." Misty says as she points to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

"Oh okay. I would take you on a tour, but I need to rest right now." Whitney said.

"Okay." Misty says as her and the other Senshi make sure that Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy are okay.

Misty and Ash introduce the Dimension A Senshi to them without telling them that they are Senshi.

The three nod and fall back asleep.

The Senshi head back to the Goldenrod Galleria. Completing their shopping they are off to their next stop... Azalea Town.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**

* * *

**

**_Next Time:_** The Dimension B Johto Tour continues. This time moving to Azalea Town. Who will be targeted. What adventures will they find in Azalea Town? Not only that, but the DBA is upto it's Hijinks again. Will they ever give up? Our guess is they won't. What is in store for the SMA? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to Find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 20(NLGG Episode 140): Azalea Town Ambush!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

**_The Silver Moon Alliance Members Featured in the Next Episode Will be:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Solaris Quartet(4), Neriman Senshi(6), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akana/Deimos, Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon, Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen.(4), Solaris Court(6)(19)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra(2), Planetaries(8), Akane/Deimos, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon , Sasuke/Asuna/Pallas, Itachi/Black Weasel, Brock(15), Solaris Court(6)(21)

**_Total Silver Moon Alliance Members:_** 41

* * *

**_Any chapter that takes place in the World of Mamodo Battle, the World of Mamodo and the World of Pirates will be handled by Emma Iveli since she knows more about OnePiece and ZatchBell than I do. A lot more._**


	20. 20: Azalea Town Ambush!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence._**

**_Disclaimer: we own nothing but this story and our original Attacks as well as the Senshi we created. Everything else is owned by their respective owners and creators._**

**_Episode 20: Azalea Town Ambush_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

* * *

**_Everyone arrived in Azalea Town…_**

"So what's the plan?" asked Satoshi.

"Hey Ash!" said a voice.

They turned to see Bugsy, the Azalea Gym Leader.

"Oh hey Bugsy." Said Ash.

"Who is she?" asked Luffy and Naruto at the same time.

"I'm a guy." Said Bugsy.

"Not again!" yelled Naruto.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" asked Luffy with a sweat drop.

"No I'm a guy…" said Bugsy.

"Well… at least your not prettier than any girl I know…" said Naruto.

"Thank you?" responded Bugsy, not sure how to respond.

"What does Naruto mean by "At least your not prettier than any girl I know?"" asked Gary.

"It's best you really don't know…" said Sasuke.

"So something like this has happened before?" asked Ranma.

"I thought he was a she too you know…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

Everything became awkwardly silent.

"You know… I just realized… we haven't seen Kurt about the GS Ball…" said Ash.

Both Misty and Brock sweat dropped… they had completely forgotten about it.

"Can I come too… I need more fast balls!" said Bugsy.

"Sure!" said Ash.

They arrived at Kurt's House, that's when Maisy saw them.

"Hey Ash! Misty! Brock! Long time no see!" yelled Maisy, "So you're here to find out about the GS Ball.. right?"

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"I think Gramps forgot about it." Said Gary.

Maisy sweat dropped at that line.

"Come on… let's go talk to him." Said Ash.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Blue Alliance HQ…. they were choosing the targets._**

"The Pure Heart Target will be Maisy the Granddaughter of Kurt." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"I will go…" said Telulu.

"The target for Dream will be Bugsy the Gym Leader for Azalea Town." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"I'll go after her." Said Taro.

"Um… Bugsy is a guy." Said Violet.

"What? Really?" asked Taro who then shuddered.

"I seen pictures of this one guy who looked like a girl… and she was really pretty… mentally scared Naruto." Explained Rouge.

"Ewww…" said Taro.

"Now the Star Seed Target will be Kurt." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"I'll go…" said Sailor Aluminum Siren.

It was decided that Rouge, Violet and Kabuto would go.

* * *

**_Back at Kurt's place… it was deathly silent._**

Kurt had just admitted he had forgotten about the GS Ball in his care.

"So in other words… you forgot about the GS Ball…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Yeah sorry about that." Said Kurt.

"Its almost as if the GS Ball was left here only to be forever forgotten." Said Gary.

"It's true… well according to a former director and current story board artist." Said Emma Iveli popping in.

"I was wondering why they never brought it up again after the saw Kurt for the second time." AshK Said popping in.

"What… really?" asked Ash.

"Well according to him… and only him… but I don't know the rest." Said Emma with a laugh, "It could be different after all! Emma Iveli out!" with that Emma popped out of the story.

"Everyone has to do a Self-Insert every now and then. Later!" AshK said as he disappeared from the story.

"That was weird…" said Maisy.

"You get used to it." Said Ace.

"Where's Itachi…" said Sasuke.

That's when they heard shuffling under the table. Sasuke looked underneath it.

"Don't look at me!" cried Itachi.

Sasuke sweat dropped… and said, "He's has Pocky." He said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What's with the Pocky?" asked Konatsu.

"Don't ask..." said Sasuke shaking his head.

That's when the computers beeped. The computer Senshi picked them up.

"Looks like the targets have been chosen." Said Sasuke.

They looked to see who it was they sweat when they saw it.

"Are they stalking us…" asked Naruto peering over Sasuke's shoulder.

"I don't know… depends on if they send in Karin." Said Kakashi.

Sasuke glared at the masked Jonin…

"They always have to bug us don't they?" Shuu said looking at his computer.

"We should be used to it by now." Nabiki said.

"And that why you don't mention her…" muttered Ace.

That's when the members of the Dark Blue alliance appeared in the yard.

"You what we're for." Said Kabuto.

"So they aren't stalking you." Joked Kakashi.

"Stop it!" yelled Sasuke.

That's when Taro shot his colliding ball at Bugsy reviling a pink Dream Mirror.

Telulu shot at Maisy taking out her Heart Crystal.

And Sailor Aluminum Siren took out Kurt's Star Seed turning it black turning him into "Sailor Pokeball!"

Sailor Pokeball laughed and took out a Pokeball, "I'm going to catch you all Sailor Senshi."

They all looked at Sailor Pokeball… some of them began to blush… Dan in fact covered her eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Pokeball.

That's when he noticed… um his lower torso… it's best no described as to steal a joke from Technomaru… would lose it's T rating. Seriously it would.

"Oh… my god…" muttered Sailor Pokeball looking down and going to fetal position causing all the Senshi to sweat drop.

"Um… I guess he's not going to control us…" said Misty.

"You should transform." Said Black Weasel coming from under the table.

"Right!" said Ash.

The Dark Blue alliance was trying to get Sailor Pokeball to fight…

"I can't fight" muttered Sailor Pokeball.

"Oh come on… anyone would want those kinds…. Of things…" said Sailor Aluminum Siren who couldn't look at the phage anymore as she devolving a bit of a nose bleed. Not only that but she was constantly repeating "He's really an old man…. He's really an old man…"

"Hey!" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon.

"So you transformed while we weren't looking again." Said Telulu.

"Yeah… I really hate writing transformation scenes… writing the fight scenes are way easier." Explained Emma Iveli.

"I agree." AshK said appearing. "Transformation scenes make the story longer, but it gets old after a while."

"We know… you've said that many times!" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"Right! See ya!" said Emma Iveli leaving.

"Later our cast!" AshK said leaving yet again.

"Go our monster army!" yelled the members of Dark Blue Alliance.

"Now it's time to fight!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua shining Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

Black Weasel and Tuxedo Mask threw kunai and roses at them.

All of the attacks hit destroying much of the monsters.

"Time to finish this!" yelled Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

The last attack drained a lot of Sailor Solaris' energy. Chibi Sailor Solaris looked at her and nodded.

"Pegasus Please! We need everyone's help. Twinkle Yell!" called Sailor Chibi Solaris.

Pegasus Appeared and gave Sailor Solaris(A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation

With that the only monster left was the depressing Sailor Pokeball.

"Just finish me off so I can't become human and forget I ever existed!" yelled Sailor Pokeball.

Everyone sweat dropped at that one remark.

The two healers played Rock Paper Scissors… Eris was the one that won in the end.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

The poor Phage was healed turning him back into Kurt.

"Well I guess we should just take out leave." Said Rouge and all of them disappeared.

The dream mirror and Heart Crystal and replaced and they waited for the targets to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Kurt.

"It's a long story… we'll tell you some time." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Is your brother still under the table?" asked Bugsy looking down.

"Don't look at me!" yelled Itachi from under the table.

"Where did he get that Pocky anyway?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea." Responded Sasuke with a shrug.

The Senshi then returned to Mt. Silver Headquarters in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B..._**

"So where are we going to head next? we already visited Azalea Town, Olivine City, Goldenrod City, and New Bark Town." Satoshi asked then said.

"I say we visit Violet City. I'm sure Falkner would be interested to meet our "Cousins" from out of town." Casey said as she put Air Quotes Around the word cousins.

"You know what "cousin" that sounds like an excellent idea." Nanako said as she too put air quotes around the word Cousin.

"So "cousin" what do you say?" Ash and Misty say to Satoshi and Kasumi.

"We could just say that Umi and Yomi are friends of ours." Kasumi suggested.

"That is a good idea Kasumi-Mama." Umi said.

Yomi nodded in agreement.

"Well I must return to Nerima in Dimension A. I will see you all around." Aurora said as she turned into a fully-clothed Shampoo.

Shampoo was then transported back to Nerima in Dimension A.

Everyone then agreed that tomorrow they would head to Violet City since it was the closest.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. They eventually all fell asleep wondering what tomorrow might bring.

And so once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls… I mean thanks to the Sailor Senshi.

Where one adventure ends another begins! What is in store for the SMA next? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Tour of Dimension B Johto continues! This time it's off to Violet City. Will the Senshi get away from the Dark Blue Alliance for once? I think not. They decide to attack Violet City for their continuing universal Domination goals. What is in store? Find out Next Time.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 21(NLGG Episode 41): Violet City Combat._** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned!

**_SMA Members to appear in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Members:_** Galactic Guardians(18), Usagi and Mamoru(2)(20)

**_Dimension B Members:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra(2), Planetaries(8), Akane/Deimos, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon , Sasuke/Asuna/Pallas, Itachi/Black Weasel, Brock(15), Solaris Court(6)(21)

**_Total SMA Members:_** 42

* * *

**_Any Episode that takes place in the World of Pirates or the World of Mamodo Battle will be handled by Emma because she knows more about One Piece and Zatch Bell than I do._**


	21. 21: Violet City Combat

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence._**

**_Disclaimer: we own nothing but this story and our original Attacks as well as the Senshi we created. Everything else is owned by their respective owners and creators._**

**_Episode 21(NLGG Episode 141): Violet City Combat._**

**_Episode Written By:_****_AshK_**

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension B The next day..._**

"So where are we going to head next? we already visited Azalea Town, Olivine City, Goldenrod City, and New Bark Town." Satoshi asked then said.

"I say we visit Violet City. I'm sure Falkner would be interested to meet our "Cousins" from out of town." Casey said as she put Air Quotes Around the word cousins.

"You know what "cousin" that sounds like an excellent idea." Nanako said as she too put air quotes around the word Cousin.

"So "cousin" what do you say?" Ash and Misty say to Satoshi and Kasumi.

"We could just say that Umi and Yomi are friends of ours." Kasumi suggested.

"That is a good idea Kasumi-Mama." Umi said.

Yomi nodded in agreement.

So the were then transported to Violet City in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Violet City Dimension B..._**

The Senshi and Itachi arrived in an Alley in Violet City. They all headed to the Pokemon Center. As usual Brock went Ga Ga over the Nurse Joy.

"Oh Nurse Joy, you are the most beautiful of all of them could I take you out to dinner or lunch or something." Brock said going into Love Breeder Mode.

*Croagunk then immediately appeard and used Poison Jab on him knocking him out.*

"Could you heal our Pokemon for us?" Ash said.

"Oh yeah meet our cousins Satoshi and Kasumi they are from out of town." Misty said.

"Nice to meet you." Nurse Joy said.

The rest of the Senshi all introduced themselves. The Pokemon Trainers set their Pokemon on the counter so Nurse Joy could heal them.

"So this is your Violet City. It is exactly like the Violet City of our Dimension." Nanako said.

"Well like duh! Our Dimensions Parallel each other remember?" Casey says then asks.

"Oh yeah that's right." Nanako said.

Falkner then arrives at the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Ash, hey Misty." He says.

"Hey there Falkner." Ash says.

"You are probably wondering why there are people that look like us right?" Misty asks.

"The thought did cross my mind." Falkner says.

Everyon introduced themselves to Falkner and used the Cousins story. No need to let Falkner know that they are alternate versions of all the Dimension B people in another dimension.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

"So have the targets been chosen yet?" Princess Prism asked.

"Yes. The Starseed Target will be Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader." Galaxia said.

"I will go!" Sailor Collectress said.

"Very good!" Galaxia said.

"The Dream Target will be Nurse Joy of Violet City." Nehellenia said.

"I will go!" said Musashi.

"Good." Galaxia responded.

"The Pure Heart Target is Officer Jenny of Violet City." Pharaoh 90 said taking over Giovanni.

"I will go!" Eugeal said.

Pharaoh 90 made Giovanni nod his head.

"The Crystal Point, is Bellsprout Tower in Violet City." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"I wil go!" Emerald said.

Sakaki currently taken over by Wiseman nodded.

"Aoi and Cerulean you will go." Princess Prism said.

It was decided that Paul and Arlong would go.

With that the villains were deployed.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi, Itachi, and Mamoru..._**

The computer Senshi got the message of the targets, picked up their Pokemon and headed to the upper level of the Pokemon Center into one of the meeting rooms.

"It seems we have an attack on this city. I knew we couldn't get away from our villains even for one stinkin' Episode!" Satoshi said.

"Well we are the heroes of this story remember?" Kasumi asks.

"I know that so how are we going to tackle these attacks?" Orion asks.

"Same way we always do, just defeat them and save the victims." Virgo says.

Libra and Gemini nod in agreement.

Well let's get going we should transform now." Usagi said.

"Right!" Everyone else said as they nodded.

With that they all transformed into their Senshi/Hero forms.

_A bit later in the streets of Violet City between The Pokemon center and Sprout Tower..._

The Dark Alliance appeared Emerald immediately went up to the top floor of the Tower and placed the Crystal.

"Hello Falkner! It's time for you to join the Dark Blue Alliance and destroy this world. Show me your Starseed!" Sailor Collectress said as she shot energy beams at Falkner revealing his starseed.

"Oh like wow it is a pretty one." Sailor Collectress said about ready to take it to Galaxia when it turned black.

"Oh my, a False Alarm. Well anyway arise Sailor Flyer!" Sailor Collectress said as Falkner turned female and wings sprouted from her back.

"Sailor Flyer!" She says as she does what she is told.

Musashi appears in the Pokemon Center.

"Let me see your dream Nurse Joy!" She says shooting her colliding ball at Nurse Joy revealing the mirror to be Pink and not Gold.

"Oh well come my Remulus. Sevii the Dream Eating Seviper!" Musashi said as she summoned her Remulus to eat the dream mirror.

Eugeal appears in the Police Station.

"I must see your heart Officer Jenny! Give it to me!" She says shooting her heart extraction gun revealing the pure heart.

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

Black Weasel throws Kunai at the monsters.

Tuxedo kamen throws a Barrage of Roses.

"Come our Crystal Bright!" Aoi and Cerulean said calling on their monsters.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Dark Energy is at it's peak! Arise Droid Victreebel!" Emerald said unleashing her monster.

"Give me your Star Seeds!" Sailor Flyer said as she shot the Solaris Quartet with her wings. The Star Seeds of the Solaris Quartet were almost taken but Orion, Virgo, Libra, and Gemini took the hit instead as they all became Human Size Orion became Female and Human in a Yellow and Brown Striped Sailor Fuku, Virgo became Sailor Virgo in a Blue and Pink Sailor Fuku, Libra became Sailor Libra in a Gray and Purple Sailor Fuku, and Gemini became Sailor Gemini with Gray and Pink Sailor Fuku.

They have assumed Human Shapes gained the Golden Bracelets on them and started attacking our heroes.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon said as she destroyed the Droid with no problem. The Daimon's were easily taken care of by Sailor Dysnomia, the Remuli were taken care of by Sailor Eris. Now it was just the Enslaved Advisors, Sailors Orion, Gemini, Libra, and Virgo, as well as the Crystal Brights Left.

"Oh no!" the Solaris Quartet said seeing their advisors attack them. The sent out their Pokemon to attack them.

"Charizard, Infernape, Typhlosion, Blaziken use Hyper Beam! Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile, Torterra use Frenzy Plant!" Solaris(A) said.

"Togekiss I need you to use Hyper Beam!" Terra(A) said as she sent out her first baby Pokemon she ever had.

The other Senshi that had Pokemon with sent them out as well and had them use their most powerful attacks ever.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Moon said as she attacked the remaining monsters.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!" Neo Sailor Moon says.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!" Cosmos Moon says.

"Solaris Burning Star!" Solaris(B) said.

Those three attacks destroyed the Crystal Brights now Sailor Flyer and her slaves were left as the Dark Crystal was destroyed returning Sprout Tower back to normal the Heart Crystal was returned to Officer Jenny and the Dream Mirror was returned to Nurse Joy.

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!" Solaris(A) said as she unleashed the attack falling to her knees once again.

"Why can't I do this! Why!" Solaris(A) said with tears in her eyes as her new Scepter Vanished.

"Solaris-Papa you have me still remember! Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! We need your help now! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

*Solaris nodded as she summoned one of her other scepters.*

Pegasus then appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris(A) said.

This weakened Sailor Flyer and her Slaves enough to heal them.

"Eris we have to double team on this one. This Phage has our Advisors under her control." Solaris(A) said.

"Right!" Eris said.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Another Failure! Cerulean Said.

"We will get you next time Silver Moon Suckers Next Time! Reowwww!" Aoi said doing the best impression she can of the Mad Cat and Dr. Claw.

With that the Dark Blue Alliance was sucked up into a Giant Phone Booth and vanished back to the DBA base.

Now that Sailor Flyer was returned to normal as were the advisors it was time to leave Violet City behind. The advisors were recalled into their Pokeballs as were the other Pokemon that were sent out, while the victims were taken to the hospital. The Senshi, Black Weasel, and Tuxedo Kamen all found and Alley and De-Transformed.

They then went to the hospital to see how their friends were doing.

* * *

**_Violet City Hospital..._**

"The Senshi brought in some injured people earlier today, they are friends of ours may we visit them?" Naruto asked.

"We would really appreciate it." Ash said.

"I want to see if they are okay." Kousagi said.

The receptionist nodded and sent the Senshi, Itachi, and Mamoru to the recovery room.

_A few minutes later in the recovery room the victims woke up..._

"What happened?" Falkner asked.

"You were attacked and the Senshi and their friends saved you. We just came her to see if you were alright." Satoshi said.

"We will be fine, are you guys alright?" Nurse Joy asked.

"That's what I would like to know too." Officer Jenny said.

"We are fine, we escaped before the monsters attacked" Kasumi said.

The recovering victims nodded and wished the Senshi and their friends well on their journey through Johto.

Where one adventure ends, another begins what is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to Find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Tour of Dimension B Johto continues! This time it's off to Blackthorn City. Will the Senshi get away from the Dark Blue Alliance for once? I think not. They decide to attack Blackthorn City for their continuing universal Domination goals. What is in store? Find out Next Time.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 22(NLGG Episode 142): Battle in Blackthorn City!._**Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned!

**_SMA Members to appear in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Members:_**Galactic Guardians(18), Usagi and Mamoru(2)(20)

**_Dimension B Members:_**Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra(2), Planetaries(8), Akane/Deimos, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon , Sasuke/Asuna/Pallas, Itachi/Black Weasel, Brock(15), Solaris Court(6)(21)

**_Total SMA Members:_** 42

* * *

**_Any Episode that takes place in the World of Pirates or the World of Mamodo Battle will be handled by Emma because she knows more about One Piece and Zatch Bell than I do._**


	22. 22: Battle in Blackthorn City!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode 22(NLGG Episode 142): Battle in Blackthorn City!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We still don't own anything but this story and the attacks and Senshi we make up._**

**_Opening: Remains the same for the time being._**

* * *

**_The crew arrived in Blackthorn City..._**

"Well this is Black Thorn City." Said Ash who turned towards the other Senshi… most of whom looked bored or uninterested.

"We've been on this tour for the past 6 Chapters!" whined Naruto.

"I'm hungry." Whined Luffy.

"You are always hungry Luffy." Satoshi says with a sweatdrop.

Ash sweat dropped…

"Maybe we should end the tour." Said Misty with a sweat drop.

"Yeah." Said Ash, "But a couple more stops."

"Fine…" said Naruto.

"Can we get something to eat at least?" asked Luffy.

"Sure… we can." Said Ash with a big sweat drop.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

And so they went a place to eat where they ran into Clair and Kaburagi.

"Oh, hey Clair!" said Ash notching her.

"Oh hi Ash." Said Clair, "What are you doing here."

"Just showing my friends and cousins around Johto." Said Ash.

"Is she the gym leader?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I am." Said Clair.

"She's going to get targeted…" mumbled Ranma.

Luffy and Naruto nodded in agreement.

Ash sweat dropped when he heard that part.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Dark Blue Alliance HQ...**_

"So who are targets?" asked Violet.

"They will Clair the Gym Leader for Black Thorn." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"I'll go." Said Sailor Iron Mouse.

"Kaburagi, the assistant of Clair." Said Pro. Tomoe.

"I'll go." Said Mimete.

"And Officer Jenny of Blackthorn." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"I'll go!" said Yamato.

"Why can't for once we go somewhere the Senshi aren't! Like Luxemburg!" yelled Aoi.

Everyone started at Aoi like she just said something completely stupid.

"Fine, I'll shut up!" muttered Aoi.

"Jeez you are worse than my commanders!" Cyrus said looking at his three, no four commanders.

"What?" Galactic Commander Charon said.

"The Crystal Point is the Blackthorn Gym!" Said Prince Diamond.

"I will go." Said Sapphire.

Aoi, Violet, Cerulean and Kabuto joined into the fray.

* * *

**_Back in Blackthorn City…_**

Everyone had gone to a nice burger place.

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" chanted everyone.

That happened to be one those places where there was a challenge who could eat a ten pound burger and they'd win a prize or go on the wall of shame and had to pay for the meal…

"I need to watch more Man VS. Food." Said Emma Iveli popping into the story.

"Maybe we should just skip Mahogany Town and go back to Silver Town." AshK said popping into the story.

The Twins nodded.

Clair laughed at the only competitors, Luffy and Naruto ate.

"That's funny!" said Clair.

Gary sweat dropped when he saw something, "Is officer Jenny taking bets?" he asked.

"It looks like it." Said Dawn with a sweat drop.

"It's a habit she needs to break." Said Clair with a sweat drop.

"Well we just placed bets with officer Jenny that both would win." Said Ren.

Everyone at the table gave Ranma and Ren looks.

"We need the money!" yelled Ranma.

"You two…" muttered Misty.

"I wonder why they're pacing themselves, they can easily eat that much in 5 minutes." Said Kakashi.

"Or 5 seconds." Corrected Ace.

"I think it has to with them keeping a low profile." Said Itachi.

"This is keeping a low profile?" asked Kasumi with a sweat drop.

"It's lower than how they usually act." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Uh... uh…" answered Kasumi.

That's when both of the finished with a lot of cheers.

"All right we did it!" yelled Naruto.

The two high fived each other.

"That was pretty clever." Said a voice.

That's when they saw the members of the Dark Blue Alliance.

Everyone in the restaurant ran as fast as they could. Except for the three targets.

"This is perfect!" said Sailor Iron Mouse.

She removed Clair's Star Seed turning her into "Sailor Dragon!"

Mimete and Yamato took their targets heart and Dream Mirror.

"Where are the Sailor Senshi?" asked Sailor Iron Mouse.

Darkness engulfed the Blackthorn Gym as a droid appeared.

"Dark energy is at it's peak! Arise Droid Dragonite!" Sapphire said calling forth his monster to wreak havoc.

"Right here!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"What are you doing here! How long were you hiding!" yelled Sailor Iron Mouse.

"We just transformed off screen again." Said Eternal Sailor Moon with a shrug.

"Come our monster army!" shouted the members of the Dark Blue alliance.

"All right! Time to fight!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shock Wave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

Both Tuxedo Mask and Black weasel destroyed monster using roses and kunai until there were just a few left.

"All right time to fish them off!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when Sailor Dragon summoned at Giant Dragon.

"Uh oh…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

The giant dragon roared and was about to do something to the Sailor Senshi.

"Get down everyone!" shouted Black Weasel.

Black Flames engulfed the dragon… burning it into nothingness.

Black Weasel began to breathe heavily.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Pallas.

Black Weasel looked at his sibling and nodded.

"Time to finish this!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

"You already said that…" sad Sailor Saturn.

Neo Sailor Moon sweat dropped then used her attack.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

Sailor Solaris (A) fell to her knees after destroying the droid in addition to the Dark Crystal returning the Gym back to normal.

"Are you okay?" asked Chibi Sailor Solaris.

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

Chibi Sailor Solaris nodded.

"Please Pegasus! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared to gibe Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

All that was left was Sailor Dragon so Sailor Solaris (A) and Sailor Eris played rock paper scissors… Sailor Eris was the winner.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

With that Sailor Dragon turned back to Clair.

Aoi was going to say something but Kabuto stopped her.

"We'll turn soon… just wait and see." Said Kabuto.

All of the members of the Dark Blue alliance disappeared.

Sometime later, Luffy and Naruto were looking at their prizes which were T-shirts that read "I beat the Dragon Burger and all I got was this lousy t-shirt."

"That's a lame prize." Said Naruto.

"Hey you got a free meal." Said Ash.

There was awkward silence.

"I'm still hungry." Said Luffy.

"Yeah… me too." Replied Naruto.

And that's when both of them were knocked out by Akane and Akana.

All of a sudden Jadeite transported the Senshi to the Mt. Silver HQ in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ Dimension B..._**

"You know this tour is getting really boring." Nozomi said.

"Tell me about it. It seems that this tour will never end. All the cities look like the cities we have back home." Satoshi said.

"This is getting repetitive. Are you sure you want to go to two more stops?" Kasumi asked.

"This place is just like our places back home." Umi said.

"Can we all just get some sleep!" Yomi said as she yawned.

"Well I guess we can go to Mahogany Town or would you rather just go onto Silver Town?" Casey asked.

"We better just go to Silver Town and end this tour really quick." Nanako said.

"Yeah Mahogany Town here is probably exactly the same thing as ours." Shuu said.

"I thought it was boring in Blackthorn. I guess there is a contest we can watch at Silver Town." Hikari suggested.

"That is a good idea." Nabiki said.

"No betting on anything Nabiki!" Akana said.

"We mean it!" Ren said.

"You are no fun!" Nabiki huffed.

"We are tired of your betting!" Sayuri said.

"Yes Sugah, you really need to give it a rest for a while." Ukyo said.

"What if I don't?" Nabiki asked.

"Just don't Nabiki!" Azusa said.

"Come on!" Yuka said.

"Miss Yuka is right. You need to cut back on the betting." Konatsu-Chan said.

"Are you in your female form or your male form?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard to tell." Sasuke said.

"It really is hard to tell." Itachi said.

"I think I can find out. Do you mind Konatsu?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't mind at all Ukyo-Sama." Konatsu-Chan said.

Ukyo nods and feels the chest.

"Those are real. She is in her female form." Ukyo said.

"Well of course I am! I can't change back without pain!" Konatsu-Chan said holding her stomach.

"Oh yeah that's right." Ritchie said cringing.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

"I am sick and tired of working with you losers. Dark Moon Family we are leaving. We will find the watery one ourselves." Diamond said.

"Soon Crystal Tokyo in Dimension A will fall and the Dark Moon Family will reign supreme!" Wiseman/Doom Phantom said as he transported the Dark Moon Group to some unknown area in Cerulean of Dimension A.

"We will work from Cerulean Cave! We will capture the little wave and force her to do our bidding!" Pearl said.

"Um who is that again?" Emerald asked.

"She is the one that is known as Chibi-Terra. Her name is Umi!" Diamond said.

"Goodbye Dark Blue Alliance! I hope you fail in the end!" Wiseman/Doom Phantom said as he and the Dark Moon Faction of the Dark Blue Alliance vanished in darkness.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Galaxia and the rest of the Dark Blue Alliance said.

* * *

**_Back to Mt. Silver HQ in Dimension B..._**

The computer beeped.

"It looks like the Dark Moon Family retreated to some unknown cave near Cerulean City in Dimension A." Shuu said as he took out his computer.

"Yes that's right." Nabiki said looking over her own computer.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"They are getting ready for the final battle that they hope will end with the destruction of Crystal Tokyo in Dimension A." Umi said as she shivered.

"What's wrong sis?" Yomi asked.

"They are coming after me." Umi said.

"Why? Why won't they take both of us?" Yomi asked.

"I believe it's because they don't know that there is anything special about you daughter." Satoshi said comforting Yomi.

"The Dead Moon Circus is going to come after me eventually. They will find Pegausus inside of me." Yomi said.

"We have to worry about Umi right now." Kasumi said as she hugged her Chibi-Counterpart.

"Then we have to worry about Yomi." Satoshi said as he switched to Sayomi with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her Chibi-Counterpart.

And so they went to Blackthorn City… which ended up going to a good burger place where Luffy and Naruto ate a huge burger… man I'm running out of ideas for this arc. Also what was the deal with the Dark Moon Group leaving and why are Satoshi/Sayomi and Kasumi so worried about Yomi and Umi? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned for more action as New Lives Galactic Guardians A continues...

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** They have come to the last stop on the Dimension B Johto Tour. Silver Town. A contest is going on, will the Dark Blue Alliance leave them alone this time? My guess is they won't. What is in store for the SMA now? Stay Tuned.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 23(NLGG Episode 143): Silver Town Shootout!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you.

**_SMA Members to appear in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Members:_**Galactic Guardians(18), Usagi and Mamoru(2)(20)

**_Dimension B Members:_**Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra(2), Planetaries(8), Akane/Deimos, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon , Sasuke/Asuna/Pallas, Itachi/Black Weasel, Brock(15), Solaris Court(6)(21)

**_Total SMA Members:_** 42


	23. 23: Silver Town Shootout!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode 23(NLGG Episode 143): Silver Town Shootout!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We still don't own anything but this story and the attacks and Senshi we make up._**

**_Opening: Remains the same for the time being except Eris and Dysnomia are shown along with two more shadows._**

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ Dimension B..._**

"You know this tour is getting really boring." Nozomi said.

"Tell me about it. It seems that this tour will never end. All the cities look like the cities we have back home." Satoshi said.

"This is getting repetitive. Are you sure you want to go to two more stops?" Kasumi asked.

"This place is just like our places back home." Umi said.

"Can we all just get some sleep!" Yomi said as she yawned.

"Well I guess we can go to Mahogany Town or would you rather just go onto Silver Town?" Casey asked.

"We better just go to Silver Town and end this tour really quick." Nanako said.

"Yeah Mahogany Town here is probably exactly the same thing as ours." Shuu said.

"I thought it was boring in Blackthorn. I guess there is a contest we can watch at Silver Town." Hikari suggested.

"That is a good idea." Nabiki said.

"No betting on anything Nabiki!" Akana said.

"We mean it!" Ren said.

"You are no fun!" Nabiki huffed.

"We are tired of your betting!" Sayuri said.

"Yes Sugah, you really need to give it a rest for a while." Ukyo said.

"What if I don't?" Nabiki asked.

"Just don't Nabiki!" Azusa said.

"Come on!" Yuka said.

"Miss Yuka is right. You need to cut back on the betting." Konatsu-Chan said.

"Are you in your female form or your male form?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard to tell." Sasuke said.

"It really is hard to tell." Itachi said.

"I think I can find out. Do you mind Konatsu?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't mind at all Ukyo-Sama." Konatsu-Chan said.

Ukyo nods and feels the chest.

"Those are real. She is in her female form." Ukyo said.

"Well of course I am! I can't change back without pain!" Konatsu-Chan said holding her stomach.

"Oh yeah that's right." Ritchie said cringing.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

"I am sick and tired of working with you losers. Dark Moon Family we are leaving. We will find the watery one ourselves." Diamond said.

"Soon Crystal Tokyo in Dimension A will fall and the Dark Moon Family will reign supreme!" Wiseman/Doom Phantom said as he transported the Dark Moon Group to some unknown area in Cerulean of Dimension A.

"We will work from Cerulean Cave! We will capture the little wave and force her to do our bidding!" Pearl said.

"Um who is that again?" Emerald asked.

"She is the one that is known as Chibi-Terra. Her name is Umi!" Diamond said.

"Goodbye Dark Blue Alliance! I hope you fail in the end!" Wiseman/Doom Phantom said as he and the Dark Moon Faction of the Dark Blue Alliance vanished in darkness.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Galaxia and the rest of the Dark Blue Alliance said.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver HQ in Dimension B..._**

The computer beeped.

"It looks like the Dark Moon Family retreated to some unknown cave near Cerulean City in Dimension A." Shuu said as he took out his computer.

"Yes that's right." Nabiki said looking over her own computer.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"They are getting ready for the final battle that they hope will end with the destruction of Crystal Tokyo in Dimension A." Umi said as she shivered.

"What's wrong sis?" Yomi asked.

"They are coming after me." Umi said.

"Why? Why won't they take both of us?" Yomi asked.

"I believe it's because they don't know that there is anything special about you daughter." Satoshi said comforting Yomi.

"The Dead Moon Circus is going to come after me eventually. They will find Pegasus inside of me." Yomi said.

"We have to worry about Umi right now." Kasumi said as she hugged her Chibi-Counterpart.

"Then we have to worry about Yomi." Satoshi said as he switched to Sayomi with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her Chibi-Counterpart.

"It looks like there is going to be a contest at Silver Town. Let's go watch it." Haruka and Hikari said excitedly.

"Okay let's go!" Shuu said.

With that they were off to Silver Town in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Silver Town Dimension B..._**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Silver Town contest! My name is Lilian, Vivian and Marian are here as well.

"This is going to be a great contest! I can just feel it!" Hikari said.

"It should be." Nozomi said.

"What is a Contest? Konatsu-Chan asked.

"It is a show that Coordinators, which are trainers that train pokemon exclusively for contests are called." Ukyo said.

"I have competed in a few contests. I mainly focus on Gym battles or I did, since I have beaten all the leagues, I guess I could try out some contests." Satoshi said.

"I think that would be a good idea." Orion said.

"That sounds like fun!" Virgo said.

"I'm all for competing in contests." Libra said.

"Well duh! Libra, I raised you for contests." Haruka said.

"I know." Libra said.

"Contests are pretty good." Gemini said.

With that all the senshi decided to just watch the contest.

"Is this going to take long? This place is so boring." Itachi said.

"Tell me about it!" Mamoru said.

"Oh Mamo-Chan this looks like it can be fun." Usagi said.

"Yeah come on Daddy." Usa said.

The Dimension A Asteroids nodded in agreement.

"I just hope we get through her without having to deal with the Dark Blue Alliance. Though, I highly doubt that will happen." Sasuke said.

"Has it ever happened before?" Naruto asked.

"No it hasn't." Misty said.

"What is it with your enemies constantly trying to ruin our fun?" May asked.

"They are our enemies too May or did you forget?" Ritchie asked.

"Oh yeah that's right." May said with a sweatdrop.

"I have a feeling that the Dark Blue Alliance will attack." Duplica said.

"I take it you just had a premonition right?" Casey asked.

"Yes I did." Duplica says.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Dawn asked.

"What would be the fun in that?" Naruto said.

"We have fun fighting don't we?" Luffy asked.

"I guess your right." Drew said.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

"Well it seems that we have one less team to worry about now. So who are the targets going to be this time?" Princess Prism asked.

"I wish to go after the three MC's of Contest in Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh! Sailor Collectress, Sailor Empress, Sailor Alluminum Siren that is your job!" Galaxia said.

"As you wish Mistress Galaxia." The three animamates said.

"We shall go after Nurse Joy of Silver Town Dimension B for her dream!" Nehelenia said.

"I will go!" Yamato said.

"The Pure Heart target will be Officer Jenny of the Dimension B Silver Town!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"I shall go!" Telulu said.

It was decided that Pumpkin, Aoi, and Cerulean would go to Silver Town. Orochimaru and Arlong also decided to tag along as well as Kabuto.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi and Itachi..._**

The contest was under way as the computers of the computer senshi beeped.

"Oh no the three MC's are targeted for Star Seeds." Sasuke said.

"That just figures." Kiyo said.

"The Pure Heart target is Officer Jenny!" Shuu said.

"Oh no not the lovely Officer Jenny!" Brock said going into Gaga mode.

Croagunk quickly put a stop to that.

"The Dream Target is Nurse Joy!" Nabiki said.

"Not Nurse Joy too!" Brock said doing the same thing until Croagunk Poison Jabbed him and dragged him away.

"Do you think Brock heard us say that the three MC's were the targets for Galaxia?" Misty asked.

"Not the lovely MC's no!" Brock said in his same mode only to be Poison Jabbed by Croagunk and dragged away yet again.

"I knew the Dark Blue Alliance wouldn't leave us alone!" Yomi said.

"What would be the fun in that? I mean you are Heroines after all." AshK said appearing in the episode and disappearing again.

"What is with those two always appearing and disappearing?" Umi asked.

"They are the writers of this story or did you forget?" Satoshi mentioned.

"Oh yeah." The twins chorused.

All of a sudden there were screams emanating from the stadium floor.

The Senshi and Itachi looked down there and saw what the screams were about. Their enemies have appeared.

The Senshi and Itachi snuck off to transform.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Triton Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Rhea Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Io Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Titania Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Dysnomia Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" With that all the Senshi transformed.

Mamoru and Itachi "Transformed" into Tuxedo Kamen and Black Weasel respectively.

* * *

**_With the Dark Blue Alliance..._**

"You MC's now belong to Mistress Galaxia!" Sailors Empress, Collectress, and Alluminum Siren said as they took the Star Seeds of the MC's turning them into

"Sailor MC Trio!" The Sailor MC Trio said. Each of the MC Phages had the same color Sailor outfits as their respective hair colors.

"I wish to see your dream Nurse Joy!" Yamato said revealing her mirror to be Pink and not Golden like she had hoped.

"Oh well another false alarm. Anyway, arise my Remuli! Hypnotina the Dream eating Hypno!" Yamato said.

"Your pure heart is mine Officer Jenny!" Telulu said extracting her heart crystal with her heart extraction gun.

"Come our Crystal Bright!" Pumpkin, Aoi and Cerulean all said in unison sending out their monsters.

* * *

**_The Senshi appear on the scene..._**

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Black Weasel threw several Kunai, while Tuxedo Kamen threw several Roses.

Only the Phage Trio and the several Crystal Bright were left.

"Time to finish these monsters off!" The Two Terras said in unison.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!" Solaris(A) fell to her knees Chibi-Solaris ran upto her.

"Solaris-Papa are you okay." Chibi Solaris said as she helped her currently female future father up.

"I'm fine. You know what we have to do!" Solaris(A) said.

Chibi-Solaris nodded and summoned her bell.

"Please Pegasus we need your help. Twinkle Yell!"

With that Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Now the Phage Trio was left. Eris and Solaris(A) played Rock Paper Scissors. Eris won.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Eris said.

With that the phage trio became Vivian, Lilian, and Marian once again and fainted. The Dark Blue Alliance just scoffed.

"We will get you next time SMA! Next Time!" Aoi said as she and the other Dark Blue Alliance disappeared in a giant phone booth.

So the Dark Blue Alliance was defeated and the Dimension B Johto Tour finally ended. Now it was back to watch the contest as the Senshi. Black Weasel, and Tuxedo Kamen found an alley and de-transformed and headed back to the stadium.

* * *

**_Back at the Stadium..._**

"Ladies and gentlemen due to our normal MC's feeling a bit under the weather, I am pleased to take temporary MC duties. My name is Caroline, I am also the wife of the Petalburg Gym Leader. I will do my best to do what they do." Caroline says as she introduces the judges the best way she can. She can't really do a good of a job as the normal three do, but she is trying her best.

With that the contest gets underway. The Senshi look on.

* * *

**_A couple days after the contest at the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B..._**

The Senshi are watching TV and notice that the three MC's seem to have made a full recovery. They can't remember what happened after some villains ambushed them. Which is probably just as well.

"So where are we going to go now that the tour of your Johto is over?" Orion asks.

The B Senshi and Itachi shrug. They don't know where to go from here.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the SMA from here on out? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Orochimaru decides to resurrect two people from the Sailor Senshi past. Who are they and how will it affect the Sailor Senshi? What is in store for the SMA now? Stay Tuned.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 24(NLGG Episode 144): Loves One Revived_**

Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you.

**_SMA Members to appear in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Members:_**Galactic Guardians(18), Usagi and Mamoru(2)(20)

**_Dimension B Members:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra(2), Planetaries(8), Akane/Deimos, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Asteroid Senshi (4), Itachi/Black Weasel, (17), Solaris Court(6)(23)

**_Total SMA Members:_** 43


	24. 24: Loved Ones Revived

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode 24(NLGG Episode 144): Loved Ones Revived_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story._**

**_Opening: Same as the one that was mentioned in the previous chapter._**

* * *

**_The Dark Blue Alliance decided to go into a different direction for this meeting. It was grand plan involving Orochimaru._**

"I have chosen two loved ones for the Sailor Senshi to deal with." Said Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Arlong.

"Orochimaru can make zombie servants that go with his every whim." Said Aoi, "You understand now you Nazi!"

Arlong glared at the crazy girl, "Stop calling me a Nazi."

"You stop being a racist and saying that Fishman are the master race." Said Aoi.

"Can we please stop this stupid argument." Said Princess Prism.

"Thank you." Said Sakaki.

"Anyways I have chosen both Uchiha Mikoto and the child friend of Roronoa Zoro named Kuina." Explained Orochimaru.

"Wow I would have expected Kushina and Belle Mere." Said Olive.

"With Arlong working with us it would have insult to injury, choosing Kuina would be more subtle." Said Orochimaru.

"What about Kushina?" asked Violet.

"I feel that Mikoto is a better choice." Said Orochimaru, which translated into: "I already revived Arashi, don't make me revive Kushina."

* * *

**_Meanwhile at a Senshi meeting Zoro, Sasuke and Itachi all got a bad feeling..._**

"Is something wrong?" asked Satoshi.

"No… I'm fine." Said Sasuke.

Zoro only grunted…

"They're planning something… and it involves me, Sasuke and Zoro." Said Itachi.

Everyone stared at Itachi.

"I'm just kidding." Said Itachi.

Everyone sweat dropped at the missing-nin.

_"I wouldn't be surprised if something involving us didn't' happen. Especially with Orochimaru on their side."_ Thought Itachi.

* * *

**_World of Pirates…_**

Both Kabuto and Violet arrived on the floating island of Thriller Bark.

"So this is the place where Zoro placed his swords to rest." Said Kabuto, "And you offer to rebuild one of them."

"Well using this sword would be pure evil." Said violet with a smirk, she grabbed the sword she wanted, "Yubshiri… a legendary blade worth over 1 million Berries… this will suit her well."

The two of them disappeared in a flash of purple light. The two of them went into a chamber at the headquarters, Violet unsheathed the rusted sword and placed into some sort of device. She took out a computer and began to type some things into it. The sword began to glow and seemed to rebuild itself.

"It should take a few hours." Said Violet.

"That will help us in our plan." Said Kabuto nodding.

* * *

**_In the meeting room…_**

"So will not go after targets this time." Said Princess Prism, "Right now the goal is something different."

"So basically it's going to cause havoc in the middle of somewhere until we bring out our new minions?" asked Eugeal.

"That's right, this is more about making our enemies squirm than anything else." Said Princess Prism.

"Then I it was just that, then why haven't you reveled who you are yet?" asked Pumpkin.

"Shut up." Muttered Princess Prism.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Senshi meeting the computers began to beep..._**

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"There's something weird going on in one of the forests of the village. There's not targets involved but they are attacking." Said Shuu.

"They're planning something." Said Usagi.

Usa and the Asteroids landed with a thud.

"We are here to help as well. Do you still want to be here Mom and Dad?" Usa asked.

"Um like why did we opt to go Time Key again?" Momoko asked.

"I have no idea. The Transport Platform would have ended much more nicely." Juria said.

"Hey there guys." Hoshi said.

"It's nice to see you again." Chikako said.

"We have to. We are involved in this chapter not you. Shouldn't you be in school?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh come on Mamoru, we have two of the Crystal Tokyo Senshi in this story, so I decided to add the other five." AshK said appearing and disappearing.

"Let's go…" said Ash.

"Right!" said someone else.

* * *

**_The team that was sent into the forest stood there..._**

"So what's the plan?" asked Mimete.

"Just send monsters… until they're defeated." Said Olive.

That's when the Sailor Senshi arrived on the scene, transformed of course.

"What we just can't stand here in the middle of the forest not doing anything?" asked Orochimaru.

"Seriously… what are you doing here?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"I was wondering the same thing." Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

The A Asteroids nodded in agreement.

"This!" called out Olive.

That's when an army of monsters showed up.

"All right time to fight them." Said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!

"Juno Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris/Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra/Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Tuxedo Mask and Black Weasel destroyed monsters with roses and Kunai respectively.

"Time to finish them off!" called out Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Pegasus Please! Help everyone!" called out Sailor Chibi Solaris.

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris(A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

All the remaining monsters were defeated.

That's when Orochimaru laughed, "Do you know what we were planning?"

He laughed.

That's when everyone got a chill.

"Not again." Said Sailor Uranus.

"You're going to revive someone, aren't you?" asked Sailor Pallas(B).

"I like figured that!" Pallas(A) said.

"It's going to be my mother and the 3rd Hokage isn't it?" asked Sailor Venus.

"What… no… why would I revive them?" asked Orochimaru .

"Why would you revive Arashi?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Because he was powerful… and Naruto didn't know it was his fighter at the time." Answer Orochimaru, "However I decide to give fate's whipping boy a break."

"Harry Potter's not here!" said Sailor Venus.

"Um… Naruto… I think he's referring to you." Said Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop.

"Oh… I see…" said Sailor Venus with a big sweat drop.

That's when Orochimaru quickly performed the hand seals, two coffin's risen out of the ground.

"What is he doing?" asked Sailor Eris.

"I have no idea it's bad." Said Sailor Io (B).

"Oh yeah you weren't here last time." Said Sailor Uranus, "We'll explain later… we just have to be prepared."

That's when the two coffins opened… two people in there made both Sailor Pallas and Sailor Juno pale… Black Weasel also paled… but no one could tell with the mask and all.

"You monster." Muttered Sailor Pallas.

"Bastard." Muttered Sailor Juno.

The two revived were Mikoto, the… um… mother of Sasuke and Itachi… um… yeah…

And the other was Kuina, Zoro's childhood rival who died after the two made a vow that one of them became the world's greatest sword's man.

Kuina was confused at what was going on… while Mikoto knew full well what happened.

"Orochimaru!" she shouted as she turned around.

Orochimaru however was quick in putting in the seals that made them complacent (and clean)… not only that but Kuina's looks changed so that she looked older than when she died.

"This is all too perfect." Said Orochimaru.

"Why you." Muttered Sasuke.

"Oh I'm not done yet." Said Orochimaru.

That's when Violet appeared with Zoro's old sword.

"All fixed up and ready to go." Said Violet.

"That sword." Said Sailor Juno.

"I thought you left that at Thriller Bark!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"I did!" yelled Sailor Juno.

"This is the perfect sword for you revived rival… wouldn't you say Zoro?" asked Orochimaru.

Violet handed Kuina the sword who took.

"Now… you're not going to fight them this time… but isn't it nice knowing I brought them back?" asked Orochimaru.

"Let's go!" said Mimite.

"Right!" said Olive and Violet.

And all of them disappeared leaving the Sailor Senshi along in the forest.

Sometime later at the Kazama Mansion…

"So… Zoro, who was that girl?" asked Ash.

"None of your business." Muttered Zoro.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey… but doesn't she look like that Marine that hangs out with Smokey?" asked Luffy.

Zoro sweat dropped.

"Oh right… that clumsy one." Said Ace.

Zoro sweat dropped even more.

"However the other was Uchiha Mikoto…" said Kakashi who gave Itachi a look.

"Our mother." Said Itachi.

"Didn't you kill her?" asked Ash.

"You know… when everything is cleared up… the Village will have to talk to her…" said Itachi.

"The reason why Itachi killed everyone was because they were going to overthrow the Hokage." Said Sasuke.

"My head hurts." Said Luffy.

"Let's try not over think things right now and worry about everything until we heal them." Said Satoshi.

Everyone nodded in agreement, after all with both Kuina and Mikoto revived things were going to get interesting… that was for sure. It was off to the Solar Palace now.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

The Senshi landed gracefully this time.

"I have some bad news." Fluorite said.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked.

"It's about the Dark Moon Family. They have started placing Dark Crystals all over the Pokemon lands in Dimension A. Kanto, Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, as well as Sinnoh." Azurite said.

"Not to mention, Nerima, Juban, and the part of town where the Mew Mews are. The MewMews don't know anything about it as the Cyniclons are attacking that area." Fluorite said.

"All of the places that were targeted the last time the Dark Moon Family was around have been targeted as well." Jadeite said appearing.

"I guess it's about time for the Dark Moon Factions last stand." Nephrite said.

"Not only that I saw what happened. You Dimension B Senshi have to deal with trying to heal Kuina and Mikoto." Zoisite said.

"We have got to do all we can to keep the Dark Moon from destroying Crystal Tokyo here in Dimension A." Kunzite said.

"Exactly how are we going to do that. We can't be everywhere at once!" Ranma said angrily.

"This is not going to bode very well for us." Akane said.

"So we have several threats to deal with. Not to mention the Rainbow Brigade." Akana said worriedly.

"This is going to be another test for us." Ren said.

"Bring it on!" The B Senshi chorused. Then Umi curled up in the corner in a fetal position. Satoshi and Kasumi as well as Orion, Virgo and Yomi noticed this.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kasumi and Satoshi asked concerned.

"The little wave that I caught them mentioning last time we encountered them. It's it's. -----" Umi couldn't say anymore she was broken down into tears.

"Oh no, they are going to go after her like they did me aren't they Mama?" Usa asked.

"Yes they are. Your Dad and I have got to head back to Juban and deal with the Dark Crystals there. Don't worry the original planetaries from this dimension will help when needed, but they won't be around all the time." Usagi said.

"We will do our best. You all just take care of the others." Mamoru said as the two were transported back to Juban.

The computer beeped again.

"Oh man it looks like the Death Busters are planning something for after the Dark Moon is defeated." Kunzite said worriedly.

"What are we going to do?" All the dimension A Advisors asked.

"No idea." The six former Dark Generals responded.

"We will worry about the Death Busters later. We have to focus on Kuina, Mikoto, and the Dark Moon at the moment. If the Rainbow Brigade appears so what. We don't even know what their ultimate goal is yet." Kasumi said.

"Galaxia can't be overlooked either." Imite said.

"I agree!" Duplica said.

"This is going to be a big test." Shuu said.

"It sure is." Drew said.

Oh no! It seems like the Dark Moon Family is starting to attack individually. If that's not enough for the SMA to deal with they also have Kuina and Mikoto to deal with. What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the SMA? Stay Tuned as New Lives Galactic Guardians A continues on...

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The troubles just seem to keep increasing for the SMA. As the Dark Moon Family begins to make their final drive to destroy Crystal Tokyo in Dimension A. What will happen? Also how long will it take and how many crystals will it take to heal Kuina and Mikoto. Only time will tell. Stay Tuned for the next installment coming soon.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 25(NLGG Episode 145): Dark Moon: The Countdown Begins._** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

**_SMA Members to be featured in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians(16) Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7)(a) (23)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos(4), Asteroid Senshi(4), Planetaries(8), Solaris Court(6) Itachi/Black Weasel(1) (23)

**_Total SMA Members involved:_** 46

**_A Note from AshK:_** (a)This is the new name I have given the Solaris Twins, and the Sailor Quintet(Usa and the Asteroids of Dimension A)

**_Special Note:_** Also don't forget to check out Galactic Senshi and review as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the additions I made. Please as always R & R is always appreciated.


	25. 25: Dark Moon: The Countdown Begins

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode 25(NLGG Episode 145): Dark Moon: The Countdown Begins_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story._**

**_Opening: Same as the one that was mentioned in the previous chapter._**

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

The Senshi landed gracefully this time.

"I have some bad news." Fluorite said.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked.

"It's about the Dark Moon Family. They have started placing Dark Crystals all over the Pokemon lands in Dimension A. Kanto, Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, as well as Sinnoh." Azurite said.

"Not to mention, Nerima, Juban, and the part of town where the Mew Mews are. The MewMews don't know anything about it as the Cyniclons are attacking that area." Fluorite said.

"All of the places that were targeted the last time the Dark Moon Family was around have been targeted as well." Jadeite said appearing.

"I guess it's about time for the Dark Moon Factions last stand." Nephrite said.

"Not only that I saw what happened. You Dimension B Senshi have to deal with trying to heal Kuina and Mikoto." Zoisite said.

"We have got to do all we can to keep the Dark Moon from destroying Crystal Tokyo here in Dimension A." Kunzite said.

"Exactly how are we going to do that. We can't be everywhere at once!" Ranma said angrily.

"This is not going to bode very well for us." Akane said.

"So we have several threats to deal with. Not to mention the Rainbow Brigade." Akana said worriedly.

"This is going to be another test for us." Ren said.

"Bring it on!" The B Senshi chorused. Then Umi curled up in the corner in a fetal position. Satoshi and Kasumi as well as Orion, Virgo and Yomi noticed this.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kasumi and Satoshi asked concerned.

"The little wave that I caught them mentioning last time we encountered them. It's it's. -----" Umi couldn't say anymore she was broken down into tears.

"Oh no, they are going to go after her like they did me aren't they Mama?" Usa asked.

"Yes they are. Your Dad and I have got to head back to Juban and deal with the Dark Crystals there. Don't worry the original planetaries from this dimension will help when needed, but they won't be around all the time." Usagi said.

"We will do our best. You all just take care of the others." Mamoru said as the two were transported back to Juban.

The computer beeped again.

"Oh man it looks like the Death Busters are planning something for after the Dark Moon is defeated." Kunzite said worriedly.

"What are we going to do?" All the dimension A Advisors asked.

"No idea." The six former Dark Generals responded.

"We will worry about the Death Busters later. We have to focus on Kuina, Mikoto, and the Dark Moon at the moment. If the Rainbow Brigade appears so what. We don't even know what their ultimate goal is yet." Kasumi said.

"Galaxia can't be overlooked either." Imite said.

"I agree!" Duplica said.

"This is going to be a big test." Shuu said.

"It sure is." Drew said.

* * *

**_A short time later in the main meeting room..._**

"We will help you with the Dark Moon Family, if you help us with Kuina and Mikoto." Ash mentioned.

"Of course we will help you. What are friends and allies for?" Satoshi asked retorically.

"Then it's settled. We have to stay close to Umi no matter what." Misty said.

"Exactly. She is our responsibility. If she gets captured, it's on all of our hands." Kasumi said.

The Senshi and allies nodded.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

Princess Prism looks at the viewscreen.

"It seems that the Dark Moon Family is operating from a cave near Cerulean City in Dimension A." Princess Prism says.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Kuina asked.

"Well it's time that we destroy the B Senshi so that the Dark Moon family can have their fun with the A Senshi." Orochimaru said.

"Good luck with that." Galaxia said.

"Let's all pick random targets!" Nehelenia said.

"Sounds like a plan." Dr. Tomoe said.

"The first ones to raise their hands will go!" Phaoroh 90 said as he took over Giovanni.

Mimete, Musashi, and Sailor Collectress raised their hands first followed by Kuina and Mikoto.

"I will go too." Orochimaru said.

"Cerulean City is the target. Aoi, Cerulean you two will go." Princess Prism says.

With that the chosen were transported via phone booth to Cerulean City.

* * *

**_Cerulean City and nearby Routes in Dimension A..._**

Darkness begins to enshroud Cerulean City as the air around the Poke Mart, the Pokemon Center, and the Cerulean Gym darken. Also the air around the Lighthouse darkens and so does the air to the Cerulean City entrance to Mt. Moon as dark Crystal Spires pop up and the search for the littl wave gets underway.

The Senshi and allies arrive in Cerulean City and notice how ominous it has gotten.

"This is not good. Let's go!" Ranma says.

"I agree!" Akane says.

"Count me in!" Akana states.

"I guess I have no choice." Ren says.

All the Senshi and Itachi start patrolling all around Cerulean City. The Crystal Tokyo Senshi are on one side of town, the Galactic Guardians are on another. While the Dimension B Senshi and Itachi cover a third area.

The Dark Moon Family dug several holes and placed dark crystals in them as darkness continued to cloud the landscape of the Cerulean City Metro Area. Umi got separated from the other Crystal Tokyo Senshi and got lost.

"Yomi, Usa, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, Chikako where are you? Don't leave me here! Don't leave me here." Umi said as she broke down in tears.

"Sis where are you? Umi where are you?" Yomi said as she looked around the area with her adopted sisters.

"Have you found her anywhere?" Usa asked.

Yomi shakes her said no sadly.

"This is bad! The Dark Moon Family is going to get her." Usa said as she tried to contact Umi on her comlink. There was nothing but static as Rubeus and Sapphire ambushed the remaining Crystal Tokyo Senshi with Droids that resembled Pidgeot, Fearow, Staraptor, Togekiss, Swellow as well as Honchkrow.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" The remaining Crystal Tokyo Senshi said as they began to attack.

All of a sudden Emerald saw a bright quartered circle coming from somewhere and followed it. Running into Umi.

* * *

**_With Emerald and Umi..._**

"I see your so-called sisters abandoned you. What about your future parents are they anywhere around?" Emerald asked menacingly.

"No they aren't." Umi sniffled.

"They don't love you, Wiseman will take care of you and you can get revenge on your so-called parents and your so-called adopted sisters.

"You won't take me without a fight! I will fight until I am knocked out before I join the Dark Moon Family. Terra Crystal Power! Make Up!" Umi said as she transformed into Sailor Chibi-Terra.

"Suit yourself little wave! Attack Droid Hippowdon, Droid Bastiodon, and Droid Rampardos!" Emerald said as she sent out her droids.

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

The attacks bounced off of the droids harmlessly. Chibi-Terra kept fighting however. She eventually was knocked out and taken by Emerald.

"Wiseman will be pleased." Emerald cackles.

* * *

**_Back with the other Crystal Tokyo Senshi..._**

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Blast!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

The monsters kept on attacking and the Crystal Tokyo Senshi just kept on fighting.

Now the monsters were completely weakened it was time for Eternal Sailor Neo Moon to finish them off.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed as they searched for Chibi-Terra.

"If you are looking for the little wave, she belongs to us now! Next time you meet her she will be a lot more powerful and completely against you!" Emerald said as she appeared and disappeared.

"Those monsters that attacked were nothing more than a diversion to keep you from getting the little wave! See you Silver Moon Suckers!" Emerald said as she appeared again cackling and disappeared cackling again. Now they had to get to Cerulean proper and meet up with the others since the Dark Crystal Spires were gone.

* * *

**_Back with the Galactic Guardians..._**

The Galactic Guardians encountered a monster barrage and immediately transformed and are now attacking.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

The Droids were finished so now it was back to the main part of Cerulean City, however Diamond and Pearl showed up cackling.

"The little wave is ours now! How could you two be such irresponsible parents Terra and Solaris. Wiseman would make a much better parent for the little wave than you two and your protectors ever would. She will not come near you except to destroy you when next you meet her! Ha hahahahahahhahahahahahhaha!" Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl Cackled as they disappeared. Now they had to make their way to Cerulean City proper to deal with the Dark Blue Alliance.

* * *

**_The main part of Cerulean City with the B Senshi..._**

The Dark Blue Alliance attacked with a monster army there and chose random targets.

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

Black Weasel threw several Kunai at the enemies.

"Time to finish these Crystal Brights Off! Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed except for the phage army as the heart crystals and dream mirrors were returned to their rightful owners.

* * *

**_Cerulean City Proper a few minutes later..._**

The A Senshi met up with the B Senshi and noticed all the phages that have run amok in Cerulean as they see the Dark Crystal Spire that was at the gym, the center and the mart destroyed and the darkness lifting except for the Darkness toward the Cerulean Cave Area and the Mt. Moon Area.

"We lost Umi. She was taken just like I was many years ago. She will be turned against us the next time we see her." Usa said with tears in her eyes.

"We will get Umi back, but right now we have to deal with them." Solaris(A) said as she pointed toward the many phages.

They nodded and started healing them.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

With each and every healing of the random phages a chorus of Wonderfuls could be heard. As well as fighting between Juno(B) and Kuina as well as Pallas(A), Black Weasel, and Mikoto.

Soon the Dark Blue Alliance retreated as the Senshi and Black Weasel returned to the Solar Palace.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

It was a sad debriefing as the Galactic Guardians and the Crystal Tokyo Senshi were crying. None of them were crying as hard however as Kasumi, Yomi, Sayomi(she de-transformed into Satoshi and shifted to Sayomi so she could cry more freely.), Usa, and the Dimension A Asteroids.

"Why her. It isn't right. She never harmed anyone." Sayomi sniffled.

"Our little girl taken by the evil side. We have failed as parents." Kasumi sniffed as well.

"As a twin sister." Yomi also sniffling said.

"And sisters overall!" Usa and the Dimension A Asteroids sniffled as they let their tears flow.

All of the members of the Tanaka family were wailing. How could they let Emerald take Umi?

"Will you eight pull yourselves together!" Ash yelled in a rare show of anger.

"Yeah come on we will get them back!" Misty yelled just as angrily as Ash did.

"You won't help her that way!" Ritchie scolded.

"We will all help you!" Shuu said.

"We are all a team here!" Drew said.

"You can count on it!" May said.

"So pull yourself together!" Haruka said.

"No need to worry!" Dawn and Hikari said in unison.

"Yes their object was to distract all of us so they could capture Umi. We all let ourselves get distracted. It's all of our faults." Nozomi said.

The remaining Galactic Guardians nodded in agreement.

The B Senshi mirrored that agreement.

"With us being short now, we need to think about who to get to help us. The MewMews got their hands full with the Cyniclons." Orion said.

"The Planetaries, Usagi, Mamoru, and the Starlights are fighting in Juban." Virgo said.

"So who could we get. There aren't anymore Senshi to awaken at the moment." Libra said.

"It's too bad too because we could really use the help." Gemini said.

"So we need to figure out someway to get help without disturbing our other allies." Ukyo said.

"Very well said Ukyo-Sama." Konatsu-Chan said.

The rest of the Neriman Senshi, commanders included, nodded in agreement.

Uh-Oh now that Umi is captured what will the SMA do now. Who will they get to help if anyone? Only time will tell what happens. Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the SMA? Stay Tuned to find out!"

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Everyone realizes they don't know who Kuina is out of respect for Zoro's privacy... cue Luffy, Naruto, Ranma and a very unhappy Sasuke and Itachi joining in.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 26(NLGG Episode 146): Who is Kuina?_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_SMA Members to be featured in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians(16) Crystal Tokyo Senshi sans Umi(6)(22)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos(4), Asteroid Senshi(4), Planetaries(8), Solaris Court(6) Itachi/Black Weasel(1) (23)

**_Total SMA Members involved:_** 45

**_A Note from AshK:_** (a)This is the new name I have given the Solaris Twins, and the Sailor Quintet(Usa and the Asteroids of Dimension A)

**_Special Note:_** Also don't forget to check out Galactic Senshi and review as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the additions I made. Please as always R & R is always appreciated.


	26. 26: Who is Kuina?

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross (Galactic Guardians and the New Lives Saga)_**

**_Episode 26(NLGG Episode 146): Who Is Kuina?_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story, as well as the Senshi and attacks we make up._**

**_Opening: Will not change for a while._**

* * *

**_The day was rather peaceful despite certain events. It was time for the traditional weekly spar…_**

However Zoro didn't come but Itachi accompanied them to watch… well actually the weekly spar was finished and they were eating the after meal. They were holding a conversation about something…. Unfortunately much of the conversation consisted of Naruto and Luffy speaking with their mouths full… and Sasuke and Ranma demonstrating the ability to know what they are saying.

"How can you understand them?" asked Itachi.

"We've known them for so long that we've gotten used to it." Said Ranma with a shrug.

"You have no idea what we're talking about… do you?" asked Sasuke.

"No I do not." Admitted Itachi.

Both Naruto and Luffy swallowed their food.

"We were talking about that girl who was revived to fight Zoro." Said Luffy.

"Oh yeah… Kuina." Said Aquamarine.

This earned everyone's attention.

"You know who she is?" asked Luffy.

"Of course… I'd have to know a lot of people's past in your World Luffy… even yours and Ace's." said Aquamarine with a shrug.

"So what do you know about her?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry, I'm not telling… I respect Zoro too much." Said Aquamarine, "After all if he'll tell you then he'll tell you."

"Oh… you're no fun." Whined Luffy.

"Hey… do you want the others to know about the thing with the pig and…" said Aquamarine.

"Okay… I get it…" said Luffy.

"It doesn't matter what I say… you're just going to do find a way to find out who she is… then your either going to annoy Zoro causing him to beat you up… or you get bored." Said Aquamarine.

"Hey! Let's find out who she is by ourselves…" said Luffy trying not to pay attention to Aquamarine's speech.

"Okay!" said Naruto.

"Sure… why not." Said Ranma knowing it was better to go with them and not against them.

"No…" answered Sasuke and Itachi.

"Oh come on… why not!" yelled Luffy.

"Your not going to find out anything so why bother." Said Sasuke who was angry with the fact his mother was being used a tool like Kuina.

"I agree." Said Itachi.

"Oh come Itachi on Itachi… your just doing it because you don't like facing the fact that they revived someone you killed." Said Amber joining the conversation.

Itachi glared at Amber… that's when he used Tsukuyomi on her…. Which didn't look like much… as she just screamed and went into the fetal position… it sounded like she was signing Caramelledansen in a rather strange way.

"You made her dance to that song for 72 Hours didn't you?" asked Aquamarine.

"Maybe…" said Itachi covering his bleeding eye.

"That was evil…" said Ruby joining the conversation.

"Oh come on…" said Naruto who then smiled evilly, "Would you do it for an Itachi snack?"

"You wouldn't dare." Said Itachi.

Naruto took out a box, "Chocolate banana flavored." Said Naruto with an evil smirk.

"Chocolate banana?" asked Itachi almost in a trace.

"So will you help us?" asked Naruto.

"Yes… of course." Said Itachi nodding.

Naruto gave Itachi the pocky.

"Are you coming?" asked Luffy.

"You're just going mention something that will make me come with I don't… so fine…" muttered Sasuke.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Luffy.

"Silly question… but you know who to ask other than Setsuna… right?" asked Aquamarine.

Everyone began to sweat drop.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back on Endor… err… The HQ of the Dark Blue Alliance…_**

"So should we attack… I mean… the Dark Moon is about to something really big an evil." Said Aoi.

"We just did something really big and evil." Said Olive.

"Yeah… but they doing do something more eviler." Said Aoi.

Everyone sweat dropped at that one.

"Let's just randomly attack the area around the Snack Shack." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"That sounds… really… err… random." Said Princess Prism.

"Well this is just a filler chapter until the real stuff can begin." Said Pumpkin.

"She has a point." Said Violet.

Everyone sighed… so they decided to send Musashi, Mimete and Aoi to attack randomly in the street outside of the Snack Shack… along with Mikoto and Kuina joining them… Man how much of a filler Chapter can you get.

* * *

**_At the snack shack they were deciding who to ask… other than Zoro which was their first idea._**

That's when they heard many screams out from outside, everyone but Amber left and saw that the town's people's Pure Hearts and Dream Mirrors were being revealed. There were also several phages as well as the Animamates Sailor Collectress and Sailor Empress appeared and took star seeds.

"Is it me… or does this seem like a filler episode?" asked Ranma.

"And you just noticed just now?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's transform!" said Luffy.

"Right!" said the others.

"Mars Cosmic Power!" said Luffy.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" said Ranma.

"Venus Cosmic Power!" said Naruto.

"Pallas Cosmic Power!" said Sasuke.

"Make-up!" said all of them.

Itachi put on his Black Wesel costume.

"They're attacking outside the Snack Shack!" said Sailor Venus into the communicator

That's when the other Senshi arrived, very quickly.

"That was fast." Said Sailor Mars with a sweat drop.

"Okay! Let's do this!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

Sailor Juno began to fight Kuina, while Sailor Pallas and Black Weasel fought against Mikoto.

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris/Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

All but a few of them were destroyed.

"Time to finish them off." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Pegasus Please! Protect everyone! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and Gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

All of the monsters were destroyed.

The random phages were weakened.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

The random phages were then healed and sent to the hospital.

"Well… that was rather pointless…" said Mimete.

"Mikoto! Kuina! Return!" shouted Aoi.

The two stopped fighting their opponents and joined the other members… before disappearing in a blue light.

"Damn it…" muttered Sailor Juno(B) sheathing her swords.

"Um Zoro… there's something we need to know…" said Sailor Mars.

"What?" asked Sailor Juno(B) who clearly was in a bad mood.

* * *

**_Sometime later…_**

"And so after we demanded Zoro to tell us he beat us up and told us it was none of our business." Said Luffy rubbing a large bump on his head.

"You got lucky." Said Ranma who was in the worse shape. glaring at Naruto and Luffy.

"Why do we get stuck in your crazy schemes?" asked Sasuke.

"Because you love us." Said Naruto with a sly grin.

"I just realized something." Said Aquamarine.

"Huh, what is it?" asked Luffy.

"You just spent most of this chapter talking and not doing anything… that's so unlike you." Said Ruby.

This one sentence made everyone sweat drop big time…

And so a pointless filler battle happened hopefully next time it would get more in line with the plot. Now it was time to head to the Solar Palace.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

"The time has come to awaken another Senshi." Fluorite said.

"We need as much help as we can get. Who are we going to try and awaken?" Satoshi asked.

"Well there were two other Senshi on the Galactic Guardians. One's element was dragon while the other one was wood and trees." Orion said.

"Is this Dragon Senshi anyone we know?" Kasumi asked.

"You may not know here, but I think Nozomi, Satoshi, and Hikari do." Virgo said.

"We have to track her down. We can't go much longer without another ally." Libra said.

"So how do we find this Elusive Sailor Haumea or whoever?" Gemini asked.

"We start by searching." Azurite said.

"So where do we start?" Konatsu-Chan asked.

"The most likely location for Sailor Haumea is in Solaceon Town, Sinnoh." The computer chimed.

"Well we have to start in Sinnoh that's for sure." Satoshi said.

"So do we start the search now or focus on defeating the Dark Moon?" Imite asked.

"I don't know." Haruka said.

"We have to think of something." Hikari said.

"So how do we know this elusive Sailor Haumea?" Nozomi asked.

The advisors shrugged.

The Senshi and Itachi began to think.

* * *

**_Dark Moon HQ..._**

"My dear Umi, your parents and so-called sisters abandoned you. They didn't even bother to look for you. What kind of family is that?" The shadow behind the Crystal ball said.

"You mean they don't love me at all?" Umi said as she began to sniffle and tear up.

"If they loved you at all they would have searched for you by now. Your sister Yomi gets all the attention doesn't she?" The shadow asked.

"Yes all because she has the exact powers of Solaris-Papa. Even Terra-Mama never paid attention to me much." Umi said as darkness started to surround her.

"You want revenge on your so-called family don't you?" Emerald asked.

"We will take care of you unlike your so-called parents." Diamond said.

"They never loved me? You mean all of this time I've been living in a dream? They don't care about me at all?" Umi asked.

"No they don't my dear. They never did." The Shadow said.

"I am so glad I am free from that reject Sakaki. Revenge will be yours my dear. I the Wiseman will make sure you do because I love you unlike those so-called parents of yours." Wiseman said.

"I accept the power of the Dark Moon. I will make my so-called family pay!" Umi said as she started to grow and develop. A cackle then started to ring from her mouth.

* * *

**__**

Solar Palace...

The Tanaka Family then got a dark chill running down their spines as they all began to tear up.

"Oh no! All the Senshi said in unison.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the SMA now? Only time will tell.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The SMA are attacked by a mysterious girl claiming she wants revenge against her parents and sisters. She is calling herself Dark Lady. The thing is she looks just like a Pink-haired version of Kasumi/Terra. What is the deal with that? Could she be Umi, or is it just another trick and an illusion? Anyway, if it is indeed Umi corrupted by the Black Crystal, what will the SMA do. They can't kill her. How long will it take to finally get her to agree to be healed? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 27(NLGG Episode 127): Dark Moon: Enter Dark Lady_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you. Stay Tuned.

**_SMA Members to be featured in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians(16) Crystal Tokyo Senshi sans Umi(6)(22)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos(4), Asteroid Senshi(4), Planetaries(8), Solaris Court(6) Itachi/Black Weasel(1) (23)

**_Total SMA Members involved:_** 45


	27. 27: Dark Moon: Enter Dark Lady

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross (Galactic Guardians and the New Lives Saga)_**

**_Episode 27(NLGG Episode 147): Dark Moon: Enter Dark Lady_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story, as well as the Senshi and attacks we make up._**

**_Opening: Will not change for a while._**

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

"The time has come to awaken another Senshi." Fluorite said.

"We need as much help as we can get. Who are we going to try and awaken?" Satoshi asked.

"Well there were two other Senshi on the Galactic Guardians. One's element was dragon while the other one was wood and trees." Orion said.

"Is this Dragon Senshi anyone we know?" Kasumi asked.

"You may not know her, but I think Nozomi, Satoshi, and Hikari do." Virgo said.

"We have to track her down. We can't go much longer without another ally." Libra said.

"So how do we find this Elusive Sailor Haumea or whoever?" Gemini asked.

"We start by searching." Azurite said.

"So where do we start?" Konatsu-Chan asked.

"The most likely location for Sailor Haumea is in Solaceon Town, Sinnoh." The computer chimed.

"Well we have to start in Sinnoh that's for sure." Satoshi said.

"So do we start the search now or focus on defeating the Dark Moon?" Imite asked.

"I don't know." Haruka said.

"We have to think of something." Hikari said.

"So how do we know this elusive Sailor Haumea?" Nozomi asked.

The advisors shrugged.

The Senshi and Itachi began to think.

* * *

**_Dark Moon HQ..._**

"My dear Umi, your parents and so-called sisters abandoned you. They didn't even bother to look for you. What kind of family is that?" The shadow behind the Crystal ball said.

"You mean they don't love me at all?" Umi said as she began to sniffle and tear up.

"If they loved you at all they would have searched for you by now. Your sister Yomi gets all the attention doesn't she?" The shadow asked.

"Yes all because she has the exact powers of Solaris-Papa. Even Terra-Mama never paid attention to me much." Umi said as darkness started to surround her.

"You want revenge on your so-called family don't you?" Emerald asked.

"We will take care of you unlike your so-called parents." Diamond said.

"They never loved me? You mean all of this time I've been living in a dream? They don't care about me at all?" Umi asked.

"No they don't my dear. They never did." The Shadow said.

"I am so glad I am free from that reject Sakaki. Revenge will be yours my dear. I the Wiseman will make sure you do because I love you unlike those so-called parents of yours." Wiseman said.

"I accept the power of the Dark Moon. I will make my so-called family pay!" Umi said as she started to grow and develop. A cackle then started to ring from her mouth.

* * *

**__**

Solar Palace...

The Tanaka Family then got a dark chill running down their spines as they all began to tear up.

"Oh no! All the Senshi said in unison.

* * *

_**Solar Palace the Next Day...**_

"Oh no! Umi!" Kasumi said as she cuddled Satoshi who was also crying in his male form nonetheless.

"I shouldn't be crying I am a guy!" Satoshi said as he was about to shift to Sayomi but then was stopped by his fiancee.

"She is your future daughter you have a right to cry no matter what form you are in." Kasumi said.

"I know that my daddy cried when I was taken by the Dark Moon. So don't be ashamed to show your feelings Satoshi-Oniichan." Usa said comforting he adopted brother. The rest of the Asteroids of dimension A followed suit.

"I remember all to well what my dad was like when I was taken by the dark moon." Ashley said after shifting from Ash. "She is being controlled by Wiseman." Ashley said.

"Say like Sayomi maybe shopping will like take your mind off of Umi for a bit." Naruko said after shifting from Naruto.

"We will be there for you! Even though we are like from different dimensions, we are still a team!" Eido said after shifting to Kaede.

"Yes we are!" Konatsu-Chan said.

"We like have to stick together!" Asuna said after shifting from Sasuke.

"Don't look at me I am not going shopping with a bunch of girlie girls." Itachi said as he turns up his nose.

"It's like bound to take our mind off of Kuina and Mikoto!" Zora said after shifting from Zoro.

"It will be like so cool to go shopping to get our minds not only off of Umi, but also off of Kuina." Ryoko said after shifting from Ryoga.

"I agree there!" Rachel said after shifting from Ritchie.

"Well come on Princess let's go!" Ukyo said trying to get her princess to oblige.

"Do you really want to go shopping Ashley?" Misty asked.

"Sure why not. I mean we have to help Sayomi out because he/she is a teammate." Ashley said.

"I am not going no way no how!" Drew said.

"Please Drew for me?" May asked with a puppy dog face on.

"Oh I hate when you do that okay, I will go." Drew said.

"Thank you Drew." May said as she kissed Drew on the cheek.

Drew just blushed profusely.

"Well can we get going already?" Casey asked.

"Yeah come on!" Nanako said.

"Yeah!" Dawn said.

"I so totally agree!" Hikari said.

"Yeah come on. We will search for Haumea later." Nozomi said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to go shopping a bit." Ranma said after he shifted to Ran.

"I agree!" Kiya said after shifting from Kiyo.

"I guess." Gabby said after shifting from Gary.

"I think I will come, but I will stay in male form." Ace said.

"Um where is Kakashi-Sensei? He was with us at the end of the battle." Trista said.

"Probably late as usual." Lufia said after shifting from Luffy to support Satoshi/Sayomi.

"Sayomi-Papa if you are going to shop with us you have to switch forms." Yomi said.

"Okay okay. I am just so totally worried about your sister that's all." Sayomi said as she shifted from Satoshi.

"We all are worried Oneechan." Momoko said.

"So you aren't alone!" Hoshi said.

"We are all in this together!" Juria said as she started singing the song from the first High School Musical Movie and dancing as well.

Chikako joined in as well as Momoko, Hoshi and Usa.

"Um Kasumi-Chan why are they singing that song?" Sayomi asks.

"I don't know because it's fun." Kasumi says as she starts to sing and dance as well as everybody else.

Sayomi goes ahead and sings along.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance HQ...**_

Aoi is watching the view screen and begins to sing and dance along.

"Oh no! She's back to singing again! Make her stop make her stop!" Princess Prism and the other Generals and villains said in unison as they covered there ears. Even Kunia and Mikoto covered their ears.

"She's insane!" Kuno and Taro say as the clobber her.

"Let's just go after random targets." Sakaki said.

"I agree." Giovanni said.

It was agreed that everyone but Aoi would go as they had to get away from her singing and dancing.

* * *

_**Back to the Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi and Itachi were off to the mall to hopefully make Sayomi feel better.

As the Senshi and Itachi arrived at the mall the natural female and the currently female Gender switching Senshi went absolutely crazy with the shopping spree.

"I feel a lot better already, but like that doesn't stop me from worrying about Umi-Chan." Sayomi said to her love.

"We all are Sayo-Chan." Kasumi said as she cuddled close to Sayomi.

The shopping spree continues.

* * *

_**Dark Moon Base...**_

"See Umi my dear, they don't even know you are gone look how good they are doing without you." Wiseman said as the transformation continued.

"Sayomi-Papa going shopping in female form and enjoying herself. That is probably just her way of dealing with the lack of a daughter. You are lying to me Wiseman. They were distraught over my disappearance. I think you had something to do with them not coming to save me." Umi said as she began to shrink back down to her normal 10 year old size.

'_I have to make the negativity stronger. Otherwise I will lose my edge.'_ Wiseman thought to himself then sent more false images into Umi's head.

"No they were crying because they were wondering what took you so long to leave. They don't love you at all. They were using you, you have no good powers. They gave you the Terra powers because they didn't think you were capable of handling the Solaris Powers like your sister was remember." Wiseman said.

The images continued to fill he brain as a Dark Moon symbol appeared on her forehead and she became a pink haired version of her mother only much more evil looking. Her gown was full-length and black outlined in silver.

"Arise my dear time to claim revenge on those that abandoned you." Wiseman said evilly.

"As you wish Lord Wiseman. Oh my dear Prince Diamond I am ready for you." 18-year-old Umi said as she arrived in Diamond and Pearls throne room and curtsied in front of him.

"Very good my dear. Time to get revenge on your so-called family." Diamond said.

"As you wish my darling." She says as she cuddles up close to Diamond.

Emerald is not too happy at all, but she has to deal with it.

So Dark Crystals started once again appearing all over Kanto, inside Mt. Moon and around Cerulean City and Pewter City as well as Vermilion and Saffron Cities.

* * *

_**Back at the Solar Kingdom...**_

The Senshi's communicators ring. It's Fluorite and Azurite.

"The Dark Moon is on the move and Umi, at least I think it's Umi is leading the Dark Moon forces. You all must get down to earth immediately." Came the two distressed voices over the communicator.

The Senshi and Itachi found an alley after stowing their purchases in their subspace pockets. They are all humming we're all in this together as they transform.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Solar Prism Power!"

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Rhea Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Io Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Triton Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Titania Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Dysnomia Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!" They all said.

Itachi "transformed" into Black Weasel.

"Where is Kakashi?" Solaris(A) asked.

"Uranus Cosmic Power! Make Up!" Another voice said right before appearing in a Ninja flash.

"Uranus you are late!" Pluto said.

"Sorry there was this one dog stuck in a tree and I..." Uranus said and was abruptly cut off by everyone.

"Liar!" All the Senshi and Black Weasel said.

With that they were transported to earth.

* * *

_**On Earth...**_

"Umi you are so grounded when we get through with you. Worrying us like that." Solaris(A) and Terra(A) said stenly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't go by Umi anymore. From now on I am known as Dark Lady! Take this my so-called family!" Dark Lady says as she throws a bunch of Dark Crystals down and they sprout sucking all the positive energy out of the area and creating droids.

"We love you Umi! Do you have any idea how worried we were about you!" Eternal Neo Moon says.

"If you were so worried about me, why didn't you come after me?" Dark Lady said angrily.

"We would if we could've, but your so-called new family kept us from getting to you!" Pallas(A) said.

"No we didn't we were only trying to free you from your non-caring family." Emerald said.

"We care for you unlike them!" Rubeus said.

"We are your family we care for you. They don't!" Sapphire said.

"That is true my dear, I care for you more than those Senshi." Diamond says.

"My brother is right, though I don't like it, he truly does care for you Dark Lady." Pearl says a little upset at how close Umi/Dark Lady and Diamond have gotten.

"We care for you a great deal." Orion said.

"Please believe us." Libra said.

"We only want you to be safe!" Virgo said.

"Working with them is not the way to be safe! Wiseman is just using you and then he will abandoned you." Gemini said.

"You don't know anything! You don't care for me at all." Dark Lady says.

'_That's right Dark Lady, I care for you, they don't. Listen to me not them.'_ Wiseman says into Dark Lady's head.

The Dark Blue Alliance then shows up with Kuina and Mikoto as well as many remuli, crystal brights, phages and daimons in addition to the droids.

"What's wrong is there like totally a little family feud going on here?" Pumpkin asks.

"You really don't think you can win do you SMA?" Cerulean says.

"Your little Chibi-Terra hates all of you!" Rouge says.

"I can't blame her after everything you did to her!" Olive says.

"Go our Crystal Bright Army!" Violet says.

"You shall all be defeated!" Goldie says.

Kuina and Mikoto are attacking Juno(B) and Pallas(B) as well as Black Weasel respectively.

"Oh no we are outnumbered!" Libra said.

"Now would be a good time to have Haumea wherever she is." Gemini says.

"I must agree!" Virgo says.

"We will just do the best we can." Orion said.

The battle then started to rage on. As golden balls from the phages started heading for the senshi which fortunately dodged.

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Solaris Sunlight Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Blast!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon!"

"Double Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"You never loved me! You always loved Yomi more! I should destroy you right now and end the pain I am getting from seeing you!" Dark Lady said as she threw more Dark Orbs that looked similar to her attacks as a senshi toward them especially to Terra of Dimension A.

"Umi why are you doing this? We love you. We all love you." Terra(A) says as she dodges blasts from her aged and contaminated future daughter.

"No you don't! Yomi always got the attention! Why did Pegasus choose her. She is no better than me. I am much better than you my dear twin sister." Dark Lady said.

"No you aren't! We are equal in power or we were. We are supposed to take over the powers when we are of age. You are Kasumi-Mama's heir and I am Sayomi-Papa's heir. Come on we all love you . All of us do." Chibi-Solaris said trying to plead with her sister but gets knocked down.

"No I am older than you!" Dark Lady said.

"Only by 5 minutes!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"So what I am still older than you by five minutes! I will destroy you and the rest of the Senshi until Crystal Tokyo is no more." Dark Lady said.

"If you destroy Crystal Tokyo's hopes back here none of us will be born!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Not even me your cousin!" Usa said.

"Don't listen to those meanies! We love you Umi!" Momoko says pleadingly.

'_Don't listen to them! I care for you and they don't!"_ Wiseman projected into Dark Lady's Brain.

"That's right! They don't love me, you love me. The whole Dark Moon Clan loves me, the Silver Moon Alliance doesn't." Dark Lady said as she continued to attack as did all of the other monsters.

"Listen to yourself Umi! We love you, what Wiseman and the Dark Moon Clan is telling you is false. It is feeding the power of the Dark Crystal that is in you. Believe me I know! I have been where you are before." Eternal Sailor Neo Moon says.

"So have I, in this lifetime and the last!" Neo Sailor Moon says.

"Lies all lies! None of you care at all for me. Wiseman and the Dark Moon Family care for me and you don't! Take this!" Dark Lady says as she continues to attack the Senshi and Black Weasel.

Black Weasel throws several Kunai at the monsters. More keep on coming and coming.

"Double Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Double Terra Nunti Blaster!"

"Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Double Deimos Mallet Mash!"

The attacks keep on firing back and forth as the battle keeps raging. The Phages capture the remaining Crystal Tokyo Senshi with a beam as they come back with golden bracelets on their wrists, a blank look in their eyes, and start firing golden beams at the Senshi to try and capture their starseeds.

The Brainwashed Senshi continue to attack the non-brainwashed Senshi. More monsters keep coming their way as they continue to fight.

Aoi shows up and sends out her crystal brights as well. The attacks keep on coming.

"Umi, pull yourself together! We love you dearly!" Solaris(A) and Terra(A) pleaded.

"Yeah right! I don't buy the whole story about Wiseman and the Dark Moon family keeping you from me. You are just making it up to turn me against him!" Dark Lady said as she continued to attack.

"Why must you be so stubborn! We all love you Umi!" Titania(A) and Titania(B) said.

Both sets of the remaining Senshi that weren't brainwashed nodded as the Neo Sailor Moon and the Asteroids with the exception of Pallas(B) and Juno(B) since they are busy with Mikoto and Kuina respectively, of Dimension B joined the Dimension A Asteroids and Eternal Neo Moon in trying to take the starseeds from the others.

Both sets of Senshi continue to try and dodge them.

"Kuina, Mikoto stand down!" Orochimaru says as they do so. Then Pallas(B) and Juno(B) appear after being hit by a beam from one of the phages with golden bracelets on their wrists and blank looks in their eyes. They then go after Starseeds.

"You don't really think you can win do you?" Aoi says.

"You will pay for abandoning me Mommy and Daddy!" Dark Lady said as she continued to attack.

The phages and the brainwashed Senshi were finally week enough to heal.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" Solaris(A) said.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Eris said.

With that the afflicted Senshi and the phages were healed, the victims that were phages went unconscious while the brainwashed Senshi regained their will and joined the others in attacking the remaining enemies, unfortunately the enemies also included Umi or rather Dark Lady as well.

The battle continued to go on.

"Dark Lady, stand down! Don't use up all of your energy now." Prince Diamond said.

"Okay my dear Prince." Dark Lady said as she cuddled up close to Diamond and put her hands on his chest.

"Umi don't! They don't love you, we love you!" All the Senshi from both dimensions said.

"Yeah right! You abandoned me because I wasn't important like Yomi, and I told you call me Dark Lady! Prepare to see Crystal Tokyo fall before it begins! We will be back Silver Moon Suckers!" Dark Lady said as her and the Dark Moon Family teleported back to their base leaving the dark crystal spires still standing. Those spires had to go. The Senshi started attacking it.

* * *

_**In the Shadows Somewhere Aoi(A not the Rainbow Brigade Member) was watching...**_

"I have to do something, but, I don't know what. I am glad Mother and Father finally let me travel. I wish there was a way I could help them." Aoi(A) said as she watched. She now had Mid-Back Length Green hair and looked about four years older than she was when they were at Pokemon Summer camp.

"There is nothing I can do." Aoi(A) says as she cries.

* * *

_**Back on the battlefront...**_

The Senshi and Black Weasel continued to attack those Dark Crystal Spires as the droids also attacked them.

"It's time to finish this monster army off and think of what to do and how to get Umi back!" Usa said.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams, we need your help twinkle yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris(A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic meditation!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed and the Dark Blue Alliance Vanished in a giant phone booth. The Senshi and Black Weasel were then transported to the Solar Palace as six strangers landed on their bum because of a time key malfunction.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi and Black Weasel arrived gracefully in the meeting room to be greeted by six strangers that had no idea where they were.

One had short Brown hair with a yellow bow in it.

One was shorter than all the rest.

One had red hair with blue barrette things in it.

One had glasses on and was on the tall side.

One of the other stangers was a little girl about Yomi's age.

The other one was a girl with short shoulder length dark brown hair wearing a blue and light blue striped shirt and orange form hugging jeans.

"Have I seen you six on TV before?" Sayomi asked.

"Have you seen us on TV, I think we have seen you on TV before! Wow! This is one strange place." The shorter one said.

"Where are we?" The one in the Blue and Light Blue Striped shirt and orange jeans asked.

"Did we get warped to another dimension?" The one with the yellow bow in her short brown hair said.

"Someone tell me where we are before I go crazy!" The one that was about Yomi's age said.

"Um excuse me what is this place?" The one with red hair and blue barrettes asked.

"It would be good of you to state where we are." The one with glasses said.

"First you need to tell me who you are." Orion said going up to the shortest one.

"Okay this is like way too weird." Naruto said after shifting from Naruko.

"Tell me about it." Ashley said after shifting back to Ash.

"Um what happened?" Misty asked.

"I would like to know as well." Kasumi said.

Sayomi shifted to Satoshi and wondered what the heck was going on as well.

Wow six strangers appeared in the Solar Palace, but are they friend or foe. Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the SMA now? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Senshi try to continue to bring Umi back to them. Dark Lady is still convinced that the family that has been taking care of her all of this time doesn't love her. Also due to the Black Crystal she starts to fall deeper and deeper in love with Prince Diamond. Emerald does not like that one bit. Will the SMA ever get Dark Lady back to normal? Also who are the six strangers that suddenly appeared? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 28(NLGG Episode 148): Dark Moon: Countdown Continues_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you. Stay Tuned.

**_SMA Members to be featured in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A Senshi and Allies:_** Galactic Guardians(16) Crystal Tokyo Senshi sans Umi(6)(22)

**_Dimension B Senshi and Allies:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos(4), Asteroid Senshi(4), Planetaries(8), Solaris Court(6) Itachi/Black Weasel(1) (23)

_**Extras:**_ Six Strangers from another dimension.

**_Total SMA Members involved:_** 45 plus 6 strangers from another dimension. 51 total


	28. 28: Dark Moon: The Countdown Continues

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Live Saga, Occasionally New Senshi)_**

**_Episode 28(NLGG Episode 148)Dark Moon: The Countdown Continues_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the ideas for this story and our respective Senshi._**

**_Opening: Changes a bit to show Dark Lady with the Dark Moon Family and the Dimension D Senshi in the mix all the songs stay the same though._**

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

The two groups of people looked at each other.

"So why are you here?" asked Sayomi.

"Well um…" said the girl with glasses.

"Why should we tell you!" yelled the girl in hip hugger jeans.

"Tell us who you are!" yelled the brown haired girl with the yellow ribbon.

"No I know who they are." Said the short girl, "We're in a bizarre hodgepodge of anime worlds where they are one and apparently know each other… and for some reason there's two casts of Pokémon and Ranma ½."

The other 5 members of the group all stared at the girl with various looks on their face, the young girl has a big sweat drop, the girl with the yellow ribbon and hip hugger jeans both stared at her, the girl with glasses was just laughing while the red haired girl just looked confused.

"Is that where we are really?" asked the girl in the yellow ribbon.

"You dare question my Otaku-senses?" asked the short girl.

This made the two in disbelief sweat drop.

Sayomi and Ritchie then sensed something familiar about the brown haired girl, while Shuu and Drew felt something about the young girl, Nanako and Casey something about the girl in the hip huggers, Nozomi felt something from the red haired girl… the same girls felt the same thing.

"Say Miyuki… are you feeling left out?" asked the short girl to the girl in glasses.

"A little." Admitted the girl in glasses named Miyuki.

"You are Sailor Senshi… aren't you?" asked Sayomi.

"That's right." Said the girl with the yellow ribbon, "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya and I'm Sailor Sun."

"Tomo Takino and I'm Sailor Ganymede." Said the girl in the hip huggers.

"My name is Chiyo Mihama and I'm Sailor Rhea, but you can call me Chiyo-Chan." Said the young girl.

"My name is Orihime Inoue and I'm Sailor Eris." Said the red harried girl.

"The name's Konata Izumi and I'm Sailor Haumea." Said the short girl.

"And my name is Miyuki Takara and I'm Sailor Dione." Said Miyuki.

"Dione?" asked the A Senshi.

"It's the 4th Largest Moon of Saturn." Explained Miyuki.

"Oh…" said everyone else.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile in the HQ of the Dark Moon…_**

"It appears several new Senshi appeared not of this Dimension." Explained Diamond.

"Do you mean another dimension all together?" asked Princess Pearl.

"That's right… they're different than the others… very different." Said Prince Diamond.

"How different?" asked Emerald.

"I have no idea." Answered Prince Diamond.

"Either way we must plan to fight them." Said Dark Lady.

* * *

**_Back at the Solar Palace…_**

"So that's what going on with your Dimension." Said Sayomi who was very pale.

"We're very worried that something might happen." Said Orihime.

"Plus with two of our healers here, there's going to be a lot of problems." Explained Miyuki.

That's when Chiyo-Chan's computer began to beep.

Is it an attack?" asked Ash.

"No…" said Chiyo-Chan taking out her computer.

She opened it and saw it a girl with gray hair.

"Yuki!" said Chiyo-Chan happily.

"Where are you?" asked the grey hired girl named Yuki over the computer.

"We're in another dimension." Answered Haruhi looking over Chiyo-Chan's shoulder.

"Will you able to return soon?" asked Yuki over the computer.

That's when Trista showed up.

"I won't be able to send anyone back for a while. I'm sorry." Said Trista.

Yuki heard this and nodded.

"Wait! Before you go and tell everyone… tell us Kagami and Yomi are happy we're going to be gone for a few days when we return." Said Konata.

Yuki said nothing and nodded.

The screen went blank.

"I bet that's what's going on." Said Konata with a cat like smile.

"I'm sure of it!" said Tomo.

"So are you going to help us?" asked Sayomi.

"Minds as well while we're here!" said Haruhi who was think about all of the strange things going on that she would love to see.

"Um… before we go any further." Said Konata who then pointed to Itachi, "Why is he here?"

"Well it's a long story." Said Itachi with a sweat drop.

"Okay… I get it." Said Konata.

Itachi began to sweat drop even more.

That's when the computers began to beep.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"There's a lot of Droids attacking one place." Said Drew.

"And it's just Droids." Said Kiyo.

"No Rainbow Brigade or Dark Blue Alliance.…" said Ash.

"Rainbow Brigade?" asked the 6 Senshi that weren't there.

"Yeah… that one of our enemies names." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

"That's too funny!" yelled Tomo laughing really hard.

"Wait is there something going more with the Dark Moon?" asked Haruhi.

"Well you see." Said Sayomi who began to tell them what was going on.

"That's horrible." Said Orihime.

"Um… should we help the area being destroyed by Phages?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Oh right! Let's go!" shouted Yomi.

"Right!" said all of the Senshi.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in some random street, the Droids were attacking..._**

"Are they even coming?" asked Emerald.

"I know they will… if only to convince me to "rejoin" them." Said Dark Lady using air quotes.

"Sorry we're late!" came a voice.

They all saw the Sailor Senshi arrived including 6 they didn't recognize, a child Senshi in tomato red, a short Senshi in dark midnight blue, a rather pretty Senshi in pink, a Senshi that looked like she was Sailor Jupiter… only… in neon shades, a cerulean Senshi and a gold Senshi… they were of course in (that order) Sailor Rhea (D), Sailor Haumea, Sailor Dione, Sailor Ganymede (D), Sailor Eris and Sailor Sun.

"So you the Senshi we heard about." Said Emerald.

"You look like a crazed version of Sailor Jupiter." Said Dark Lady laughing at Sailor Ganymede (D).

"Well at least I'm not brainwashed!" countered Sailor Ganymede (D).

"I am not brainwashed… I truly want to destroy the past and the future!" said Dark Lady.

"Wait!" yelled Sailor Haumea, "You know if you destroy the past then you'll never be born… which means you'll never be able to destroy the past which means you will be born… which means you will be able to destroy the past… which means you won't be able to be born…"

"Don't try to confuse me!" yelled Dark Lady.

"But it was worth a shot." Said Sailor Haumea with a shrug.

"Um… Haumea… that only works on Robots." Said Sailor Dione with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah…" laughed Sailor Haumea.

"Okay time to fight!" yelled Sailor Solaris (A).

"Wait… why don't we do it our way." Said Sailor Sun.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"All right! Are you ready?" asked Sailor Sun.

"Right!" said the other Sailor Senshi form the other Dimension.

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!" called out Sailor Ganymede.

She launched several lightning bolts at the droids destroying them.

"It's official…" muttered Sailor Jupiter, "She is a crazy version of me…"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

That's when Sailor Haumea launched several piece of paper at the droids destroying them.

"Dione Book Explosion!"

Sailor Dione crated books that exploded on contact.

"Paper… and books… what kind of powers are those?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I don't know but it's still cool…" said Sailor Mars.

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

Sailor Rhea created a lot of fire that destroyed the droids.

"Eris Flower Storm!"

Sailor Eris created flowers that destroyed the droids.

A droid was about to attack Sailor Rhea(D)…. That's when Sailor Eris touched her barrettes… quickly a barrier appeared in of Sailor Rhea(D).

"Wait… I don't think that's her Senshi ability." Said Sailor Titan.

"Impressive…" said Sailor Deimos.

"Sun Burning Light!"

That's when Sailor Sun created several beams of light that destroyed the droids.

"And that's how you do it!" said Sailor Sun.

"There's still a few more droids left." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Well maybe it's up to us… " said Sailor Solaris(B).

"So… I take it you two are finishers?" asked Sailor Neo Moon.

"Sort of… we mostly deal with Phages back home." Said Sailor Sun.

"And those that aren't are Hollowed Phages." Said Sailor Eris.

"Hollowed Phages?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"We'll explain later." Said Sailor Ganymede.

"All right finish them off!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Pegasus please! Help us!" called out Chibi Sailor Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Solaris Shining Star!"

All of the remain droids were destroyed.

"All right!" cheered Neo Sailor Moon.

Both Sailor Solaris (A) and Sailor Terra (A) looked to where Dark Lady and Emerald were… but they were gone.

"Oh no…" whispered Sailor Terra (A).

"Don't worry… we will get her back, I promise." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Okay…" said Sailor Terra (A) with a smile.

"Hey… wait a second… we didn't fight!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Ganymede, "Do you want a fight or a good plot."

"Um… hmm… let me think…" said Sailor Venus trying to think about it.

"I think that was rhetorical question." Said Sailor Dione with a sweat drop.

Since Venus was being an idiot, she was whacked upside the head tons of times by the A Senshi.

Followed by the B Senshi, then for good measure, the D Senshi.

"What did you do that for." Sailor Venus said as she started to cry.

"Because you were being an idiot." Orion said.

"Um what did we do?"Haumea asked.

"Jeez and I thought Usagi was a cry baby. Jadeite, beam us up." Solaris(A) said.

"Right Princess of the Solar kingdom." Jadeite said beaming them up so they would land gracefully.

* * *

**_Dark Moon Headquarters..._**

Dark Lady was cuddling up to Diamond.

"I can't believe I actually thought those fools actually cared for me." Dark Lady said.

"Well they don't they only care about your sister." Diamond said holding her close.

Emerald just watched and huffed.

"What is so special about her!?" Emerald asked angrily.

"Well probably because Diamond and Wiseman think that Dark Lady is the key to destroying Crystal Tokyo and the SMA as well." Sapphire said.

"Should we tell Dark Lady that Wiseman and Diamond are just using her?" Emerald asked.

"No that will loosen the hold the Dark Crystal has on her." Rubeus said.

"Good point." Emerald said. She still doesn't like it, but she is just going to have to live with it for the time being.

The scene pans to Dark Lady and Diamond holding each other.

Princess Pearl looks on and heads over to Emerald.

"I don't trust Dark Lady one bit." Princess Pearl said.

"Well neither do I, but it's Wiseman's orders." Emerald said.

"I know. I hope we destroy this past sometime soon." Princess Pearl said.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

The Senshi landed gracefully.

"Boy it sure beats how we arrived." Miyuki said.

"Tell me about it." Konata said relieved that she didn't land on her bum.

"I agree very much so." Orihime said.

"So would you guys mind introducing yourselves?" Tomo asked.

"Yes please come on." Chiyo-Chan said.

"Yeah, we introduced ourselves." Haruhi said.

"So you are going to help while you're here?" asked Naruto.

"We just fought for you guys…" said Haruhi with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… but I didn't' fight..." muttered Naruto.

"Naruto…." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"Shut up." Muttered Sasuke.

"Oh you're just sore that we didn't' run into your mom or Zoro's sister." said Naruto.

"She's not my sister!" yelled Zoro.

"Well there goes one theory." Said Luffy with a sweat drop.

As you readers can see… they still didn't know who Kuina was.

"Hey wait…" said Haruhi.

"What is it?" asked Sayomi.

"We were kept on being referred to as the D Senshi… so is there a C?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah…. But we haven't made contact yet…" said Sayomi.

"I see…" said Haruhi.

"Okay I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Satoshi Tanaka, Sayomi Tanaka, Sailor Solaris of Dimension A, and Solar Prince/Princess of Dimension A. Senshi of Light in Dimension A." Satoshi said as he shifted between Satoshi and Sayomi and settled on Sayomi for the time being. He didn't feel right crying at night as a male.

"My name is Kasumi Yawa, Silver Millennium Sister of Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Terra of Dimension A.

"My name is Imite, I am Sailor Triton. Senshi of Water and Mimicry.

"My name is Akane Tendo. I am the Senshi of Anger Sailor Deimos.

"My name is Ren Saotome. Senshi of Confidence Sailor Phobos."

"My name is Shuu/Saika Shizune Sailor Rhea of Dimension A."

"My name is Nanako, dimension A Senshi of Rocks. Sailor Ganymede."

"The names Hikari, i am Sailor Titania of Dimension A."

"My name is Nozomi. I am Sailor Eris of Dimension A."

"Names Haruka. I am Sailor Io of dimension A Senshi of Lava, Fire, and Magma."

"Now for the Senshi form Crystal Tokyo." Orion said.

"The names Usa Tsukino, in this dimension I am Usa Tanaka. Eternal Sailor Neo Moon Senshi of Comets."

"The names Momoko Tanaka. I am Sailor Pallas of Dimension A. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Ice and Snow.

"The names Hoshi Tanaka. I am Sailor Ceres of Dimenion A. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Fire."

"Names Juria Tanaka. I am Sailor Juno of Dimension A. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Lightning."

"The names Chikako Tanaka. I am Sailor Ceres of Dimension A. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Flowers. The Dark Moon aims to destroy Crystal Tokyo before it is even born, so we have to take them down.

"The names Yomi. I am the Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Light."

The B Solaris Couirt introduced themselves it turned out that they were counterparts of most of the Solaris Court and over all leaders of the Galactic Guardians. The only one that didn't have a B counterpart at the moment is Nozomi/Sailor Eris of Dimension A.

"So you guys dimension hop a lot don't you?" Haruhi asks.

"The name is Ash Ketchum or Ashley Ketchum depending on the form I am in." Ash said shifting between Ash and Ashley.

"My name is Neo Sailor Moon."

"The name is Misty Williams. I am Sailor Terra of Dimension B."

"The name is Ranma Saotome I am also known as Ran. I am Sailor Jupiter of Dimension B." Ranma said shifting between Ranma and Ran.

"And you have a Nyannichuan Curse right?" Konata asked.

"That is correct." Ranma said.

"The name is Naruto or Naruko Uzamaki. I am Sailor Venus of Dimension B."

"The name is Ace. I am Sailor Neptune of Dimension B."

"The name is Kakashi Hatake. I am Sailor Uranus of dimension B."

"The name is Gary or Gabby Oak depending on the form." Gary said shifting between Gary and Gabby. "I am Sailor Saturn of Dimension B."

"The name is Trista Meiou. I am Sailor Pluto of Dimension B."

"The name is Luffy D Monkey. I am Sailor Mars of Dimension B."

"The name is Kiyo Takamine. I am Sailor Mercury of Dimension B and this is Zatch I am also known as kiya." Kiyo said as he shifted between Kiyo and Kiya.

The Asteroids from Dimension B introduced themselves and Hyde and shifted between forms. Thus concluding the Debriefing. The rest of the day went by uneventfully.

"The name is Nabiki Tendo. I am Sailor Charon."

"The name is Sayuri. I am Sailor Europa."

"My name is Ukyo Kuonji. I am Sailor Titan."

"My name is Azusa Shiratori. I am Sailor Callisto."

"I am Yuka. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Sailor Oberon of Dimension A."

"The name is Konatsu. I am a ninja. I am also Sailor Dysnomia."

"Are you a guy or a girl?" Haruhi asked.

"I am both actually. I too fell into Nyannichuan. Right now these are real." Konatsu-Chan says pointing to her chest. "I would change into my male form, but at the moment, I can't change back because of the pain."

"You mean you go through that?" Konata asked of Konatsu-Chan.

"All of us Senshi that can shift genders by will go through that." Sayomi said with a pale look on her face. "Before you ask, no I am not going through that at the moment. I prefer to stay this way because I cry a lot at night because I miss Umi."

Kasumi and Sayomi begin to tear up.

"You really care for Umi don't you?" Orihime asked.

"Yes we do." Sayomi said sniffling.

"Very much so, but stupid Wiseman has Umi thinking that we don't. The same thing happened to Usa and Ash." Kasumi said.

"I see where you are coming from." Miyuki said. "If my future kids were ever to come back and be taking over by evil, I would be distressed too."

"Not only Sayomi and Kasumi care a lot about Umi, but we all do." Usa said with a sniffle.

All the A senshi nodded in agreement even Nabiki.

"I think we need to send some of you back. It's getting a bit crowded in here." Jadeite said.

"I think we will go back, the Neriman Senshi and I." Nabiki said as her and the Neriman Senshi boarded the Platform.

"That's good." Fluorite said readying the Transporter.

"Anyone else going back to their worlds?" Azurite says looking toward the B members and readying another transporter.

"I will go back. There is no point in me staying here during the Dark Moon Destruction." Itachi said geting up on the transporter platform to Dimension B.

"I think we will go to. May, Duplica, Dawn, Casey let us head back." Drew said entering the Dimension B platform with Itachi.

The aforementioned four Dimension B Senshi do so.

"Beam us up Fluorite/Azurite." They all said.

Fluorite and Azurite nod as they do so. soon the Senshi that were on the transporter platforms were gone.

And so with the D Senshi things were going to get interesting… very interesting…

Where one adventure ends another begins. Stay Tuned to see what happens.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Battle to take down the Dark Moon Continues. Will the D Senshi help make things easier on the A and B Senshi, and will they ever get Umi back to normal from Dark Lady? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 29(NLGG Episode 149): Dark Moon: Dark Lady on Rampage!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi sans Umi(6)(16)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 39


	29. 29: Dark Moon: Dark Lady on Rampage!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Live Saga, Occasionally New Senshi)_**

**_Episode 29(NLGG Episode 149): Dark Moon: Dark Lady on Rampage!_**

**_Episode Written By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the ideas for this story and our respective Senshi._**

**_Opening: Changes a bit to show Dark Lady with the Dark Moon Family and the Dimension D Senshi in the mix all the songs stay the same though._**

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

"Okay I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Satoshi Tanaka, Sayomi Tanaka, Sailor Solaris of Dimension A, and Solar Prince/Princess of Dimension A. Senshi of Light in Dimension A." Satoshi said as he shifted between Satoshi and Sayomi and settled on Sayomi for the time being. He didn't feel right crying at night as a male.

"My name is Kasumi Yawa, Silver Millennium Sister of Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Terra of Dimension A.

"My name is Imite, I am Sailor Triton. Senshi of Water and Mimicry.

"My name is Akane Tendo. I am the Senshi of Anger Sailor Deimos.

"My name is Ren Saotome. Senshi of Confidence Sailor Phobos."

"My name is Shuu/Saika Shizune Sailor Rhea of Dimension A."

"My name is Nanako, dimension A Senshi of Rocks. Sailor Ganymede."

"The names Hikari, i am Sailor Titania of Dimension A."

"My name is Nozomi. I am Sailor Eris of Dimension A."

"Names Haruka. I am Sailor Io of dimension A Senshi of Lava, Fire, and Magma."

"Now for the Senshi form Crystal Tokyo." Orion said.

"The names Usa Tsukino, in this dimension I am Usa Tanaka. Eternal Sailor Neo Moon Senshi of Comets."

"The names Momoko Tanaka. I am Sailor Pallas of Dimension A. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Ice and Snow.

"The names Hoshi Tanaka. I am Sailor Ceres of Dimenion A. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Fire."

"Names Juria Tanaka. I am Sailor Juno of Dimension A. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Lightning."

"The names Chikako Tanaka. I am Sailor Ceres of Dimension A. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Flowers. The Dark Moon aims to destroy Crystal Tokyo before it is even born, so we have to take them down.

"The names Yomi. I am the Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Light."

The B Solaris Court introduced themselves it turned out that they were counterparts of most of the Solaris Court and over all leaders of the Galactic Guardians. The only one that didn't have a B counterpart at the moment is Nozomi/Sailor Eris of Dimension A.

"So you guys dimension hop a lot don't you?" Haruhi asks.

"The name is Ash Ketchum or Ashley Ketchum depending on the form I am in." Ash said shifting between Ash and Ashley.

"My name is Neo Sailor Moon."

"The name is Misty Williams. I am Sailor Terra of Dimension B."

"The name is Ranma Saotome I am also known as Ran. I am Sailor Jupiter of Dimension B." Ranma said shifting between Ranma and Ran.

"And you have a Nyannichuan Curse right?" Konata asked.

"That is correct." Ranma said.

"The name is Naruto or Naruko Uzamaki. I am Sailor Venus of Dimension B."

"The name is Ace or Macey depending on the form I am in. I am Sailor Neptune of Dimension B." Ace shifts between Macey and Ace.

"The name is Kakash/Kazashii Hatake depending on the form I am in. I am Sailor Uranus of dimension B." Kakashi said shifting between Kazashi and Kakashi

"The name is Gary or Gabby Oak depending on the form." Gary said shifting between Gary and Gabby. "I am Sailor Saturn of Dimension B."

"The name is Trista Meiou. I am Sailor Pluto of Dimension B."

"The name is Luffy D Monkey. I am Sailor Mars of Dimension B."

"The name is Kiyo Takamine. I am Sailor Mercury of Dimension B and this is Zatch I am also known as kiya." Kiyo said as he shifted between Kiyo and Kiya.

The Asteroids from Dimension B introduced themselves and Hyde and shifted between forms. Thus concluding the Debriefing. The rest of the day went by uneventfully.

"The name is Nabiki Tendo. I am Sailor Charon."

"The name is Sayuri. I am Sailor Europa."

"My name is Ukyo Kuonji. I am Sailor Titan."

"My name is Azusa Shiratori. I am Sailor Callisto."

"I am Yuka. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Sailor Oberon of Dimension A."

"The name is Konatsu. I am a ninja. I am also Sailor Dysnomia."

"Are you a guy or a girl?" Haruhi asked.

"I am both actually. I too fell into Nyannichuan. Right now these are real." Konatsu-Chan says pointing to her chest. "I would change into my male form, but at the moment, I can't change back because of the pain."

"You mean you go through that?" Konata asked of Konatsu-Chan.

"All of us Senshi that can shift genders by will go through that." Sayomi said with a pale look on her face. "Before you ask, no I am not going through that at the moment. I prefer to stay this way because I cry a lot at night because I miss Umi."

Kasumi and Sayomi begin to tear up.

"You really care for Umi don't you?" Orihime asked.

"Yes we do." Sayomi said sniffling.

"Very much so, but stupid Wiseman has Umi thinking that we don't. The same thing happened to Usa and Ash." Kasumi said.

"I see where you are coming from." Miyuki said. "If my future kids were ever to come back and be taking over by evil, I would be distressed too."

"Not only Sayomi and Kasumi care a lot about Umi, but we all do." Usa said with a sniffle.

All the A senshi nodded in agreement even Nabiki.

"I think we need to send some of you back. It's getting a bit crowded in here." Jadeite said.

"I think we will go back, the Neriman Senshi and I." Nabiki said as her and the Neriman Senshi boarded the Platform.

"That's good." Fluorite said readying the Transporter.

"Anyone else going back to their worlds?" Azurite says looking toward the B members and readying another transporter.

"I will go back. There is no point in me staying here during the Dark Moon Destruction." Itachi said geting up on the transporter platform to Dimension B.

"I think we will go too. May, Duplica, Dawn, Casey let us head back." Drew said entering the Dimension B platform with Itachi.

The aforementioned four Dimension B Senshi do so.

"Beam us up Fluorite/Azurite." They all said.

Fluorite and Azurite nod as they do so. soon the Senshi that were on the transporter platforms were gone.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. With the sending back of several Senshi there was more room for the D Senshi.

* * *

_**The next morning at the Solar Palace...**_

Sayomi and Kasumi along with Yomi and the other Crystal Tokyo Senshi began to fix breakfast. Yomi managed to get out of the room she shared with Chiyo-Chan without waking her up. She missed her sister, but as long as there was someone her age around she was happy.

The D Senshi were assaulted by wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Haruhi and Konata were the first ones to wake up.

"What smells so good?" Haruhi asked as she woke up.

"I don't know, but someone's cooking is delicious." Konata said.

The D Senshi are in three separate rooms, 2 to each room except for Tomo because Chiyo-Chan was sharing the room with Yomi.

"Well why don't we go see if we can help. I'm sure some interesting things will occur here in this dimension. We may as well make good use of it." Konata said.

"Okay, let's head toward the kitchen." Haruhi said.

Haruhi and Konata arrive at the kitchen.

"Say does anyone wish to set the table?" Sayomi asked.

"I guess I could help set the table." Konata said.

"Haruhi, you can pour the milk and juice if you wish to." Kasumi said.

"Should I go wake up Chiyo-Chan?" Yomi asked.

"I guess you could be gentle though." Sayomi said to her future daughter.

"Okay Sayomi-Papa." Yomi said as she headed off to the room she currently shared with Chiyo-Chan.

* * *

_**Dark Moon HQ...**_

Dark Lady woke up and looked around she had a plot. She was going to cause endless chaos to draw her so-called ex-family and friends out. She also saw that Yomi had a new roommate and was happy, but was sad before Chiyo-Chan came the Dark Moon hold was loosening.

"I-I can't believe that Yomi-Chan was so sad when I vanished. I don't know if I should attack my family. They have been through enough with losing me. I, I just can't attack them this time. I will let one of the others attack them. I don't even know why I am an adult. This isn't me. This isn't my body, it may be my body when I get older, but it's not my real one. I can't attack them I just can't" Dark Lady said as she burst into tears and began to shrink as the upside down black Crescent Moon was slowly being replaced by the quartered circle.

Wiseman notices this and sees his control fading.

_'Dark Lady, they don't care for you remember. What you are experiencing is all an illusion. This is your family now, we care for you, they don't why else would they leave you in the dark and cold if they didn't care for you.'_ Wiseman thought into Dark Lady's head.

_'No they love me. They looked so sad without me there. My sister especially. Also look at my future parents how distressed they are. They usually love setting the table for meals, but look at them they are sad.'_ Dark Lady thought.

The images projected into Wiseman's mind showed that all the Senshi were sad as the walked by Dark Lady's favorite spot in front of the TV in the Solar Palace. Yes they were okay with Chiyo-Chan kind of filling the void, but it wasn't the same.

Wiseman saw these images and immediately cringed and changed everything to make them look happy and fed more dark energy into the Dark Crystal to keep Umi from becoming Umi again and making her stay Dark Lady.

Dark Lady held her head as her body stopped shrinking she finally succumbed to the darkness that was being fed into her.

_'That's right, they don't care for me at all, only the Dark Moon Family does. I will make them pay! I will make them all pay!'_ Dark Lady thought as the dark upside down Crescent Moon appeared on her forehead replacing the quartered circle.

Emerald cringed as did Rubeus and Sapphire.

"Why can't we just be rid of her! I'm tired of her getting all the missions!" Emerald said angrily.

"Are you sure you aren't just mad at her for moving in on my brother instead of you Emerald? Are you jealous?" Princess Pearl asked.

"No why would I be jealous?" Emerald said.

"It's evident by the way you try to turn her mind back to it's original state." Pearl said.

"We shouldn't have taken that little girl from her family and her friends. Remember what happened last time we did that? Didn't Sailor Moon give us a butt-kicking for taking her future daughter?" Emerald said.

"I don't know, I wasn't around at that moment but I heard of it plenty of times." Pearl said.

"We have to reunite her and her true family. It is obvious that Dark Lady... no Umi belongs to the family that raised her not us." Emerald said.

"It is Wiseman's orders! And besides that, I find her quite attractive. Even though it technically is false." Diamond said.

"You just like the way she turned out when she was brainwashed my dear Brother." Pearl said.

"So?" Diamond asked.

"You know it isn't right. Wiseman is just using us. We were at piece until he was brought back." Pearl said to Diamond.

"I know we were. But let's play along with it for now. I mean she has gotten all kinds of energy for the dark crystal hasn't she?" Diamond asked.

"I guess you are right, but she has to be back with her family sometime. I mean we should've learned are lesson when we took the little rabbit." Pearl said.

"The reprecusions will be drastic even moreso than it was with Sailor Moon. You know that don't you?" Rubeus mentioned.

"I know that, but we have to obey Wiseman." Diamond said as the four Silver Moon Sisters appeared.

"Diamond, why do you continue to work with Wiseman if he is making you mad?" Birdy said.

"Yes we still have our abilities, but we don't work for the forces of darkness anymore. You have to give that little girl back to her family." Prisma said.

"It's not right. You remember what happened with Usa don't you?" Avery asked.

"It wasn't pretty. We chose to be healed on our own. You should do the same thing. We don't have to work for Wiseman, you don't either." Catsy said.

"But he is the person that is keeping us alive." Diamond said.

"At the cost of a life of a little girl. Do you really want that on your conscious again Brother dear?" Pearl asked.

"We must do what we are told get out of here sisters before he spots you." Diamond said.

Luckily the sisters nodded and left before Wiseman could see.

"So do we try and reprogram Dark Lady's mind to break control of Wiseman?" Pearl asked.

"We will do that at a later time. I really am tired of being a slave of someone that never shows his face." Diamond said.

"Now you are talking, but what about Dark Lady are you in love with her darling?" Emerald asked.

"I thought I was, but then I realize that she is really only a ten year old girl. We will send her out on one more mission and then we will try and get the Solaris Court to cure her of the evil influence I will be back." Diamond said as he knocked on Dark Lady's door.

"Come in Diamond darling." Dark Lady said flirtatiously.

Diamond does so and closes the door.

"I suggest you file the schematics of this base for later use. I am tired of working for Wiseman and don't really want to destroy this world." Diamond said with his arm around Dark Lady.

"But why? Our race is being suppresed by the evil moon kingdom." Dark Lady said putting her arm around Diamond.

"The moon kingdom exactly, the Solar Kingdom is not the one doing this. At least I don't think they are. The Solar Kingdom was never a threat to the Nemesis family." Diamond said.

"But they don't care for me only the Dark Moon does." Dark Lady said.

"You had a recoil earlier didn't you about all the good times you had with the Solar Princess, the Terran Princess and the Solaris Court didn't you?" Diamond said.

"That is true and then there was pain." Dark Lady says as she holds her head again.

"Those Senshi must be destroyed!" Dark Lady said.

"No they must not be destroyed. They must survive. Wiseman has to be destroyed." Diamond said.

"But if I destroy Wiseman I will lose you." Dark Lady said sadly.

"I am too old for you. I know you are really only ten. You belong with the Solar Kingdom. And also we resolved our differences with the Neo Moon Kingdom years ago. Wiseman is telling you lies. It was Sailor Moon that brought us to our senses and it must be Sailor Solaris that brings us to our senses again. We have no feud with the Solar Kingdom despite what Wiseman is telling you." Diamond said.

"I still want to attack them though. I don't know what to believe anymore darling. This is just so confusing." Dark Lady said.

Wiseman's thoughts enter Dark Lady's head again.

_'Destroy the Senshi, destroy this time, so that Dark Moon Family can once again reign supreme and Crystal Tokyo will fall!'_

_'As you wish Wiseman.' _Dark Lady thinks with an evil smirk on her face.

*Diamond thinks to himself* _'Wiseman why must you pull this little girl apart from her true family.'_

"I guess I will let you get to work on your plan my dear." Diamond said as she left his room and went to Pearl.

"Wiseman's control is starting to fade within her, but suddenly he gained control back. I just hope the Senshi can stop Wiseman and heal the little wave." Diamond said to his sister.

"I'm sure the Senshi will find a way, they always do." Pearl said comforting his brother.

Thanks to the mental blocks that Diamond put on his two brothers and Emerald Wiseman couldn't even sneak into their minds to fix them.

* * *

_**Back at the Solar Palace...**_

Sayomi and Kasumi both had much happier looks on their faces.

"Um what is making you so happy now?" Haruhi asked.

"We can feel Umi breaking through the control of Wiseman. It also seems that the Dark Moon Family and Emerald are slowly trying to break away form Wiseman's control." Sayomi said happily.

"Unfortunately, Wiseman regained control..." Kasumi said tearing up.

"...of Umi's mind." Sayomi said.

Sayomi and Kasumi began to cry.

"Oh no! Calm down you three we will get her back I promise!" Konata said.

"Yes we will!" Chiyo-Chan said as she was apparently really refreshed from a good nights sleep. She had no trouble waking up when Yomi gently shook her awake.

"Sayomi-Papa, Kasumi-Mama we will get Umi back!" Yomi says trying to comfort her future parents.

The rest of the A and D Senshi woke up and sat at the table as Haruhi poured the drinks and Konata finished setting the table.

"Did I hear you right, Umi Imouto-Chan is coming through?" Usa asked excitedly.

The Asteroids were equally happy.

"So you mean that Umi could be coming back to us soon?" Ash asked.

"It's a possibility." Sayomi said as she wiped her tears.

"We just don't know when." Kasumi said as she tears subsided a bit.

"Well we need to come up with a plan to get her to let us heal her." Miyuki said.

"That is correct. Nozomi could you help me?" Orihime asked.

"Of course I will if it means us getting Umi back." Nozomi said.

"It will be nice to get the rest of the team together, but we will still need your help Haruhi." Hikari said.

"I would be honored to do so, besides there has got to be weird stuff to find around here." Haruhi said.

"Come on! Let's go! We have a fellow Senshi to rescue! We will win!" Tomo exclaimed excitedly.

"Pull yourself together Tomo! We have to eat breakfast first!" Orion said with his cheeks sparking threateningly.

Tomo sweatdrops. "Okay, Okay." Tomo says as she goes back to eating breakfast.

The rest of the Senshi woken up by the wonderful smells head to the table and sit down.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy and Naruto say as they dig in.

Yomi giggles. "You two are always hungry." Yomi says with a sweatdrop.

* * *

_**Dark Moon HQ...**_

Dark Lady's room was empty, she decided to get an early start today and planted several dark crystals around the land mass of Sea Foam Island.

"This will surely bring my so-called family out." Dark Lady said with an evil grin as the air over Sea Foam Island got darker. The crystal points were all over the place on the island.

Dark Lady clenched her head again.

"I can't do this! They are my family." Dark Lady said as she began to lose height and age.

_'They are not your family they abandoned you remember?' _The voice of Wiseman said into her mind as she went back to Dark Lady's height.

"That's right. It's time to destroy them once and for all." Dark Lady says clutching her head again. "No I can't!" keeps clutching head. "Yes I can! They abandoned me so I will abandon them!" Dark Lady said with a sinister look on her face.

"No they didn't abandon me. It was because you sent out monsters and other Dark Moon Clan members to stop them from getting to me! This is all your fault!" Dark Lady said as she once again started to lose height and her Terra symbol was flickering with the Dark Moon symbol.

_'I have to increase my power over her! I can't let her break my control. She can't go back to their side. She is my key to the end of Crystal Tokyo and the rise of the Dark Moon Empire.'_ Wiseman thought to himself as he increased the power output.

"Stop it! I will obey you! I must destroy Crystal Tokyo before it starts!" Dark Lady says as she plants more Dark Crystals.

* * *

_**Back at the Solar Palace...**_

The alarms were going crazy on the main computer and the computers that the senshi had. There was an attack at Sea Foam Island.

"Fluorite, where is the attack and who is attacking?" Sayomi asked.

"It looks like Dark Lady is attacking again. She is fighting herself. Wiseman is in control right now, but it appears his control is fading. Umi is in real pain. All of you must transform and move out!" Fluorite said.

"We will stay here." Orion said in regards to him and the advisors.

"Alright! Come on everybody! Let's!!!" Kasumi started.

"Transform and move out!" Sayomi, Ash, Usa, Ren, Akane and Haruhi said.

Transformation of the available Galactic Guardians Crystal Tokyo Senshi.

Sayomi, Kasumi, Ren, Akane, and the Solaris Court.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Shuu said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Eris Crystal Power!" Nozomi said.

Crystal Tokyo Senshi.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Solar Crisis!" Yomi said.

"Pallas Crystal Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Crystal Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Crystal Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Crystal Power!" Chikako said.

Dimension B Planetaries and Asteroids as well as Kousagi.

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!" Kousagi said.

"Moon Prism Power!" Ash said.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!" Kakashi said.

"Mars Cosmic Power!" Luffy said.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" Ranma said.

"Venus Cosmic Power!" Naruto said.

"Uranus Cosmic Power!" Kakashi said.

"Neptune Cosmic Power!" Ace said.

"Pluto Cosmic Power!" Trista said.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" Gary said.

"Pallas Cosmic Power!" Sasuke said.

"Vesta Cosmic Power!" Eido said.

"Juno Cosmic Power!" Zoro said.

"Ceres Cosmic Power!" Ryoga said.

Dimension D Senshi.

"Rhea Star Power!" Chiyo-Chan said.

"Haumea Star Power!" Konata said.

"Dione Star Power!" Miyuki said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Tomo said.

"Eris Cosmic Power!" Orihime said.

"Sun Cosmic Power!" Haruhi says.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi say as they transform. They then use the transporter pads to warp to Sea Foam Island where the trouble is at.

* * *

_**Sea Foam Island...**_

The Senshi land gracefully and notice Dark Lady.

"Umi, think of all the good times we had. We are you parents we love you very much. We really want you back. It was Wiseman's Fault that we couldn't get to you in time. Please come back to us. We love you." Solaris said through tears.

"We were just looking out for you so you would stay alive. Wiseman doesn't care one bit for you. He is just using you just like Diamond is being used and is using you. We need you back. We love you so much." Terra said through tears.

"Sis, you know we care for you. Sure we have our arguments, but it's all in fun and no harm is meant to come to anyone. We love you sis. I love you the most Oneechan." Chibi-Solaris said through her own tears.

"I am so confused, I don't know what to think anymore. Oh my head!" Dark Lady says as she is assaulted by all the good memories of her family and fellow senshi that Wiseman surpressed.

_'No Dark Lady they are lying to you. If you go back to them now it will be all the same, your twin sister will get all the attention. You will get none! Destroy, destroy destroy them all!'_ Wiseman's voice said into Dark Lady's head.

"That's right they care more about my sister than me. They must be destroyed for causing me pain. No it's not right! I can't take it anymore! Arise my droid army! Dark Energy is at it's peak! Droids Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit! Droid Arceus, Droid Palkia, Droid Dialga! Droid Suicune! Droid Entei!, Droid Raikou! Droid Giratina arise from the darkness and destroy this island!" Dark Lady said as the Dark Crescent Moon blazed even brighter on her forehead.

"That's not true! We love you both the same! You are both our daughters!" Solaris said pleadingly.

"Droid Mew, Droid Mewtwo, Droid Lugia, Droid Ho-Oh, Droid Celebi! Droid Articuno! Droid Zapdos, Droid Moltres! Droid Dratini! Droid Dragonair, Droid Dragonite! Arise!" Dark Lady continued.

The droids looked like female humanoid versions of themselves.

"Arise Droid Regice! Droid Regirock! Droid Registeel! Droid Regigigas! Droid Kyogre! Droid Rayquaza! Droid Groudon! Droid Latias! Droid Latios! Arise! Destroy this place in the name of the Dark Moon Clan!" Dark Lady said as she continued to go on her rampage.

"No Umi don't! You have to fight it! If I can fight it you can!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"I can fight it! You can as well! Umi please comeback to us!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Canon!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of fate!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!

11 of the thirty monsters were destroyed weakening Dark Lady's Link to Wiseman.

Solaris focuses on 13 of the remaining 19 monsters leaving six.

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!" Solaris immediately fell to her knees despite her taking out the 13 monsters.

"You still aren't used to it Solaris Papa?" Chibi-Solaris asked.

"No I'm not and it is getting so totally annoying." Solaris said angrily as she hit the ground with her fist.

"That hurt!" Solaris said holding her fist.

"Don't worry we have another option. Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams we need your help! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris says.

Solaris nods and stands up as Pegasus appears to give Solaris the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that all the droids are destroyed as well as the Dark Crystals as Dark Lady falls to the ground. Wiseman tries to strengthen her with his dark energy but can't seem to.

* * *

_**Dark Moon HQ Wiseman's Chamber...**_

Diamond appears in the chamber.

"Not as strong as you were when you first appeared are you master? It seems that Umi is a bit stronger than you thought. If you pump anymore dark energy into her it will kill her. You don't want that now do you?" Diamond said.

"No I don't I have a back up plan so I don't need her to come back destroy her for all I care." Wiseman said as he vanished.

"I won't be doing that my lord. Soon you will see the error of your ways." Diamond said as he went back to Emerald and the others in his throne room.

* * *

_**Prince Diamonds Throne Room...**_

"It seems that Dark Lady will become Umi again soon. We have to get ready for after that occurance." Diamond said to his siblings and Emerald.

"He will need us and Dark Lady will be obsolete." Emerald cackled.

"Soon we will destroy this past ourselves along with the little wave." Sapphire said.

"Then Wiseman will like us again." Rubeus said.

"I agree very much so." Pearl says.

With that The Dark Moon Family from Nemesis cackled evilly along with Emerald.

* * *

_**Back on Sea Foam Island...**_

The Senshi gather around Dark Lady as she awakens and begins to remember her family.

"How are you feeling Umi-Chan?" Solaris asked.

"Solaris Papa? Terra Mama?" Umi/Dark Lady asked.

"We are here for you baby. All of us. Meet some new friends that will help us. We have to heal you while the control Wiseman has over you is blocked. We can only do that if you want to be healed." Terra said.

"I do want to be healed, but we have to do it fast before Wiseman regains control." Umi/Dark Lady said.

"Sis, your okay! You did turn out very pretty just like Kasumi Mama. I wonder if I will be as pretty as Solaris Papa." Chibi-Solaris said.

The group then gathered around Umi/Dark Lady including the D Senshi.

The D Senshi introduced themselves and said they will help destroy the Dark Moon Clan.

"Thank you for caring so much for me even after all I did to you." Umi/Dark Lady said as her Black Crescent started to fade.

The Terra symbol started to appear than faded back to the black crescent and back again.

"Please everyone hurry up and heal me. It is going to take all available healers to break this spell." Umi/Dark Lady said as she clenched her head.

"Okay guys we have to do this..." Solaris said as she took out her healing Scepter.

"No doubt about that!" Eris(A) said.

"I agree." Sun said.

"Count me in too!" Eris(D) said.

"I will help too." Eternal Neo Moon said.

"I will too!" Neo Sailor Moon said summoning her crystal.

"I wish I could help, but I don't have a crystal." Cosmos Moon said.

"I think I should help too!" Chibi-Solaris said summoning her crystal.

"I think I better do so as well." Terra said summoning hers.

"Terra-mama take my crystal to help me as well. Heal me as fast as you can!" Umi/Dark Lady says as she passes out after handing her future mother her crystal.

* * *

_**Dark Moon HQ Chambers of Wiseman...**_

"Happosai, your services are needed. I want you to capture Cologne of this dimension and make her part of the clan. Do you understand Soldier?" Wiseman says to Happosai as the Dark Crescent Moon appears on his forehead.

"As you wish Lord Wiseman." Happosai says as she takes a shard of the Dark Crystal and heads off to Nerima.

"Crystal Tokyo will soon be destroyed." Wiseman said cackling.

* * *

_**Back with the Senshi and Umi/Dark Lady...**_

Terra takes her daughters crystal.

"We have to do this for the sake of crystal Tokyo and for the sake of Umi." Terra said.

"I agree with you there." Solaris said.

"We all have to work together on this one." Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Most definitely." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"I'm all for it!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Let's do this!" Sun said.

"Working together." Eris(D) said.

"I agree with you one hundred percent!" Eris(A) said.

Oh wow! Will the spell be broken or is Umi doomed to live the rest of her life as a servant of the Dark Moon. Also why did Wiseman want the Dimension A Cologne? This story keeps on getting weirder and weirder. To find out if the healing works and about Happosai needing to capture Cologne of Dimension A Stay tuned to find out!

The adventures of the A, B and D Senshi continue. Stay Tuned!

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** It is time to heal Dark Lady and turn her back into Umi. Will it work, or will it fail? Also what is the deal with Wiseman wanting to use the services of Cologne of Dimension A. Also why did he pick Happosai of all people? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** _**Episode 30(NLGG Episode 150): Dark Moon: Dark Lady No More!(Happosai on a Mission!)**_ Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi sans Umi(6)(16)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 39


	30. 30: Dark Moon: Dark Lady No More!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Live Saga, Occasionally New Senshi)_**

_**Episode 30(NLGG Episode 150): Dark Moon: Dark Lady No More!(Happosai on a Mission!)**_

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK  
_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the ideas for this story and our respective Senshi._**

**_Opening: Changes a bit to show Umj once again and the Dimension D Senshi in the mix all the songs stay the same though. It also shows the Senshi of dimensions A, B and D facing off against the Dark Moon Family. The Pokemon theme also changes to the DP Galactic Battles Newer opening.  
_**

* * *

_**With Dark Lady/Umi...**_

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" Solaris(A)

"Solar Crystal Healing Activation!"Solaris B and Chibi-Solaris said.

"Golden Crystal Healing Activation." Terra(A), and Terra(B) said.

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" Neo Sailor Moon and Eternal Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Sol Star Healing Light." Sun said.

"Eris Blossom Rejection." Eris(D) said.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing song Surround!" Eris(A) said.

The lights of the crystals merged together. The lights hit Dark Lady and turned her back to normal.

"Umi!" cried Chibi Solaris.

Sailor Terra (A), Sailor Solaris and Sailor Chibi Solaris ran over to Umi and checked on her.

"She's just sleeping." Said Sailor Solaris(A) happily.

Everyone cheered in celebration, they all went to the base for a nice long rest.

* * *

_**Dark Moon Headquarters Diamonds Throne Room...**_

"So what we said would happen happened." Diamond said.

"I knew Wiseman couldn't control that little wave." Pearl said.

"He failed with the little rabbit as well." Emerald said.

"He will now come to us when he needs help destroying this time!" Sapphire and Rubeus Cackled evilly.

* * *

_**Wiseman's alternate dimension...**_

"I should've figured that I wouldn't be able to maintain control of the little wave for very long. She is too strong-willed. I just hope that Happosai gets back soon with Cologne." Wiseman said as he started to meditate.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

"Umi should be waking up soon." Kasumi said happily.

"I am glad we got her back." Satoshi said.

"We have to pay equal attention to both of them especially now." Orion said.

"That is very true. I'm just glad that she is back safe and sound." Virgo said.

The other Advisors nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Sometime later, Umi had woken up and was refreshed…**_

"Wow Chiyo-Chan… I can't believe you actually go to High School." Said Umi.

"Yeah…" said Chiyo-Chan blushing.

"So are you the only Senshi your age in your team?" asked Umi.

"No two of them are younger than I am." Said Chiyo-Chan, "Our world's Oberon and Titania."

"Oh… wow." Said Umi.

"So…" said Tomo starting over her conversation, "Is Chiyo-Chan going to start sleeping in the same room as me or…"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Konata with a sweat drop.

"Why?" asked Tomo.

"Because at the sleep over at Chiyo-Chan's beach house you kept everyone sleeping in the same room awake by shouting strange thing like "I'm here to save the day!" and "Lupin!"" said Haruhi.

"Hey! It was normal dreams!" yelled Tomo.

"No… what I'm saying you don't talk in your sleep… you shout in your sleep." Said Haruhi with a sweat drop.

"Oh and like you don't mumble abut catching aliens in your sleep…" said Tomo.

The two began to glare at each other… until Orion shocked them good.

"Excuse me Luffy, Naruto… for some reason Cologne of Dimension A wants to talk to you at the cat café."

Everyone looked at the two and began to wonder why she wanted to talk to them of all people.

Sometime later Naruto and Luffy were eating at the cat café.

"So what did you need us for?" asked Naruto.

"Well you see… Happosai came in and demanded I join the Dark Moon. I managed to fight him off but he retreated saying he would be back." Explained Cologne.

"So why did you bring us here?" asked Luffy.

That's when Cologne brought out more good for them.

"I want you to help me get rid of him." Said Cologne.

"Really by what" asked Luffy.

That's when Cologne brought out more food… and things became awkwardly silent.

"No way!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm not going to do it!" yelled Luffy.

"Wow… I midjudge you." Said Cologne.

"Find someone else to do that!" yelled Naruto.

"You think you can bribe us with food to do that?" asked Luffy.

"We haven't even discussed what I want you to do." Said Cologne.

"You want us to turn into our girl forms to trick Happosai then beat him up." Said Naruto and Luffy.

"I guess I really did misjudge you." Laughed Cologne.

"That does sound interesting." Said a voice.

They looked to the doorway and saw Haruhi was leaning against it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luffy.

"I was bored, so I followed you." Said Haruhi, "If you want pervert distraction then I'm your person." Said Haruhi.

"So you must be one of the D Senshi I heard about." Said Cologne.

"That's right." Said Haruhi with a smirk, "I'll do it for free too. How about that, you don't have to bribe me with food or anything."

"Oh really… that's nice." Said Cologne.

"I'll be right back, I have to get my assistants and supplies." Said Haruhi.

Haruhi left and a minute later she came in with a ton of clothes dragging in Orihime and Miyuki.

"I've got a bad feeling about…" said Naruto with a giant sweat drop.

"I do too…" said Luffy.

Happosai was sitting on the roof.

"So this time I will have to use force… watch our Cologne it won't be easy." Said Happosai.

Happosai ran into the cat café. To see a site that he has never seen before… a really cute brown haired girl, ripping off the clothes of a really cute (and busty) red haired girl who was crying.

"Why are you doing this Haruhi?" cried Orihime.

"I've been wanting to do this! And since Tatsuki isn't around right now I have nothing to fear." Laughed Haruhi.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Dimension D…**_

"Why do I feel like killing Haruhi." Thought Tatsuki.

* * *

_**Back in Dimension A…**_

Happosai watched this scene… just standing there… at that very moment he completely forgot his mission.

Back in the base…

"So Haruhi enjoys dressing up some of the other Senshi?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah… but only if the person has Moe aspects." Said Konata, "Chiyo-Chan, Miyuki and Orihime are all the types she dresses up… and there's even more back home."

"So is that why she kidnapped them?" asked Ash.

"Yep… in fact since Tatsuki isn't here this might be Haruhi's only chance to get Orihime…" said Konata, "Oh Tatsuki is a Senshi from our world she and Orihime have been best friends for a long time, she's also the 2nd Strongest girl in Japan which is why this is probably Haruhi's only chance."

This made everyone in the room sweat drop big time.

"Yeah... I thought you would act like that." Said Konata.

Back in the Cat Café. Haruhi had finished dressing Orihime, who was dressed like an angel.

"Haruhi…" cried Orihime.

Happosai couldn't help himself… he decided to comfort the poor girl if you know what I mean.

He flew to her chest only to struck down by a Kunai!

"Why you little demon ninja brat!" shouted Happosai knowing that the Kunai came from Naruto.

"Oh that's an insult I've never heard before." Said Naruto sarcastically.

"You and your Senshi friends have no idea what you in for." Said Happosai, "Rise my droids! Droid Pantyhose! Droid Brazier! Droid Panties! Droid Bloomers!"

That's when several droids appeared… all theme in what their names were.

"Wow you really are that perverted." Said Haruhi with a sweat drop.

"I don't know who you are." Said Happosai, "But how would you like to join the Dark Moon. After all I think there would be a good place for you."

"Sun Cosmic Power! Make-up!" called out Haruhi.

Haruhi turned into Sailor Sun.

"Oh… you're a Sailor Senshi! I didn't expect that." Said Happosai with a sweat drop.

Luffy took out his communicator.

"Hey! Happosai's attacking the cat café!" called out Luffy.

"With droids or with out?" came Ranma's response.

"With out." Said Luffy.

"Okay! We're be right there." Came Ranma's reply.

"All right everyone transform!" said Naruto.

"Mars Cosmic Power!" said Luffy.

"Venus Cosmic Power!" said Naruto.

"Eris Cosmic Power!" said Orihime.

"Dione Star Power!" said Miyuki.

"Make-up!" said all of them transforming into Senshi form.

"You really think you can beat me you Sailor Senshi?" asked Happosai who just noticed Sailor Dione and her… um… assists, "Why didn't I notice you before?"

"Because I wasn't ready to dress her up like nurse since I was working on Orihime." Said Sailor Sun.

"You know… you really shouldn't say those things out loud…" said Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

"Go my droids!" called out Happosai.

The droids were aimed for an attack.

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

All of the attacks hit… all of them Droids were injured.

That's when the other Senshi showed up… just in time to finish them off.

"All right finish them off!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"Pegasus Please! Help us!" called out Chibi Sailor Solaris.

Pegasus appeared to give Sailor Solaris(A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

All of the finishing moves hit destroying the droids.

"I'm not beat yet!" yelled Happosai.

That's when he took out one of his bombs causing an explosion. When the dust cleared… both he and Cologne were gone.

"Okay! Can someone explain what happened!" yelled Sailor Solaris (A).

"Okay, I'll explain…" sighed Sailor Sun.

"No way!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"I'm going to tell it!" yelled Sailor Venus.

And so Sailor Venus told the story… leaving some certain things out… like why Haruhi, Orihime and Miyuki were there.

"You two didn't take food as a bribe?" asked Sasuke in shock.

"Yeah…" said Luffy and Naruto.

"Are you two sick?" asked Zoro.

Both of them sweat dropped.

"Why is Orihime dressed like an angel?" asked Kasumi (since they transformed back).

"Please don't ask…" blushed Orihime.

"Tatsuki going to kill you know…" said Tomo.

"You guys won't tell her… right?" asked Haruhi.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"If Happosai did take Cologne… we're going to be in a lot of trouble." Said Satoshi.

* * *

_**Dark Moon HQ Wiseman's Chambers...**_

Wiseman appears in front of Happosai and Cologne.

"I promised you something if you brought Cologne back to me." Wiseman said.

"What did he promise you Happosai?" Cologne asked sternly.

"He said he would make me younger and help me maintain my current level of skill if I brought you back." Happosai said.

"Cologne, you want to make Ranma Saotome of this dimension Shampoo's husband right?" Wiseman asked.

"I thought I did at one time, but now that I see Akane and Ren together, I believe it's best to leave them be. There is one thing you can do for me though." Cologne said.

"What is that?" Wiseman asked.

"Do to me what you promise to do to Happosai and I will serve your cause." Cologne said.

"Very well let the Dark Crystal infuse you and make you younger and let you keep your abilities." Wiseman said calling on the power of the Dark Crystal warping Cologne and Happosai into young 25 year old people while letting them keep their experience in the Amazon and Martial Arts. The Dark Crescent Moon Symbol appeared on both of their foreheads as Young Cologne was dressed in a beautiful flowing black dress and Young Happosai was dressed in a nice sporty black suit.

"Both of you now work for the Dark Moon Empire and must destroy this time so Crystal Tokyo is never to be born." Wiseman said.

"As you wish Lord Wiseman." Cologne and Happosai said as they curtsied and bowed respectively.

* * *

_**Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl's Throne room...**_

Both Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl are sitting on their thrones with Emerald, Rubeus, and Sapphire in front of him. Rubeus go to Mt. Moon and create a base there. Sapphire, you go to Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh and set up shop there. Pearl and I will go to Hoenn and set up shop in Mt. Chimney. The Senshi will have to fight and heal all of us before they can fight Wiseman and their two former friends. That should make him happy so he can destroy this world himself and destroy us in the process." Diamond said as him and Pearl disappeared to Mt. Chimney.

"Well I guess we better go to." Sapphire said as he phased to Mt. Coronets Peak.

"So that means I have Mt. Mortar in Johto? Emerald asked.

Before Diamond left with Pearl, he nodded to Emerald.

"Right." Rubeus said.

With a flash of light, Emerald and Rubeus transported themselves to the Peak of Mt. Mortar and Mt. Moon respectively and set up shop there.

* * *

_**Solar Palace an alert showed up on the screen...**_

"Princess come take a look at this." Azurite said calling for Satoshi's attention.

Using his Bronze Crystal, Satoshi shifted to Sayomi and into her Princess Sayomi persona. Kasumi shifted into her Princess Kasumi Persona.

Just to go along with it Haruhi and Orihime called up their personas of Princess Spring and Princess Vega respectively. Umi and Yomi shifted into Neo Princess Kasumi and Neo Princess Sayomi respectively. Usa and Ash shifted into Neo Princess Serenity and Prince Ash respectively as they joined the other Princesses at the computer screen.

"So what did you want to show us Azurite?" Princess Spring asked.

"I wanted to show you this." Azurite said pointing at a four-way split screen.

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Princess Vega asked.

"Well here is what has happened. Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl set up shop at Mt. Chimney is going to cover all of Hoenn with Dark Energy. Sapphire has set up a base on the peak of Mt. Coronet. I am afraid that he has three orbs that are very important." Fluorite said.

"Three orbs?" Prince Ash asked.

"The Lustrous Orb, the Adamant Orb, and the Griseous Orb." Neo Princess Serenity said.

"Oh no! That means that Sapphire is going to try and summon Palkia, Dialga and Giratina." Princess Sayomi said with fear.

"That's not the worst of it." Nephrite said appearing.

"What do you mean?" Princess Kasumi asked.

"The Red Orb and the Blue orb are missing from the top of Mt. Pyre. That will not only summon Groudon and Kyogre, but Rayquaza as well." Nephrite said.

"The Gold and Silver Feathers are missing from a museum in Johto as well." Jadeite said appearing.

"You mean they are going to call upon Ho-Oh and Lugia to put all of Johto into Darkness? Who has Mt. Mortar?" Neo Princess Kasumi asked.

"It's Emerald." Zoicite said appearing.

"Oh no!" Neo Princess Sayomi said.

"We are in for the fight of our lives. We will tackle each mountain individually. Starting with Mt. Moon in Kanto Rubeus is going down first." Kunzite said appearing.

"It also seems that Cologne is now under the control of the Dark Moon and turned younger." Brady said as he and Bennett appeared.

"This is going to be a fight to the finish. Let's just hope that Herb and Saffron don't get recruited into the Dark Moon." Ren said.

"That would be really bad." Akane said.

"Now we have to focus and figure out what to do next. We will tackle Mt. Moon first." Orion said.

Everyone nodded in agreement to that… knowing that even though Umi was healed, they are in for the fight of their lives versus the Dark Moon now that Cologne is under the Dark Moon's control and is much younger and much more dangerous as is Happosai.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance HQ...**_

"Excellent. The Dark Moon will destroy the Senshi." Maxie said.

"As well as the reast of the world." Archie said.

"We are going to watch the fall of the Silver Moon Alliance!" Mistress 9 cackled still in control of Kodachi.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

"We have to win this one or Umi, Yomi, and the Crystal Tokyo Senshi will never be born." Libra said.

"We may need to call in more allies." Gemini said.

"At least awaken another Senshi." Virgo said.

"But whom? We only have two left." Orion said.

"Who are they?" Princess Sayomi asked.

"Only time will tell when they will be awakened. We also must save Great Grandmother and as much as I hate to say it, the old man." Shampoo in her Aurora the Advisor form said showing up.

Uh-oh! Where one adventure ends another begins. What will happen now? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

Next time:**_ It's off to Mt. Moon to take down Rubeus and heal him. Will they be able to do it right away or will it take a while? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 31(NLGG Episode 151): Dark Moon: Mt. Moon Mayhem Part I!**_ Coming Soon to a Fanfiction site near you! Stay tuned!

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7)(17)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 40


	31. 31: Dark Moon: Mt Moon Mayhem Part I!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Live Saga, Occasionally New Senshi)_**

_**Episode 31(NLGG Episode 151): Mt. Moon Mayhem Part I!  
**_

**_Episode Written By: AshK  
_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the ideas for this story and our respective Senshi._**

**_Opening: Changes a bit to show Umj once again and the Dimension D Senshi in the mix all the songs stay the same though. It also shows the Senshi of dimensions A, B and D facing off against the Dark Moon Family. The Pokemon theme also changes to the DP Galactic Battles Newer opening.  
_**

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

"We have to win this one or Umi, Yomi, and the Crystal Tokyo Senshi will never be born." Libra said.

"We may need to call in more allies." Gemini said.

"At least awaken another Senshi." Virgo said.

"But whom? We only have two left." Orion said.

"Who are they?" Princess Sayomi asked.

"Only time will tell when they will be awakened. We also must save Great Grandmother and as much as I hate to say it, the old man." Shampoo in her Aurora the Advisor form said showing up.

"So does that mean we have to take down Rubeus first followed by the others?" Nanako asked.

"That would be correct." Haruka said.

"We have our work cut out for us." Shuu said.

"So we have to come up with a plan. The best thing we can do is stick together. " Chiyo-chan said.

"That's right! So we have to get to Mt. Moon. We will leave tomorrow and meet in the Tojho Falls Base!" Hikari suggested.

"That is the best place to start our operations." Nozomi said.

"So let me guess where the Tojho Falls Base is. Tojho Falls? Is there a city with a shopping mall there too?" Konata asked.

"Yes there is. That is where our memories were restored after we were reawakened. When we defeated Beryl, I wished for all of us to live normal lives." Princess Sayomi said.

"So we have to head to Tojho Falls Base." Princess Kasumi said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's see if any weird things happen there." Princess Spring said.

"I-I knew you would say that." Princess Vega said.

With that all the Princesses reverted to their civilian forms. Sayomi shifted back to Satoshi.

"We will get to the base tomorrow. Let's rest for the rest of the day." Satoshi said.

The others nodded in agreement. The rest of the day went by uneventfully as everyone fell asleep. The next morning, all the senshi were off to the Tojho Falls Base.

* * *

_**The Next Day at the Tojho Falls Base...**_

"I am so glad we didn't use those stinkin Time keys! " Haruhi said.

"It hurts so bad landing on our rear with a thud." Konata said.

Satoshi Shrugs. "You get used to it after a while. This is where we are going to run our sting operation from to take down Rubeus in Mt. Moon and whoever is in Mt. Mortar." Satoshi says.

"It's not going to be very easy getting to Rubeus." Kasumi says.

"He is bound to have guards all over the place. From what I picked up from Rubeus and the others, they don't really want to work for Wiseman anymore." Umi says referring to her talk with Rubeus and Diamond when she was Dark Lady.

"So that's why we have to have help. The Silver Moon Sisters could help us, but I'm afraid if we do ask for their help they will be forced to join the Dark Moon again." Usa said.

"We can't have that. How about you Usa, do you have any insight as to how Rubeus' mind works?" Yomi asked.

"A bit. I did work for the Dark Moon at one time as well. But we can't just go in there unannounced." Usa says.

"Like if we do that, we will like probably get captured." Momoko said.

So now it was time to come up with a plan of action.

"So um how are we going to get to Mt. Moon?" Konata says.

"Zoicite, Beam us to the foot of Mt. Moon." Kasumi said.

Soon the Senshi were at the foot of Mt. Moon as they noticed that it's suddenly a lot darker than it should be toward Mt. Moon and toward Pewter City.

* * *

_**Foot of Mt. Moon...**_

"Solar Crisis!"

"Solar Cosmic Power!"

"Terra Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Sun Cosmic Power!"

"Haumea Star Power!"

"Rhea Star Power!"

"Dione Star Power!"

"Eris Cosmic Power!"

"Ganymede Star Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi chorused as they all transformed into their Senshi forms.

Several droids were running about causing terror to trainers and Pokemon alike!

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

Several of the monsters were destroyed but several kept on coming. Was there no end to this madness?

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

With that several of the monsters were destroyed. It was now time to finish them off!

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

Solaris(A) falls to her knees.

"Solaris-Papa why do you constantly use that attack if you can't handle it?" Chibi-Solars says as she rushes to her currently female fathers side.

"I thought I would be able to handle it. We can handle it!

Chibi-Solaris nods.

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams we need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus then appeared and gave Solaris(A) the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast."

With that several of the Dark Crystal Towers fell and they made there way to right outside the Cave entrance. The Pokemon Center at Mt. Moon was another Crystal Point.

The Darkness from Pewter vanished. Rubeus appears as a hologram.

"Well it looks like you Sailor Senshi made it to the entrance to my abode. I won't be that easy to track down. I have made the tunnels of this base even more of a maze then it originally was. Good luck Sailor Senshi, you are going to need it! Ha hahahhahahahahaha!" Rubeus the Hologram says as it vanishes.

Well I guess we enter the cave." Solaris(A) said.

"This is so cool! I am really in a major mountain from Kanto!" Haumea said excitedly.

"There are bound to be even more weird stuff here!" Sun said.

With that the Senshi all entered the cave hoping to track down Rubeus. What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell! Stay tuned to find out

* * *

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

_**

* * *

Next time:**_ The battle to save Rubeus and Mt. Moon continues. Will the SMA succeed or fail? Only time will tell Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 32(NLGG Episode 152): Dark Moon: Mt. Moon Mayhem Part II! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction site near you! Stay tuned!

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7)(17)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 40


	32. 32: Dark Moon: Mt Moon Mayhem Part II!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Live Saga, Occasionally New Senshi)_**

**_Episode 32(NLGG Episode 152): Mt. Moon Mayhem Part II!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story and our ideas._**

**_Opening: Still remains the same as the one in Episode 31_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**The Senshi got into the cave to find it was filled with passages, going in various directions.**_

"Okay… looks like we have to split up." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"What will happen if one of us finds Rubeus?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"We should use the time key to get you… hopefully it will work." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone spilt into groups. But before they could go… something had to be done.

"You're putting us on leashes!" yelled Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Mars.

"You guys get lost easily… we have to." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You have a bad sense of direction too." Said Sailor Juno.

"I do… but you guys tend to get lost in situations where it should be impossible." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

And it was then they had to concede.

The Senshi broke into 9 teams and went into different directions.

* * *

_**With the D Senshi…**_

Sailor Haumea was pouting for some reason.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Rhea (D).

"I was really hoping to see some Pokémon, you know like Sandshrew or Clefairy, but I think with his meddling they're not going to be here." Sighed Sailor Haumea.

Everyone else in the group sweat dropped.

"I don't think that a big problem…" said Sailor Dione.

* * *

_**With the Solaris Court, Sailor Rhea working on her computer...**_

"So are you able to find any way to get there?" asked Sailor Io.

"I can't seem to find anything." Said Sailor Rhea (A), "Rubeus seems to block the computer signals."

"So basically we can't figure if this is the right path or not." Said Sailor Ganymede(A).

"That's right." Said Sailor Rhea (A).

"We should just continue our way then." Said Sailor Eris (A).

* * *

_**With the B Inners plus Deimos...**_

"You think Sasuke has gone insane by now?" asked Sailor Venus.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Well he's stuck with Ryoga, Zoro and Eido… and he's the only who can memorize the maze." Said Sailor Venus.

"I doubt it." Said Sailor Deimos.

"Who knows though... he might have gotten insane by now." Laughed Sailor Jupiter.

There was a small silence, that's when Sailor Mars tugged at the rope around her waist.

"Can I take this off now?" asked Sailor Mars.

"No!" yelled everyone but Sailor Venus.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with The Dimension B Asteroids… they had just gotten to a dead end.**_

"So does anyone remember the way to get back where we started?" asked Sailor Juno.

Sailor Pallas' eye twitched, "Excuse me…" she said.

It should be pointed out that her Sharingan was on, so she memorized the way.

"I think I do." Said Sailor Ceres.

Sailor Pallas slapped her forehead.

"Great… I just has to be in this group." She thought.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with A's Phobos and Deimos...**_

"I can't believe he actually made this place even more of a maze." Said Sailor Deimos.

"This worries me." Said Sailor Phobos, "If he's able to this, then what about the other mountains."

"I know… let's not think about it for now." Said Sailor Deimos.

Sailor Phobos nodded and they continued on their way.

* * *

_**With the Sailor Quintet…**_

"I have a bad feeling about what's up ahead…" said Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

They walked up ahead and saw a sight they wouldn't believe.

Wait strike that, it was easy to believe, very easy to believe.

It was the B Asteroids, Sailor Vesta was knocked out while Sailor Pallas was fighting with Sailor Ceres and Sailor Juno who seemed to have teamed up.

It was very obvious what happened, no one would listen to Sailor Pallas (B) and she just snapped.

"Looks like we have to stop them…" sighed Sailor Ceres (A).

Sailor Ceres (A), Sailor Pallas (A) and Sailor Juno (A) all pounded their counterparts to get them to stop fighting.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the Outers', the Outers' took a break to discuss something...**_

"So you really think that Rubeus doesn't have anything upon his sleeve other than this maze?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"It makes sense he hasn't tried anything yet." Said Sailor Uranus.

"But we should still be careful.'' Said Sailor Neptune.

The others nodded in agreement.

With a group costing of B's Neo Moon, Terra, Solaris and Cosmos Moon.

"Rubeus is up ahead." Said Cosmos Moon.

"Are you sure?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"I'm sure." Said Cosmos Moon.

"Then let's go." Said Sailor Solaris (B).

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the Sailor Quintet…**_

They were walking when they saw a light.

"That light… do you think?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

"It is… it's Rubeus." Said Chibi Sailor Terra.

They ran up ahead… but then they crashed into another group of Senshi… it was Moon's group.

"Ow… my head…" whined Neo Sailor Moon.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Sailor Terra (A).

"I think so." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

"We should have watched where we going." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

Everyone got up and dusted themselves off.

They all headed to the lighted room… Rubeus stood there, scowling at what happened.

"You actually found me." Muttered Rubeus.

That's when Neo Sailor Moon took out her communicator.

"We found Rubeus! We found him!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

With in a few seconds, the other Senshi arrived via time portal.

"Owie…" said Sailor Eris (D).

"We just had to use the time portal!" shouted Sailor Ganymede (D).

"How else could we have gotten here?" asked Sailor Dione with a sweat drop.

"Whoa what happened to you guys?" asked Sailor Mars staring at the asteroids.

"Don't ask." Muttered Sailor Pallas using the patented Sharingan glare.

"Probably attacked the others since they wouldn't listen to him." Whispered Sailor Venus to the other inners who nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you all found me! Was it really that easy?" asked Rubeus.

"You know if you put us in a labyrinth, it's always a good idea to put a few monsters in it." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

Rubeus sweat dropped, he tries to come up with a response, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

"All right Rubeus! It's time for a fight!" shouted Sailor Solaris (A).

"Let's you see you try! Go Droid Pokemon Army!" laughed Rubeus evilly.

"What are all these droids doing here?" Haumea asked.

"They aren't any ordinary droids. They are the Pokemon from this Mountain." Rubeus cackled evilly as the Pokemon attacked the Senshi.

"D Sensh you have got to go hide. We can't risk hurting these Pokemon before they are healed. Come on out everyone!" Solaris(A) and (B) said as they sent out their Pokemon.

"Good idea!" Neo Sailor Moon said as she sent out her Pokemon.

"I second that motion!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Right!" The rest of the Crystal Tokyo Senshi said.

"Zatch!" Mercury said.

"Hyde!" Vesta(B) said.

"Come on D Senshi let's hide while the Pokemon trainers as well as the rest of the A and B Senshi handle the Pokemon.

"You honestly don't think you can win do you?" Rubeus cackled maniacally.

"This battle is just beginning. Once Dark Energy reaches it's peak in here, I will unleash invincible droids!" Rubeus said evilly pointing to all the Dark Crystals that were planted within Mt. Moon.

And so the battle between the Senshi and Rubeus really began!

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for our heroes? Only time will tell! Stay tuned to find out

* * *

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

_**

* * *

Next time:**_ The battle to save Rubeus and Mt. Moon concludes. Will the SMA succeed or fail? Only time will tell Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 33(NLGG Episode 153): Dark Moon: Mt. Moon Mayhem Part III! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction site near you! Stay tuned!

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7)(17)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 40


	33. 33: Dark Moon: Mt Moon Mayhem Part III!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Live Saga, Occasionally New Senshi)_**

**_Episode 33(NLGG Episode 153): Mt. Moon Mayhem Part III!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this story and our ideas._**

**_Opening: Still remains the same as the one in Episode 31_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Mt. Moon, Rubeus Encounter...**_

"I can't believe you all found me! Was it really that easy?" asked Rubeus.

"You know if you put us in a labyrinth, it's always a good idea to put a few monsters in it." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

Rubeus sweat dropped, he tries to come up with a response, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

"All right Rubeus! It's time for a fight!" shouted Sailor Solaris (A).

"Let's you see you try! Go Droid Pokemon Army!" laughed Rubeus evilly.

"What are all these droids doing here?" Haumea asked.

"They aren't any ordinary droids. They are the Pokemon from this Mountain." Rubeus cackled evilly as the Pokemon attacked the Senshi.

"D Senshi you have got to go hide. We can't risk hurting these Pokemon before they are healed. Come on out everyone!" Solaris(A) and (B) said as they sent out their Pokemon.

"Good idea!" Neo Sailor Moon said as she sent out her Pokemon.

"I second that motion!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Right!" The rest of the Crystal Tokyo Senshi said.

"Zatch!" Mercury said.

"Hyde!" Vesta(B) said.

"Come on D Senshi let's hide while the Pokemon trainers as well as the rest of the A and B Senshi handle the Pokemon." Sun said.

The D Senshi do so.

"You honestly don't think you can win do you?" Rubeus cackled maniacally.

"This battle is just beginning. Once Dark Energy reaches it's peak in here, I will unleash invincible droids!" Rubeus said evilly pointing to all the Dark Crystals that were planted within Mt. Moon.

And so the battle between the Senshi and Rubeus really began!

The Senshi and droids attacked each other.

"You are so pathetic Sailor Senshi! This will be an easy win for me and the Dark Moon! Wiseman will be pleased!" Rubeus cackled.

"We will like totally see about that!" Solaris(A) said.

"Let's go Silver Moon Alliance!" Solaris(B) said.

So a massive Pokemon battle raged eventually sending the Droidified Pokemon back to their normal forms.

"Give it up Rubeus!" Ganymede(A) said.

"Not a chance! Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed!" Rubeus said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" The Solaris Twins said angrily.

So the battle began. Rubeus was getting his butt kicked big time while he was waiting for the right time to summon the most powerful droids he has ever created.

"Rubeus, why don't you just give up? You know you can't win." Solaris(A) said.

"I will show you who will win! Dark Energy is at it's peak arise Droids Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, and Snorlax! Destroy those Sailor Senshi.

Dragonite and Snorlax were the first ones to fall. It was just the birds and Mewtwo and Mew left.

The Solaris Court, Phobos, Deimos, and the Crystal Tokyo Senshi made short work of thost Droids. Now it was just Terra(A) and Solaris(A) left to face Rubeus.

However more random droids with no blueprint attacked the A, B, and Crystal Tokyo Senshi while Rubeus stared down Terra(A) and Solaris(A).

The Dimension A, B and Crystal Tokyo Senshi having defeated the droid army were on the sidelines. And were shortly joined by the D Senshi.

* * *

_**Rubeus verses Terra and Solaris of Dimension A...**_

"You honestly think you can win against me? The most powerful member of the Dark Moon Clan?" Rubeus asked.

"You the most powerful member I thought that Sapphire was teh most powerful member." Terra(A) said mocking Rubeus.

"Oh look at me, I am the all powerful Rubeus, the one who didn't even have monsters for the SMA to fight and thought my maze would take care of them." Solaris of Dimension A mocked.

It was clear by this point Rubeus was getting steamed and start lashing out at the leaders of the Galactic Guardians blindly in rage.

The punches and kicks lashed out at Terra(A) and Solaris(A).

"Oh didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls." Terra(A) said.

"Yeah, that is so totally rude!" Solaris(A) said.

Rubeus stopped attacking Terra(A) and focused on Solaris(A)

"True, but you Solaris of Dimension A are not a real girl." Rubeus said as he reached out to slap her across the face only to be stopped by Orion with a Thunder Wave.

"Why can't I move?" Rubeus asked.

"Because, I paralyzed you that's why. I assure you , that Solaris is a fully-functioning female inside and out at the moment. Her mind changes to match her current body. Princess if you please." Orion said as he sent a beam from his Crescent Moon Mark making Solaris and Terra feel more powerful as they both shifted to their Princess modes.

"I am Princess Sayomi of the Solar Kingdom. I am here to stop you Rubeus once and for all!" Princess Sayomi says as she summons the royal scepter of the Solar Kingdom.

"Solar Princess Darkness Elimination meditation!" Princess Sayomi said as she scent a beam of pure sunlight toward Rubeus.

"I am her lover and Wife, Princess Kasumi of Earth! I too will send you packing Rubeus! Earth Princes Earthquake Giga Impact Ignition Blast!" Princess Kasumi said as she sent a Silver and Gold beam toward Rubeus.

The contact of both beams knocked Rubeus down but not out, but he couldn't stand.

"Please just heal me and this whole continent. I beg you." Rubeus says as he begins to vanish.

"Okay who wants to heal Rubeus?" Princess Sayomi asked.

The healers from all three dimensions looked at each other. They then came to a mutual understanding. They let Princess Sayomi do the healing.

"You should do the honor Princess Sayomi." The Solaris Court said as they bowed.

"If you guys insist, I will do my best." Princess Sayomi said summoning her healing scepter.

"Are you willing to become an ally and member of the Silver Moon Alliance. I am not going to require you to help us if you do not wish to. You will be reunited with your sisters Catzy, Birdy, Prizma, and Avery." Princess Sayomi says.

"Yes just rid this control over my mind by Wiseman, I am tired of being his slave!" Rubeus says as he is about ready to pass out.

Princess Sayomi nods and activates her scepter.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Activation!" Princess Sayomi says as she heals Rubeus and all the harm that he has done to Kanto.

"Thank you Solar Princess I am eternally in your debt." Rubeus said.

"No, it was nothing, I could tell that you really didn't like being Wiseman's slave. Where is the next Dark Moon General we have to face?" Princess Sayomi asked.

"Mt. Mortar. Emerald has that one. I think it's best that you go there." Rubeus said as he was fully healed from the control of Wiseman and vanished to wherever Catzy, Prizma Bertie, and Avery are.

"Very well. We will head to Mt. Mortar then." Princess Sayomi said as she shifted back to Super Sailor Solaris of Dimension A.

"We need to return to base to come up with a plan of action. Emerald is going to be harder than Rubeus was.

With that they were transported to the Tojho Falls base.

* * *

_**Tojho Falls Base Dimension A...**_

"Okay we need to come up with a plan. Anyone have any ideas?" Orion asked to the group of Senshi in the main room.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

_**

* * *

Next time:**_ The battle to Free Johto begins at Mt. Mortar. What will happen? Will the SMA succeed or fail? Only time will tell Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 34(NLGG Episode 154): Dark Moon: Mt. Mortar Rescue I! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction site near you! Stay tuned!

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7)(17)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23)

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 40


	34. 34: Dark Moon: Mt Mortar Rescue Part 1!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Multi-Fic Cross: New Lives Saga, Galactic Guardians, and New Senshi  
**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 34(NLGG Episode 154): Mt. Mortar Rescue Part I!**_

_**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli**_

_**Episode Edited and Expanded on By: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer: We only own this story and our ideas!**_

_**Opening: Same as it has been for the last few chapters!  
**_

* * *

_**The Senshi was coming up with a plan to go into Mt. Mortar.**_

"The mountain has three entrances to the cave. We will spilt into three groups so we can each take one." Explained Shuu. "Any questions."

"Do you think Emerald has taken away all of the Pokémon again?" asked Konata.

"Probably." Answered Shuu.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Naruto.

"Why are you yelling out?" asked Sayomi.

"I'm not… quite sure." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

And so after transforming they got to the mountain where they stood near the center entrance.

"The A Senshi will take the entrance on the left, the B Senshi will take the entrance on the right while the D Senshi will take the center entrance." Explained Sailor Rhea (A).

"So you're leaving us alone!?" yelled Sailor Sun.

"Don't worry… this way isn't like the other paths. It's less of a maze" said Sailor Haumea.

"How do you know about that?" asked Sailor Sun.

There was a small awkward silence.

"Oh right… sorry…" laughed Sailor Sun.

The other two groups went to the other entrances then everyone went into the cave.

* * *

_**With the Dimension A Senshi…**_

"So…" said Sailor Solaris.

"What?" asked Sailor Terra.

"I forgot what I was going to say." Said Sailor Solaris with a sweat drop.

"Are we just stretching out these scenes to pad this chapter because Emma Iveli has writer's block with this chapter?" asked Sailor Io.

"Maybe…" said Emma Iveli in a sly voice.

"You know… you shouldn't say that out loud." Said Chibi Sailor Terra.

"Fine… fine… I'll just leave." Said Emma Iveli leaving the story.

"So you think she'll be able to come up with enough words by Chapter's end?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"I hope so." Sighed Sailor Deimos.

* * *

_**Elsewhere on the other side of the cave…**_

"I don't think this like Rubeus' cave." Said Sailor Mercury.

"How can you be sure?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Because every single path seems to be strait." Said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"Say I was wondering." Said Sailor Uranus, "The center entrance has a water right…"

"Yeah, why?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"I think we put the wrong group in the center entrance." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Why?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Because their the only group that doesn't have Pokémon or Ninjutsu to get them to the top of the water fall." Said Sailor Uranus.

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard that.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the cave. The D Senshi had managed to get to the top of the waterfall.**_

"That was freaking freezing!" yelled Sailor Ganymede, "Is there any way to get warmer."

"Well the worst of it is done." Said Sailor Rhea.

"Says you! This cave is freakin' cold! And I'm freakin' going to freeze!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

The group began to explore the cave.

"I'm so cold…" muttered Sailor Ganymede.

"Maybe do something to get your mind off the cold." Said Sailor Dione.

Sailor Ganymede tried to think of something, that's when it came to her.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves." Sang Sailor Ganymede.

"Okay… the complaining was better than that." Said Sailor Sun with a sweat drop.

"Okay…" said Sailor Ganymede who sneezed.

"How can you stand being in the same class as her?" asked Sailor Sun with a sweat drop.

"You get used to it." Said Sailor Rhea.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the cave. The two paths that the A and B Senshi took met just as both teams of Senshi arrived...**_

"So… looks like the two paths met here." Said Sailor Solaris (B).

"Yeah." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

Everyone nodded and continued on their way.

"So…" said Sailor Uranus, "Are you sure it was a good idea to send the D Senshi to the middle entrance?"

The A Senshi remained silent at they realized they made a bad mistake.

* * *

_**In the tunnel with the D Senshi. They continued to walk when suddenly a monster Machoke showed up.**_

"It's a Pokémon that was turned into a monster!" said Sailor Eris.

"Machoke the Superpower Pokémon." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Now's not the time." Said Sailor Sun.

That's when the monster Machoke banged it's arms against the ground creating a large hole which the Senshi fell though.

* * *

_**Below the A and B Senshi saw cracks in the ceiling they jumped out of the way just as the D Senshi fell through...**_

"You guys all right?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah but there's a Machoke monster up there!" said Sailor Dione.

That's when the Machoke jumped down along with a Graveler.

"All right! Let's fight it!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Supreme Lightning Canon!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Dione book Explosion!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

All of the attacks hit both of the Pokémon turned monsters.

"Time to heal them!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

Both Pokémon were turned back to normal and ran away.

"So it looks like Emerald did send monsters after all." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I hope that's it." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

They headed further into the cave, along the way, Sailor Ganymede (D) kept complaining.

"I'm so cold!" she complained.

"If you don't stop complaining, I will sick Infernape on you!" Solaris(A) said taking out the Pokeball that contained Infernape.

"Can you please do something to get your mind off of it." Muttered Sailor Juno (B).

Sailor Ganymede smirked, "I know a song that gets on Everybody's nerves!" she sang.

"We already did that joke!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"Well sorry!" responded Sailor Ganymede.

* * *

_**That's when they arrived in a chamber...**_

"So you arrived after all, I wasn't sure if you would arrive." Said Emerald.

"The way to get there was pretty easy and wasn't a maze of any kind." Said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"But I sent monsters after you." Said Emerald.

"Yeah… like two." Said Sailor Venus.

"Um...well…" said Emerald, "Well either way we must fight!"

That's when she summoned many droids to her side.

"Now do you really think you can win?" she asked.

"Are you guys ready!" yelled Sailor Solaris (A).

"Right!" called out everyone else.

"What is with all of the villains asking if we think we can win. That is so totally annoying!" Solaris(A) said.

"Tell me about it!" Solaris(B) said.

"Well here we go again!" Terra(A) said.

"That's the way it always goes!" Terra(B) said.

"Right!" The Solaris Twins said.

"Alright! I am really in a battle with a Sailor Moon Villain!" Haumea exclaimed.

"Now's not the time!" Sun said.

The droids were dispatched quickly.

"Alright we won!" Venus said.

"You haven't won anything yet!" Emerald said as she shot a dark beam at the Rainbow Wing and the Silver Wing from her Dark Crescent Moon on her forehead.

"Say hello to my little, no big friends! Arise Ho-Oh and Lugia." Emerald said with a cackle.

As soon as Emerald said that the two aforementioned Pokemon showed up they were even bigger than they were when not tainted by the Dark Moon.

"You will so totally pay for this!" The Solaris Quartet said.

"I would like to see you try! Attack my pretties." Emerald said.

The two birds did so.

And so the next battle began.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the SMA now! Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ The conclusion of the Emerald battle occurs. Will Emerald opt to be healed or will she opt to be killed? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 35(NLGG Episode 155): Dark Moon: Mt. Mortar Rescue Part II!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.


	35. 35: Dark Moon: Mt Mortar Rescue Part 2!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Fiction Rated T for Violence and Romance_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(New Lives Saga, Galactic Guardians, and New Senshi)_**

_**Episode 35(NLGG Episode 155): Dark Moon: Mt. Mortar Rescue Part II!  
**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK  
**_

_**Disclaimer: We only own this story and our ideas! I do not own the new character introduced in this chapter a friend of mine, Kristin Rothacher does. More details will be revealed about him as time goes on.  
**_

_**Opening: Same as it has been for the last few chapters!  
**_

* * *

_**Emerald's Chamber...  
**_

"So you arrived after all, I wasn't sure if you would arrive." Said Emerald.

"The way to get there was pretty easy and wasn't a maze of any kind." Said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop.

"But I sent monsters after you." Said Emerald.

"Yeah… like two." Said Sailor Venus.

"Um...well…" said Emerald, "Well either way we must fight!"

That's when she summoned many droids to her side.

"Now do you really think you can win?" she asked.

"Are you guys ready!" yelled Sailor Solaris (A).

"Right!" called out everyone else.

"What is with all of the villains asking if we think we can win. That is so totally annoying!" Solaris(A) said.

"Tell me about it!" Solaris(B) said.

"Well here we go again!" Terra(A) said.

"That's the way it always goes!" Terra(B) said.

"Right!" The Solaris Twins said.

"Alright! I am really in a battle with a Sailor Moon Villain!" Haumea exclaimed.

"Now's not the time!" Sun said.

The droids were dispatched quickly.

"Alright we won!" Venus said.

"You haven't won anything yet!" Emerald said as she shot a dark beam at the Rainbow Wing and the Silver Wing from her Dark Crescent Moon on her forehead.

"Say hello to my little, no big friends! Arise Ho-Oh and Lugia." Emerald said with a cackle.

As soon as Emerald said that the two aforementioned Pokemon showed up they were even bigger than they were when not tainted by the Dark Moon.

"You will so totally pay for this!" The Solaris Quartet said.

"I would like to see you try! Attack my pretties." Emerald said.

The two birds did so.

"Oh great." Solaris(A) said. "It looks like we have to battle Legendary Pokemon before we can get to Emerald."

"Well let's do this!" Terra(A) said.

A mysterious voice comes from behind Emerald It seems familiar to Solaris of dimension A somehow.

"Leave her alone! Solar Hyper Beam!" The voice says as a beam hits Emerald. The beam is coming from a strange figure who all of a sudden disappears.

"Who did that!? They will pay dearly!" Emerald said looking behind her only to see no one is there.

"Wh-who is that?" Solaris of Dimension A asked. "His voice sounds so familiar to me."

"Who are you talking about Solaris-Papa?" The Solaris Twins asked. "We don't see anyone."

"What? He was right behind Emerald." Solaris(A) said.

"I didn't see anyone." Eternal Neo Moon said.

"I could've sworn I saw someone there." Solaris(A) said.

"Oneechan are you alright?" Pallas(A) asked.

"He has so totally gone crazy." Pallas(B) said.

"He is even worse than Tomo!" Rhea(D) said.

"Hey I resent that remark!" Ganymede(D) said.

"I think Solaris of this dimension has gone bonkers." Haumea says as she turns to Solaris(B) "Did you see anyone behind Emerald?"

"I thought I did, but it could just be a trick of the brainwashed Lugia." Solaris(B) said as she shrugged.

"Can we just get on with the battle?!" Jupiter asked. "Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Flower chi Roar!" Ceres(B) said.

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!" Ceres(A) said.

"Eris Flower Storm!" Eris(D) said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

The battle continued to rage as the Senshi that had Pokemon sent them out.

"Glameow Shadow Claw!" Eris(A) said.

"Go Charizard use Hyper Beam!" Solaris(A) said.

"Zippo! I choose you! Join in with your Hyper Beam!" Solaris(B) says releasing her Charizard.

Three bird cries sounded as an Ice Beam, a Thunderbolt, and a Fire Blast connected with the two mutated legendaries.

"Solaris of Dimension A you can do it! I will be here with you all the time to help if I am needed. My name is Solar Knight." The newly revealed Solar Knight said.

"Why do you seem familiar to me? I have never seen you before in my life." Solaris(A) said.

"Maybe you haven't seen me in this life, but we were really close in the past. Torterra and Leafeon I choose you!" Solar Knight said as he sent out his two Pokemon to help out.

He had them use Hyper Beam as well.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!" Cosmos Moon said.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Solaris Burning Star!" Solaris(B) said.

The birds were weak enough to be healed but all the healers had to contribute.

"Silver Crystal Healing Activation." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Golden Crystal Healing Activation!" Terra(A), Chibi-Terra, and Terra(B) said.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Eris(A) said.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" Solaris(A) said.

"Sol Star Healing Light!" Sun said.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!" Eris(D) said.

"Solar Crystal Healing Activation!" Solaris(B) and Chibi-Solaris said.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Wave." Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

With that Lugia and Ho-Oh were healed and they returned to their homes in the Whirl Islands and Tin Tower respectively. The feathers vanished in thin air.

"Now! It's time to face us Emerald!" Solaris(A) said.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!" Terra(A) said.

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Chibi Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Haumea Page Slicer!" Haumea said.

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!" Ganymede(D) said.

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!" Rhea(A) said.

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!" Rhea(D) said.

10 Droids were sent out and were attacking the Sailor Quintet as well as Neo Sailor Moon and Dimension B Asteroids.

"You don't really think you can win do you?" Emerald asked evilly.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with." The Solaris Quartet said to Emerald as they surrounded her.

From the shadows Solar Knight watches.

"There is something familiar about that Sailor Solaris from this Dimension." Solar Knight said silently to himself.

Emerald has several droids go after the Dimension D Senshi.

"Dione Book Explosion!" Dione says.

"Sun Burning light!" Sun says.

Soon all of the Droids that Emerald sent out were destroyed. She was outnumbered 40 to 1 by the Senshi.

Wiseman's control over her fading.

"I can't take it anymore! This Wiseman is even more obnoxious than he was the first time we encountered each other!" Emerald said.

"So does that mean you want to be healed?" Solaris(A) asked.

"It will take at least four of you to completely heal me. And yes I will join the Silver Moon Alliance." Emerald said.

"Okay if that's what you want." Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said as she transformed into Neo Princess Serenity.

"We will gladly oblige." Chibi-Solaris said as she transformed into Neo Princess Sayomi.

"Definitely." Chibi-Terra said as she transformed into Neo Princess Kasumi.

"I understand." Terra(A) said as she transformed into Princess Kasumi.

"Definitely welcome to the light side." Neo Sailor Moon said transforming into Prince Ash.

"Well Ritchie, you better stay back. I don't know if you are able to become your dimensions version of me or not." Solaris(A) said as she transformed into Princess Sayomi.

Solaris of Dimension B nods and does so.

From the shadows Solar Knight watched.

"Now I remember she is my older sister from the Silver Millennium. I will reveal my civilian form to her in time, but now isn't the right time." Solar Knight said as he returned his Torterra and Leafeon and vanished mysteriously and became Rion in an alley.

* * *

_**Path toward Ecruteak and Goldenrod...**_

"Soon Oneechan, we will be reunited." Rion said as he started walking to a hotel in Goldenrod City.

* * *

_**Back in Emerald's Chamber...**_

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" Princess Sayomi said.

Suddenly a new ability was revealed for Eris of Dimension A. She transformed into Princess Nozomi.

"Wow this is different. I didn't know I was a Princess." Princess Nozomi said.

Princess Nozomi was wearing a Silver Millennium Era aqua low cut gown with the symbol of Eris emblazoned on her forhead. Except for the color it was a dead ringer to the Silver Millennium Era gowns that Princess Sayomi and Neo Princess Serenity were wearing.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Princess Nozomi said.

"Golden Crystal Healing Activation!" Princess Kasumi and Neo Princess Kasumi said.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Wave!" Neo Princess Serenity says.

"Silver Crystal Healing Activation!" Prince Ash said.

"Solar Crystal Healing Activation!" Neo Princess Sayomi said.

"Sol Star Healing Light!" Princess Spring said.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!" Princess Vega said.

The lights engulfed Emerald as she looked a bit different, but not too much. Her hair was still an Emerald green but she had a Silver Moon on her forhead instead of the upside down black Crescent Moon. After the healing was done all of Johto returned to normal.

"Azurite, this is Princess Sayomi beam us up back to the Solar Palace." Princess Sayomi said.

"I understand your majesty." Azurite said.

All the Prince and Princesses switched back to their senshi forms and waited to be beamed up.

With that Azurite beamed everyone up to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi arrive at the Solar Palace to discuss plans to head over to Sinnoh and take down Sapphire and heal him. They also de-transformed.

"So what do we do now?" Ritchie asked.

"Well we have to figure out where to go next." Satoshi said.

"I think we should head to Sinnoh." Hikari said.

"Sapphire is there, but I have a feeling that it will not be an easy trek to get there." Ash said.

"Well we need to figure out if we will just transport there or take this little thing." Kasumi said as she took the Senshi and Emerald down to a hanger where a ship with the letters SMA emblazoned on the tail was at.

"This is the Solar Kingdom Royal ship." Satoshi said. "I still don't understand why that Solar Knight seemed so familiar to me. That is something for another time."

"We forgot about that." The Solaris Twins said.

"I think it's best we are transported down to earth and then walk from there. It would look a bit suspicious if a big Bronze Spaceship entered the atmosphere." Orion said.

"I agree there." Virgo said.

Libra and Gemini nodded in agreement.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kousagi asked.

"Hey we can't just go barging in there." Usa said.

"Oh man! That stinks!" Tomo said snapping her fingers in disappointment.

"We can't just go in there and start splitting some wigs." Konata said.

"Was that a Men In Black II Reference?" AshK asked as he appeared in and disappeared from the fic.

"Yes it was." Konata said only to find that AshK had disappeared

So another chapter of the Dark Moon Final Battle is complete. What will happen next? Only time will tell.

Where one adventure ends another begins. Stay tuned for more!

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ Emerald is told to stay in the Solar Palace while the Senshi journey to Sinnoh to take on Rubeus. They arrive in Twinleaf Town. It seems that it will take two or three days to get from Twinleaf Town to Mt. Coronet. There is sure to be some attacks by the Dark Blue Alliance to throw off our heroes. And what about this Rion person. Why is Satoshi having dreams about him? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 36(NLGG Episode 156): Off to Mt. Coronet_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7)(17)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)(Change if you wish the featured B Senshi)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23)( I want them to stay throughout this final battle.)

_**New Ally:**_ Solar Knight property of Kristin Rothacher.

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 41


	36. 36: Dark Moon: Off to Mt Coronet

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Lives Saga with a bit of New Senshi thrown in.)  
_**

**_Episode 36(NLGG Episode 156)Dark Moon: Off to Mt. Coronet_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

_**Episode Edited and expanded upon By: AshK**_**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight K_Rothacher does. We also don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon or any of the other anime that are involved in this story. We however do own our OC's as well as our ideas that we created. So don't sue us. We have no money._**

_**Opening: Has not changed a bit. Will post the new opening when and if it changes.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**The Senshi arrived in Twin Leaf Town, they were using Hikari's house as a temporary base...**_

"So it will take a few days. To get to Mt Coronet?" asked Satoshi.

"We have to get from here to here." Said Kiyo using the map.

Everyone stared…

"We have to go through Jubilife and Oreburgh Cities. It's a good thing we don't have to go through Floarama Town and Eterna City to get there." Kasumi said.

Satoshi seems a bit spaced out and the twins notice.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Yomi asked.

"You seem completely spaced out." Umi said.

"It's that Solar Knight that helped us. I can't figure out how he looks so familiar. Like I knew him from a past life or something." Satoshi said.

Satoshi shifts to Sayomi.

"He seems even more familiar when I am in this form." Sayomi said.

"He's not an old Boyfriend is he Sayomi?" Kasumi said with a bit of anger and a giggle as well.

"No, he seems more like a long lost relative." Sayomi said as she shifted back to Satoshi.

"Oh. Okay." Kasumi said relieved and worried at the same time. On one hand she is worried that another ally might be out there and in danger. On another she is relieved that her Fiance doesn't have someone else after him/her.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Ash.

"Because I have writer's block with this story and a filler episode would be great for me." Said Emma Iveli popping into the story.

"Well that makes sense." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Emma Iveli quickly left the story.

"Okay! Let's head toward Mt. Coronet!" said Satoshi.

"Right!" said everyone else.

And so they headed to the tall mountain. After hours of walking, they all went to bed.

* * *

_**Satoshi/Sayomi's dream sequence...**_

Satoshi, no Sayomi woke up in the Solar Palace with someone standing over her just watching her sleep. She was back in the Silver Millennium. She is in her nightie so she goes berserk.

"Get out of here you pervert! Don't you ever knock!" Sayomi said angrily.

"Whoa Onee-Chan calm down sorry." The boy said as he left.

After the boy left she got dressed in her Solar Princess outfit. Her Sigil showing brightly on her forehead.

She exited the room and saw him standing there.

"Hyperion why didn't you knock?" Sayomi asked her younger brother.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan, but I didn't know you weren't awake yet. I was going to call you for breakfast." Hyperion said.

"You know, you could have like used the intercom Ototo-Kun." Princess Sayomi said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you a hug. You are to inherit the Solar Kingdom just like Mom did." Prince Hyperion said.

"I know that Ototo-kun, I will let you help me run things. You will be the head of the Solarian army and assist me with all legal matters. Would that be okay with you?" Princess Sayomi asked.

"It's no problem for me. I would be happy to assist you Onee-Chan." Prince Hyperion said as he hugged his big sister.

"I know that Ototo-Kun." Princess Sayomi said with a smile and hugged her little brother back.

All of a sudden the Moon Kingdom alarm went off and was noted by the inhabitants of the Solar Kingdom.

"Oh no! Princess Serenity! Queen Serenity! We have to help them." Princess Sayomi said as she grabbed her transformation broach and transformed into her Eternal form.

Queen Sayomi came into the hallway and saw her kids transformed and ready to fight.

"No! You two have to stay and protect this kingdom in case it is attacked. I will take the Solar Guard. I need you, Hyperion and the Solaris Court to stay here and summon the Neriman Senshi and their leaders if necessary." Queen Sayomi said to her daughter and son.

The two nodded and summoned the Solaris Court to stand by. They were ready to summon the Neriman Senshi and their commanders if necessary.

Princess Kasumi arrived and greeted the two as well as she prepared to help out. Orion, Libra, Gemini, and Virgo also stood by to help if necessary.

"Prince Hyperion, we may need to go into battle. I need you to go to Phobos and notify Princess Ren to notify Princess Akana." Princess Kasumi said to Prince Hyperion.

"I will do anything to protect Onee-Chan as well as the Moon Princess." Prince Hyperion said as he left. Later on that day, the Solaris Court had to go and fight and with Fluorite and Azurite staying behind, Princess Sayomi and Princess Kasumi told them to cloak the Solaris Space Station and the Solar Kingdom in case they should never return.

Of course with the Moon Kingdom destroyed any and all of the warriors that were off of the Solaris Colony and out of the Solar Kingdom were sent forward in time to awaken in times of major darkness.

_**End Satoshi/Sayomi's dream sequence.**_

* * *

_**The Next Day at the Dark Blue Alliance…**_

"I'm so bored…" muttered Aoi.

Everyone just ignored her.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored…" muttered Aoi.

Everyone still ignored her.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored." Sang Aoi making into a song.

It was still hard, but they tried to ignore her as much as they could.

"I'm so bored, bored, bored…." Sang Aoi.

"That's enough!" shouted Violet finally snapping, "Do something!"

"No! There's nothing to do!" shouted Aoi.

"It's going to take them a few more day to get to Mt. Coronet! Why don't you attack them." Said Mimete.

"But I'm bored…" whined Aoi.

"Then go attack them!" shouted practically everyone at the base.

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Sinnoh the next day…**_

Satoshi woke up next to Kasumi and the twins, but as Sayomi.

"Wh-what happened!" Sayomi said in almost a panic as she tried to shift back to no avail.

"Oh man don't tell me I am stuck! That is so totally unfair!" Sayomi said with a yawn.

Kasumi yawns and looks at Sayomi then to the Solaris Court.

"Did you guys have a strange dream last night?" Kasumi asked.

"I sure did." Sayomi said.

"So did we." the rest of the Solaris Court and the advisors said.

"I did too." Ren said.

"So did I." Akane said.

"Whoa, I slept just fine." Ritchie said.

"Well pin a rose on your nose." Kasumi and Sayomi said as they yawned along with Ren, Akane, and the Solaris Court.

"So what can we do to pass the time?" asked Naruto who was clearly bored.

"Well I can always sing my version of "Cha La Head Cha La." Said Konata.

"No!" shouted everyone else.

"We already heard it! Never sing it again!" shouted Sayomi still trying to come to terms with her being locked again.

It best it not said when she sang Cha La Head Cha La in front of them… only that it's an awful rendition that will make people cover their ears.

"It's entirely true too! I have the MP3 on my computer." Said Emma Iveli popping into the story.

"It's something that you didn't make up?" asked Sayomi with a sweat drop.

"No… it's a real version of the song, I just really, really wanted to make that joke." Said Emma Iveli disappearing from the story.

That's when Sayomi and Kasumi yawned.

"Are you okay? You look tired. Come to think of it, I am tired too." Said Kasumi.

"I just had a weird dream last night." Said Sayomi.

"I had a weird dream last night too and you and the entire Solaris court was there as well as you two." Kasumi said as she pointed to Ren and Akane in addition to the Solaris Court.

"Wow." The Solaris Twins said.

* * *

_**With Rion somewhere in a Sinnoh Hotel...**_

"Wow that was one weird dream I seem to remember being there for that whole ordeal as well." Rion said as Sailor Pluto(A) appeared in front of him and handed him a time key.

"What is this for?" Rion asked.

"I know who you are Prince Hyperion. Your older sister is on her way to Mt. Coronet with her protectors." Pluto(A) said.

"Why do you seem so familiar to me?" Rion asked.

"You will just have to wait and find out." Pluto(A) said as she disappeared through a time portal.

* * *

_**Back with Sayomi and the others...**_

"Was is about you trying to sleep in your room, when suddenly a strange blue light came in and…" said Naruto.

"No! I wasn't having that dream." Said Sayomi.

"Then what?" asked Ranma.

"It's nothing…" said Sayomi.

Sayomi sighed, that's when they heard an evil laughter. They turned to see Aoi, Karin and Mimete.

"So you think you can win… don't you?" asked Aoi.

"Um… why are you here?" asked Sayomi with a big sweat drop.

"She wouldn't stop complaining that she was bored." Muttered Mimete.

"And we were forced to back her up…" said Karin, "But that doesn't matter... right Sasuke!"

Karin gave a wink that made Sasuke hide behind Naruto.

"What did she do to you?" asked Naruto with his eye twitching.

"There is no way I'm ever going to tell you…" growled Sasuke.

"Hey what's that over there!" shouted Ash.

"What?" asked Aoi.

All three enemies turned and when they looked back, they saw the Senshi was transformed.

"Okay! What was the point of doing that! We know you can transform." Said Aoi.

"Well the thing is I'm too tired to write them." Said Emma Iveli popping into the story, "It was the day I watch an anime DVD and I'm tired from watching it."

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Mimete.

"It does in context, see last week I ordered some stuff on Amazon, and it shipped to the wrong location, but the woman was nice enough to call me and have me pick them up at her work, but one of the DVD cases broke from the inside causing the DVD to scratch up… I had to watch it expecting it have to problems… but it turned out to be fine… other than the fact that the DVD case is all mess up…" said Emma Iveli with a shrug.

"Okay…" said Aoi.

"Well I should get going." Said Emma Iveli leaving.

"Okay… that had to be the weirdest story ever…" said Karin.

"You don't hear that many stories then." Said Mimete.

"You should really get to your fight." Said Emma Iveli leaving the story.

"All right!" said Aoi.

"Come out monsters!" shouted both Aoi and Mimete.

"All right! Is everyone ready!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

" Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Chibi-Solaris/Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Hyper Solar Beam! Solar Slash!"

They all turned to see Solar Knight standing in a tree.

"Who the hell is that!" yelled Aoi.

"We're not quite sure." Said Sailor Haumea (D).

"Finish them off!" said Solar Knight

"Pegasus Please! Need your help!" called out Sailor Chibi Solaris, "Twinkle Yell!"

That's when Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris(A) the Power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

With that all of the monsters were destroyed.

"Let's go back!" said Aoi.

"You better stop complaining…" said Mimete.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Aoi.

And so all three of them vanished.

All the Senshi turned to see that the Solar Knight had disappeared.

"Who is he?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

They had arrived at Mot Coronet, transformed.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" asked Sailor Solaris(A).

"Yeah!" cheered all but one Senshi.

"No!" yelled Sailor Ganymede (D).

Everyone stared at Sailor Ganymede (D).

"Relax, I was just kidding around." Said Sailor Ganymede (D) putting her hands up in defense.

"All right! Let's go in!" said Sailor Solaris(B).

And so everyone went into the mountain, unsure what was going to happen inside.

Nothing was in the main floors of Mt. Coronet however the higher up they got, the more and more Droids that appeared a number of them were of the Pokemon that were in the cave so ended up having to fight them and heal them.

"I wonder if they are all at the Peak of this mountain where Spear Pillar is." Orion said.

That's when everyone's communicators beeped they all answered as they saw Moonlight andCascade's faces in them.

"Moonlight-Chan what's wrong?" Solaris(A) asked.

"What's going on?" Terra(A) asked.

"We have some bad news. The Legendary Pokemon of the lakes have disappeared and it isn't because of Team Galactic." Moonlight said.

"What about the orbs?" Titania asked.

"They have been like taken as well. Do you like have any idea what that means?" Cascade asked in a panic.

"The Dark Moon has created the Red Chain." Moonlight said.

"What is the red chain?" Rhea(D) asked.

"It is a chain used to summon the three Legendary Dragons of Sinnoh." Solaris(A) said.

"Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina!" Terra(A) said.

"That is not good. Not good at all." Phobos said.

"Of course it's not good at all you Baka!" Deimos said with a yawn.

"No doubt they have taken control of the Lake Pokemon as well." Titania said worriedly.

"Sapphire has to pay!" Ganymede(A) said.

"No doubt about that!" Triton said.

"Well let's go split some wigs!" Ganymede(D) said.

"Will you calm down for once Tomo!" Sun said angrily.

"We have to take a suddle approach." Eris(D) said.

"Well let's get up to Spear Pillar! That is no doubt where Sapphire is hiding!" Solaris(B) said.

With that they were off as they encountered several Droids and took them out easily and healed lot's of Droidified Pokemon on the way.

They eventually made it to the peak and saw three ugly Legendary Pokemon blocking their way to the Distortion World as monsters rushed our heroes.

Uh-oh! Looks like the Silver Moon Alliance has several tests before they face Sapphire. They have to defeat and heal the Legendary Dragons of Sinnoh. The Lake Pokemon were just used to create the red chain.

Where one adventure ends, another begins! Stay Tuned to see what happens!

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ Before the battle with Sapphire, a test begins for the SMA. Will they be able to defeat and heal the Legendary Dragons before it's too late for Sinnoh? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 37(NLGG Episode 157): Dark Moon: SMA Vs. Dialga and Palkia! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1)(18)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23) stay throughout

_**New Ally:**_ Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher.

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 41


	37. 37: Dark Moon: SMA Vs Dialga and Palkia!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Lives Saga with a bit of New Senshi thrown in.)  
_**

**_Episode 37(NLGG Episode 157)Dark Moon: SMA Vs. Dialga and Palkia  
_**

**_Episode Written By: _**_**: AshK**_**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight K_Rothacher does. We also don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon or any of the other anime that are involved in this story. We however do own our OC's as well as our ideas that we created. So don't sue us. We have no money._**

_**Opening: Has not changed a bit. Will post the new opening when and if it changes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

They had arrived at Mt. Coronet, transformed.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" asked Sailor Solaris(A).

"Yeah!" cheered all but one Senshi.

"No!" yelled Sailor Ganymede (D).

Everyone stared at Sailor Ganymede (D).

"Relax, I was just kidding around." Said Sailor Ganymede (D) putting her hands up in defense.

"All right! Let's go in!" said Sailor Solaris(B).

And so everyone went into the mountain, unsure what was going to happen inside.

Nothing was in the main floors of Mt. Coronet however the higher up they got, the more and more Droids that appeared a number of them were of the Pokemon that were in the cave so ended up having to fight them and heal them.

"I wonder if they are all at the Peak of this mountain where Spear Pillar is." Orion said.

That's when everyone's communicators beeped they all answered as they saw Moonlight and Cascade's faces in them.

"Moonlight-Chan what's wrong?" Solaris(A) asked.

"What's going on?" Terra(A) asked.

"We have some bad news. The Legendary Pokemon of the lakes have disappeared and it isn't because of Team Galactic." Moonlight said.

"What about the orbs?" Titania asked.

"They have been like taken as well. Do you like have any idea what that means?" Cascade asked in a panic.

"The Dark Moon has created the Red Chain." Moonlight said.

"What is the red chain?" Rhea(D) asked.

"It is a chain used to summon the three Legendary Dragons of Sinnoh." Solaris(A) said.

"Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina!" Terra(A) said.

"That is not good. Not good at all." Phobos said.

"Of course it's not good at all you Baka!" Deimos said with a yawn.

"No doubt they have taken control of the Lake Pokemon as well." Titania said worriedly.

"Sapphire has to pay!" Ganymede(A) said.

"No doubt about that!" Triton said.

"Well let's go split some wigs!" Ganymede(D) said.

"Will you calm down for once Tomo!" Sun said angrily.

"We have to take a suddle approach." Eris(D) said.

"Well let's get up to Spear Pillar! That is no doubt where Sapphire is hiding!" Solaris(B) said.

With that they were off as they encountered several Droids and took them out easily and healed lot's of Droidified Pokemon on the way.

They eventually made it to the peak and saw three ugly Legendary Pokemon blocking their way to the Distortion World as monsters rushed our heroes.

The ugly Versions of Palkia and Dialga stepped in front of the ugly version of Giratina. The ugly version of Giratina entered the Distortion World.

"Oh great! We like have to fight them? Go Charizard, Tropius, Gyarados!" Solaris(A) said.

"Gyarados! I choose you!" Terra(A) and Terra(B) said.

"Dragon Rage!" Solaris(A) and Terra(A and B) said.

The attacks weakened them even more. Now it was time to heal them.

However before they could heal the Dragons Droids surrounded them. They were droids that they have faced before that were brought back, but they were a lot more powerful than before.

Attacks flew every which way, but none of them would take the droids down.

"Everyone stand back. This will take a lot of my energy, but I have no choice." Solaris(A) said.

"I will help too." Saturn said.

"So will I." Saturn(A) said as she appeared. "I have gotten much stronger now so I can help out a lot."

The Senshi of all three dimensions did as they were instructed as the A Senshi gave Solaris(A) their strength.

The Senshi that sent Pokemon out recalled them quickly and hid.

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Saturn(A) said she collapsed to her knees.

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn(B) said

With that the droids were destroyed and Solaris(A) Collapsed to her knees.

"Oh man even with everyone giving their power to me, I can't execute that attack without weakening." Solaris(A) said.

"Solaris-Papa!" Chibi-Solaris said rushing toward her currently female father. Solar Knight also runs to her side.

"Are you okay? Why do you seem so familiar to me?" Solar Knight said to Solaris(A) and Chibi-Solaris.

"I was wondering the same thing." Chibi-Solaris said.

"The rest of you go on to face the next challenge." Solar Knight said.

Pluto(A) showed up and took Saturn(A) and held her up.

"You used that attack didn't you. How did you not destroy this entire mountain?" Pluto(A) asked.

"I learned to control it so it didn't harm anything besides the object I was aiming at." Saturn(A) said.

Pluto(A) nods and takes Saturn(A) throught the time portal with her staff back to Juban.

"I have to heal them first." Solaris(A) said as she tried to get up. She managed too but was a bit wobbly.

"No they can heal those Pokemon, you need to rest." Solar Knight said.

"I still don't know who you are. So stop telling me what to do." Solaris(A) said as she stood and headed toward the Pokemon

"Solaris-Papa no. They can handle it. You will need your strength for Sapphire and Giratina." Chibi-Solaris pleaded to her currently female future father.

Knowing she wouldn't win this argument she complied.

"Okay time to heal them! Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing..." Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"Moon Crystal Healing..."

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song..."

"Eris Blossom..."

"Sol Star Healing..."

"Golden Crystal Healing..."

"Solar Crystal Healing..."

"Blast!"

"Activation!"

"Surround!"

"Rejection!"

"Light!"

"Activation!"

"Activation!"

With that the Dialga and Palkia Monsters were healed and vanished into their own dimensions along with the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb.

Solaris(A) was with her future daughter and only her future daughter. Solar Knight seems to have disappeared again.

An evil looking Giratina was up next and was surrounded by even stronger droids than surrounded Dialga and Palkia.

"Oh great! Now we have to face Giratina." Chibi-Terra said.

"We will do what we can." Terra(A) said.

"Right we will! I just hope that Sayomi will be alright." Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said as she glanced back to the weakened Solaris of Dimension A and Chibi-Solaris.

Well this adventure is not done yet. They still have to deal with Giratina and Sapphire. Stay Tuned to see what happens!

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ Before the battle with Sapphire, a test continues for the SMA. Will they be able to defeat and heal Giratina before it's too late for Sinnoh? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 38(NLGG Episode 158): Dark Moon: SMA Vs. Giratina! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1)(18)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23) stay throughout

_**New Ally:**_ Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher.

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 41


	38. 38: Dark Moon: SMA Vs Giratina!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Lives Saga with a bit of New Senshi thrown in.)  
_**

**_Episode 38(NLGG Episode 158)Dark Moon: SMA Vs. Giratina!  
_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited and expanded upon By_**_**: AshK**_**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight K_Rothacher does. We also don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon or any of the other anime that are involved in this story. We however do own our OC's as well as our ideas that we created. So don't sue us. We have no money._**

_**Opening: Has not changed a bit. Will post the new opening when and if it changes.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Everyone got ready for the fight, after all Giratina was needed to be healed. But all of those droids was going to be a problem****...**_

"Is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

The double attack destroyed many of the droids.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

The ice attack froze many of the droids, then it shattered.

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

The many fire balls mixed with punches burned, hit and destroyed many of the droids.

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

The mixture of lighting and wood elements hit the droids hard, destroying them.

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

The vortex created by the attack easily destroyed many of the droids.

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

The attack from the silence Glaive destroyed many of the droids.

"Space Sword Cutter!"

The attack from the Space Sword cut though the air slicing up many droids, destroying them.

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

The attack from the Deep Aqua Mirror hit many of the droids, destroying them.

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

The wave from the Garnet Rod rose over many of the droids, detroying them.

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

Sailor Pallas threw the two large shuriken, the white one froze all the droids it hit, while the black one (hidden in the shadow) destroyed all of the droids it hit.

"Juno Supreme Lighting Canon!"

Sailor Juno swiped her sword, creating a large electrified air pressure destroying many droids on contact.

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

That's when she created a large flame covered drill that hit many droids, destroying them.

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

Sailor Ceres created a large chi blast that destroyed many droids on contact.

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

Sailor Cosmos Moon grabbed her gems from her buns, attached them, tossed them at the droids destroying them.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare Storm Smash!"

The double attack hit many droids, destroying them.

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

That's when the attack drove though the droids, destroying them.

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

The attack hit many of the droids, destroying them.

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

The went though many droids destroying them on the spot.

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

The attack hit many droids crushing them and destroying them.

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

The attack rolled though the droids, each one it hit, it was destroyed.

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

The attack burst though the droids, destroying every single droid that was hit.

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

The attack soared though the droids, destroying each one it hit.

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

The attack burned though many droids, destroying them on contact.

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

The attack shook though many droids, destroying them right away.

Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

Ice went though the droids, freezing them and destroying them.

Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

The flaming ball soared though the air, hitting many droids along the way.

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

The attack shocked many of the droids… destroying them shortly after.

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

The storm of flowers went though many droids, destroying them.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

The attack hit many of the droids, destroying them.

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

The double attack ripped though the droids, destroying them.

"Sun Burning Light!"

The light hit many of the droids, destroying them.

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

The many pieces of paper cut though droids, destroying them.

"Eris Flower Storm!"

The flowers hit quite a few of them destroying the phages.

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

The fire whipped though the droids, destroying them.

"Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

The lighting ripped though the droids destroying them with Sailor Ganymede (D) shouting "Yeah! I kicked the their asses!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

The books were sent though the droids, exploding and destroying any droids that was hit.

"Solar Blasts!"

That was when the attack ripped though the droids destroying them.

Sailor Solaris looked to see where the attack came from, but found that Solar Knight was already gone.

"Why does he keep disappearing?" thought Sailor Solaris (A).

"We need to heal Giratina!" said Sailor Eris (A).

"Oh… yeah… right." Said Sailor Solaris focusing back to the fight.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

All of the healing moves hit the Pokémon turned droid, returning it to the true form. It went back to it's true home, making everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good that's over." Sighed Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah… but there's still a bit of a problem." Said Sailor Haumea.

"What?" asked Sailor Mars.

"This chapter was almost nothing but attacks!" said Sailor Haumea, "I mean it was pretty much a waste of time."

"I couldn't come up with a decent plot other than that." Said Emma Iveli popping into the story.

"Yeah… I thought so." Said Sailor Haumea.

"I hate these long arcs." Said Emma Iveli with waterfall tears (you know the kind: T.T), "It will end soon… I hope…"

"This scene is just to make this chapter longer and you can get enough words in… isn't it?" asked Sailor Sun.

"Maybe…" said Emma Iveli with a sly smile.

"It is." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Well I should go… maybe the rest of the chapter will go smoothly enough." Said Emma Iveli who then disappeared. "

"Are you done?" asked Sapphire making himself known.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Sailor Haumea.

"So you really think you can beat me?" asked Sapphire.

"We know we can beat you!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We won't let you hurt Pokémon any more!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"That's right! There's no we're going to let you get away with this!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Genetic random speech!" said Sailor Ganymede (D).

Everyone turned to Sailor Ganymede with a sweat drops.

"Sorry… couldn't help myself." Laughed Sailor Ganymede.

"Just ignore that last one." Said Sailor Solaris (B) with a sweat drop.

"Either way you won't win." Said Sapphire.

"We will! No matter what!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Is everyone ready!"

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

And so the final part of the battle would begin!

"You think you are so smart Sailor Senshi? Well I think we will take this someplace else. See you at the end of the Distortion World! Ha haha haahahhahhaahaha." Sapphire disappeared through the portal.

"Do we have to go into that creepy place?" The Solaris Twins asked really scared.

"That's where he wants the battle to take place." Terra(A) said.

"That's where it will take place." Terra(B) said.

"So let's go." Solaris(A) said.

"Right!" Solaris(B) said.

"Orion you need to return." Solaris(A) said holding up Orion's Pokeball with a moon on it.

"You too Virgo." Terra(A) said holding up Virgo's Pokeball that had a moon on it.

"Libra, I'm sorry but we have to recall you." Io said as she pulled out her Pokeball with a moon on it.

"Gemini I have to recall you to be safe." Eris(A) said as she did the same thing.

"Well as you can tell the Pokeballs that belong to the advisors have a Crescent Moon capsule on them." AshK said appearing in the thread and disappearing right away.

"So who wants to take the lead?" Neo Sailor Moon and Solaris(A) said while shaking.

"You two have to be brave for us. You go first." Terra(A) and Terra(B) said.

"Oh for crying out loud! I will go first!" Sun said as she entered the portal followed by Haumea.

"Time to kick some Dark Moon Butt!" Ganymede(D) said as she ran in after the other two.

The other D Senshi just shrugged and followed the other three.

The A Senshi then entered it and took the lead. They were then encountered by Droids. The Lake Pokemon then appeared to guide them. Shirona the Sinnoh League Champion of Dimension A was there. However she doesn't know the Senshi's real identities yet.

"I will help guide you through here along with the Pokemon from the lakes." Shirona said as she arrived in the distortion world right after the Senshi did. She was immediately captured by the droids and taken to the end.

"Oh great! It looks like we are on our own except for the lake Pokemon." Solaris(A) said as the lake Pokemon Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie appeared.

"Let's follow them!" The Solaris Twins said.

The Senshi nodded and did so. The Solar Knight carefully followed them from the shadows.

As they made their way to the distortion world various droids blocked their way. They were quickly dispatched. Unknown to the Senshi Shirona had beem turned into a Phage. It looks like somehow Sapphire acquired some bracelets from Galaxia. Luckily for him he wasn't changed into female unlike Zero and Lawrence III.

"Well it seems you have made it here Senshi. However you can't face me yet. You have to face my new friend. Sailor Champion appear and destroy the Senshi." Sapphire said.

"As you wish master." Sailor Champion formerly known as Shirona said. She too had the bracelets and started going after Star Seeds.

"You Senshi will pay! I will take your Star Seeds for Lord Sapphire!" Sailor Champion said.

"Sun Burning light!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

The other Senshi attacked as well.

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

Sailor Champion was weakened enough to heal.

"It will take more than one of you to heal the Sinnoh League Champion." Sapphire said.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Wave!

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"

With that Sailor Champion became Shirona again. Pluto(A) came into the Distortion World and used the time portal to take Shirona to safety as Sapphire's bracelets vanished.

"Oh you are no fun! I will make you pay. I have another Surprise for you! Go Droid Arceus!" Sapphire said as an ugly Arceus appeared to attack our heroes. That is what Sapphire thought anyway. Arceus is too powerful for Sapphire or anyone to control so the Dark Crescent Moon immediately vanished returning Arceus to normal.

_'I will not kick you out of the distortion world. This is your fight Silver Moon Alliance so I will leave you to your own devices. Good luck.'_ Arceus thought telepathically into the SMA's minds as he vanished.

"Well that didn't go according to plan. In that case I will face Solaris of Dimension A myself and will only face Solaris of Dimension A. The rest of you say hello to my droid army! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sapphire Lightning!" Sapphire said as he took Solaris of Dimension A away from his family and friends. Too bad he didn't see Chibi-Solaris latch on to her currently female future father and the Solar Knight sneak into the Sapphire Lightning transport shield.

So it was the SMA vs the Droid Army and Solaris(A), Chibi-Solaris, and Solar Knight Vs. Sapphire. What will happen now. Only time will tell! Stay Tuned for the conclusion of the SMA vs. Sapphire Mini-Arc.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ It's time for the Senshi to take on Sapphire. Once they do so, they can proceed to exit the Distortion World. Which is through Turnback Cave. Will the Senshi be able to defeat Sapphire or will he win? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** _**Episode 39(NLGG Episode 159): Dark Moon: Distortion World War! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1)(18)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23) stay throughout

_**New Ally:**_ Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher.

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 41


	39. 39: Dark Moon: Distortion World War!

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Lives Saga with a bit of New Senshi thrown in.)  
_**

**_Episode 39(NLGG Episode 159)Dark Moon: Distortion World War!  
_**

**_Episode Written By: _**_** AshK**_**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight K_Rothacher does. We also don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon or any of the other anime that are involved in this story. We however do own our OC's as well as our ideas that we created. So don't sue us. We have no money._**

_**Opening: Has not changed a bit. Will post the new opening when and if it changes.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**The SMA now faces Sapphire...**_

"So you really think you can beat me?" asked Sapphire.

"We know we can beat you!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We won't let you hurt Pokémon any more!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"That's right! There's no way we're going to let you get away with this!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Genetic random speech!" said Sailor Ganymede (D).

Everyone turned to Sailor Ganymede with a sweat drops.

"Sorry… couldn't help myself." Laughed Sailor Ganymede.

"Just ignore that last one." Said Sailor Solaris (B) with a sweat drop.

"Either way you won't win." Said Sapphire.

"We will! No matter what!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Is everyone ready!"

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

And so the final part of the battle would begin!

"You think you are so smart Sailor Senshi? Well I think we will take this someplace else. See you at the end of the Distortion World! Ha haha haahahhahhaahaha." Sapphire disappeared through the portal.

"Do we have to go into that creepy place?" The Solaris Twins asked really scared.

"That's where he wants the battle to take place." Terra(A) said.

"That's where it will take place." Terra(B) said.

"So let's go." Solaris(A) said.

"Right!" Solaris(B) said.

"Orion you need to return." Solaris(A) said holding up Orion's Pokeball with a moon on it.

"You too Virgo." Terra(A) said holding up Virgo's Pokeball that had a moon on it.

"Libra, I'm sorry but we have to recall you." Io said as she pulled out her Pokeball with a moon on it.

"Gemini I have to recall you to be safe." Eris(A) said as she did the same thing.

"Well as you can tell the Pokeballs that belong to the advisors have a Crescent Moon capsule on them." AshK said appearing in the thread and disappearing right away.

"So who wants to take the lead?" Neo Sailor Moon and Solaris(A) said while shaking.

"You two have to be brave for us. You go first." Terra(A) and Terra(B) said.

"Oh for crying out loud! I will go first!" Sun said as she entered the portal followed by Haumea.

"Time to kick some Dark Moon Butt!" Ganymede(D) said as she ran in after the other two.

The other D Senshi just shrugged and followed the other three.

The A Senshi then entered it and took the lead. They were then encountered by Droids. The Lake Pokemon then appeared to guide them. Shirona the Sinnoh League Champion of Dimension A was there. However she doesn't know the Senshi's real identities yet.

"I will help guide you through here along with the Pokemon from the lakes." Shirona said as she arrived in the distortion world right after the Senshi did. She was immediately captured by the droids and taken to the end.

"Oh great! It looks like we are on our own except for the lake Pokemon." Solaris(A) said as the lake Pokemon Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie appeared.

"Let's follow them!" The Solaris Twins said.

The Senshi nodded and did so. The Solar Knight carefully followed them from the shadows.

As they made their way through the distortion world various droids blocked their way. They were quickly dispatched. Unknown to the Senshi Shirona had been turned into a Phage. It looks like somehow Sapphire acquired some bracelets from Galaxia. Luckily for him he wasn't changed into female unlike Zero and Lawrence III.

"Well it seems you have made it here Senshi. However you can't face me yet. You have to face my new friend. Sailor Champion appear and destroy the Senshi." Sapphire said.

"As you wish master." Sailor Champion formerly known as Shirona said. She too had the bracelets and started going after Star Seeds.

"You Senshi will pay! I will take your Star Seeds for Lord Sapphire!" Sailor Champion said.

"Sun Burning light!"

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

The other Senshi attacked as well.

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

Sailor Champion was weakened enough to heal.

"It will take more than one of you to heal the Sinnoh League Champion." Sapphire said.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Wave!

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"

With that Sailor Champion became Shirona again. Pluto(A) came into the Distortion World and used the time portal to take Shirona to safety as Sapphire's bracelets vanished.

"Oh you are no fun! I will make you pay. I have another Surprise for you! Go Droid Arceus!" Sapphire said as an ugly Arceus appeared to attack our heroes. That is what Sapphire thought anyway. Arceus is too powerful for Sapphire or anyone to control so the Dark Crescent Moon immediately vanished returning Arceus to normal.

_'I will not kick you out of the distortion world. This is your fight Silver Moon Alliance so I will leave you to your own devices. Good luck.'_ Arceus thought telepathically into the SMA's minds as he vanished.

"Well that didn't go according to plan. In that case I will face Solaris of Dimension A myself and will only face Solaris of Dimension A. The rest of you say hello to my droid army! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sapphire Lightning!" Sapphire said as he took Solaris of Dimension A away from her family and friends. Too bad he didn't see Chibi-Solaris latch onto her currently female future father and the Solar Knight sneak into the Sapphire Lightning transport shield.

"I hope Sayomi will be alright." Terra(A) said.

"Solaris-Papa will be just fine Terra-Mama. She also has Yomi to help her with Pegasus if necessary and the mysterious Solar Knight Character. I wish I knew what had to do with this. Chibi-Terra said.

"I know I just can't help but worry about her. I love her so much, I don't know what I would do with out her and her dense personality." Terra(A) said.

"Um guys." Solaris(B) said.

"We have... Neo Sailor Moon said.

"...bigger problems." Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"We have those droids to destroy so we can be there with Sayomi." Terra(B) said.

"Right! Terra(A) and Chibi-Terra said.

The droids then began to attack.

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts attack!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

The attacks from the droids keep on coming not seeming to stop.

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere else in the Distortion World...**_

"You call yourself the Solar Princess? You couldn't even keep me from separating you from your friends. That's my strategy Divide and Conquer." Sapphire Cackled.

"You will so totally not get away with this! My Court will find me as will the rest of the Senshi that came with me." Solaris(A) said.

"What are you going to girl girly you are all alone. Not even your precious daughters showed up to help you. Join me and we will get revenge on your future daughters and your court for abandoning you." Sapphire cackled maniacally.

"You may have gotten one of my baby girls to fall for it. It won't work on me though." Solaris(A) said.

"You leave my daddy alone Sapphire! Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Chibi-Solaris said from what seemed to be thin air as the attack hit Sapphire in the arm.

"Solar Slash!" Solar Knight said as he sliced Sapphire's shirt also from empty air.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!" Solaris(A) said.

"Where are those attacks coming from? No one is here but you and me!" Sapphire said.

"Are you going crazy Sapphire? It is just you and me here. No one else." Solaris(A) said. "Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris(A) said as a beam shot from her fingers singing Sapphire.

"Are you sure it's just us? I mean those attacks obviously didn't come from you. Someone else or two others have to be in here somewhere." Sapphire said.

"Oh Sapphire you are so silly. You are also quite cute. I wouldn't mind having someone like you around the house." Solaris(A) says flirtatiously.

"B-but, I thought you had a couple daughters from the love of your life." Sapphire said taken by surprise.

"You my dear are just what I need to get my mind off of those that abandoned me. I could spend the rest of my days with you. I have plenty of them left. If you let us heal you, you can be that way too. Be at peace and happy like Rubeus and Emerald are. You don't have to work for that nasty old Wiseman anymore. If you let me and the others heal you, you will be your own person and still have your powers." Solaris(A) says as she runs her fingers along the sliced shirt of Sapphires sending chills down spine in ecstasy.

"Oh wow you would really let me stay with you and I can still have my powers?" Sapphire asked with a blush.

Chibi-Solaris whispers into Solar Knight's ear.

"I do know who you are Uncle Hyperion. I am one of your two twin nieces from Crystal Tokyo. I am also the holder of Pegasus. What is Solaris-Papa doing?" Chibi-Solaris asked.

"I think she is trying to get Sapphire to let his guard down. Why is Solaris acting like that? Isn't she really a guy?" Solar Knight Whispered back.

"She is, but you see when she is in her female form she acts, walks, talks, and flirts like a real girl because well she is a real girl when she is in female form. In body mind and spirit she is all female right now. She is trying to lure Sapphire into a false sense of comfort so we can attack him and weaken him a bit more before she can heal him. That's the only way she can heal him by herself. He would resist it at the moment so that's why she is flirting with him." Chibi-Solaris said.

"Oh I see. Trying to wow her prey before striking with her healing scepter. That is something that I have never seen from her. Although I just found out that she was my older sister from some girl in a Black skirted Seifuku with green hair." Solar Knight whispered back.

"That is Sailor Pluto of Dimension A." Chibi-Solaris continues to whisper.

Solar Knight nods and continues to watch.

"She doesn't know that I am her little brother does she?" Solar Knight asked in a whisper.

"No she doesn't. Which is why she is locked currently. Once she finds out who you are she will re-receive her gift to shift genders like me. I will show you sometime. While I was born female, I also have the ability to shift genders by will just like Solaris-Papa. Terra-Mama also has the ability to shift, at least she does in the future which is why my sister and I both have pink hair." Chibi-Solaris continued whispering.

"Interesting." Solar Knight said still in a whisper as him and his newly discovered niece from the future stated. "Say does your sister know about me too?"

"Yes she does." Chibi-Solaris whispered.

"That is cool. So am I a good help for the Solar Kingdom in the future?" Solar Knight asked quietly.

Chibi-Solaris nods. "Unfortunately I can't tell you anymore about the future. I do not wish to create a Time paradox." She says.

"Then don't. Time Paradoxes are never good." Solar Knight said quietly continuing to watch.

"I will show you a good time big boy. I will make you so happy that you will forget about that mean old Wiseman." Solaris(A) says as she kisses Sapphire on the lips, well more like a peck, but who even cares. This causes Sapphire to blush so bright red that it almost makes his hair look purple.

"R-really?" Sapphire asks with a crack in his voice.

"Really hon. You will be mine forever if you are willing to share me with my Soul Mate." Solaris(A) says.

"Who might that be?" Sapphire asks beet read.

"Sailor Terra of dimension A. She is my Soul Mate. We have been together in spirit and physically since the Silver Millennium." Solaris(A) says.

"Sure I wouldn't mind sharing you." Sapphire says shyly.

"That's good." Solaris says as she snaps fingers giving the other two the sign.

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!" Chibi-Solaris said as she was able execute the attack with no problem and not weakening one bit.

Droids were sent after Solaris(A) as she summoned her fourth Scepter.

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!" Solaris A said as she dispatched the Droids quite skillfully it weakened her a bit as more kept coming.

"Pleas Pegasus Defender of Dreams, we need your help! Twinkle yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris of Dimension A the power to atack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris(A) said as she executed the attack it also hit Sapphire weakening him even more.

Goes over to Sapphire.

"Are you ready to be healed my dear Sapphire-kun?" Solaris(A) said with a pose and a wink.

"Of course I am my dear." Sapphire said as he stood tall. Solaris(A) now had strength to heal him, she switched to her princess form and summoned her healing scepter.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" Solaris(A) said as she healed Sapphire, she also made it so Sapphire wouldn't have to give up his powers.

Also Solaris(A) looked around for the Solar Knight, but he had already vanished.

"Who is he? Do you know Yomi-Chan?" Solaris(A) asked.

"I do, but I can't tell you who it is because of the danger of a paradox." Chibi-Solaris said to her currently female future father.

With that the droids that weren't destroyed vanished and everyone found themselves outside Turnback Cave ready to move on to the next destination, but first.

"Sapphire, would you like to join the SMA?" Sayomi asked.

"I guess so. Since Emerald and Rubeus already did so. I could help you along with Emerald and Rubeus when we get to the final battle with Wiseman. Does that work? Also what do we do now?" Sapphire asked.

"I think Hikari has something planned." Kasumi said.

Hikari nods and smiles. "Party at my house!" Hikari said to the rest of the SMA as well as the newly healed Sapphire.

"I think that is a good idea. Also Sapphire, welcome to the SMA!" Sayomi said.

"Thank you very much Princess Sayomi of the Solar Kingdom." Sapphire said as he bowed.

As soon as Sapphire said that, a silver Crescent Moon replaced his dark upside down one.

Everyone took out their Time Keys and Time Portaled to the base in Twin Leaf Town, A.K.A. Hikari's House.

* * *

_**Hikari's Room, Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh...**_

The Senshi landed with a thud in Hikari's room.

"Why did we have to go by time portal?" Haruhi said rubbing her bum.

"Well there wasn't anyone here to bring us back via transport so we had to do that. You get used to it sooner or later." Kasumi said.

"I still find it annoying." Misty said.

"I think we will always find it that way." Ash says as he shifts to Ashley.

"Why did you shift to Ashley?" Kousagi asked.

"Well it would look suspicious if guys were in a girls room" Ashley said.

"Good point." Saika said after shifting from Shuu.

The others that could switch from male to female by will did so.

"So like what do you have planned for this party Hikari-Chan?" Naruko asked.

"A slumber party with snacks and stuff of course." Hikari giggled.

"Yeah we like can't exactly move on to the next part of our battle with the Dark Moon without taking at least one night off. Besides, I don't think Hikari's Mom knows about the Senshi." Sayomi said.

"That is a good point." Kaede said.

The Senshi that shifted to their female form not sure if they did so already introduced their female forms to the D Senshi. The slumber party got underway. The rest of the night and the party went by uneventfully as everyone eventually fell asleep. The next day they were headed to Mt. Chimney in Hoenn.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ It's time for the Senshi to take on Diamond and Pearl in Hoenn at Mt. adventures and dangers lie ahead for the SMA? Will the Senshi be able to defeat Diamond and Pearl or will they win? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** _**Episode 40(NLGG Episode 160): Dark Moon: Mt. Chimney Combat Part I! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1)(18)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23) stay throughout

_**New Ally:**_ Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher.

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 41


	40. 40: Dark Moon: Mt Chimney Combat Part 1

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Lives Saga with a bit of New Senshi thrown in.)  
_**

**_Episode 40(NLGG Episode 160)Dark Moon: Mt. Chimney Combat Part I!  
_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited and expanded upon By_**_**: AshK**_**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight K_Rothacher does. We also don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon or any of the other anime that are involved in this story. We however do own our OC's as well as our ideas that we created. So don't sue us. We have no money._**

_**Opening: Has not changed a bit. Will post the new opening when and if it changes.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The Senshi deicide dot have breakfast before heading to Hoenn, as it would be a good thing and it would make this chapter easier to write… It will probably end up better than last time, for sure.

"Especially since we have to also find them in the mountain." Pointed out Konata.

"Hey! No pointing out things in the Narration." Said Emma Iveli popping into the story.

"What about you popping in?" asked Lufia.

"Um… never mind." Said Emma Iveli leaving the story.

"Say Lufia… Zora there's something I've been wondering about." Said Ashley.

"What?" asked Lufia.

"You guys are extremely wanted… how do you keep it that the Marine and Bounty hunters don't' notice your missing?" asked Ashley.

"Oh Horror made sure that there were decoys that made it seem like we were still there." Said Lufia.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Sayomi with a sweat drop.

"Maybe we should start heading to Mount Chimney." Said Kasumi.

Everyone else nodded.

And so after finishing breakfast they headed out, transformed. When they got there they found what was Mount Chimney really was.

"A Volcano?" asked Sailor Venus, "Really?"

"What wrong with a Volcano?" asked Sailor Terra (A).

"It's just that… it's too cliché… that their here." Said Sailor Venus.

"She right… I mean how many villains have lairs in Volcano." Said Sailor Haumea.

"You are aware this isn't the main villain, right?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

"Oh… yeah… " said Sailor Venus.

"Let's just go in." said Neo Sailor Moon.

They entered the cave and they felt the heat right away.

"It's hot in here." Whined Sailor Ganymede(D).

"Of course it's hot." Said Sailor Sun, "We're in a volcano."

"But that doesn't mean I can't complain, right?" asked Sailor Ganymede(D).

Everyone sighed, "Let's just find the droids and Diamond and Pearl." Said Sailor Terra (A).

"You know… now that I think about it! They should be at Mt. Coronet and Sapphire should have been here." Said Sailor Haumea.

Everyone sweat dropped at the joke.

"What you didn't get it?" asked Sailor Haumea.

"We got it…" said Sailor Terra (A).

"Okay…" said Sailor Haumea.

That's was when several droids appeared.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

The Droids were destroyed and the Senshi continued on their way.

That's when several more appeared.

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Rose Storm Smash!"

All of the droids that appeared were destroyed.

"I think I get how this chapter is going to work this time." Said Sailor Haumea.

"What do mean?" asked Sailor Eternal Neo Moon.

"You'll see." Said Sailor Haumea.

They headed more into the cave. That's when even more droids appeared.

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

With that the droids were destroyed.

"I think I get what she means." Said Sailor Sun.

"A lot better than the last chapter… right?" asked Sailor Haumea.

"Well the last chapter I wrote." Said Emma Iveli popping into the story… that's when the heat got to her, "It's hot!"

"It's not that hot." Said Sailor Mars.

"Easy for you say. I live in San Francisco… I don't deal well with heat!" said Emma Iveli who disappeared from the story.

That's when more droids appeared.

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

The droids were destroyed right away

"Come on let's go!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said everyone else.

As they continued on their way Sailor Terra (B) noticed something.

"You two attack twice." Said Sailor Terra (B) looking at the two Neo Moon.

"Yeah... but that because we were attacking with two different groups." Said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Sailor Terra (B).

That's when even more droids appeared.

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

That's when the droids were destroyed.

"Are we almost there?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Almost…" said Sailor Mercury pulling up her computer.

That's when more droids appeared.

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

All of the droids were destroyed.

"The entrance to main room is up ahead." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Good!" said Sailor Terra (A).

"Almost there!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Solar Slash!"

All of the droids were destroyed.

Sailor Solaris (A) looked to see that Solar Knight was once again gone.

"Who is he? And why does he keep disappearing?" she thought.

Chibi-Solaris sighed…

"Come on, let's go into the chamber." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh right!" said Sailor Solaris(A).

They entered the hellish main chamber where Lava was everywhere.

"Welcome to our main Chamber Sailor Senshi." Said Princess Pearl appearing from nowhere.

"This is the heart of the Volcano… this will be your tomb." Said Prince Diamond appearing from nowhere.

"You know… this is stereotypically evil." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Shut up Otaku girl!" said Prince Diamond.

"Hey! Don't say that word!" yelled Sailor Haumea.

"Whatever…" muttered Prince Diamond.

"Either way…" said Princess Pearl, "Soon our plan will come to fruition!"

"We'll stop you!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"That's right!" said Sailor Solaris.

"No matter what!" said Sailor Sun.

Sailor Rhea (D) grabbed Sailor Ganymede's (D) mouth before she could say anything.

"You really have to stop saying random stuff." Said Sailor Sun.

"Well at least I don't wander around looking for weird things." Muttered Sailor Ganymede (D) after Sailor Rhea (D) let go.

"I'd like to see you try!" said Prince Diamond.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

"Yeah!" cheered the remaining Senshi.

"First you have to deal with our four friends!" Diamond and Pearl said as they disappeared as a locked door appeared behind where they once were.

"What do you mean yourfoure friends?" Ganymede(A) asked but it was too late the twins had disappeared.

The Red and Blue Orbs were floating there and had the mark of the Dark Moon on it as they disappeared as Kyogre and Groudon appeared they weren't ordinary Pokemon though. Groudon and Kyogre had assumed humanoid forms and had crystals with the Dark Moon in the center of them Groudon, Kyogre had assumed female forms. Then there was a Bronze Light and a green light as two other forms appeared also looking female. They were Deoxys and Rayquaza.

"Okay why do all the droids seem to assume female forms? That really doesn't make since." Sailor Solaris(B) said.

"I cannot answer that question. I guess it's just the way things are. It's kind of weird though." Sailor Solaris(A) said.

"You D Senshi stay back from them. You don't know what these four are capable of unless you want to take on one of them." Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

Solar Knight appeared.

"Here is an idea there are four different groups of Senshi and four different Droidified Legendaries. Each of you has a healer or two on your team. Dimension D Senshi you take on Droid Deoxys . Dimension B Senshi you take on Droid Kyogre. Crystal Tokyo Senshi, you take on Droid Groudon, Dimension A Solaris Court, Terra, Solaris, as well as Phobos and Deimos you take on Droid Rayquaza." With that said, Solar Knight disappeared.

Solaris of Dimension A and Terra of Dimension A looked toward the Crystal Tokyo Senshi.

"Do you seven know something about Solar Knight?" Solaris(A) asked.

"Why would we know that? This is the first time we have seen him." Usa and the Twins responded with lies, while the Asteroids of Dimension A nodded in agreement.

"I think you seven are lying, but I will so not press it any farther. It's not good to know about future events." Terra(A) said.

With that the four Droids disappeared with the appointed Senshi to various parts of Mt. Chimney.

* * *

_**Dimension D Senshi Vs Droid Deoxys...**_

"Well the best one to handle Deoxys would be you Tomo." Sun said referring to Ganymede of her dimension.

"No! We have to work together!" Haumea said.

"Oh yeah good point." Dione said.

"Alright! Let's battle! Rhea Firestorm Smash."

Droid Kyogre deflected the attack.

"Ganymede Thunderstorm crash!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Sun Burning Light."

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Haumea page slicer."

The attacks hit, but the droid kept on attacking it also was using Double Team as well. So the attacks continued to miss, but the attacks from Droid Deoxys didn't.

"You Dimension D Senshi are pathetic. There is no way you will be able to beat me." Droid Deoxys cackled.

"We will not give up until we return you to normal Deoxys! The Dark Moon has poisoned your mind. You must fight it. You are stronger than that." Haumea said.

"I live only to serve the Dark Moon and no one else. Say goodbye Dimension D Sailor Senshi!"

Droid Deoxys continued to attack.

It came down to the point where they had to combine their powers.

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Clash!"

With that the Droid Deoxys was weak enough to heal. It was best that both Sun and Eris(D) combined to heal Droid Deoxys.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

With that the Dimension D Senshi defeated and healed Deoxys who went back into space.

The Dimension D Senshi were then transported back to right outside the door where Diamond and Pearl disappeared.

* * *

_**Dimension B Senshi Vs. Droid Kyogre...**_

"Okay here we go! Time to heal this Pokemon!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Right!" Sailor Saturn said.

"I'm ready." Sailor Cosmos Moon said.

With that the battle began.

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

The other B senshi also attacked the Droid Kyogre kept on attacking until Ceres decided to attack.

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

With that the Droid Kyogre was weak enough to heal. A healing move came to Solaris(B)

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"

With that, Droid Kyogre was healed and the Senshi of Dimension B were transported to the same place as the D Senshi were.

* * *

_**Crystal Tokyo Senshi Vs. Droid Groudon...**_

"So you Senshi from the future really think you can beat me? As if! I will trample you no matter what!" Droid Groudon said as she started attacking.

"Oh we will win, and we will heal you!" Eternal Sailor Neo Moon said.

"We so totally will!" The Solaris Twins said.

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

The attacks connected weakening the droid a bit, but it kept on attacking As well as knocking the heroes down.

"Oh no you don't! We have a World to protect and a region to save!" The symbols on the Solaris Twins Foreheads glowed and they clenched hands. This combination attack would take a lot out of them, but it would get the job done.

"Solaris Twin powers combine to form a Sand and Light Storm! That will make our job easier!" The Solaris Twins chanted as they closed their eyes.

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

The attack weakened the droid significantly but she was still too strong for just Eternal Neo Sailor Moon to heal alone at the moment.

"Solaris Twins Light and Sand Tornado Storm Smash!" With that the Solaris Twins weakened the droid enough so Eternal Sailor Neo Moon could heal her.

"Silver Crystal... Moonbeam Comet Healing Wave Activation!"

With that the Droid became Groudon once again and vanished sending the Crystal Tokyo Senshi to the same place the others were in.

* * *

_**Dimension A Senshi and Solar Knight Vs. Droid Rayquaza...**_

"Do you kids actually think you can beat me? I am the most powerful of all of them! Prepare to die Dimension A Senshi!" Droid Rayquaza cackles as she attacks.

"Solar Slash!"

"Hyper Solar Beam!"

"Fist of the Sun!"

The three attacks connected with the droid causing half damage, but still not weak enough to heal as the Solar Knight Disappeared again.

"I so totally wish he would stop doing that!" Solaris said angrily.

"Don't worry Sayomi, just focus on the task at hand." Terra said.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

The attacks connected, but the droid kept on attacking not seemingly weakened at all! What is up with that?

The Senshi of Dimension A kept on attacking there were even attacks by Solar Knight in there of course he disappeared right after he attacked.

Finally the droid was weakened enough, but this one need all the available healers.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Golden Crystal Healing Activation!"

With that the Droid returned to being a Rayquaza and returned to it's tower.

Now it truly was time for the final battle with Diamond and Pearl as the door opened right after the Dimension A Senshi arrived with the others. Solar Knight was still absent, but Solaris of Dimension A knew he was watching.

The SMA entered through the door that just became unlocked. What is in store now?

And so the battle with Diamond and Pearl began… but who would be the winner?

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ It is now time for the true battle with Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl! Will the Senshi be able to defeat and heal the Dark Moon Twins? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** _**Episode 41(NLGG Episode 161): Dark Moon: Mt. Chimney Combat Part II! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1)(18)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23) stay throughout

_**New Ally:**_ Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher.

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 41


	41. 41: Dark Moon: Mt Chimney Combat Part 2

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(Galactic Guardians, New Lives Saga with a bit of New Senshi thrown in.)  
_**

**_Episode 41(NLGG Episode 161)Dark Moon: Mt. Chimney Combat Part II!  
_**

**_Episode Written By: _**_**AshK**_**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight K_Rothacher does. We also don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon or any of the other anime that are involved in this story. We however do own our OC's as well as our ideas that we created. So don't sue us. We have no money. We also don't own Malignite, Thomas Drovin does.  
_**

_**Opening: Has not changed a bit. Will post the new opening when and if it changes.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Dimension A Senshi and Solar Knight Vs. Droid Rayquaza...**_

"Do you kids actually think you can beat me? I am the most powerful of all of them! Prepare to die Dimension A Senshi!" Droid Rayquaza cackles as she attacks.

"Solar Slash!"

"Hyper Solar Beam!"

"Fist of the Sun!"

The three attacks connected with the droid causing half damage, but still not weak enough to heal as the Solar Knight Disappeared again.

"I so totally wish he would stop doing that!" Solaris said angrily.

"Don't worry Sayomi, just focus on the task at hand." Terra said.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

The attacks connected, but the droid kept on attacking not seemingly weakened at all! What is up with that?

The Senshi of Dimension A kept on attacking there were even attacks by Solar Knight in there of course he disappeared right after he attacked.

Finally the droid was weakened enough, but this one need all the available healers.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Golden Crystal Healing Activation!"

With that the Droid returned to being a Rayquaza and returned to it's tower.

Now it truly was time for the final battle with Diamond and Pearl as the door opened right after the Dimension A Senshi arrived with the others. Solar Knight was still absent, but Solaris of Dimension A knew he was watching.

The SMA entered through the door that just became unlocked. What is in store now?

And so the battle with Diamond and Pearl began… but who would be the winner?

* * *

_**Chamber of Diamond and Pearl...**_

"Very Impressive..." A female voice said.

"...Sailor Senshi." A male voice said.

"Diamond and Pearl like cut out the drama! We know you are like here!" Solaris(A) said.

"So show yourself!" Solaris(B) said.

"Very well then. Prepar to die Sailor Senshi!" Diamond said.

"You will pay dearly for beating our beloved droids! First arise Droids Latios and Latias as well as Droids Regice, Regirock, Registeel, and Regigigas!" Pearl said.

So the battle was on.

"Double Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

The droids were weakened as Sailor Sun won the Rock Paper Scissors contest.

"Sol Star Healing Light." Sailor Sun said as the droids were quickly healed and returned to normal and vanished.

Diamond and Pearl then attacked.

"Sailor Senshi from Dimension D prepare to die and never return to your home dimension!" Pearl said.

"You will die along with the A and B Senshi!" Diamond said.

"Haumea Page Slice!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallop!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

Diamond and Pearl were taking quite a beating.

"Please just heal us and don't kill us! We surrender!" Diamond said.

"Please just heal us!" Pearl said.

The Senshi nodded this time Eris of Dimension D and Sailor Solaris(A) won the battle.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

With that the twins were healed as everything around their layer went back to normal. They decided to return to the Solar Kingdom and did so.

* * *

_**Headquarters of the Dark Moon Deep within Sea Foam Island...**_

Wiseman was watching the battle on the view screen. He saw the defeat of his twins and growled.

"That's it! Cologne, Happosai you will have to wait for revenge. Malignite I summon you!" Wiseman said.

"What is it my liege?" Malignite said.

"It is your turn. It seems Diamond and Pearl failed. I want you to seek out more crystal points and set up shop. We can't let Crystal Tokyo be born." Wiseman said.

"As you wish my liege!" Malignite said as he vanished in a black flash.

"Soon Sailor Senshi you will die! And the Dark Moon will once again reign supreme!" Wiseman cackled.

* * *

_**With Malignite...**_

"It seems that my commanding officers failed and defected to the good side. That won't happen with me. For the Dark Moon will come out victorious and Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist. Now to find a suitable base of operations for me." Malignite said as he vanished into Saffron City and took over the Pokemon and turned those gym trainers as well as Sabrina into his minions.

"Let's see those Sailor Senshi deal with me." Malignite said.

* * *

_**Solar Kingdom Castle...**_

A warning went off and showed the next general.

"Who is that?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know let me see." Diamond said as he entered the password and so did his sister.

"I was afraid of this. We are in trouble." Pearl said.

"Huh, like what do you mean?" Sayomi asked.

This is who I mean some villain stats came up on the computer:

Name: Malignite

Height: 5'9''

Eyes: Black

Hair: Short Black

Clothes: Black Hat, Black Coat of an odd cut that looks like a cape, black  
trousers, and black boots

Weapons: ANYTHING made out of the black Mineral Malignite, he can also use it  
to control people to obey his will mostly through his black rings.

A personal servant of the Wiseman, Malignite keeps tabs on Diamond and his  
followers by pretending he is loyal to Diamond. He is a VERY clever and  
dangerous man TOTALLY loyal to the Wiseman. He can be very charming and polite  
when he wants to be, and quite ruthless at the same time. He is also a master  
of disguise and of finding out secrets.

"This is much worse than we anticipated. Cologne and Happosai aren't ready evidentally. We have to face him. The most Loyal General to Wiseman. It seems that Cologne and Happosai need some more training." Diamond said.

"So like where has this one set up shop?" Kasumi asked.

"It looks like in Saffron City. He has taken over the Gym and Brainwashed the occupants of the gym. The trainers as well as Natsume and her family. We have our work cut out for us." Pearl said.

"Oh great just what we need. Another villain that brainwashes our friends." Nanako said.

Uh-oh it looks like they have another challenge before they can try and heal Cologne and Happosai. Natsume, her gym trainers and her family. What is going to happen? To find out stay tuned.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ Trouble has occurred. An unexpected trouble. A new villain of the Dark Moon family appears. Who is it? Will he be able to be beaten? Unfortunately the Senshi must face Natsume, her gym trainers as well as he family. What will happen? Will the Senshi come up on top or lose? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** _**Episode 42(NLGG Episode 162): Dark Moon: Enter: Malignite & His Minions Part I! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Senshi and Allies involved in the next Episode:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1)(18)

**_Dimension B:_** Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

**_Special Appearance:_** Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(23) stay throughout

_**New Ally:**_ Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher.

_**New Enemy:**_ Malignite Property of Thomas Drovin.

**_Total Senshi and Allies:_** 41


	42. 42: Dark Moon: Malignite&Minions Part 1!

_**Episode 42(NLGG Episode 162): Dark Moon: Enter Malignite and his Minions Part I!**_

_**For Disclaimers and everything, see the previous Chapters.**_

_**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli Episode Edited and Expanded Upon By: AshK**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The Sailor Senshi were in the planning stages for this fight.

"Okay…" said Ash, "Remember be extra careful. They can turn us into weird things like dolls."

Those who didn't know this fact sweat dropped… a lot…

"Really? They can turn us into dolls?" asked Orihime.

"Or many they can mind control us." Said Konata.

"Look we need to come up with a plan when they get there." Said Ash.

"He's right." Said Sayomi.

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

And so they came up with the plan. Which was to find and heal all the trainer before going after Malignite.

Sometime later, the Senshi teleported in front of the Gym.

"Wow… you can just feel the evil aura around it." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I know." Agreed Sailor Solaris.

That's when they headed in, the moment they came in, the gyms trainers surrounded them.

"Oh sh…" said Sailor Juno.

That was when they released all of their Pokémon.

"All right! Is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

The other Senshi nodded.

"Dione Book Explosion!"

The books hit the brainwashed trainers and Pokémon.

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

The fireballs hit all of the brainwashed trainers and Pokémon.

"Space Sword Cutter!"

The energy from the sword hit many of the brainwashed victims.

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

The attack hit the many brainwashed Pokémon and trainers.

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

This attack also hit a lot of the brainwashed Pokémon and trainers.

"Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

The lighting his many of the Pokémon and trainers.

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

The plant based attacks hit the Pokémon and trainers.

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

That was when many of trainers of Pokémon were hit.

"All right time to heal them!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Cosmos Moon Healing Star!"

"Neo Moon Healing Star!"

"Solaris Healing Star!"

All of the healing moves hit the brainewashed Pokémon and trainers.

"Since when do you three use healing attacks?" asked Sailor Uranus.

Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos Moon and Sailor Solaris (B) all laughed nervously.

"I guess we just came up with them." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We have to hurry!" said Sailor Solaris (A), "We need to go in farther!"

They headed into the halls to find more Pokémon and trainers.

"Oh man!" yelled Sailor Haumea.

"Looks like there more we have to do!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

The pages hit the many brainwashed Pokémon and trainers.

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

The water soaked many of the brainwashed Pokémon and trainers.

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

The snow and ice hit many of the brainwashed Pokémon and trainers, some were even frozen.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

The attack hit many of the Pokémon and trainers.

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

The two shuriken hit many of the brainwashed Pokémon and trainers, the first one freezing those that touched it.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Cosmos Moon Healing Star!"

"Neo Moon Healing Star!"

"Solaris Healing Star!"

All of the trainers were healed.

"I'm pretty sure that's all there is!" said Sailor Sun.

"All right! Let's go!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

They ran down the hall where the battlefield was.

"I've been waiting for you." Said Natsume with an evil smile.

"Where's Malignite?" asked Solar Knight.

"He's not here… he's watching somewhere though." Said Natsume's father.

"That's right." Said Natsume's mother.

That was when the doors closed, locking them in.

"This is going to be so much fun." Said Natsume with an evil smirk.

There was a large energy that came from her. Sending everyone flying into the walls.

"Why you…" growled Sailor Solaris (A).

Natsume hovered over Sailor Rhea (D), Sailor Ganymede (D) and Sailor Juno (B). That was when all of the shrunk to the size of dolls.

"Why you!" shouted Sailor Ganymede.

"Keep her like that!" said Sailor Sun.

"Yes… I agree." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Some friends you are!" shouted Sailor Ganymede (D).

That was when all three of them disappeared.

"Zoro!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Chiyo-Chan!" shouted Sailor Eris (D).

"Please stop Natsume! We're your friends!" called out Sailor Solaris (A).

"That's right." Said Sailor Terra (A).

"We know you're in there! Fight!" shouted Sailor Sun.

"You just wanted to say that… didn't you…" said Sailor Haumea (D) with her usual cat like smile.

"Now's not the time." Sighed Sailor Sun.

That was when there was a large burst of psychic energy… everyone but Sailor Solaris (all including Chibi and Sun), Sailor Terra (all including Chibi), Sailor Sun, Sailor Eris (D), Neo Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Where did you send them!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry… they're fine for now." Said Natsume with an evil smirk.

"Everyone put all your power into your healing attacks!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said all of the healers.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Cosmos Moon Healing Star!"

"Neo Moon Healing Star!"

"Solaris Healing Star!"

All of them focused their energy into the moves, the energy hit Natsume and her parents healing them.

At the same time, the others reappeared (and back to their normal size).

"You're all okay!" said Sailor Eris (D).

"Yeah… we had no idea where we were but it was really freaky!" said Sailor Ganymede.

That was when a massive droid in the shape of an Alakazam appeared.

"Droid Alakazam!" shouted the droid.

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Venus Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Solar Slash!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

When all of the attacks hit the monster, it destroyed it, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I guess the old saying is right. The bigger they are the harder they fall." Sighed Sailor Phobos.

"So you defeated the droid." Said Malignite making his appearance.

"It was weak!" shouted Sailor Terra (A).

"I know… it's more fun that way." Said Malignite.

"Okay so like what do you hope to accomplish here?" Solaris(A) asked.

"World domination and destruction of Crystal Tokyo. I will start with your kids!" Malignite said as he shot Dark Rings at Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Luckily they were able to dodge.

"We will so not serve you at all Malignite!" The Solaris Twins said. "Solaris Twin Fire Quake Flambe!"

After they said that Malignite fell to the ground on fire, but not before sending out his dark rings toward the D-Senshi. Since they have never dealt with the Dark Moon on a regular basis before the rings connected with them, placing the six D Senshi in a hypnotic trance.

"How may we serve you Lord Malignite?" The D Senshi said with blank looks on their faces.

"Come with me, this station has already been lost." Malignite said as a Dark mist surrounded him and the D-Senshi and they disappeared. They however didn't disappear before the A and B Senshi placed a tracer on Malignite. They also have the signal from the D-Senshi SMA communicators.

"Oh great, that's just great. We have to chase after them now! This is all your fault Ash!" Terra(B) said as she whacked Neo Sailor Moon upside the head with her hand.

"How is it my fault Misty?" Neo Sailor Moon asked.

Before a fight could break out Orion shocked them.

"Enough, you two are even more immature than Sayomi and Kasumi were when they were your age! Beam us up Pearl!" Orion said into his comlink.

"Right away." Pearl said as the remaining Senshi were transported back to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Dimension A...**_

"Like I so can't believe he got away before we could attack!" Sayomi said annoyingly.

"It's all your fault!" Kasumi said as she pointed toward Ash and Misty.

"Now we have to track him all over this place!" Orion said.

"Does anyone have a lock on them?" Virgo asked.

"I was wondering the same thing!" Libra said.

"Come on spill it!" Gemini said.

"Okay okay!" The former Dark Moon Twins said as they got to work.

Well it looks like Malignite got away with the D Senshi. Will they be able to be rescued? Only time will tell. No one knew what was going to happen… but it was going to be big.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ The A and B Senshi along with Diamond, Pearl and the rest of the form Dark Moon family set to work on tracking down Malignite and the D Senshi. Will they be able to find them? Or has the Dark Moon Finally won? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 43(NLGG Episode 163): Dark Moon: Enter: Malignite and his Minions Part II!**_

_**Note from AshK: **_Unless the Senshi and Allies change, I will not add the Senshi and Allies involved in the next chapter section. You will know when it is changed because I will list any changes down here. So with the exception of the D Senshi being temporarily evil, nothing has changed with the Senshi and allies involved.


	43. 43: Dark Moon: Malignite&Minions Part 2!

_**Episode 43(NLGG Episode 163): Dark Moon: Enter Malignite and his Minions Part II!**_

_**For Disclaimers and everything, see the previous Chapters.**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK**_

_**Same Disclaimers apply as before. The opening also applies.  
**_

_**

* * *

Gym Leader's Chamber Saffron Gym...**_

"Okay so like what do you hope to accomplish here?" Solaris(A) asked.

"World domination and destruction of Crystal Tokyo. I will start with your kids!" Malignite said as he shot Dark Rings at Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Luckily they were able to dodge.

"We will so not serve you at all Malignite!" The Solaris Twins said. "Solaris Twin Fire Quake Flambe!"

After they said that Malignite fell to the ground on fire, but not before sending out his dark rings toward the D-Senshi. Since they have never dealt with the Dark Moon on a regular basis before the rings connected with them, placing the six D Senshi in a hypnotic trance.

"How may we serve you Lord Malignite?" The D Senshi said with blank looks on their faces.

"Come with me, this station has already been lost." Malignite said as a Dark mist surrounded him and the D-Senshi and they disappeared. They however didn't disappear before the A and B Senshi placed a tracer on Malignite. They also have the signal from the D-Senshi SMA communicators.

"Oh great, that's just great. We have to chase after them now! This is all your fault Ash!" Terra(B) said as she whacked Neo Sailor Moon upside the head with her hand.

"How is it my fault Misty?" Neo Sailor Moon asked.

Before a fight could break out Orion shocked them.

"Enough, you two are even more immature than Sayomi and Kasumi were when they were your age! Beam us up Pearl!" Orion said into his comlink.

"Right away." Pearl said as the remaining Senshi were transported back to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Dimension A...**_

"Like I so can't believe he got away before we could attack!" Sayomi said annoyingly.

"It's all your fault!" Kasumi said as she pointed toward Ash and Misty.

"Now we have to track him all over this place!" Orion said.

"Does anyone have a lock on them?" Virgo asked.

"I was wondering the same thing!" Libra said.

"Come on spill it!" Gemini said.

"Okay okay!" The former Dark Moon Twins said as they got to work.

"So guys like what have you found?" Sayomi asked.

"Please let us know." Kasumi said.

"It seems that he has taken them to Goldenrod City in Johto." Pearl said.

"So what does that mean?" Ranma asked.

"It means that we have to go to Johto and search the entire City of Goldenrod. Our six friends are in danger." Ren said.

"We are like six Senshi short now. Who will we get here?" Akane asked.

"We need at least four D Senshi and a couple more A or B Senshi." Ash said.

"Any ideas?" Misty asked.

That's when Setsuna Meiou of Dimension A appeared.

"My suggestion is to choose Yuki, Kagami, Yomi, and Rukia. As for the A or B Senshi. I will be here and Hotaru will as well." Setsuna said taking out her Comlink.

"Pluto to Saturn come in Saturn." Setsuna said.

"Saturn here. What's up Pluto?" Hotaru asked.

"Where are you?" Setsuna asked.

"I am at home why?" Hotaru asked.

"That's good because I need to talk to Michiru. We have a crisis on her hands." Setsuna said.

"Okay Setsuna-Mama. Michiru-Mama, Setsuna-Mama wants to talk to you." Hotaru says to her adoptive mom.

"Neptune here what do you need Pluto?" Michiru asked.

"We need Hotaru to come to the Solar Palace. We need her help. May we please have it?" Setsuna asked.

"I give you permission. Beam her up." Michiru said.

"Orion, Virgo beam Hotaru up." Setsuna said to the two advisors.

"Yes ma'am." Orion said.

"Right away." Virgo said.

Hotaru was then beamed up.

"Pluto out, thanks Neptune." Setsuna said to Michiru.,

"No problem, Neptune out." Michiru said.

A few seconds later, Hotaru was there.

"What's wrong Setsuna-Mama?" Hotaru asks.

"Well our new friends from dimension D have been taken by Malignite and placed under his control." Setsuna said.

"What? How?" Hotaru asks.

"Malignite like has these rings that he can control people with. At this time the Dimension D Senshi that came here are under his control and our enemies. We like decided to bring four other Dimension D Senshi for the time being." Sayomi said.

"Okay, I guess I can help out. So when do we start?" Hotaru asks.

"As soon as they get here." Kasumi said.

* * *

_**Dimension D...**_

The D Senshi were on patrol when all of a sudden Yuki, Yomi, Rukia, and Kagami found themselves in a meeting room of some strange palace.

* * *

_**Back in Dimension A Solar Palace...**_

"Something must've happened. It looks like we were transported to some other dimension." Yuki said.

"That is correct." Setsuna said as her and Hotaru greeted them.

"What, I thought you were all dead." Rukia said.

"In your dimension yes, but in our dimension, Dimension A which is where you are now, we are alive." Hotaru said.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah why?" Yomi asked.

"Because, your six friends have been captured by the forces of evil." Umi said.

"His name is Malignite. He is a general of the Dark Moon Family." Sayo(1) said.

"In order to get your friends back, we like need you to hang with us." Sayomi said.

The Dimension A and Dimension B Senshi introduced themselves and showed the D Senshi the data on Malignite.(Refer to the previous chapter to find out about Malignite.)

All of a sudden the alarm went off. It seems as if Malignite and his new minions are making their move.

"I am going to have to go by Sayo to avoid confusion between me and Yomi from Dimension D." Sayo said.

"Transform guys and girls!" Orion said.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Solar Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Terra Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Elara Star Power!"

"Titan Star Power!"

"Phobos Star Power!"

"Juliet Star Power..."

"Make Up!" All the senshi said as they transformed into Senshi form.

_Somewhere else in the Castle..._

Rion transformed into Solar Knight and followed from the shadows.

"As soon as we like get Haruhi and the others back you four can return to Dimension D." Solaris(A) says to the D Senshi.

"And Pluto and Saturn of Dimension A can return to the others." Terra(A) said.

With that the Senshi were transported to Goldenrod City.

Solar Knight was able to sneak in the transporter room and platform without drawing attention to himself.

* * *

_**Goldenrod City, Johto Dimension A...**_

The Senshi landed gracefully in an alley in Goldenrod while Solar Knight arrived in another alley and stayed in the shadows as to not be detected.

"That is so much better than the time key, it's preferable." Sailor Titan said.

There was widespread damage in Goldenrod City and Whitney was also causing damage with her Miltank.

"Oh no! Like Malignite as gained control of Whitney as well." Solaris said worriedly.

The Senshi attacked Whitney and eventually healed her by destroying the Dark ring. However, the D Senshi will be a lot harder to bring back.

"Sun!" Elara said as she tried to go up to Haruhi. She was stopped by Titan.

"No, she doesn't know us. Besides that, I think we have more pressing matters to deal with." Titan said as she pointed to the millions of Droids that were attacking. The mind controlled D Senshi just cackled evilly as they vanished.

The droids were eventually destroyed. Team Pallas, took out their computers and gasped.

"What's wrong Sasuke, Momoko?" Solaris(A) asked.

"They are headed to the Bell Tower in Ecruteak City! We have to go there now!" Pallas(A) said.

"Right!" All the Senshi said.

With that they were off to Ecruteak City.

Wow! The controlled Senshi are under Malignite's control and are heading to Ecruteak City! Will the Dimension D Senshi be released from Malignite's control? to find out, stay tuned.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ The A and B Senshi along with Diamond, Pearl and the rest of the former Dark Moon family set to work on tracking down Malignite and the D Senshi. This time they track them to the Bell Tower in Ecruteak City. Will they be able to find them? Or has the Dark Moon Finally won? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 44(NLGG Episode 164): Dark Moon: Ecruteak City Combat!**_

_**Note from AshK: **_Unless the Senshi and Allies change, I will not add the Senshi and Allies involved in the next chapter section. You will know when it is changed because I will list any changes down here. So with the exception of the D Senshi being temporarily evil, nothing has changed with the Senshi and allies involved.

_**Dimension D:**_ Kagami/ Sailor Phobos, Yuki/ Sailor Juliet, Yomi/ Sailor Titan, Rukia/ Sailor Elara(4)

Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)(Currently under evil control.)(10 total)

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1), Setsuna/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru/Sailor Saturn(2)(20)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)


	44. 44: Dark Moon: Ecruteak City Combat!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A **_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always. Look back at the earlier chapters. We don't feel like writing them all the time.  
**_

_**Episode 44(NLGG Episode 164): Dark Moon: Ecruteak City Combat!**_

_**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli**_

_**Episode edited and expanded upon By: AshK**_

_**Opening: Still the same as always!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**They all arrived at the bell Tower. Everyone looked up at it...**_

"Remember, be careful. If you are effected by Malignite that's it." Said Sailor Solaris (A) to the d Senshi.

"I will be able to prevent it." Said Sailor Juliet.

"But…" said Sailor Solaris.

"Don't worry. She will handle it." Said Sailor Elara, "I can trust her."

Everyone shrugged and headed into the tower. They saw Malignite on the first floor.

"So you've come with the new Senshi." Said Malignite, "Well perhaps I should recruit them."

That was when Sailor Juliet stepped up and said something very quickly. Extremely quickly… okay… unnaturally quickly.

A barrier appeared in-between her and the rings. Causing all but the three Senshi from another dimension to gape.

"How were you able to do that?" demanded Malignite.

"I am a humanoid interface that was given the powers of the Sailor Senshi should the need arise." Said Sailor Juliet.

Everyone was confused say they heard this.

"It means she's an alien." Sighed Sailor Phobos.

"Oh…" said the other Sailor Senshi.

"How is that possible?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"In the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity gave Senshi abilities that were assigned to two different things, a being called the Integrated Data Thought Entity and place called the Soul Society." Explained Sailor Elara.

"So wait… you mean that there are some members of you're Sailor Senshi that weren't born Sailor Senshi?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

"I was born with the Senshi Powers." Said Sailor Juliet, "But those chosen by the Soul Society were not."

Sailor Elara laughed nervously.

"I see." Said Malignite, "I will meet you up stairs then, but be prepared."

That was when Malignite disappeared and when he did monsters appeared.

"All right is everyone ready?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

The Senshi nodded, ready for a fight.

"The best way to go though this is to fight the monster near the stairs. This way we can go up while saving our energy." Said Sailor Mercury.

Everyone nodded.

The Senshi turned their attention to the stairs.

"Juliet Data Stream…"

Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

The stairs were cleared and the Senshi went up, as they went up, the A and B Senshi realized something…

"What is the Soul Society?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

"It is the afterlife." Said Sailor Juliet.

"That's a weird name." said Sailor Jupiter.

They all arrived at the second level.

"All right! Is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone nodded.

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

They headed up to the next level.

"Wasn't this place called Tin Tower?" asked Sailor Saturn (B).

"Yeah, but they changed the name because of HeartGold and SoulSilver." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

"What?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"You heard me!" said Sailor Solaris (A).

That was when they came across some other mothers.

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Titan Earth Shaker!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

They headed up the stairs, that's when Sailor Phobos realized something.

"There's something else I just realized." Said Sailor Phobos (A), "What do the Soul Society do with creating Sailor Senshi?"

"The Soul Society has Soul Reaper who protect both the living and the dead. They have powerful female soul reaper become Sailor Senshi." Explained Sailor Elara.

"So you are one of them aren't you?" asked Sailor Phobos (A).

"How did you know?" asked Sailor Elara.

"There's something different about you spiritually." Said Sailor Phobos (A), "But if you're a spirit how can we see you?"

"This is an artificial body that allows me to talk and interact with people." Explained Sailor Elara, "However even if I weren't in this. Sailor Senshi would still be able to see me."

Sailor Phobos (A) nodded as they got up to the 4th floor.

They got to the fourth floor were one of the monsters attacked Sailor Phobos (D).

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

The attack was reflected back at the monster.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"All right! Just one more floor left!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Um… Naruto… the building is 10 floors." Said Sailor Saturn (A).

"What!" yelled Sailor Venus, "That's it! Shadow Clone Jutsu."

That was when Sailor Venus made many shadow clones, they went though the above floor and decimated the monsters.

"Why didn't you do this from the start?" asked Sailor Deimos (A).

The real Sailor Venus shrugged, he didn't know, really!

And so they began to head up the stairs to the above levels. The arrived at 10 level.

"Well that was faster than I thought." Malignite with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, I think that we can all agree on that." Said Neo Sailor Moon looking at Sailor Venus who merely rubbed head and laughed.

"Do you really think you can bear to attack your friends though?" asked Malignite, "Go now!"

The 6 brainwashed Sailor Senshi went into the attack.

"Rukia, Yuki. You think you will be able to handle it?" asked Sailor Titan.

The two nodded, they knew what to do that wouldn't hurt their friends and also prevent them from attacking.

"Bakudo Number 1: Sai!" shouted Sailor Elara.

All 6 of their arms were forced behind their backs.

That was when sailor Juliet took out some duck tape and placed on their mouths. Causing everyone to sweat drop.

"You do that a lot… don't you?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

"Just to Tomo." Answered Sailor Titan.

"That was very clever." Said Malignite, "But you have to face the droid I have. Arise! Droid Ho-oh!"

That was when he summoned a Ho-Oh monster!

"Are you ready?" shouted Sailor Solaris (A).

All of the Senshi nodded.

"Wait it's only one monster why don't you just the finishing attacks?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Sailor Solaris (B).

"I think the other attacks might be over kill." Sighed Sailor Phobos (D).

The Senshi nodded and prepared for the attacks.

"Please help us Pegasus! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus showed up and gave Sailor Solaris (A) the power to fight.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

All of the final attacks hit the monster destroying it.

Malignite gritted his teeth. With his monster gone and his Senshi minions tied up and gagged, he had to come up with something and fast… He smiled evilly as the plan came to him… it was going to be one interesting fight.

After he thought of a plan he sent his rings toward Pluto and Saturn of Dimension A. The attacks caught them off guard and the were turned against the other Senshi.

"A ha! So now I have the two most powerful Dimension A Senshi in my power! I will see you pathetic Sailor Senshi later." Malignite said as he vanished with the now eight brainwashed Senshi as the Bell Tower went back to normal.

"Great now we need to get two others to help us." Solaris(A) said

"I know, but Who could we get?" Solaris(B) asked.

"I like have no idea, but we have to totally think of something!" Terra(A) said.

"I know, that is the truth." Terra(B) said.

*Mew Sukey and Mew Berry appeared via transport.*

"It looks like you could use some help." Mew Berry said.

"So we came to help." Mew Sukey said.

"Well we have to figure out where they are off to now. We have to get our friends back. They got our Pluto and Saturn as well." Sailor Titania said.

"Any idea where they are now Pallas?" Rhea asked the two light blue-haired Senshi.

"It looks like they are now in the Whirl Islands." Pallas(A) said.

"That's just great. I noticed one thing though, Malignite didn't untie the D Senshi that were under his control." Pallas(B) said.

"Well I guess we head off to the Whirl Islands now." Eris said.

The Senshi nodded. The former Dark Moon members nodded as they transported the Senshi to the Whirl Islands.

Well it looks like Mew Sukey and Mew Berry joined in the fun. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next Time:**_ The A and B Senshi along with Diamond, Pearl and the rest of the former Dark Moon family set to work on tracking down Malignite and the D Senshi. This time they track them to the Whirl Islands. Will they be able to find them? Or has the Dark Moon Finally won? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 45(NLGG Episode 165): Dark Moon: Battle in the Whirl Islands!**_

_**Note from AshK: **_Unless the Senshi and Allies change, I will not add the Senshi and Allies involved in the next chapter section. You will know when it is changed because I will list any changes down here. So with the exception of the D Senshi being temporarily evil, nothing has changed with the Senshi and allies involved.

_**Dimension D:**_ Kagami/ Sailor Phobos, Yuki/ Sailor Juliet, Yomi/ Sailor Titan, Rukia/ Sailor Elara(4)

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2) Solaris Court(6) Crystal Tokyo Senshi (7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1), Mew Sukey and Mew Berry(2)(20)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

_**Senshi Currently under Malignite's Control:**_ Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6), Setsuna/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru/Sailor Saturn(2)


	45. 45: Dark Moon: Battle in Whirl Islands!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A **_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always. Look back at the earlier chapters. We don't feel like writing them all the time.  
**_

_**Episode 45(NLGG Episode 165): Dark Moon: Battle in the Whirl Islands!**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK**_

_**Opening: Still the same as always!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The end of the battle...**_

All of the final attacks hit the monster destroying it.

Malignite gritted his teeth. With his monster gone and his Senshi minions tied up and gagged, he had to come up with something and fast… He smiled evilly as the plan came to him… it was going to be one interesting fight.

After he thought of a plan he sent his rings toward Pluto and Saturn of Dimension A. The attacks caught them off guard and the were turned against the other Senshi.

"A ha! So now I have the two most powerful Dimension A Senshi in my power! I will see you pathetic Sailor Senshi later." Malignite said as he vanished with the now eight brainwashed Senshi as the Bell Tower went back to normal.

"Great now we need to get two others to help us." Solaris(A) said

"I know, but Who could we get?" Solaris(B) asked.

"I like have no idea, but we have to totally think of something!" Terra(A) said.

"I know, that is the truth." Terra(B) said.

*Mew Sukey and Mew Berry appeared via transport.*

"It looks like you could use some help." Mew Berry said.

"So we came to help." Mew Sukey said.

"Well we have to figure out where they are off to now. We have to get our friends back. They got our Pluto and Saturn as well." Sailor Titania said.

"Any idea where they are now Pallas?" Rhea asked the two light blue-haired Senshi.

"It looks like they are now in the Whirl Islands." Pallas(A) said.

"That's just great. I noticed one thing though, Malignite didn't untie the D Senshi that were under his control." Pallas(B) said.

"Well I guess we head off to the Whirl Islands now." Eris said.

The Senshi nodded. The former Dark Moon members nodded as they transported the Senshi to the Whirl Islands.

* * *

_**Whirl Islands...  
**_

The computer senshi looked at their computer and gasped.

"Um guys, I like think we have a problem." Pallas(B) said.

"What is the problem?" Neo Sailor Moon asked.

"It looks like they are deep within the islands. Where Lugia usually hangs out." Pallas(A) said.

"Well it looks like we have our work cut out for us." Mew Sukey said.

"I thought we had a hard time with Deep Blue and his army." Mew Berry said.

"Well let's like get going." Solaris(A) said before she was stopped by Solar Knight.

"Onee-chan wait up." Solar Knight said.

"What do you want?" Solaris(A) asked.

"I just want to reveal my true identity to you Princess Satoko." Solar Knight said.

"Princess Satoko? Who is that?" Solaris(A) asked as her eyes turned brown and memories flooded back into her.

"Oh yeah that's right, Sayomi was my middle name in the Silver Millennium." Solaris(A) said as she shifted to her Solaris Princess form.

"I am Princess Satoko. You are Prince Hyperion." Princess Satoko said as she hugged her brother.

"Now you can finally switch back to your male form!" Terra(A) exclaimed as she shifted to Princess Kasumi.

"I think I will stay female for a while. It seems that more memories keep coming to me the longer I stay in this form." Princess Satoko said. "Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"That is fine with me hon." Princess Kasumi said as she returned to her Sailor Terra of dimension A guise.

"Thank you." Princess Satoko said as she returned to her Solaris of Dimension A form.

"Could we reminisce about our past lives later?" Phobos(A) asked.

"We have some friends to rescue." Deimos(A) said.

Solaris(A) and Terra(A) nodded.

With that the Senshi and the Mew Mews entered the caves.

As they entered the caves they noticed several droids that looked like ugly pokemon in the way. They weren't very good because every single time they hit them the turned to dust.

"Malignite must be slipping. These monsters are way too easy to defeat." The Solaris Twins said.

"Pluto Dead Scream!" A voice said as the attack impacted the twins.

"How weak you Chibi Senshi are. I can see why Lord Malignite didn't bother to try and turn you." Pluto(A) said appearing from the shadows with Saturn(A) who held her Glaive with a lot more ease than usual.

"Hotaru, don't let Malignite control you! This is not you!" Saturn(B) said.

"How pathetic can you get Gabby! I am so much more powerful than you, I laugh!" Saturn(A) said with a cackle as she locked Glaives with Saturn(B).

"Go! I will deal with her!" Saturn(B) said.

"Gary, be careful!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"I will do my best." Saturn(B) said as she locked glaives with her counterpart.

"If you wish to see your friends again you have to go through me." Pluto(B) said.

"Go! I will deal with her!" Pluto(B) said.

"I will help!" Uranus said.

"You have to deal with me!"Uranus(A) said as she stabbed Uranus(B)

"And me!" Neptune(A) said as she punched Neptune(B)

Jupiter(A) then locked arms with Jupiter(B)

"Lord Malignite says you must submit to the Dark Moon or perish." Jupiter(A) said.

"I will not submit to anyone!" Jupiter(B) said.

Jupiter and the outers of Dimension B as they were locking up with the A Outers motioned the other Senshi on toward the lowest part of the cave.

They then were on there way along with Mew Sukey and Mew Berry.

* * *

_**Malignite's layer...**_

"Now that Jupiter(B) and the B Outers are locked in combat with the Jupiter(A) and the A Outers the other Senshi will be easy pickings." Malignite cackled as he looked toward his other slaves

* * *

_**Battle between the B Outers and the A Outers along with Sailor Jupiter of Dimension A and Sailor Jupiter of Dimension B Results...**_

The battle between Jupiter of Dimension B as well as the outers of Dimension B was a tight draw until the end where Malignite appeared and took control of Jupiter and the outers of Dimension B with his dark rings. Uh-oh.

* * *

**_Back with the remaining heroes..._**

A strange chill ran down their spines as they were teleported before the could reach the center of the Whirl Islands.

They arrived in the Hikawa Shrine in Juban.

* * *

_**Hikawa Shrine Juban The Senshi and Mew Mews as well as Solar Knight De-Transformed...**_

"What is like going on here?" Satoko asked.

"How come we couldn't proceed further?" Ritchie asked.

"Where is Mako-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"You should know." Ami said.

"You encountered her, along with the outers of this dimension." Minako said.

"You mean to tell me we weren't dreaming?" Misty asked.

"Unfortunately, no you weren't. We have some bad news." Usagi said

"What is it Mommy?" Usa asked.

"The Solaris Twins must return to the future for more training." Rei said.

"Why?" Yomi asked.

"What about Pegasus? Solaris-Papa can't use her ultimate attack yet." Umi said.

"He will be fine." Usagi said.

"Yes he will, you just won't be able to call on him for a while." Mamoru said.

"I guess, we have even more work cut out for us right?" Berry asked as she clung to Mew Sukey for dear life.

"This is going to be one long battle shall we head back to the Whirl Islands?" Sukey asked.

"No, you see, they are no longer there. Once you destroyed those monstes and encountered Mako-Chan and the outers of this dimension, they vanished. They seem to have switched dimensions." Luna said.

"Your kidding?" Phobos(D) asked.

"No we are not." Artemis said.

"The Dark Moon is getting stronger." Diana said.

"So we brought in some help." Luna said as she pointed to the other half of the Dimension A Galactic Guardians.

"It seems like we are needed sooner than we thought." Nabiki said.

"I am very sorry to bring them into the fold." Aurora, Shampoo's Adviser form, said.

"Little Azusa wants to help out." Azusa said returning to her old voice for old times sake.

"So Sugah, we were called in.

"So sorry to break the news to you Sayomi-Sama." Konatsu said.

"Well, we have to plan." Sayuri said. "Nabiki where did Malignite take everyone?"

"Please enlighten us." Yuka said.

"Well you see, it seems that Malignite has taken them to dimension B. Not yet sure where they went, but you can guarantee that Malignite looks to increase his minion army." Nabiki said.

"That is very bad." Kiyo said.

"You're telling me. What if Hinata is targeted. I don't know if I could bring myself to fight her." Naruto said.

"Or worse yet Sakura." Sasuke said worriedly.

"Well we have our work cut out for us." Yuki said.

"We sure do." Rukia says.

"What if it spreads to our dimension?" Yomi(D) asked.

"That is why we must return to the future." Yomi(A) said as she took out her necklace.

"We will return as soon as we can." Umi said as she took out her necklace.

With that the Solaris Twins returned to the future while Usa and the Asteroids of Dimension A remained.

"Well I guess we have to come up with a plan." Ash said.

"It seems that Malignite has moved to one of the worlds in Dimension B." Shuu said as he looked at his computer.

"I still don't understand, like how did Malignite get control of the Jupiter and the outers of this dimension?" Haruka Tamaki asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Hikari said.

"It seems that they were taken unknowingly. They were off guard since Juban is hardly ever attacked anymore." Luna said.

So Malignite and his minions have moved to dimension B. What will happen? Stay tuned.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next Time:**_ In an unexpected twist in the battle with the Dark Moon, Malignite takes his minions to the World of Ninja to try and take control of it. Anything to keep Crystal Tokyo from being born. Even if he has to take out the World of Ninja, he will make sure that Crystal Tokyo never comes to pass What will happen? Will the Senshi and Mew Mews be able to stop them? Who will Malignite try to turn evil? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 46(NLGG Episode 166): Dark Moon: World of Ninjas Knockout!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**SMA Members Involved Next Chapter:**_

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2), Solaris Court(6), Crystal Tokyo Senshi sans Umi and Yomi (5), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1), Mew Sukey and Mew Berry(2), Phobian Enforcers(6)(24)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(4)(13)

_**Dimension D:**_ Kagami/ Sailor Phobos, Yuki/ Sailor Juliet, Yomi/ Sailor Titan, Rukia/ Sailor Elara(4)

* * *

_**Senshi and others Currently under Malignite's Control: **_

_**Dimension A: **_Makoto/Sailor Jupiter, Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus, Michiru/Sailor Neptune, Setsuna/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru/Sailor Saturn(5)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ranma/Ran/Sailor Jupiter, Kakashi/Kazashi/Sailor Uranus, Ace/Macey/Sailor Neptune, Trista/Sailor Pluto, Gary/Gabby/Sailor Saturn(5)

_**Dimension D:**_ Haruhi/Sun, Konata/Haumea, Miyuki/Dione, Orihime/Eris, Tomo/Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Rhea(6)

_**Total: **_16


	46. 46: Dark Moon: World of Ninjas Knockout!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A **_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always. Look back at the earlier chapters. We don't feel like writing them all the time.  
**_

_**Episode 46(NLGG Episode 166): **__**Dark Moon: World of Ninjas Knockout!**_

_**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli**_

_**Edited and expanded upon by: AshK  
**_

_**Opening: Still the same as always!**_

* * *

**_A time portal opened up in the game room/ Senshi meeting room in the Kazama Mansion..._**

"Welcome home guys…" said Opal sticking her head in the room.

"Hey Opal… anything weird happen?" asked Naruto.

"No not yet…" said Opal, "Why what's going on?"

Naruto began to explain what was happening to Opal.

"Is that why Luffy seems depressed?" asked Opal.

Luffy was indeed depressed about something.

"Luffy what's wrong?" asked Ryoga.

"It's nothing really." Said Luffy who obviously lying.

"It's because his brother is under Malignite's control." Said Yuki.

"How did you?" asked Luffy.

"Because I am sure that you would go though a metaphorical hell for him." Said Yuki.

"What would make you think that?" asked Luffy confused.

An invisible arrow pointed to Yuki, "Bugging Otaku under Konata's influence."

"Why do I get the strangest feeling Konata's involved…" mumbled Kagami.

"Because she probably is under Konata's influence." Satoko says with a giggle.

"We have to make sure that Malignite doesn't go after people we love like Hinata and Sakura!" yelled Naruto.

"I'd hate it put in my input about evilness… but… I don't think he would go after Hinata or Sakura despite who they are." Said Opal.

"What do you mean?" asked Satoko.

"Even if they are powerful… but nothing would be as powerful as certain other ninjas in the village." Said Opal.

"Who would they go after?" asked Sasuke.

That was when it hit them.

"Arashi and Tsunade." Said Ash.

"What about the Pervy Sage?" asked Naruto.

"On one of his "research missions."" Said Opal using air quotes.

This made everyone sweat drop when they heard that.

"So wait… that means…" said Naruto.

"He's going to go after your dad." Said Satoko.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Hokage's office… Tsunade and Arashi were sleeping since no one had come in...**_

"Ramen… yes… look at that ramen…" mumbled Arashi in his sleep.

"Lousy hang over…" muttered Tsunade.

"These two are sitting ducks." Said Malignite appearing in the room.

Malignite then proceeded to attach Dark Rings to them.

* * *

_**Back in the Kazama Mansion…**_

Luffy suddenly got an idea.

"I figured out a way to heal Ace!" yelled Luffy.

"Really? How?" asked Kasumi.

"We drown him." said Luffy with a big smile.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Are you insane! How will that work!" yelled Akane.

Akana rolls her eyes at Luffy.

"It makes sense…" said Zoro.

"He can't swim." Said Yuki, "If we knock him into a deep enough body of water we could save him then heal him with someone retrieving him from the water after wards."

That was when the computers beeped…

"What's going on?" asked Kagami.

"Malignite appeared at the Hokage Tower." Said Sasuke.

They all transformed and headed to the Hokage Tower. There they found the brainwashed Sailor Senshi.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower...**_

"Dad! Granny Tsunade!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune(A) said as she attacked the Senshi.

"Not so fast! Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Mew Berry said.

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!" Mew Sukey said as she deflected the blast out the open window.

"How were you able to get them?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"It was easy… after all they were asleep… and hung over." Said Malignite.

That was when Tsunade suddenly vomited, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Ignore that." Said Malignite.

"She's' supposed to be the great medic nin… yet she can't seem to heal herself when it comes to a hang over…" said Sailor Pallas.

"She'll be fine later." Said Malignite "There is nothing that you can do to stop me!"

"Juliet Data Stream…"

Sailor Juliet's attack hit Sailor Neptune (B).

"You can't catch me!" shouted Sailor Mars sticking her tongue out.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Juliet and Sailor Cosmos Moon began to run away.

"Follow them." Said Malignite.

"Yes my lord." Said Sailor Neptune (B).

"Now the rest of you attack!" ordered Malignite.

His brainwashed Senshi nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile the three Senshi ran away from Sailor Neptune (B).

"Are we almost there?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"We are." Said Sailor Juliet.

They arrived at a small pond.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Sailor Neptune (B).

"When I hit you with my Data Stream it wasn't just a psychical attack… it temporally made you unable to turn into fire." Explained Sailor Juliet.

"You're kidding right?" asked Sailor Neptune (B).

She tried to turn into fire but found she couldn't.

"You think that will work on me? You've never been able to beat me." Said Sailor Neptune (B).

"I'm going to get you back Ace." Said Sailor Mars, "Gum Gum Whip!"

Sailor Neptune jumped…

"There is no way you can beat me! You've never been able to beat me." Mocked Sailor Neptune (B).

"If I'm unable to beat you then I will tell the other Senshi your real father is." Said Sailor Mars (B).

This made Sailor Neptune freeze up… allowing Sailor Mars to punch her into the pond.

"Cosmos Moon Healing Star!"

The healing move hit the drowning Senshi.

"Did it work?" asked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Juliet jumped into save Sailor Neptune (B). The two of them resurfaced.

"Are you okay Ace?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I'm fine…" said Sailor Neptune (B), "But there's one thing I need to know…"

"That was only a lie I said to distract you! I swear!" shouted Sailor Mars.

Sailor Neptune (B) looked at Sailor Juliet and Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Don't worry… I won't ask or telling anyone." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"…" responded Sailor Juliet who nodded indicating she agreed with Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"We should go join the others." Said Sailor Mars.

"All right." Said Sailor Neptune (B).

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the battlefield, the Sailor Senshi and Mew Mews dodged attacks from the brainwashed Senshi and Hokage's threw at them...**_

"How are we supposed to fight back?" asked Sailor Titan (A).

"I don't know." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Now Sailor Eris! Show them your true potential." Said Malignite.

Sailor Eris (D) touched her hairpins. When suddenly they glowed… she collapsed and a strange oval shaped shield appeared around her.

"What's going on!" yelled Malignite, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"That's because you thought you could control her true powers." Said Sailor Elara, "Her powers reject bad things from happening… they're rejecting you."

Malignite gritted his teeth…

Sailor Solaris (A) took this as a time to heal someone… feeling that a chance that they needed someone who can heal as well… she chooses to heal Sailor Sun.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

The healing move hit Sailor Sun, returning her back to normal.

"Retreat right now!" ordered Malignite.

The Senshi under his control nodded and they all disappeared.

"Damn it!" yelled Sailor Venus, "He got dad and Granny Tsunade!"

"What happened?" asked Sailor Eris (D) waking up.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck." Said Sailor Sun.

"I wonder if Ace is healed." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Water logged but healed." Said Sailor Neptune (B).

"So what happened?" asked Sailor Eris.

* * *

_**Sometime later in the Kazama Mansion…**_

"And that's what happened." Explained Ash.

"It's amazing you guys came." Said Orihime.

"Why couldn't Mikuru come?" asked Haruhi.

"That's besides the point!" yelled Kagami.

"But now he has dad and Granny Tsunade." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry!" said Luffy, "You'll get him back!"

"You're right! You got your brother back." Said Naruto.

"Why do I get the feeling that Luffy would go though hell and back just to save me?" asked Ace.

"Because that's probably what he would do." Said Zoro.

"He did do that metaphorically in canon…" said Emma popping into the story, "Only… it… didn't… work out…"

Emma began to sit in the corner with the air black around her… mumbled "Why did Oda-Sensei have to kill him? Why!"

"Just ignore her and her little break down…" said Kagami.

"All right! We're going to heal everyone else! Especially my dad!" yelled Naruto.

"If you don't get distracted." Said Sasuke.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto.

And so they manged to heal some of the brainwashed Senshi… especially Ace… for whom Luffy would probably go though hell and back!

"It's been months! Why am I still crying!" cried Emma.

"Chapter's over! Stop crying and leave!" yelled Kagami.

"It's not over yet." AshK said popping in as he took Emma back to her world.

_In the command center..._

"So where do you think Malignite will target next?" Orion asked.

"I have a feeling they will attack my world." Ash said.

"Why is that?" Misty asked.

"Because that is the only other world of Dimension B that AshK knows about." Satoko said.

"That is a valid point." Kasumi said.

"Well we have to prepare." Nanako said.

"You ain't just whistling dixie Sugah." Ukyo said from beside Konatsu who was currently in male form, though you couldn't tell by looking at him.

"Well like why don't we all get some rest. We have a long way to travel tomorrow." Satoko said.

"You can stay here if you want to." Opal said.

"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I am sure." Opal said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all decided to stay the night at the Kazama Mansion. The rest of the night went by uneventfully as they all decided to finally get some sleep. Day three was over. After tomorrow Satoko, Saika, and Ren can return to their true forms. However I think Satoko will choose to remain female for a while. I mean Rion wants his older sister to be around as much as possible.

So now that a few of the Senshi are healed, what will happen now? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ In an unexpected twist in the battle with the Dark Moon, Malignite takes his minions to the World of Pokemon to try and take control of it. Anything to keep Crystal Tokyo from being born. Even if he has to take out the World of Pokemon, he will make sure that Crystal Tokyo never comes to pass What will happen? Will the Senshi and Mew Mews be able to stop them? Who will Malignite try to turn evil? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 47(NLGG Episode 167): Dark Moon: Pokemon World Panic!**_ Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you._**  
**_

* * *

_**SMA Members Involved Next Chapter:**_

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2), Solaris Court(6), Crystal Tokyo Senshi sans Umi and Yomi (5), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1), Mew Sukey and Mew Berry(2), Phobian Enforcers(6)(24)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(4)(13)

_**Dimension D:**_ Kagami/ Sailor Phobos, Yuki/ Sailor Juliet, Yomi/ Sailor Titan, Rukia/ Sailor Elara, Haruhi/Sailor Sun, Orihime/Sailor Eris(5)

* * *

_**Senshi and others Currently under Malignite's Control: **_

_**Dimension A: **_Makoto/Sailor Jupiter, Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus, Michiru/Sailor Neptune, Setsuna/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru/Sailor Saturn(5)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ranma/Ran/Sailor Jupiter, Kakashi/Kazashi/Sailor Uranus, Trista/Sailor Pluto, Gary/Gabby/Sailor Saturn, Arashi, Tsunade.(6)

_**Dimension D:**_ Konata/Sailor Haumea, Miyuki/Sailor Dione, Tomo/ Sailor Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Sailor Rhea(4)

_**Total: **_15


	47. 47: Dark Moon: Pokemon World Panic!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A **_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always. Look back at the earlier chapters. We don't feel like writing them all the time.  
**_

_**Episode 47(NLGG Episode 167): Dark Moon: Pokemon World Panic!**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK  
**_

_**Opening: Still the same as always!**_

* * *

_** Kazama Mansion…**_

Ash and everyone else just finished explaining what happened to everyone._**  
**_

"And that's what happened." Explained Ash.

"It's amazing you guys came." Said Orihime.

"Why couldn't Mikuru come?" asked Haruhi.

"That's besides the point!" yelled Kagami.

"But now he has dad and Granny Tsunade." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry!" said Luffy, "You'll get him back!"

"You're right! You got your brother back." Said Naruto.

"Why do I get the feeling that Luffy would go though hell and back just to save me?" asked Ace.

"Because that's probably what he would do." Said Zoro.

"He did do that metaphorically in canon…" said Emma popping into the story, "Only… it… didn't… work out…"

Emma began to sit in the corner with the air black around her… mumbled "Why did Oda-Sensei have to kill him? Why!"

"Just ignore her and her little break down…" said Kagami.

"All right! We're going to heal everyone else! Especially my dad!" yelled Naruto.

"If you don't get distracted." Said Sasuke.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto.

And so they manged to heal some of the brainwashed Senshi… especially Ace… for whom Luffy would probably go though hell and back!

"It's been months! Why am I still crying!" cried Emma.

"Chapter's over! Stop crying and leave!" yelled Kagami.

"It's not over yet." AshK said popping in as he took Emma back to her world.

_In the command center..._

"So where do you think Malignite will target next?" Orion asked.

"I have a feeling they will attack my world." Ash said.

"Why is that?" Misty asked.

"Because that is the only other world of Dimension B that AshK knows about." Satoko said.

"That is a valid point." Kasumi said.

"Well we have to prepare." Nanako said.

"You ain't just whistling dixie Sugah." Ukyo said from beside Konatsu who was currently in male form, though you couldn't tell by looking at him.

"Well like why don't we all get some rest. We have a long way to travel tomorrow." Satoko said.

"You can stay here if you want to." Opal said.

"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I am sure." Opal said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all decided to stay the night at the Kazama Mansion. The rest of the night went by uneventfully as they all decided to finally get some sleep. Day three was over. After tomorrow Satoko, Saika, and Ren can return to their true forms. However I think Satoko will choose to remain female for a while. I mean Rion wants his older sister to be around as much as possible.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

"Tomorrow, I can finally return to my male form! Excellent!" Satoko said happily with a giggle.

"Onee-chan please stay female for a bit longer. I haven't seen my older sister in ages. I know you prefer your male form, but you have gained more memories in your female form." Rion said as he hugged his sister.

"That is not going to work. You are too old for that." Satoko said as another memory came to her from the Silver Millennium. Seeing the vision caused her to gasp and look at her brother.

"Ototo-kun, that worked very well didn't it?" Satoko asked. "Even in the last days of the Moon Kingdom?"

"Very well Onee-chan." Rion said.

"I guess I will do it for you. However if I totally go even girlier than I already am, I am so going to hurt you." Satoko said with a mischievious grin on her face.

"Guys, don't you have to get to the Pokemon World?" Opal asked as she turned on the transporter platform.

They all nodded.

"You mean we don't have to travel by time key this time?" Sukey said curiously.

"I really hate those landings." Berry said.

"Now you don't, this can take you anywhere in dimensions A and B." Opal said.

"Let's do this!" Haruhi said directing her Senshi to the platform.

They nodded.

The other Senshi followed suit.

With that they were transported to the Pokemon World. Evidently in the area near Daybreak Town.

* * *

_**Daybreak Town...**_

"Hey look guys, this must be your version of Daybreak Town." Haruka Tamaki said.

"Wow cool!" Nozomi said.

"I remember the Daybreak Contest. I think that was the one that I got my Togekiss." Hikari said.

"I believe that is where you got it. However I so don't remember really." Satoko said.

"Hey wait a minute, this is Dimension B." Hikari says sheepishly with a blush in embarrassment.

"That's right. I almost forgot about that." Nozomi said.

They were then encountered by the brainwashed Senshi. Just the ones from Dimension D for now.

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!

"We are being ambushed!" Berry said as she took out her Pendant and headed to the nearest Alley.

"We have to do something!" Sukey said as she took her Pendant and followed Berry.

"Charizard I choose you! Use Smokescreen!" Satoko said as she released her fourth captured Pokemon and her fifth one over all.

Charizard emerged from the Pokeball with a roar and obeyed, which left the rest plenty of time to escape so they could transform.

"Where did they go?" Rhea(D) asked.

"I have no idea." Haumea said.

"We have to find them." Dione said.

"Alright! Let's smash those goody-goods!" Ganymede(D) said.

From the Alley...

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Sukey!"

"Metamorpho-Sis!"

Sukey and Berry transformed followed shortly by the other Senshi and Rion.

"Solar Armor Activation Energize!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

The two Mew Mew attacks hit two of the four rings dead on shattering them causing Rhea(D) and Haumea to collapse.

"Double Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris from dimensions A and B said in unison shattering the other two rings knocking Dione and Ganymede(D) out. They still had the dark look in their eyes, but Malignite could not control them anymore.

"I will do the healing honors for Chiyo-Chan and Konata." Sun said summoning her scepter.

"I will do the other two." Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

The four were healed.

"Wh-what happened?" The D Senshi said.

"We will explain later." Solaris(B) said.

"We like have to go now!" Solaris(A) said.

"Haumea Star Power!" Konata said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Chiyo-chan called out.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Tomo Exclaimed.

"Dione Star Power!" Miyuki shouted.

"Make Up!" They then transformed into their Senshi forms

"Well we will be seeing you around." Charon said as she contacted Kasumi Tendo on her comlink.

"Beam us up Onee-chan." Charon said as the Phobian Enforcers went back to Nerima in Dimension A.

With that the Phobian Enforcer Senshi returned to their home.

So now they were off to find Malignite and his remaining minions.

The next thing they knew they encountered Brock who had a blank look in his eyes and sent out his Pokemon after the heroes. The Senshi and Mew Mews couldn't figure that out, but then saw that there was a Black ring on Brock's finger.

Then Sailor's Ganymede, Io, Rhea, Triton, and Titania of Dimension B were revealed with the Black Rings on their fingers as well.

"Oh no!" Terra(B) said.

"Not Brock too!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Not to mention, Dawn, May, Drew, Duplica, and Casey as well." Solaris(B) said.

Before they could blink, Brock and the B Senshi vanished and several Droids were now attacking the heroes.

the battle raged on as Malignite showed up.

"So you managed to heal more of my minions, no matter. I will see all of you in Dimension A! Ta ta for now! Crystal Tokyo will fall! Ha ha hahahahha!" Malignite cackled as he vanished with his minions leaving the Senshi and Mew Mews to fight the droids.

Soon the battle was over and all the droids were defeated as was the Dark Crystal Spire.

"Well we have to regroup now. We have to figure out where they are headed next." Pallas(A) said.

With that their adventure in Dimension B against the Dark Moon came to a close.

What will happen now? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ The battle against the Dark Moon returns to Dimension A to stay, this time Juban is the target as Malignite and his new minions set up shop in Tokyo Tower. What will happen now? Will the Senshi and Mew Mews be able to defeat Malignite's Minions as well as the droids? Only time will teall. Stay tuned to find out.

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:**_ _**Episode 48(NLGG Episode 168): Dark Moon: Tokyo Tower Terror!**_ Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you._**  
**_

* * *

_**SMA Members Involved Next Chapter:**_

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2), Solaris Court(6), Crystal Tokyo Senshi sans Umi and Yomi (5), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1), Mew Sukey and Mew Berry(2)(18)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(4)(13)

_**Dimension D:**_ Kagami/ Sailor Phobos, Yuki/ Sailor Juliet, Yomi/ Sailor Titan, Rukia/ Sailor Elara, Haruhi/Sailor Sun, Orihime/Sailor Eris, Konata/Sailor Haumea, Miyuki/Sailor Dione, Tomo/ Sailor Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Sailor Rhea(9)

_**Total SMA Members: **_40

* * *

_**Senshi and others Currently under Malignite's Control: **_

_**Dimension A: **_Makoto/Sailor Jupiter, Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus, Michiru/Sailor Neptune, Setsuna/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru/Sailor Saturn(5)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ranma/Ran/Sailor Jupiter, Kakashi/Kazashi/Sailor Uranus, Trista/Sailor Pluto, Gary/Gabby/Sailor Saturn, Arashi, Tsunade, Brock, Dawn/Sailor Titania, Duplica/Sailor Triton, Casey/Sailor Ganymede, Drew/Sailor Rhea, and May/Sailor Io.(12)

_**Dimension D:**_ none

_**Total: **_17


	48. 48: Dark Moon: Tokyo Tower Terror Prt 1!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Rated: T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli  
**_

_**Episode 48(NLGG Episode 168): Tokyo Tower Terror Part I!**_

_**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli**_

_**Episode Edited and Expanded Upon By: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I still don't own Rion/Solar Knight, K_Rothacher does. He is used by permission  
**_

_**Opening: The only change is that the DP Galactic Battles Theme has been changed to the DP Sinnoh League Victors Theme.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Senshi gathered outside of Tokyo Tower...**_

"So this is where the final battle will take place." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Can this be any more cliché?" asked Sailor Haumea.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Please don't talk any more." Said Sailor Phobos, "Right now isn't the time."

They entered the first floor of the Foot Town, when they got to the elevators, all of them going to the tower opened.

Emma Iveli popped into the story, "Remember I've been to the Tokyo Tower… even if it was like a year and a half ago…"

Emma Iveli quickly left before anyone could notice her.

The Senshi went into the elevators and found that none of them were cramped.

"That's wired." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

"It appears Malignite altered the data so that all of can fit in the small amount of elevators." Said Sailor Juliet.

"That makes sense." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

They got to the observation deck, where Malignite Stood surrounded by his brainwashed minions.

"We'll stop Malignite! After so many chapters of fighting! We will finally defeat you!" shouted Sailor Solaris (A).

"This final battle is taking way too long…" sighed Neo Sailor Moon.

"I guess I should make things interesting." Said Malignite.

That was when he summoned many monsters.

"Go!" ordered Malignite.

The monsters went in for the attack.

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gatling!"

The multiple fireballs hit many of the monsters.

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

The attack first froze a few of the monsters before destroying them.

"Dione Book Explosion!"

The books were aimed at the monster destroying them.

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

The rocks hit the monster destroying them right away.

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!" Io said as her attack destroyed the monsters with one hit.

With that all of the monsters that he sent out were taken care of.

"All right! Time for the next set!" ordered Malignite.

That was when he summoned even more monsters.

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

The vortex sucked in many of the monsters.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

Many of the monsters were frozen then destroyed.

"Deep Shining Aqua Wave!"

The attack hit many of the monsters destroying them.

"Juno Supreme Lighting Canon!"

The sword attack mixed with electricity hit many of the monster destroying them.

""Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

The lighting attack hit many of the monsters.

"Elara Snow Storm Blast!"

The icy attack hit many of the monsters, freezing them and then destroying them.

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

The electric attack hit the monsters, destroying them.

"Frenzy Ball Blast!"

The grass attack hit the monsters destroying them on impact.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

The attack hit many of the monsters destroying them.

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

The attack hit many of the monsters destroying them on contact.

"What are you just going to keep sending monsters at us?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"No… I'm not…" said Malignite, "I will now send your friends at you!"

"Damn it!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Don't worry! We can free them! I know we can!" said Sailor Eris (D).

That was when those who were brainwashed went in for the attack.

"Double Elemental Punch!"

The brainwashed Sailor Jupiter (B) aimed her attack for Sailor Deimos (B), she managed to dodge.

"Auntie Akane!" shouted Sailor Cosmos Moon, she tossed over a giant mallet.

"Thanks!" said Sailor Deimos knowing it was a way to fight Sailor Jupiter (B) and not hurt her… too badly.

Arashi on the other hand aimed an attack for his son… daughter… whatever…

"Rasengan!"

"Rasengan!"

The two identical Jutsu collided into a giant explosion.

"Damn it!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"I have an idea!" shouted Sailor Sun.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Eris (D).

"We have to gather them all up into a group." Said Sailor Sun.

"That's really simple." Said Sailor Solaris (A).

"But will it work?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

That was when Sailor Deimos (B) hit Sailor Jupiter (B) into a spot.

"That is where we'll gather them.

"All right!" yelled Sailor Venus.

She created many clones that dogged piled her father and tossed him to where Sailor Jupiter (B) was.

"How are we going to get them to stay though?" asked Sailor Mars.

That was when Sailor Juliet began to speak very quickly, a barrier seemed to spring up.

"It is a one way barrier, they could get in but not out." Said Sailor Juliet.

"You're powers confuse me." Said Sailor Venus.

"They confuse everyone." Said Sailor Ganymede (D).

Sailor Ceres managed to get Brock into the area.

"Why did I brainwash him again… he's not a fighter…" thought Malignite with a sweat drop.

Brock sent out his Croagunk to do an attack.

"What are we going to do about our fellow Senshi though?" asked Sailor Elara.

That was when they noticed that Sailor Saturn (A and B), Sailor Pluto (A), Sailor Io (B), Sailor Rhea (B), Sailor Ganymede (B) and Sailor Uranus (A) were all kicked into the by Sailor Mars using Gum Gum Whip.

"Figures that when your not paying attention to Luffy he'll do half the work." Said Sailor Juno(B) with a sweat drop.

"Wait… I just remember Tsunade!" shouted Sailor Venus who began to panic.

That was when said Hokage aimed an attack at Sailor Eris (D).

"Baigon! Lily! Hinagiku! Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

The barrier stopped Tsunade, Sailor Deimos (B) managed to push her into Sailor Juliet's barrier.

"So…" said Sailor Venus, "She has magic barrettes?"

"Yeah… it's weird…" said Sailor Titan with a sweat drop.

That was when Sailor Uranus used 1,000 years of Death on Sailor Venus.

"Why you!" yelled Sailor Venus once she landed after being… well had her fingers plunged in her butt.

That was when Sailor Venus summoned many Shadow Clones that pushed the remaining Senshi into the barrier.

"Looks like it's time!" shouted Sailor Sun.

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

But before they could be healed the ones in the barrier disappeared.

"You really think I would let you heal them?" asked Malignite with an evil smile.

Everyone stared at him gritting their teeth.

"Usa, you and the Quartet from our dimension search for their signatures." Solaris(A) said to her adopted sister.

"Right!" Eternal Neo Moon said as she took her group to find them.

* * *

_**In the Search for their friends...**_

"Momoko what do you have?" Eternal Neo Moon asked.

"They are still in the tower. I am picking up their signatures." Pallas(A) said.

"Well where are they?" Vesta(A) asked.

"They are in... the restroom? That is very odd." Pallas(A) said.

"Very odd indeed." Ceres(A) said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Juno(A) said.

* * *

_**Back with Malignite and the Senshi as well as Mew Sukey and Mew Berry...**_

"No… I won't." he said with an evil laugh, "This time I will face you all on my own."

The Senshi glared at him, hopping that they could beat him this time… no matter what!

The two sides glared at each other. Who would win this time? The Senshi or Malignite.

* * *

_**Back with Eternal Neo Moon and the Asteroids of Dimension A...**_

The Asteroids found their friends.

The senshi that were brainwashed immediately attacked.

Eternal Neo Moon's Raichu named Thunderchu used thunder wave on the brainwashed Senshi freezing them in place.

Eternal Neo Moon and the Asteroids of Dimension A used their weakest attacks to destroy the rings.

"Now it's time to heal them!" Eternal Neo Moon said as she summoned her healing scepter.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation" Eternal Neo Moon said as they were immediately healed.

Diamond came on and sent the Dimension B Solaris Court as well as Dimension A Sailor Jupiter and the Dimension A Outers back to their own worlds or areas. Also Tsunade and Arashi were sent back to the world of ninjas. Eternal Neo Moon and the Dimension A Asteroids then decided they would tell all of them what happened later.

The remaining senshi were then transported back with the others thanks to Diamond.

* * *

_**Back with the group that was facing down Malignite...**_

"Malignite! This is where your last stand is!" Solar Knight said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Malignite said as he tried to send his control toward the Solar Knight only to find out that he could no longer do it.

Wiseman's voice came into his head telepathically.

_'You have failed to destroy the senshi too many times. For that, I am stripping your ability to create Minions. Have a nice day.' _Wiseman thought telepathically as he ended the transmission.

The Senshi that were just healed arrived to join the others and faced down Malignite. This is where Malignite's Last stand would be. Then they could get on to the rest of the Dark Moon.

"Well I guess we better get back. The rest of the Mews probably miss us." Mew Berry said.

"I guess we will be seeing you around." Mew Sukey said.

The Senshi and Solar Knight nodded as the two Mew Mews were returned to Cafe Mew Mew via transport beam and not the time keys.

"Now your stand will end here!" Solaris(A) and Solaris(B) said in unison.

The other Senshi as well as Solar Knight nodded in agreement.

"We will just see about that!" Malignite said as he summoned more Droids that started to attack our heroes once again as the screen freezes.

What will happen now? Will the Senshi succeed or fail? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ It's Malignite's final stand as his reign of terror is over. Or is it? To find out if the Senshi succeed or fail in the conclusion of _**Tokyo Tower Terror!**_ Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you.

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A: Episode 49(NLGG Episode 169): Tokyo Tower Terror Part II!**_ Coming Soon!

* * *

_**SMA Members Involved Next Chapter:**_

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2), Solaris Court(6), Crystal Tokyo Senshi sans Umi and Yomi (5), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1), (16)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

_**Dimension D:**_ Kagami/ Sailor Phobos, Yuki/ Sailor Juliet, Yomi/ Sailor Titan, Rukia/ Sailor Elara, Haruhi/Sailor Sun, Orihime/Sailor Eris, Konata/Sailor Haumea, Miyuki/Sailor Dione, Tomo/ Sailor Ganymede, Chiyo-Chan/Sailor Rhea(9)

_**Total SMA Members: **_42

* * *

_**Senshi and others Currently under Malignite's Control: **_

_**Dimension A: **_none

_**Dimension B:**_ none

_**Dimension D:**_ none

_**Total: **_0


	49. 49: Dark Moon: Tokyo Tower Terror Prt 2!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Rated: T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli  
**_

_**Episode 49(NLGG Episode 169): Tokyo Tower Terror Part II!**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I still don't own Rion/Solar Knight, K_Rothacher does. He is used by permission  
**_

_**Opening: The only change is that the DP Galactic Battles Theme has been changed to the DP Sinnoh League Victors Theme.**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Back with the group that was facing down Malignite...**_

"Malignite! This is where your last stand is!" Solar Knight said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Malignite said as he tried to send his control toward the Solar Knight only to find out that he could no longer do it.

Wiseman's voice came into his head telepathically.

_'You have failed to destroy the senshi too many times. For that, I am stripping your ability to create Minions. Have a nice day.' _Wiseman thought telepathically as he ended the transmission.

The Senshi that were just healed arrived to join the others and faced down Malignite. This is where Malignite's Last stand would be. Then they could get on to the rest of the Dark Moon.

"Well I guess we better get back. The rest of the Mews probably miss us." Mew Berry said.

"I guess we will be seeing you around." Mew Sukey said.

The Senshi and Solar Knight nodded as the two Mew Mews were returned to Cafe Mew Mew via transport beam and not the time keys.

"Now your stand will end here!" Solaris(A) and Solaris(B) said in unison.

The other Senshi as well as Solar Knight nodded in agreement.

"We will just see about that!" Malignite said as he summoned more Droids that started to attack our heroes once again as the screen freezes.

* * *

_**Dark Moon HQ...(Despicable Me Theme Plays)  
**_

"Happosai and Cologne, you are the last obstacle standing in the way of theSenshi should Malignite fail to destroy them. I order the both of you to head to Tokyo Tower and wait for Malignite to be destroyed." Wiseman said.

"What if he isn't destroyed?" Cologne asked.

"Do we just take over?" Happosai asked.

"Oh he will fail and be destroyed. He has no power besides being able to call up his droids. He lost his ability to create Minions." Wiseman said.

"As you wish Master Wiseman" Cologne said.

"We are at your command." Happosai says.

"Very good. Now go!" Wiseman said.

"As you wish Master!" Both Happosai and Cologne said as they headed to Tokyo Tower.

* * *

_**Back at Tokyo Tower...**_

The battle was raging on! The Droids were easily destroyed and Malignite was now surrounded on all sides by all the Senshi.

"Do you wish to be healed?" Sun asked.

"We could heal you just like we did with the others." Solaris(A) said.

"Please Mister?" Cosmos Moon asked.

"We don't have to fight, together we can stop the fall of Crystal Tokyo." Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Come on." Solaris(B) said.

"What do you say Malignite?" Neo Sailor Moon asked.

"I would rather be destroyed than defect to the weak side. The Dark Moon will rise and Crystal Tokyo will fall as well as the Solar Kingdom!" Malignite cackled.

"Okay fine, suit yourself. Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Solaris Burning Star!"

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Hyper Solar Beam."

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

All the attacks connected destroying Malignite once and for all. The Senshi were about to celebrate as the felt someone grab their chests and Solar Knight was ambushed by a very lovely young woman.

"I so totally know that grip! Get off of us you old Freak!" Phobos(A) said.

"Get off of us!" Deimos(A, B) said

"Who is he?" Haumea asked as she batted at the grip.

"Happosai!" Solaris(A) and Jupiter said.

All the Senshi batted the lech away. Though the younger Lech was cute, they knew it was Happosai.

The Senshi knocked Happosai down and destroyed his droids. The black moon symbol faded as Happosai returned to his former self and kept on holding his head.

"Heal me! Heal me now! I just want to go back to my carefree life as Happosai, Grand Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts! Heal me now before I return to the clutches of the Dark Moon. It will take all of you!" Happosai said.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

"Neo Moon Healing Star!"

"Solaris Healing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Healing Star!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Activation!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

With that Happosai was healed of the influence of the Dark Moon and hopped off on his merry way, glomping all the Senshi on the way off.

"Ototo-Kun where are you?" Solaris(A) asked worriedly.

"I'm over here Onee-Chan! Get her away from me!" Solar Knight said.

Solaris(A) went over toward her brother

"Just what are you doing with my Ototo-Kun?" Solaris(A) asked angrily.

"He will make a great addition to my tribe." Cologne said.

"Let him go you old ghoul! You my look young, but you are still over 300 years old!" Phobos(A) said.

Just then the Dark Moon Mark vanished and Cologne returned to her old self and held her head just like Happosai did.

"Heal me now before I am taken again!" Cologne said as she collapsed.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

"Neo Moon Healing Star!"

"Solaris Healing Star!"

"Cosmos Moon Healing Star!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Activation!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

With that Cologne was healed and she returned to Nerima.

Solaris(A) contacted the Solar Palace.

"Azurite, beam us up! We have a final battle to get ready for." Solaris(A) said.

With that they were beamed up.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

Rhea(A and D), Pallas(A and B), Pluto(B) went over to a computer in the corner. The other Senshi also noticed that the Phobian Enforcers have arrived and are sitting at the table.

Charon(A) also went over to the corner as well as Mercury(B). Pluto(A) also appeared.

"Okay guys, I've figured out how to get rid of the Time Key Problem." Pluto(A and B) said.

"How?" Haumea asked over toward the corner.

"Get all of the Time Keys and communicators and we will show you." Rhea(A and D) said.

Haumea did so and made her way over to where the Genius Senshi were. Of course Pokemon also helped carry the communicators and Time Keys over to the computer.

The communicators and Time Keys were placed in a compartment on the main computer. The glowed the respective colors and as soon as the glows receded, only the comlinks were left. They were then given to the Senshi.

"What happened to the Time Keys?" Cosmos Moon asked concerned.

"They are embedded into the comlinks." Charon(A) said as she pointed to the Dimensional travel button. "All you guys have to do is think of which dimension or world you want to go to and press the button and a portal will open at ground level so we can walk through. No more falls, and when the Transporter platforms are on the fritz it will be a painless way to travel between Dimensions and the various worlds in the dimensions."

The Senshi were ecstatic and cheered.

"Now the final order of business. Solaris of Dimension B you can give these modified comlink/Time Key combinations to your group." Solaris(A) said.

"That's not the final order of business!" Terra(A) said. "The final order of business is to take down Wiseman."

"He is the only one left of the Dark Moon that we have to fight." Solaris(A) said.

"So now we have to come up with a plan." Eternal Neo Moon said.

* * *

_**Dark Moon... no... Headquarters of Wiseman...(Despicable Me theme plays again.)**_

"If you want something done you have to do it yourself!" Wiseman said. "Crystal Tokyo will fall!"_**  
**_

* * *

_**Back at the Solar Palace in Dimension A...**_

Haruhi having De-Transformed just like the other Senshi gathers her team.

"Well we have to be heading back to our Dimension. We will be seeing you guys around. Good luck with Wiseman! Kick some butt!"

"It was totally awesome working with you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Tomo said.

"I hope we meet again." Orihime said.

"It was nice working with you Usa." Chiyo-Chan said.

"The pleasure was all ours." Usa said.

With that the D Senshi waved good bye to their new friends and used their new communicators to portal home. The arrival back in Dimension D was now much smoother than it had previously been because they didn't fall.

It was now time to plan where to meet Wiseman for the final confrontation! What will the Senshi decide? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ The Final Dark Moon Battle Begins. They have to defeat Wiseman. Will the SMA succeed or fail? Stay Tuned to find out! Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you.

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A: Episode 50(NLGG Episode 170): Fall of the Wiseman Part I!**_ Coming Soon!

* * *

_**SMA Members Involved Next Chapter:**_

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2), Solaris Court(6), Crystal Tokyo Senshi sans Umi and Yomi (5), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1), (16)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

_**Dimension D:**_ None

_**Total SMA Members: **_33

* * *

_**Keep an eye out for the next exciting adventure of: New Lives Galactic Guardians A!**_


	50. 50: Dark Moon: Fall of Wiseman Part I!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Rated: T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli  
**_

_**Episode 50(NLGG Episode 170): Fall of Wiseman Part I!**_

_**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli**_

_**Edited and Briefly expanded upon by: AshK  
**_

_**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I still don't own Rion/Solar Knight, K_Rothacher does. He is used by permission  
**_

_**Opening: Until the opening changes again, I will not post it  
**_

_**Emma's Note: Sorry for the long wait, long story short, I meant to write this last month about some stuff happened... sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_**In the base they searched for where Wiseman would be. That was when they saw that the computer found him...**_

"He's in the Cerulean Cave." Said Sasuke.

"Really?" asked Misty.

"Where's Cerulean Cave?" asked Kiyo.

"Isn't obvious, it's a cave near Cerulean City." Said Luffy.

"That's right." Said Trista, "However, every single Pokemon inside of it is the highest level."

"You think he might use them against us?" asked Haruka.

"He probably will." Said Satoko.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Ash.

They got to the location of the cave after transforming.

* * *

_**Cerulean Cave...**_

"Let's get in!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said the others.

They went into the cave to find every single Pokemon was turned into some sort of monster.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Sailor Solaris (B).

"Right!" said the others.

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gatling!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

The attacks hit the Pokemon, healing them for some reason.

"All right let's continue on our way!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

They headed to the next area.

"So… where do you think that Wise Man is hiding." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Probably the place where you fight Mewtwo in the games." Said Emma popping into the story.

Everyone stared at her.

"What… it's my shtick to break the fourth wall." Said Emma, "Fine… just ignore me!"

Emma left the story and they decided to try to map out the area using Sailor Senshi's computer.

"He's in the basement, however the way to get to the way to get to the basement is convoluted and extremely difficult." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Is it like a maze?" asked Sailor Solaris (A).

"It is." Answered Sailor Rhea.

"So how do we get there?" asked Sailor Titania.

"Follow us." Said Sailor Mercury.

They began to lead them to way however more monsters appeared to stop them.

"Venus Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

All of the attacks hit the monsters, turning them back into normal Pokemon.

"I have a feeling went we get closer there's going to get more." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Oh come on." Said Sailor Mars, "It's obvious that's going to happen."

As they continued on their way they got to the second floor, which was after all the only way to the basement.

"Who thought up the lay out of this cave?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"I don't know nor do I want to know." Said Sailor Deimos.

That was when even more monsters appeared to fight them.

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

The monsters tuned back into Pokemon, which was when even more showed up.

"Juno Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

All of the attacks turned the Pokemon back to normal.

As they went on their way, Sailor Rhea saw something on the computer.

"We're at the half way point." Said Sailor Rhea.

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I'm sure." Responded Sailor Rhea.

"All right! We won't back down now!" shouted Sailor Solaris (A)

That was when more monsters appeared.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

The monster turned back into Pokemon.

"Do you think he'll have more tricks?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"It's doubtful" said Sailor Pallas (B), "Know his type he's going to be over confident and feel that he can take all of us down himself."

"These are probably just meant to delay us." Said Sailor Neptune.

"Make sense." Said Sailor Terra (B).

That was when even more monsters appeared.

"Saturn Star Surprise!

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

All of the attack hit the monsters turned them back into Pokemon.

"Just a little more" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

They headed more into the cave that was when more monsters appeared.

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

And all of the monsters turned back into Pokemon.

"The next set is going to be a big one." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Terra (B).

"I'm positive." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

That was when there was a rumble.

"That better be someone's stomach." Said Sailor Deimos (A).

"I really hope so too." Said Sailor Mars with a sweat drop.

That was when even more monsters appeared and they appeared to be Stronger than before.

One tried to attack Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

The attack hit the monster turning it back into a Pokemon.

Another one tried to attack Sailor Phobos.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

It too turned back to into a Pokemon.

Yet another tried to attack Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

That too turned back into a Pokemon.

Another monster went after Sailor Solaris (B).

" Solaris Burning Star!"

The attack hit turning the monster back into a Pokemon.

Yet another monster went after Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Moon Shining Star!"

That monster turned back into a Pokemon.

And the last monster went after Sailor Solaris (A).

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!"

And finally that monster turned back into a harmless Pokemon.

"That was the last of those." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Terra (A).

"I'm positive." Said Sailor Pluto.

"All right if that it nothing standing in our way against Wiseman!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

They found their way to where Wiseman was.

"So you have found me." Said Wiseman.

"That's right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You won't win!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"I defeated you before, and I will defeat you again!" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

Wiseman just laughed evilly.

"I will win this time! You will see." Said Wiseman.

"No way!" yelled Sailor Solaris (A).

"You're days are numbered!" yelled Sailor Neo Sailor Moon

"We will; stop you!" yelled the other Sailor Senshi.

"Oh by they way Sailor Rejects say hello to your Pokemon!" Wiseman said as he teleported back behind a bunch of Pokemon with Dark upside down crescent moons on their foreheads. Luckily, none of the advisors were the controlled by Wiseman. It was just their Pokemon that were kept in Pokeballs.

"Attack my new army!" Wiseman said as he vanished.

The battle raged on. eventually all the Pokemon were weakened, healed and returned. The Senshi looked around and noticed that Wiseman wasn't there.

"Computer Senshi where is he at?" Solaris(A) asked.

"He is about 50 feet ahead." Rhea said.

Soon they were face to face with Wiseman only he was different. He had a skull for a head and his arms were bony.

"Now is where you fall Sailor Senshi! I Doom Phantom will destroy you once and for all!" Doom Phantom said as he made several clones of himself and stood at the back of them waiting for the Senshi to get to him.

"This is definitely going to drain his energy. He can't handle all of these clones." Venus said.

"Each clone we defeat, he becomes weaker and weaker. Eventually until only he is left." Terra(A) said.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!"

And so the final battle with Wiseman was just about to being… and hopefully the Sailor Senshi would win this time. Who are we kidding of course they will win.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ The Conclusion of this very long Fall of the Dark Moon Section. Will the Senshi succeed? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A: Episode 51(NLGG Episode 171): Fall of the Wiseman Part II!**_ Coming Soon!

* * *

_**SMA Members Involved Next Chapter:**_

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2), Solaris Court(6), Crystal Tokyo Senshi sans Umi and Yomi (5), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1), (16)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

_**Dimension D:**_ None

_**Total SMA Members: **_33


	51. 51: Dark Moon: Fall of Wiseman Part II!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Rated: T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli  
**_

_**Episode 51(NLGG Episode 171): Dark Moon: Fall of Wiseman Part II!**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK  
**_

_**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. We still don't own Rion/Solar Knight, K_Rothacher does. He is used by permission  
**_

_**Opening: Until the opening changes again, I will not post it  
**_

* * *

**_Battle with Wiseman/Doom Phantom..._**

"Oh by they way Sailor Rejects say hello to your Pokemon!" Wiseman said as he teleported back behind a bunch of Pokemon with Dark upside down crescent moons on their foreheads. Luckily, none of the advisors were the controlled by Wiseman. It was just their Pokemon that were kept in Pokeballs.

"Attack my new army!" Wiseman said as he vanished.

The battle raged on. eventually all the Pokemon were weakened, healed and returned. The Senshi looked around and noticed that Wiseman wasn't there.

"Computer Senshi where is he at?" Solaris(A) asked.

"He is about 50 feet ahead." Rhea said.

Soon they were face to face with Wiseman only he was different. He had a skull for a head and his arms were bony.

"Now is where you fall Sailor Senshi! I Doom Phantom will destroy you once and for all!" Doom Phantom said as he made several clones of himself and stood at the back of them waiting for the Senshi to get to him.

"This is definitely going to drain his energy. He can't handle all of these clones." Venus said.

"Each clone we defeat, he becomes weaker and weaker. Eventually until only he is left." Terra(A) said.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!"

The Senshi made their way easily enough through the clones now Doom Phantom was the only one standing. He tried to take the Pokemon once again but found out that he couldn't.

"Where is my Pokemon army? I want it back!" Doom Phantom said.

"Sorry, but we knew you would try to control them again so we sent them to the various labs. Since you don't have any Pokemon yourself you are stuck with just facing us!" Solaris(A) said.

"Very well! I will destroy you one by one!" Doom Phantom said as he commenced the attack. Unfortunately he won and only Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos Moon, Eternal Neo Moon, Sailor Solaris(A and B) and Sailor Terra(A and B) were the only ones still conscious and not yet de-transformed.

"I only want to see the leaders!" Doom Phantom said as he took out Sailor Terra from A and B and only left with Solaris A and B as well as Neo Sailor Moon, Eternal Neo Moon, and Sailor Cosmos Moon(So he thinks).

"Stay back Satoko! Let us handle it. I think you are the only one that is meant to take on Doom Phantom!" The Moon Senshi and Solaris(B) said in unison.

"As you like wish my friends. Good luck." Solaris(A) said as she went to the back of the line.

Doom Phantom made short work of them, but not without getting thoroughly weak in the process. He couldn't even keep is Skeletal form he kept on switching back and forth between his skeletal form and his robed form. A time portal opened up and Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra appeared and landed gracefully. They knew that Wiseman/Doom Phantom was weak and he couldn't take control of anyone. Chibi-Terra attacked first only to be knocked back and out de-transforming.

"Umi! No!" Solaris and Chibi-Solaris said in unison. Now it was Mother and Daughter and yes I mean Mother and Daughter not currently female father and daughter. All will be revealed sooner or later.

"Mother are you alright?" Chibi-Solaris asked.

"I'm your Father! Not Mother!" Solaris said a bit angrily.

"You don't look much like a father right now!" Chibi-Solaris giggled.

Doom Phantom was about to destroy them when out of nowhere a voice said.

"Solar Slash!" the voice said.

"What impossible! I thought I knocked all your friends out!" Doom Phantom said as he shifted between Doom Phantom and Wiseman.

"You forgot about my Ototo-Kun! Solar Knight! Weaken him even more!" Solaris said.

"Sure thing Onee-chan!" Solar Knight said as sunlight surrounded him and he became Prince Hyperion and slashed Doom Phantom/Wiseman gravely injuring him.

"Now sis and niece!" Hyperion said.

They nodded.

"Solar Princess Power Make Up!" Solaris and Chibi-Solaris said in unison as they transformed into their Princess forms.

"Time to destroy you once and for all Wiseman!" Princess Satoko said.

"You will pay!" Neo Princess Satoko said.

"I Princess Satoko of the Solar Kingdom hereby banish you into the void for all eternity with no way to return no matter how hard anyone tries! Solar Princess Shooting Star Elimination!" Both Princess Satoko's said.

Wiseman was still standing but barely.

_'Everyone we need your help! Please lend us your power!'_ Princess Satoko and Neo Princess Satoko thought in unison.

Soon all the symbols of all the Senshi went into the scepters the two Solar Princesses were holding including Prince Hyperion's energy.

"Once again we say this again: I Princess Satoko of the Solar Kingdom hereby banish you Wiseman/Doom Phantom into the void for all eternity with no hope of returning no matter how hard anyone tries! Say Goodbye! Solar Princess Shooting Star Elimination!"

With that said several multi-colored lights came from the twin scepters as they surrounded Wiseman/Doom Phantom and encased him. This hereby sealed him up for all eternity and blasted him into pieces that were scattered all throughout the void.

The cave returned to normal as all the remaining Dark Crystal Spires vanished into nothingness as if they had never existed. The Senshi then found themselves back in the Solar Palace De-Transformed.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

"Okay Yomi I know that your real first name is Satoko and your middle name is Sayomi which do you prefer to go by?" Satoko asked.

"I prefer to be referred to as Sayomi, but you can either call me Sayo or Yomi. However my real name is Satoko Sayomi Tanaka II. Future Princess of the Solar Kingdom daughter of the future Queen of the Solar Kingdom. Actually both Umi and I are future Princess of the Solar Kingdom, however Umi is also the future Princess of Earth."

"Okay, Yomi-Chan why did you call me Mother back at the battle?" Satoko said.

Yomi got a Mikuru like smirk as well as the coldness of Plutos eyes.

"That is classified, however it will involve someone else needing to be my future father." Yomi said as she looked toward Kasumi.

"Um huh? come again?" Kasumi asked. "Father? I'm your mother!" Kasumi said angrily.

"You're one of my mothers. That's all I will say." Umi said.

"Daddy," Yomi said "Haven't you found it more comfortable lately to remain female even outside your time?"

"I have. That is like so totally weird, but something is telling me deep inside me that I was meant to be female and I need to stay that way." Satoko said.

"Satoshi, are you okay?" Kasumi asked concerned. "Why would you want to be female? It is so not right! I am supposed to be female of this pairing even though I am still quite the Tomboy."

"I'm fine." Satoko said. "And please call me Satoko when I am in this form."

Satoko switches to Satoshi.

"And Satoshi when I am in this form." Satoshi said as he shifted back to Satoko. "For the time being I will remain Satoko."

The Senshi all nodded in agreement as the crossdressing currently male Senshi sweatdropped.

"Does that mean it will happen to us?" Ash asked.

"I really don't want that to happen." Sasuke said.

"Neither do I!" Naruto said.

Usa just shakes her head as do the Solaris twins.

"No it won't happen to you, let us just say that Satoko-Oneechan is a special case." Usa and the twins said in unison.

The A Asteroids nodded in agreement with their fellow Crystal Tokyo Senshi.

"What do you mean, I'm special?" Satoko asked confused.

"Of course you are special Satoko-Chan." Kasumi said as she passionately kissed Satoko on the lips. "Special to me."

Both Satoko and Kasumi simultaneously blush.

Luffy and the B Senshi had a strange urge to celebrate.

"Well we defeated the bad guys for now! Let's celebrate and do some shopping along with it!" Luffy said as he shifted to Lufia.

"I'm game!" Naruto said as he shifted to Naruko.

"I guess it can't be helped." Sasuke said as he shifted to Asuna.

"I guess." Kiyo said as he shifted to Kiya.

"Oh okay." Ranma said as he shifted to Ran.

The other B Senshi that could switch genders shifted to their female forms ready to celebrate. Shuu shifted to Saika and Ranma(A) shifted to Ren.

It was time to celebrate, but how long would the celebration last?

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

Wiseman's chair disappeared as did Diamond's, Pearl's, Rubeus', Sapphire's, Emerald's**_, _**and Malignite's now it was just the Death Busters and Witches 5 as well as Shadow Galactica(Galaxia and the Animamates remaining as well as whatever villains the B Senshi were battling at the moment.

"It won't be long until we take control of this measly universe!" Nehellenia cackled.

"Sounds good to me." Pharaoh 90 said.

"Time to bring Silence once again!" Mistress 9 said as she finally took complete control of Kodachi.

"We will not fail this time!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes doctor!" Eugeal said.

"I will rescue my pig-tailed Goddess from that Kerr Saotome!" Kuno said as he twirled his cue pole around.

"We will get that Pikachu! In fact we will get all the Pikachu's The Silver Moon Alliance won't stand a chance against us!" Musashi said.

The rest of the Dead Moon agents cackled in concert evilly.

"I will destroy those Mew Mews once and for all!" Deep Blue said. "Mews Sukey and Berry too!"

Uh-oh sounds like the Dark Blue Alliance is planning something! What is it? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ With the Dark Moon defeated, it was time to celebrate with shopping, party and food. However their celebration is short lived as they are attacked once again by Kuina and Mikoto as well as the remaining members of the Dark Blue Alliance. What will happen? Stay Tuned

_**Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A: Episode 52(NLGG Episode 172): Dark Moon Defeated! Let's Celebrate!**_ Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you!

* * *

_**SMA Members Involved Next Chapter:**_

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2), Solaris Court(6), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1)(18)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

_**Dimension D:**_ None

_**Total SMA Members: **_35


	52. 52: Dark Moon Defeated! Let's Celebrate!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Rated: T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli  
**_

_****__**Episode 52(NLGG Episode 172): Dark Moon Defeated! Let's Celebrate!**_

_**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli**_

_**Edited and Expanded upon by: AshK  
**_

_**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. We still don't own Rion/Solar Knight, K_Rothacher does. He is used by permission  
**_

_**Opening: Until the opening changes again, we will not post it**_ .

* * *

The Senshi celebrated their victory over the Black Moon. Of course it was a big party.

"All right let's eat!" yelled Luffy.

And that's when him, Naruto and Zatch began to engage in an eating contest. Those who watched sweat dropped.

"Where does the food go?" asked Kasumi.

"Well Luffy stomach stretches…" said Ace.

"I mean for Naruto and Zatch." Cleared up Kasumi.

"Oh… right." Said Ace.

Kakashi noticed Zoro and Sasuke both in a corner. Deciding he knew Zoro wasn't drinking, he decided to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"I think you know the reason." Said Zoro.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh right… them." Said Kakashi.

"I think Sasuke is feeling the same way." Said Zoro.

They looked at Sasuke, both of them developed sweat drops.

"Maybe… I don't know." Said Zoro.

"He seems the same to me." Said Kakashi.

* * *

_**At the Villains HQ…**_

"So they're having a party?" asked Princess Prism.

"Of course they are." Said Violet, "With the Straw Hats involved, there's always a party."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kodachi with the Mistress 9 fully taking over her body.

"I think that's obvious…" said Orochimaru looking at his zombie slaves.

"They haven't gotten their fight in a while so I think we should let them." Said Violet.

"No targets this time… it makes sense." Said Dr. Tomoe.

"That's right!" said Princess Prism.

Back at the party, they continued to celebrate when Luffy got a weird feeling.

"That's weird." He thought.

"I win!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

That was when the computers started beeping.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"There's some sort of attack going on." Answered Kiyo.

"All right!" said Ash, "Let's go!"

"I can't move." Said Luffy.

"I'm stuffed." Said Naruto.

Zatch just belched, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Let's wait a couple minutes…" said Satoko with a sweat drop.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in an area in the World of Chaos, a few Crystal Bright, a few Remlus and a few Daimons ran amuck...**_

"Hold it right there!" shouted several voices.

They turned to where the Sailor Senshi were standing.

"All right! Hold it right there!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon.

"We're here to stop you!" said Sailor Solaris.

"Right now!": shouted the remaining Sailor Senshi.

"Go! Kuina! Mikoto! Go fight them now!" ordered Pumpkin.

The two zombies began to fight Sailor Juno (B) and Sailor Pallas (B).

"You guys handle the rest!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

The other Senshi nodded.

Several monster came at them.

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gatling!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Reflection!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

The two monsters were destroyed.

"Hey!" said Neo Sailor Moon realizing something, she whispered to her fellow healers "We should heal Mikoto and Kuina this time around."

They other nodded in agreement.

With Sailor Pallas (B), she was having a difficult time fighting her mother, that was when Mikoto used Fireball Jutsu on Sailor Pallas, she managed to dodge.

"Pallas!" called out Neo Sailor Moon, "Over here!"

Sailor Pallas (B) nodded and began to lead his zombielike mother to where Neo Sailor Moon wanted them to go.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the fight…**_

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

This destroyed many of the monsters.

With Sailor Juno (B) and Kuina they were locked in a duel.

"Hey!" shouted a voice.

They turned to see Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Over here!" she shouted.

Sailor Juno (B) nodded knowing what they wanted to do.

With the other Senshi they contented their fighting.

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallop!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

Another group monsters were destroyed.

Sailor Pallas (B) was running away from her brainwashed mother, her mother threw a kunai at her.

With Sailor Juno she blocked the sword thrusts from Kuina. That's when she noticed Sailor Pallas (B) with Mikoto, the two nodded at each other.

They saw all the healers.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Cosmos Moon Healing Star!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

"Silver Crystal Healing!"

All of the healing energy washed over the two zombies, causing them to truly live again (along with Kuina getting de-aged).

Both Senshi who were tormented by this gave small smiles, knowing it was over.

The members of the Dark Blue alliance saw this.

"Damn it! We have to retreat!" yelled Goldie.

The others nodded and they decided to cut their losses and left.

Sailor Pluto saw the two.

"I think we should give both of them their own time." She said.

The other Senshi nodded, Sailor Pluto on the other hands summoned a box, which she gave to Sailor Juno.

"I'll explain what it's in another time." She said.

Sometime later, Kuina woke up. She saw Zoro.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"No." she answered, "Who are you anyways?"

"You've been dead for almost 10 years." He explained.

"What? But how?" she asked.

"A man named Orochimaru revived you so you could fight me." He explained.

"Why would I fight you?" she asked.

That was when she realized something, "Zoro?" she asked.

Zoro nodded.

With Sasuke and Mikoto, she hugged her son and cried.

She knew she died. She knew who did and why. The reason she was crying was not because she was sad. But because she was happy, happy that Sasuke was alive.

"I'm so happy you're alive." She cried.

Back with Zoro he had finished telling her about the Sailor Senshi. Needless to say she was laughing.

"I don't know what it is… but Setsuna want me to give it you." He said handing over the box.

"Setsuna?" she asked.

"She is a member." Said Zoro, "One of the few girls."

She looked inside and saw mushrooms along with clothes.

She found they were time mushrooms and discovering that Zoro was a member of a pirate crew she agreed to join and ate one of the mushrooms that made her grow up into an adult.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Dark Blue Alliance HQ...**_

All of a sudden there was a shaking outside of their headquarters a huge Castle rose up behind them as a passage way between the castle and the Headquarters materialized. A Green-haired trainer in a baseball hat and street clothes arrived from the newly opened passage way followed by several older men in robes. One of the men in robes had something on his face as several trainers that looked like they were from medieval times appeared in the grand hall. Cyrus was the first to speak up.

"Who are you?" Cyrus asked.

"My name is N. I am the King of Team Plasma. I wish to join your alliance. We want revenge on someone named Satoshi Tanaka as well as a girl named Airisu and a Gym Leader named Dento. We also want revenge against the Gym Leaders of Unova for locking us up. We aim to make trainers release their Pokemon from the slavery of the Pokeballs." The newly introduced N said.

"I am Ghetsis." Ghetsis said "I am one of the seven sages chosen to serve my Lord N."

"The name is Gorm." Gorm said.

"I am Bronius" Bronius said.

"I am Zinzolin." Zinzolin said.

"The name is Rood." Rood said.

"I am Ryoku." Ryoku said.

"My name is Giallo." Giallo said.

"We are Team Plasma!" All the grunts, sages as well as N said in unison.

"If you are willing to help us, we will help you. We all have our own goals." Sakaki said. "My name is Sakaki. I am the Leader of Team Rocket."

"I am Maxie." Maxie said. "I am the Leader of Team Magma who wishes to expand the land."

"The name is Archie." Archie said. "I am the Leader of Team Aqua who wishes to expand the Sea."

"The name is Tabitha. I am an Administrator, second in command of Team Magma." Tabitha said.

"The name is Shelly. I too am an Adminstrator. I am second in command of Team Aqua." Shelly said.

"The name is Commander Mars of Team Galactic." Commander Mars said.

"The name is Commander Jupiter of Team Galactic." Commander Jupiter said.

"I am Commander Saturn of Team Galactic." Commander Saturn said.

"The name is Charon. I too am a commander of Team Galactic. I do all the research for Team Galactic.

This continued as all the villains introduced themselves to Team Plasma.

Nehellenia and the other remaining villains of the Dark Blue Alliance also introduced themselves to Team Plasma.

"We shall use my castle as the new Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters. There is a lot more room in there than there is here." N said.

The rest of the Dark Blue alliance agreed So with that they left the crumbling ruins of their current headquarters for the luxury of Plasma Castle.

* * *

_**In Dimension A, a girl that Satoshi knew from his journeys felt something strange...**_

"I wonder what that feeling was Haxorus" she said.

Her Haxorus nodded…

And so Kuina and Mikoto were healed but things were going to change, big time! Also who exactly is this girl that was just mentioned? What does she have to do with the Senshi and their allies?

* * *

**_The End of Arc II: Dark Moon's Last Stand!_**

**_To Be Continued In..._**

**_Arc III: The New Adventures of the SMA!  
_**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The strangeness begins again as a certain new region is brought into the fold. It is the Unova Region. Also what does the new girl have to do with it. Who is she. Also why is Looker a target? Things even go more awry when Solaris' Powers don't seem to be working on the monsters. What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out as a new arc gets underway!

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A: Episode 53(NLGG Episode 173)Enter Haumea and Eternal Solaris!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you!

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the next Installment will be:_**

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2), Solaris Court(6), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1)(18)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

_**Dimension D:**_ None

_**Total SMA Members: **_35


	53. 53: Enter Haumea and Eternal Solaris!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Rated: T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli  
**_

_****__**Episode 53(NLGG Episode 173): Enter Haumea and Eternal Solaris!**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK  
**_

_**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. We still don't own Rion/Solar Knight, K_Rothacher does. He is used by permission. We also don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 or any of the other Animes involved in this Crossover story.  
**_

_**Opening: The only differences are: It now shows Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight with the group, the theme has changed to the Pokemon Black and White Theme. It also shows a couple Silhouettes one of a Palm Tree Haircut girl and a giant dragon that looks like it has an Axe on it's face that is Haxorus the final evolution of Airisu's Axew. It also now shows Mikoto and an older Kuina with the Dimension B heroes.**_

_**Introducing Airisu from Opelucid City, Unova, Dimension A Age: 14  
**_

* * *

**_A_**_**t the Dark Blue Alliance HQ...**_

All of a sudden there was a shaking outside of their headquarters a huge Castle rose up behind them as a passage way between the castle and the Headquarters materialized. A Green-haired trainer in a baseball hat and street clothes arrived from the newly opened passage way followed by several older men in robes. One of the men in robes had something on his face as several trainers that looked like they were from medieval times appeared in the grand hall. Cyrus was the first to speak up.

"Who are you?" Cyrus asked.

"My name is N. I am the King of Team Plasma. I wish to join your alliance. We want revenge on someone named Satoshi Tanaka as well as a girl named Airisu and a Gym Leader named Dento. We also want revenge against the Gym Leaders of Unova for locking us up. We aim to make trainers release their Pokemon from the slavery of the Pokeballs." The newly introduced N said.

"I am Ghetsis." Ghetsis said "I am one of the seven sages chosen to serve my Lord N."

"The name is Gorm." Gorm said.

"I am Bronius" Bronius said.

"I am Zinzolin." Zinzolin said.

"The name is Rood." Rood said.

"I am Ryoku." Ryoku said.

"My name is Giallo." Giallo said.

"We are Team Plasma!" All the grunts, sages as well as N said in unison.

"If you are willing to help us, we will help you. We all have our own goals." Sakaki said. "My name is Sakaki. I am the Leader of Team Rocket."

"I am Maxie." Maxie said. "I am the Leader of Team Magma who wishes to expand the land."

"The name is Archie." Archie said. "I am the Leader of Team Aqua who wishes to expand the Sea."

"The name is Tabitha. I am an Administrator, second in command of Team Magma." Tabitha said.

"The name is Shelly. I too am an Adminstrator. I am second in command of Team Aqua." Shelly said.

"The name is Commander Mars of Team Galactic." Commander Mars said.

"The name is Commander Jupiter of Team Galactic." Commander Jupiter said.

"I am Commander Saturn of Team Galactic." Commander Saturn said.

"The name is Charon. I too am a commander of Team Galactic. I do all the research for Team Galactic.

This continued as all the villains introduced themselves to Team Plasma.

Nehellenia and the other remaining villains of the Dark Blue Alliance also introduced themselves to Team Plasma.

"We shall use my castle as the new Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters. There is a lot more room in there than there is here." N said.

The rest of the Dark Blue alliance agreed So with that they left the crumbling ruins of their current headquarters for the luxury of Plasma Castle.

* * *

_**In Opelucid City, Unova, Dimension A, a girl that Satoshi knew from his journeys felt something strange...**_

"I wonder what that feeling was Haxorus" she said.

Her Haxorus nodded…

With that the girl and the Haxorus went to sleep having some really strange dreams of Satoshi, several scantily clad girls with magical powers as well as several Pokemon with Crescent marks on their foreheads.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A that same night..._**

"We should take a field trip to Unova to visit Professor Juniper and I can introduce all of you to her." Satoshi said wearing a version of his Unova outfit that was tailored to match his taller and more muscular body after he shifted from his sundress clad female body.

"Shouldn't we get some sleep first?" Ash asked.

"Yeah we need to get some rest." Misty said. "You never know when the attacks will start happening again.

"Just let me finish this letter to Professor Juniper." Satoshi said.

"Who is Professor Juniper?" Kasumi asked.

"She is the professor of the Unova Region. I also have to send a letter to an old friend of mine in Opelucid City." Satoshi said. "My Unfezant could probably get it there in no time."

"Maybe." Yomi said.

"So Daddy, why did you switch back to your male form?" Umi asked. "You said you liked your female form better because more memories come to you in that form."

"That's true, but a weird dream occurred during some of the nights that I slept in female form. It included a girl that looked an awful lot like my friend from Opelucid City. She had the same hair style as her and was in an almost perfect opposite color scheme of Nanako's Senshi outfit she wears as Sailor Ganymede." Satoshi said.

"You mean Tangerine skirt and collar, and Navy bow and ribbon?" Nanako asked. "I seem to have the same type of dream as you."

"So do I. Only mine is more of a vision. It seems she has Dragon Element based powers." Imite said.

"The only one that seems to fit the description to a T is the girl with the Palm Tree hair I met in Unova. We traveled throughout the reason. Turns out she was one of the Opelucid City Gym Leaders. We got really close." Satoshi said as he immediately regretted it.

"Exactly **_HOW_** close Satoshi Tanaka?" Kasumi said angrily.

"Not like you and me, but Best Friends close. Kind of like my connection with Haruka and Hikari. Who seemed to develop crushes on me." Satoshi said.

Haruka and Hikari blushed.

"Also like your connection with Nanako and Imite?" Orion said. "Who also seemed to develop crushes on you?"

Nanako and Imite blushed at that as well.

This made Kasumi so angry that she called on a mallet and chased Satoshi around the main hall then she chased Haruka, Hikari, Imite, and Nanako around as well.

"Kasu-chan please! They are just my best friends. You are the only one that I have a strong connection to. If our future daughters aren't evidence enough for that I don't know what is." Satoshi said as he pointed to the Solaris Twins.

Kasumi's expression immediately softened, she put away the mallet and stopped chasing after the five of her fellow senshi. One of which was her soulmate.

Haruka, Hikari, Imite, and Nanako were leaning up against the wall to catch their breath.

"That was a workout." Haruka said and was approached by Shuu who had shifted from Saika earlier.

"You had a crush on Satoshi?" Shuu asked slightly annoyed.

"It was before I met you. He helped me understand that Pokemon weren't scary at all. He also cheered me on at my contests that I was in. We even competed in one together." Haruka said as she pulled out her half-ribbon.

"We sure did. My Sceptile cut it in half since our match ended up in a draw." Satoshi said as he pulled out his half-ribbon.

"Oh yeah that's right." Hikari said. "You showed me that ribbon way back at the Wallace Cup."

Hikari proudly presented her Wallace Cup Ribbon.

"So you and Satoshi competed together at the contests in Kanto?" Nozomi asked.

Haruka and Satoshi nodded.

Hikari then got a faraway look on her face.

"What's wrong Hikari-Chan?" Gemini asked.

"I am just wondering what Kengo is doing nowadays." Hikari said.

"I don't know. Probably competing in more contests and for Gym badges." Gemini said.

Satoshi finished his two letters and called out his Unfezant.

"Unfezant we need to get to Earth." Satoshi said as he activated the portal function on his communicator.

"Hold on a minute aren't we going to add Mikoto and Kuina to the SMA database?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Luffy asked.

"Only if they wish to." Satoshi said. "You need to bring them here. That is the only way we can add them."

Satoshi, Unfezant and Kasumi stepped through the portal which immediately closed behind them.

Virgo opted to stay behind while Orion reverted back to Pikachu and went with Satoshi, Kasumi and Unfezant to Earth.

"I guess that means I'm in charge." Haruka said.

"You're in charge? What about me?" Nanako asked harshly.

"Haruka is in charge!" Gemini said.

"When Solaris was gone in the Silver Millennium, Io usually was in charge of the Galactic Guardians." Libra said.

"Not true, Io was only in charge when Phobos and Deimos were not present. So right now Ren is in charge as is Akana." Gemini said matter-of-factly trying to keep the two Akane's straight.

"So that means, that we need to get Kuina and Mikoto here as soon as we can." Rion said having opted to stay behind. He too remembered the chain of command for the Galactic Guardians. "However I am in charge when Onee-chan is gone while I am here.

* * *

**_Plasma Castle A.K.A. the new HQ of the Dark Blue Alliance..._**

"I am off to Opelucid City, N come with me." Ghetsis said.

"We will need some Plasma Grunts as well." N said. "We have to deliver a speech."

The others nodded and called in several Plasma Grunts.

With that Ghetsis, N, and the Grunts were transported to Opelucid City.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Gorm asked.

"We choose targets." Pumpkin said.

"Who will we choose?" Princess Prism asked.

"Well since Ghetsis and N are heading to Opelucid City, Unova we should start there. The pure heart target Airisu." Pharaoh 90 said as he took over Giovanni.

"I shall go my lord." Eugeal said.

"The dream target is Looker from the International Police." Nehellenia said.

"I will go my queen." Yamato said.

"I think we will go with Professor Juniper as the Star Seed target." Galaxia said.

"I will go!" Sailor Collectress said.

All of a sudden an alert went off, new Silver Millennium energy was detected. It seems that Haumea was about to be awakened. Haumea's Power was of the Dragon Element. A list of candidates showed up the one that stood out the most was Airisu and Haxorus.

"She is the perfect Pure Heart Target." Nehellenia chuckled evilly.

"We will destroy her before she is awakened. I will go!" Violet said.

With that the chosen villains followed Ghetsis, N, and the grunts to Opelucid City.

* * *

**_Planet Earth, Viridian City, Kanto the next day..._**

"When will Pidgeot get here?" Kasumi asked.

Just as she said that a Pidgeot swooped down at a blazing speed and scooped Kasumi and Satoshi up on it. Pikachu was riding on Ash's hat.

"Good to see you old buddy!" Satoshi said.

"Could you put us down and deliver this letter to Professor Oak to deliver to Professor Juniper?" Kasumi asked as she handed the letter to Pidgeot who gratefully took it.

"Thanks Pidgeot, I will be back for you some other time. You just keep on protecting the Pidgey and Pidgeotto from Spearow and Fearow." Satoshi said.

Pidgeot nodded and flew off toward Pallet City.

"Now we portal to Opelucid City." Satoshi said as he entered the coordinates into his communicator.

"I thought Unfezant was going to deliver the letter." Kasumi remarked.

"She was." Satoshi said. "However some weird feeling is urging me to go to Opelucid City and deliver it myself. Do you want to come with me?"

"You know I do." Kasumi said. "Something is telling me to meet this friend of yours in Opelucid City as well."

"Well hold on hon." Satoshi said as he texted the Solar Palace with the message. With Unfezant in her Pokeball and Pikachu on his shoulder as well as Kasumi on his arm holding on tight they portaled to Opelucid City.

* * *

**_Route 11 just to the East of Opelucid City..._**

Satoshi and Kasumi's communicators rang. Satoshi shifted to Satoko and answered her communicator, it was Saika. Kasumi answered hers. It was Momoko.**_  
_**

"Solaris here." Satoko said. "What's going on?"

"This is Pallas and Rhea of Dimension A." Saika and Momoko said together.

"This is Terra what's up." Kasumi said as she answered the call of Momoko.

"It seems that new targets have been chosen. Someone by the name of Airisu for a pure heart, Agent Looker for dream and someone named Professor Juniper for a Starseed." Saika said.

"You mean they are targeting my friends in Unova now?" Satoko asked concerned.

"That's about the size of it." Momoko said through Kasumi's communicator. "You two need to transform and we will get to you as soon as we can. Pallas of Dimension A out."

"Rhea of Dimension A out." Saika said as she cut the channel.

Since they were in a wooded area on Route 11 in Unova they transformed.

"Solar Crisis Make Up!"

"Terra Crystal Power Make Up!"

With Orion on Solaris' shoulder, Solaris and Terra quickly portaled to outside the Opelucid Gym and placed Satoshi's letter in the mail box as they spotted Professor Juniper arriving in the city. They decided to take to the roof of the Gym and be lookouts. The Solaris Court and Phobos and Deimos joined them along with Chibi-Terra and Chibi-Solaris. The Dimension B Senshi were on another rooftop being lookouts as well.

* * *

**_Opelucid City, Unova, Dimension A..._**

Airisu was walking the streets of Opelucid City with her dragon Pokemon out.

"Hey it's that girl from my dream." Terra said.

"That's Airisu and her Pokemon Haxorus. She seems to be radiating a similar energy to what we radiate in these forms." Solaris said.

"Could she be a Senshi too?" Terra asked.

"It's a possiblilty. Which means the Dark Blue Alliance will probably be trying to kill her." Solaris said.

Orion's ears twitch.

"What is it bud?" Solaris asked.

"There is a speech going on in the plaza." Orion said

The two Senshi along with their protectors went to the roof closest to the plaza.

"What is that guy talking about?" Io asked.

"I have no idea hon." Rhea stated.

"It seems that he has a mission. What is with the P on those banners?" Titania asked.

"Oh no, I can't believe they're back." Solaris said in shock.

"Who are they?" Eris asked.

"It's Team Plasma. They are the criminal organization here in the Unova region." Solaris said.

"What is their goal?" Triton asked.

"They want to separate what they claim as pathetic trainers from their Pokemon and release them. They feel the Pokemon on Pokeballs are slaves." Solaris said.

"So they are using Pokemon to separate trainers from their Pokemon?" Chibi-Solaris asked quite confused.

"How much you wanna bet that they joined the Dark Blue Alliance?" Chibi-Terra inquired.

"There is one way to find out." Solaris said as she contacted Azurite. She quickly picked up.

"Azurite here what's happening your highness?" Azurite asked.

"We need you to send us an updated Dark Blue Alliance villain list to Rhea computer." Solaris said.

"Right away Princess." Azurite said as she transferred the data.

Sure enough Chibi-Terra's suspicions were confirmed.

Rhea then sent the info to the B Computer Senshi as Mikoto and Kuina showed up with Pallas(B) and Juno(B). The B Senshi made their way to the plaza with the A Senshi. Solaris greeted the B Senshi and noticed Mikoto and Kuina.

"I'm guessing they decided to join us in our fight?" Solaris asked.

Kuina and Mikoto nodded as Solaris gave them communicators.

"Where do you keep that at? Their aren't any pockets in your outfit." Kuina said.

"Yeah I would like to know that too." Mikoto said.

"It's our subspace storage pockets." Solaris said.

"Come on let's like just watch the speech." Terra said.

The speech had ended as several monsters of all different types started to attack. Airisu's Pure Heart was taken, Looker's dream was taken and Professor Juniper was turned into a phage known as Sailor Unovaprof.

"I knew we would have to fight again!" Mikoto said as she readied a stance.

"Just how I like it." Kuina said.

With that the Senshi and their new allies launched into battle as Airisu's Pure Heart that was carried by Eugeal was replaced by a Kunai.

"Those kids did it again!" Eugeal said. "Pharaoh 90 and Professor Tomoe are not going to like this. Let alone Mistress 9!" Eugeal said in a panic as she teleported out back to their new base.

Airisu's heart crystal was quickly placed back in her chest. She and Haxorus quickly remembered their dream as the Dream mirror that was taken out of Looker was replaced. A strange symbol appeared on Airisu's forehead. Also a Crescent Moon mark appeared on Haxorus forehead and he began to speak.

"My Haxorus can talk?" Airisu said as she almost fainted but then remembered the dream.

"Haxorus, or Draco I think you have something for me." Airisu said.

"Yes I do. Also call me Draco when I am in my advisor form." Draco said as he produced three wands.

"Why are their three wands?" Airisu asked.

"They are different levels of power. The Crystal one is your best bet. The star and the planet one will merge with the crystal one once you pick it up." Draco said.

During this time the A and B Senshi were do busy fighting all the Crystal Brights, the Remuli and the Daimons that appeared as well as the phagefied Professor Juniper and several other random Phages.

"Take whichever wand you want and say what first comes to your mind." Draco says.

"Okay, I guess I will have the Crystal Wand." Airisu says as she picks it up. The star and planet wand combine into the crystal wand. "Haumea Crystal Power Make Up!"

As that was said a Tangerine light engulfed Airisu when the light died down she was wearing the Standard White Body Suit like most of the Senshi wear. Her skirt and collar were Tangerine, while her Bows and ribbons were navy. A golden Tiara graced her forhead with a Gem in the center that was tangerine. She had Dangly earrings like the other A Senshi do. Her choker is Tangerine with a golden star in the center. Elbow-length gloves with tangerine piping materialized on her arms and hands. Tangerine flat-soled Laced up Knee-High boots materialized on her feet. Her Earrings are a Tangerine color she had the standard Face Make up that the other senshi have. Where Airisu once stood, Sailor Haumea was in her place.

The attacks on the monsters raged on and no matter how she tried, Solaris couldn't even dent the monsters. Even her ultimate attack didn't work one bit.

"Oh no! This is so totally not good!" Solaris said as she fell to her knees.

"Uh-oh that means that it's time for your upgrade, the problem is well you will find out when you de-transform and try to shift back to your male form." Eris said.

The monsters kept on attacking when a loud voice from behind them shouted and attack.

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!" Came the cry from the newly inducted Sailor Haumea.

"Haumea, we need your help. Solaris needs her upgrade." Eris said.

"Right! Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

From the various bases around the other Dimension A Senshi shouted their phrase and gave their energy to Solaris.

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Dysnomia Crystal Power!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

All the various colors surround Solaris as she felt huge power welling up in her.

"What is all this great power! I can feel it! My protectors are totally with me!" Solaris said as new words came to her. "Solar Eternal Make Up!"

As she said that several lights surrounded her and merged with her. The transformation was complete!

When all was said and done, Eternal Solaris' Uniform was just like Usa and Usagi's eternal uniform except instead of being Pink and Gold trimmed or Blue and Gold Trimmed it was Purple and Yellow. Instead of the Tiara, Eternal Solaris now only had the sun symbol on her forehead. It wasn't the circled dot, it was a sun with the rays around the side. She also had Golden Sunlight Wings. Unlike the other two Eternal, she is able to fly if she needs to. Unfortunately she was stuck female for three months.

Sailor Unova Prof continued to attack. She was finally weakened enough to heal.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Cosmos Moon Healing Star!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

"Silver Crystal Healing!"

All the healing energy engulfed Professor Juniper's Phage form and returned her to Professor Juniper. There however were still monsters to deal with.

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams we need your help! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Eternal Solaris the power to attack. She would have to wait until some other time to tryout her new attacks.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed and the victims were taken to the hospital allowing Team Plasma and the remaining villains to escape back to their new base.

"Okay we need to get back to the Palace." Eternal Solaris said. "Here Haumea take this."

"What is it?" Haumea asked.

"It's a communicator. It allows us to travel between locations and dimensions." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"We will explain everything back at the palace." Terra said.

"You can come to Mikoto and Kuina. We have to update the allies database anyway." Rhea said.

With that everyone activated their portals.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

Everyone arrived gracefully back in the palace. Eternal Solaris De-transformed into Satoko and tried to shift back but couldn't.

"Like what's going on? How come I can't switch back?" Satoko asked. Luckily Rion was nowhere in sight.

"You can't for at least three months." Setsuna said as she appeared from a time portal causing everyone to jump even Trista her counterpart.

"Hey that's my gig!" Trista said.

"We are counterparts, it's both of our gigs." Setsuna said.

"Satoshi?" Airisu said after de-transforming knowing that Satoshi is the only person that she knows that keeps a Pikachu outside of the Pokeball.

"It's me. Please call me Satoko in this form." Satoko said as she quickly changed into a new outfit(1).

With that Satoko, Shuu/Saika, and Ranma(A)/Ren explained Jusenkyo and how they learned to control their forms.

The B Senshi explained the same thing and how they are able to shift genders.

Also a story of the Silver Millennium and the Solar Kingdom was told right before Setsuna returned to her post in Juban with the other A Planetaries and Starlights as well as Mamoru.

So with that Satoko was upgraded and locked female for at least three months, not that she minds, Airisu joined the SMA as Sailor Haumea; and Kuina and Mikoto joined the SMA.

With a new Senshi, a new upgrade, and new Allies. The Silver Moon Alliance is ready for new adventures.

* * *

**_To Be Continued ..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** More adventures are on the horizon as the Silver Moon Alliance returns to the World of Pirates. What is the Dark Blue Alliance planning now, and will the Silver Moon Alliance triumph or fail? All these answers and more as NLGGA continues.. What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A: Episode 54(NLGG Episode 174)Return to the World of Pirates_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you!

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the next Installment will be:_**

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos(2), Solaris Court(6), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1) Airisu/Haumea(1)(19)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Planetaries(8)(17)

_**Dimension D:**_ None

_**Total SMA Members: **_36

(1) To find out what Satoko;s new outfit looks like go to my individual profile and click on the link that ends in "ashleyv6dotjpg" to find out Satoko's new look! Please read and review as well.


	54. 54: Return to the World of Pirates!

_**New Lives Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Rated: T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

**_Episode 54(NLGG Episode 174): Return to the World of Pirates!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Edited and Expanded Upon By: AshK_**

_**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. We still don't own Rion/Solar Knight, K_Rothacher does. He is used by permission. We also don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 or any of the other Animes involved in this Crossover story.  
**_

_**Opening: The only differences are: It now shows Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight with the group, the theme has changed to the Pokemon Black and White Theme. It also shows a Airisu and her adviser Haxorus the final evolution of Airisu's Axew. There is also a **__**Silhouette**_ with long waist-length hair. The _**Silhouette**_ also has on what looks to be a Sailor Fuku on. It also now shows Mikoto and an older Kuina with the Dimension B heroes.

* * *

_**With the Dark Blue alliance. They were planning to who to go after next...**_

"I think the best thing right now is go after three random sea man recruits from the world of pirates." Said Goldie, "And if anyone giggles Olive is going to punch you in the face."

Olive was cracking her knuckles in an threatening way, causing in everyone in the room sweat drop.

"So it's the world of pirates." Said Rood.

"Yes, one of more dangerous worlds." Said Goldie, "Thought oddly covered in a strange form of happy cheerfulness at times… it's really weird."

"Goldie, since you're doing this, you're in charge of my section." Said Princess Prism.

"Right." Said Goldie.

"Mimete, its your turn." Said Dr. Tomoe.

Mimete nodded.

"Sailor Lead Crow, you go do it." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"I will." Said Sailor Lead Crow.

"And… Yamato, it's your job." Said Queen Nehellenia.

"Okay." Said Yamato.

* * *

_**At the Sailor Senshi base they got the message that they were going to after random sea man recruits...**_

Eido stared at the screen laughing at that, causing Akane to hit him in the head.

"What was that for?" asked Eido.

"You know the reason." Said Akane with an evil aura around her.

"Okay, okay…" said Eido.

"Wimp." Said Hyde.

"So where these three located?" asked Ace.

"On a ship not far from the Thousand Sunny." Said Sasuke.

That was when Luffy got a shudder, he didn't know why.

"Why does it feel like someone is going to kill me if I go back to ship." Said Luffy.

"I don't think kill." Said Ace, "Just merely beaten to a pulp."

"You know who it is?" asked Luffy.

"It's Nami." Said Ace.

:Oh she's angry that I haven't been around… and that we haven't been including her." Said Luffy.

There was an awkward silence.

"I almost forgot that she was my counter part." Said Ren.

There was an awkward silence…

"Let just wait for the ship to be attacked then." Said Luffy.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Sighed Ace.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on said random ship somewhere in the Grand Line...**_

The ship was being ran by… well then again the captain of the ship was rather unimportant. Really he was, no one really cared what his name was, and it was a rather unimportant ship… not on levels like Fullbody once had… but still unimportant.

On a nearby boat, the members of the Dark Blue alliance watched.

"So what are we doing again?" asked Yamato.

"We're not sure if this ship has some high ranking officials.' Said Goldie, "It doesn't appear to be under the command of either admirals or vice admiral."

"They're not are they?" asked Sailor Lead Crow.

"No… they're not." Said Goldie, "In fact I don't know who they're commanding officer is."

"That just means that the commanding officer is a weakling, right?" asked Mimete, "This should be easy."

The women managed to jump aboard the ship, getting the attention of the marines.

"Who are you?" asked the commanding officer.

"Charm Buster!" called out Mimete

The Marines around them all passed out.

"All right!" said Yamato, she launched her ball which hit one of the random marines.

Sailor Lead Crow revealed a Star Seed but it turned black turning it into "Sailor Marine!"

"Was there already a Sailor Marine?" asked Goldie.

"There has to be some repetition." Pointed out Sailor Lead Crow.

"Got me there." Said Goldie.

Mimete forced out one of the Marine's pure hearts.

"Stop right there!" came a voice.

That was when they saw the Sailor Senshi.

"You know the Marines are technically your enemies." Said Goldie.

"We know that…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Then why are you fighting for them?" asked Mimete.

"You are aware that we did save quite a few marines before?" asked Sailor Pallas (B).

"Our duty is to defend the civilians that come under your attack Dark Blue Alliance." Eternal Solaris said.

There was an awkward silence among the villains.

"One of them being gramps." Pointed out Sailor Neptune.

"Oh yeah, I remember we beat him up when he was unconscious." Said Sailor Mars.

This only made their enemies sweat drop.

That was when they sent out their monster along with Sailor Marine.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone nodded getting read for the fight.

"Deep Aqua Reflection!" called out Sailor Neptune.

The mirror light hit many of the monsters destroying them.

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

The electric attack hit many of the monsters destroying them on contact and the ones it barely grazed were electrocuted.

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

Sailor Pallas (B) sent out her shuriken attack, the white one freezing her opponents while the "shadow" that followed it destroyed them.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate"

The attack hit many of the monster burning and destroying them.

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

Sailor Jupiter punned many of the monsters, some of them being electrocuted while others were cut up by the leaves.

That was when there was only 1 monster left. Sailor Marine.

"I'll take him." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Cosmos Shining Star Healing!"

The healing move hit healing the name less Marine.

"We should get going girls." Said Mimete.

All of them nodded then disappeared.

"There a ship in the distance." Said Sailor Pallas (a), she took out her computer and used a program that acted like a telescope.

"It's the Thousand Sunny." She said with a sweat drop.

That was when their communicator rang.

"I'll answer it." Said Sailor Neptune.

It was who they expected, Nami…

"Usopp sees you on the deck." Said Nami over the communicator

"Oh come on Nami… don't be angry that we left you out of it." Said Sailor Neptune.

"It's not just that." Said Nami over the communicator, "It's the fact that Luffy left me in charge for who knows how long, when are you guys going to come back."

"Hey! Is that a bounty hunter ship?" asked Sailor Neptune pointing in some random direction.

"I'm not going to fall for that." Muttered Nami over the communicator.

"Hey! I see a ship fast approaching!" yelled Usopp's voice form the other end.

"You got lucky." Said Nami hanging up.

"I think we should leave now." Said Eternal Solaris.

"The outers and me are staying here in Dimension B." Pluto said. "I have a feeling you will be needing the rest of the Phobian Enforcers."

"I think it's best we stay here." Saturn said as she activated her portal back to the Pokemon world.

"I agree." Uranus said as she put her arm around Pluto.

"I must agree, we outers will stay here in Dimension B." Neptune said.

"How about you Inners of Dimension B?" Eternal Solaris asked.

"We will stay." Mercury said "Besides we might need to help out."

"Okay those of you who are coming with us back to the Solar Palace of Dimension A activate your portals." Terra said.

They all nodded and did so.

With that all of the SMA but the Dimension B Outers returned to the Solar Palace. While the Outers of Dimension B returned to their respective worlds.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

An alert came across a screen. It seems more Silver Millennium Energy was detected in Nerima of Dimension A.

"Um guys you like might want to come look at this." Satoko said as she pointed to the computer as a strange Planetary Symbol flashed on the screen.

"Hey that's the symbol of Dione." Shuu said.

"So where do we go to meet this new Senshi?" Haruka asked as she leaned close to Shuu.

"Somewhere in Nerima." Hikari said. "We may need some help from the adviser of the Phobian Enforcers.

"We are going to have to go as our female selves." Sasuke said as he shifted to Asuna.

"That will make it easier." Ryoga said as he shifted to Ryoko.

"I agree." Kiyo said as he shifted to Kiya.

"I guess I have to go with the crowd." Naruto said as he shifted to Naruko.

"I guess you're right." Ranma(B) said as he shifted to Ran.

"I guess we have no choice." Eido said as he shifted into his boy crazy form of Kaede.

"I guess." Zoro said as he shifted to Zora.

"Well if everyone else is doing this." Ash said as he shifted to Ashley. "I guess I have to oblige."

"Oh bother!" Luffy said as he shifted to Lufia.

"Oh fine!" Shuu said as he shifted to Saika.

"I am just going to stay the way I am." Ren said.

"Should we contact the rest of the Phobian Enforcers?" Akana asked.

"Just Nabiki." Satoko said. "She is like the best one that can help us."

"Okay so should we head off to Nerima?" Kasumi asked.

"Um Kasumi, like what if the Senshi of Dione turns out to be Kasumi Tendo?" Nanako asked.

"I guess I will like go by Kassie then." Kasumi said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Akane(*) said. "Let's portal there."

"I agree!" Rion said as he activated his portal.

And so they helped save some Marines… which is very awkward if you think about it. Hopefully, nothing too bad would happen the next time. Also is Kasumi Tendo the holder of Dione's power? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A:_** There is a strange energy signature coming from the Nerima Ward? Could it be the Elusive Sailor Dione of Dimension A? The Dark Blue Alliance gets word of it and plots an attack. Who will the targets be? To find out Stay Tuned.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A: Episode 55(NLGG Episode 175): Enter Sailor Dione of Dimension A!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you!

*When both Dimension A and Dimension B's Akane's are present, Dimension A's Akane goes by the name of Akana and the Dimension B's Akane goes by Akane.

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the next Installment will be:_**

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos, Nabiki/Sailor Charon(3) Solaris Court(6), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Solar Knight property of K_Rothacher(1) Airisu/Haumea, the elusive Sailor Dione of Dimension A(2)(21)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon, Akane/Deimos, Ritchie/Rachel/Solaris(5), Asteroid Senshi(4)(9), Dimension B Inners(4)(13)

_**Dimension D:**_ None

_**Total SMA Members: **_34


	55. 55: Enter Sailor Dione of Dimension A!

**_New__ Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T_**

**_Episode 55(NLGG Episode 175): Enter Sailor Dione of Dimension A  
_**

**__****_Episode Written By: AshK_**

_**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. We still don't own Rion/Solar Knight, K_Rothacher does. He is used by permission. We also don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 or any of the other Animes involved in this Crossover story.  
**_

_**Opening: The only differences are: It now shows Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight with the group, the theme has changed to the Pokemon Black and White Theme. It also shows a Airisu and her adviser Haxorus the final evolution of Airisu's Axew. There is also a **__**Silhouette**_ with long waist-length hair. The _**Silhouette**_ also has on what looks to be a Sailor Fuku on. It also now shows Mikoto and an older Kuina with the Dimension B heroes.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

An alert came across a screen. It seems more Silver Millennium Energy was detected in Nerima of Dimension A.

"Um guys you like might want to come look at this." Satoko said as she pointed to the computer as a strange Planetary Symbol flashed on the screen.

"Hey that's the symbol of Dione." Shuu said.

"So where do we go to meet this new Senshi?" Haruka asked as she leaned close to Shuu.

"Somewhere in Nerima." Hikari said. "We may need some help from the adviser of the Phobian Enforcers.

"We are going to have to go as our female selves." Sasuke said as he shifted to Asuna.

"That will make it easier." Ryoga said as he shifted to Ryoko.

"I agree." Kiyo said as he shifted to Kiya.

"I guess I have to go with the crowd." Naruto said as he shifted to Naruko.

"I guess you're right." Ranma(B) said as he shifted to Ran.

"I guess we have no choice." Eido said as he shifted into his boy crazy form of Kaede.

"I guess." Zoro said as he shifted to Zora.

"Well if everyone else is doing this." Ash said as he shifted to Ashley. "I guess I have to oblige."

"Oh bother!" Luffy said as he shifted to Lufia.

"Oh fine!" Shuu said as he shifted to Saika.

"I am just going to stay the way I am." Ren said.

"Should we contact the rest of the Phobian Enforcers?" Akana asked.

"Just Nabiki." Satoko said. "She is like the best one that can help us."

"Okay so should we head off to Nerima?" Kasumi asked.

"Um Kasumi, like what if the Senshi of Dione turns out to be Kasumi Tendo?" Nanako asked.

"I guess I will like go by Kassie then." Kasumi said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Akane(*) said. "Let's portal there."

"I agree!" Rion said as he activated his portal.

* * *

_**Nerima Ward On Top of the Tendo Complex...**_

"Okay so let's like go in." Satoko said.

The others nodded and followed Satoko into the complex.

"What do you want?" Nabiki asked.

"Is Kasumi home?" Akana asked.

"Yes she is, Daddy and Mr. Saotome are out at a bar as usual." Nabiki said as she opened the passage to the base.

"Kasumi are you here?" Kasumi Yawa asks. "We have a question for you."

The Senshi went down to the base and found Kasumi at the computer doing some research.

"Hey guys." Kasumi Tendo said. "What brings you down here?"

"We picked up some Silver Millennium energy coming from here." Satoko said.

"Really?" Kasumi Tendo asked. "I have been having some strange dreams lately."

A strange symbol then appeared on her forehead. Aurora did a flip revealing three Aquamarine Henshin Wands. One normal, one Star, and one Crystal.

"Pick whichever one you feel is for you." Aurora says.

"Okay, I think I will choose the Crystal Wand." Kasumi Tendo said.

The other two wands merged with the crystal wand.

"Raise the wand up and say the first thing that comes to your mind." Aurora said.

Kasumi Tendo nods and raises the wand to the sky and says the first thing that comes to her mind.

**Dimension A Silver Moon Alliance Members(21 Total):**

**Galactic Guardian overall leaders(2):**

"Solar Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

**Solar Knight(1):**

"Solar Armor Activation!"

**Phobian Enforcer Leaders(2):**

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

**Solaris Court(7):**

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

**Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7):**

"Moon Eternal!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

**Phobian Enforcer Senshi(2):**

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Dione Crystal Power !"

"Make up!" The Senshi said.

**Kasumi Tendo's Transformation sequence:**

**An aquamarine light surrounded Kasumi as she was lifted off the ground. The standard white body suit materialized on Kasumi as an aquamarine skirt and sailor collar also materialized along with the white body suit. white elbow length gloves with aquamarine piping appeared on her hands and arms followed by aquamarine high-healed ballet shoes with a buckle on them. This was followed by a Tiara with an aquamarine gem in the center, dangly star earrings. Which was then followed by an aquamarine choker with a golden star in the center, the standard Sailor Senshi make up. A sea green bow and broach materialized on Kasumi's chest, followed by a ribbon of the same sea green color on the small of the back. In her hand materialized an aquamarine scepter with a sea green star on the top. She also had four attacks come to her mind as if they were second nature to her current life in addition to her past life. The tiara was sea green on either side of the aquamarine gem in the tiara. When all was said and done, Sailor Dione of Dimension A stood in Kasumi's place. The only difference was instead of her normal ponytail, Dione's hair was free-flowing waist-length.**

"Oh may, just like my dream." Dione said. "But why does the skirt have to be so short?"

"Energize!" Rion said.

The Dimension A Senshi and Solar Knight shrug. They don't know the answer to that question either.

**Dimension B Silver Moon Alliance Members(13 total):**

**Leaders(5):**

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Prism Power!"

"Terra Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Cosmic Power!"

"Deimos Cosmic Power!"

**Inners(4):**

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

**Asteroids(4):**

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed.

The other Senshi transformed into their Senshi forms as well.

The Computer Senshis' Computers beeped. They were a bunch of random targets. The disturbance was centered in the downtown area. All of the Wonders planted Darkness Seed there as well. The Citizens that weren't targeted were in a trance and started attacking and luting the stores. The Phages ran rampant.

The Senshi and Solar Knight Portaled to Downtown.

* * *

_**Downtown Nerima...**_

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" The Asteroids of both dimensions said as several monsters were dusted.

"Double Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Double Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

The shear number of Phages overwhelmed everyone. It was up to the Solar Princesses of Dimension A.

"Solar Princess Power Activation!" Eternal Solaris and Chibi-Solaris said as a new phrase came to mind. It was similar to their newest combo attack but was modified for healing.

"Solar Princess Shooting Star Healing Wave Song Surround!" Princess Satoko and Neo Princess Satoko Exclaimed.

The waves washed over the entire downtown as the Darkness Seeds were destroyed and the Phages were healed as well as all the damage that was done by the battle. Everyone portaled back to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Dimension A...**_

When our Hero and Heroines arrived back at the palace, Rachel shifted back to Ritchie and activated his portal.

"I am going back to the World of Pokemon." Ritchie said. "Feel free to call me or any of the other Pokemon World Senshi if you need our help."

With that Ritchie returns to the World of Pokemon to continue his journey.

"I think I will return to the World of Chaos." Akane said as she activated her portal. "Call me or any of the other World of Chaos Senshi if you need us."

With that Akane returned to the World of Chaos.

"I think I will stay behind and observe from here on our next adventure." Rion said.

"Very well Ototo-Kun I understand." Satoko said as she hugged and kissed her younger brother.

"I guess I should go by Kassie now that Akane and Nabiki's older sister joined our ranks." The Newly named Kassie said.

"Hey guys are you going on another adventure?" Casey said as she portaled in. "Can I come?"

"Well since Ototo-Kun is staying behind I do not see any harm in that." Satoko said.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

* * *

**_Next Time:_** It's time to return to Dimension B once again. This time, Konoha is under attack. will the Senshi and Solar Knight come out on top in the end? To find out Stay Tuned.

**_Next Time on New Lives Galactic Guardians A: Episode 56(NLGG Episode 176): Return to Konoha!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you!

*When both Dimension A and Dimension B's Akane's are present, Dimension A's Akane goes by the name of Akana and the Dimension B's Akane goes by Akane.

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the next Installment will be:_**

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Solaris, Kassie/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos, Nabiki/Sailor Charon, Kasumi/Dione(4) Solaris Court(7), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), (20)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon(3), May/ Io, Drew/Rhea, Casey/Ganymede, Dawn/Titania(4) Asteroid Senshi(4)(11), Dimension B Inners(4)(15)

_**Dimension D:**_ None

_**Total SMA Members: **_35


	56. 56: Return to Konoha!

**_New__ Lives Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T_**

_**Episode 56: Return to Konoha!**_

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli  
_**

_********__Episode Edited and Expanded Upon by: AshK_  


_**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. We still don't own Rion/Solar Knight, K_Rothacher does. He is used by permission. We also don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 or any of the other Animes involved in this Crossover story.  
**_

_**Opening: The only differences are: It now shows Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight with the group, the theme has changed to the Pokemon Black and White Theme. It also shows a Airisu and her adviser Haxorus the final evolution of Airisu's Axew. The **__**Silhouette**_ with long waist-length hair is now replaced by Sailor Dione as two more mysterious silhouettes are seen with the Dimension A Senshi one of them looks familiar, the other one not so much. It also now shows Mikoto and an older Kuina with the Dimension B heroes.

* * *

_**Previously on New Lives Galactic Guardians A...  
**_

Kasumi Tendo was revealed to be Sailor Dione of Dimension A. The revelation came as a surprise to everyone. Also Kasumi Yawa had to change her name to Kassie to avoid confusion with Kasumi Tendo. So now Kasumi yawa goes by Kassie when Kasumi Tendo is around.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Dimension A...**_

The group decided to where did they want to go.

"So how about Naruto's village." Said Luffy.

"Oh I haven't been there yet." Said Kasumi.

"All I think we have a choice." Said Ash.

They decided to create a portal to there.

"So where do you want to go to first?" asked Kassie.

"I know." Said Naruto.

"If you say Ramen I'm going to hit you." Said Akane.

Luffy was about to say something.

"No food." Said Akane.

"Oh…" whined Luffy.

"How about a close up of the Hokage Monument." Said Ash.

"Good idea." Said Kasumi.

"Then maybe ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Let it go…" said Kiyo.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the HQ of the villains…**_

They were planning who to go after.

"Let's go after civilians this time in the Village Hidden in the Leaves…" said Orochimaru.

"Why?" asked Doctor Tomoe.

"IT will cause problems with the people of the village." Explained Orochimaru, "Practically the Hokages."

"I see." Said Doctor Tomoe.

They thought it would be the best route to take.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Hokage monument...**_

Kasumi was amazed.

"It's amazing." Said Kasumi, "It's just like Mount Rushmore."

"And my dad's one of them." Said Naruto, "And One day I will be up there too!"

Kasumi laughed when he said that.

Meanwhile they didn't know that members of their enemies were scurrying the town for those that would be useful to their cause.

"There's so many people." Said Byruit.

"That's right." Said Musashi.

"This is perfect." Said Sailor Iron Mouse.

"But what I want to know is why this hasn't been updated in a while." Said Musashi.

That was when Emma Iveli popped in.

"You know been busy with other fics, my web show and in the last year becoming a Pegasister!"

AshK then appeared. "I became a Brony though it's too bad I can only watch it on certain days. I have also been busy with my other fics, mainly my newest ones."

They all stared at the both of them.

"Well I better hit the dusty trail…" said Emma leaving.

"I will see you all later more than likely." AshK then left as well after he showed himself.

They shrugged… and decided to go back to their business.

"Let's search some more to find suitable people." Said Beirut.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Meanwhile they continued their tour with Kasumi...**_

"This is a very nice place." Kasumi said.

"It's too bad that this place is in danger all the time." Satoko said. "We really need to visit Dimension B more often."

"I have to agree with you there." Saika said. "We have spent way too much time in Dimension A as of late."

"I know right?" Haruka asked.

"Can we please go eat now." Said Naruto.

"Please." Said Luffy.

"I'm actually hungry too." Said Ash.

"I am so totally hungry as well." Satoko said.

Akane sighed.

"Fine…" she muttered.

"Yay!" all four of them cheered.

They went to Ichiraku ramen to eat some ramen.

"It's been a while Naruto." Said Ayame, "Been busy with missions?"

"Yes… missions…" said Naruto shifting his eyes.

"Well it's on the house." Said Ayame.

"All right!" cheered Naruto.

As they were all eating the ramen.

"This is very good." Said Kasumi.

"Thank you." Said Teuichi.

"So do you want to check out my house?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe." Said Kasumi.

"Naruto-niichan!" yelled a voice.

Naruto turned to see Opal looking upset.

"Something really bad is going on!" yelled Opal.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You know… the enemy." Whispered Opal.

Meanwhile the three villains were attacking their victims.

"All right!" said Musashi sending out her ball at the hapless civilian.

"Now!" yelled Beirut revealing another hapless civilians heart crystal.

"All right!" called out Sailor Iron Mouse revealing another's Star Seed which turned black.

"Sailor Not a Ninja!"

"That's its name?" asked Musashi.

"Let's just pretend that we didn't hear it." Said Sailor Iron Mouse with a sweat drop.

"Stop right there!" came a voice.

They turned to see the sailor Senshi waiting for them.

They jumped down, however a large amount of monsters appeared to fight them off.

"All right!" called out Neo Sailor Moon," Ready?"

"Ready!" said everyone else.

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

This attack destroyed many monsters.

"Double Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

This attack decoyed many of them monster that were created.

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

The attack tore though many monsters.

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gatling!"

"Double Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

All of these attacks burned their opponents.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

The attack froze the monsters.

"Double Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

The attack crushed the frozen monsters.

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

The punches both electrocuted and cur up the monsters Sailor Jupiter was fighting.

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

The spiraling attack cut up Sailor Venus' opponents.

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

The attack hit the monsters destroying it.

"Double Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

The attacks hit the monster destroying it.

"Dione Psybeam Blast!"

The attack destroying several monsters.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

The attack hot many monsters destroying them.

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

The attack hit and destroyed a few monsters.

"Juno Supreme Lightning Canon!"

The lightnings attack hit several monsters, and destroyed most of them, a few of them were paralyzed.

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

The attack froze all of the monsters it hit and destroyed most of them.

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

The attack hit and the destroyed of the monsters it hit.

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

The attack hit, destroying all of the monsters it hit.

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

The attack hit destroying all of the monsters it hit.

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

The attack hit several monsters destroying them.

" Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

The attack destroyed many monsters.

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

The double attack destroyed many of the monsters.

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

The attack hit destroying the monster.

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

The attack hit destroying many monsters.

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

The attack hit many of them monsters.

Now there were only a few monsters left.

"Solaris Solar Flare Storm Smash!"

This destroyed many of the remaining monsters instantly.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

This one healed Sailor Not a Ninja…

"Neo Moon Glowing Star!"

With that all of the monsters were destroyed.

"We'll be back another time." Said Sailor Iron Mouse.

And all of them disappeared.

The Sailor Senshi cheered knowing they won.

They all decided to the go to the Kazama Clan mansion to rest.

* * *

_**At the Kazama Clan Mansion...**_

All the Senshi De-Transformed.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you live in a place like this Naruto." Said Kazumi.

"It's just my clan mansion." Said Naruto.

"Naruto didn't always live here." Said Ash.

"It's a long complicated story." Said Naruto.

"I see." Said Kasumi.

"So is there anywhere else you want to go?" asked Akane.

"I don't know…" said Kasumi.

"Well you know we could go to the Pokemon World and look around." Ash suggested. "Maybe you could teach Brock how to cook better than he is doing right now."

"I think that's a good idea." Misty suggested.

"Then maybe we could visit the World of Chaos." Dawn said.

"I do not think that's a good idea." May said.

"Because, how will we tell the difference between your Kasumi Tendo from A, and our Kasumi Tendo from this dimension?" Drew asked.

"That is a valid point." Casey said.

"So I guess the Pokemon World is our next stop?" Satoko asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kassie said.

"We better rest up here for the night first." Sasuke suggested. "We may be needed with you."

Everyone nodded and took out their respective Futons.

"We do not have a futon for you Kasumi, but you can use the couch." Opal suggested. "It folds out into a bed and is very comfortable."

"Thank you very much Opal," Kasumi stated. "I will take you up on that offer."

With that Opal pulled out the Couch bed after moving the coffee table. The coffee table had to be out of the way in order to pull out the bed.

Somehow a shadow was trailing the Senshi of both dimensions. It was a girl with waist-length brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless white top with a black vest over it, along with a pink and white Pokeball hat with her ponytail strung through the back of it. She was also wearing Denim Jean shorts, that were ripped just enough to expose the side pockets. She also wore black just above ankle-length socks with black high-tops with pink laces as well as well as black soles. She also had on black wristbands with a pink line closer to the wrist joint. Across her chest was a pink shoulder bag that started from her right shoulder and rested on her left hip. Somehow she had found the portal function on the communicator that her friends have given her when she was targeted last. She also knew that there were Senshi from another dimension that worked with the Senshi from her dimension.

Airisu felt something behind her.

"Um guys, does anyone feel like we were followed here?" Airisu asked.

"Come to think of it I do have a feeling that we were followed. It seems that someone else saw us transform and saw our battle." Satoko said. "She seems familiar somehow though. We were definitely followed here, but she is not a threat. I think she may end up helping us sooner or later."

"Really?" Kasumi asked. "That sounds good."

"I agree." Kassie said with a nod. "We do need to find out who followed us though."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they settled down for the night.

And so they won yet another battle… but they knew they would fight again soon… also who is the girl that seems to have tracked them here? Keep an eye out for the next update.

* * *

_**The End of Season II of New Lives Galactic Guardians. Stay Tuned for Season III of New Lives Galactic Guardians: New Lives Galactic Guardians S Coming Soon.  
**_

* * *

**_Next Time:_** It's time to return to Dimension B once again. This time, The world of Pokemon is under attack. will the Senshi come out on top in the end? Also the former Dark Kingdom Generals have a present for the Silver Moon Alliance. What is it? To find out Stay Tuned.

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians S: Episode 01(NLGG Episode 177): Return to the Pokemon World!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you!

*When both Dimension A and Dimension B's Akane's are present, Dimension A's Akane goes by the name of Akana and the Dimension B's Akane goes by Akane.

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the next Installment will be:_**

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Solaris, Kassie/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos, Nabiki/Sailor Charon, Kasumi/Dione(4) Solaris Court(7), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), (20)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon(3), May/ Io, Drew/Rhea, Casey/Ganymede, Dawn/Titania(4) Asteroid Senshi(4)(11), Dimension B Inners(4)(15)

_**Dimension D:**_ None

_**Total SMA Members: **_35


End file.
